


Ace of hearts

by Fullbuster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aventuras, Lemon, M/M, Vaqueros, Yaoi, americanos, bandidos, campo de concentración japones, japoneses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 81,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Por una promesa acabó adoptando al hijo del mayor bandido conocido, depositando sus esperanzas en que se convirtiera en el mejor ranger, sin embargo, a medida que crecía, Ace sólo pensaba en sus orígenes, llevándole a enamorarse de un forajido que sólo le complicaría la vida, pero también vivirá el mayor y más apasionado de los romances.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8





	1. Ace

La lluvia caía con intensidad, pero ese hecho no hizo que la gente se retirase a sus casas. Estaban ante el mayor evento en años, finalmente, el forajido más temido del oeste había sido capturado y hoy era su ejecución. Gold D. Roger desaparecía finalmente de sus tierras trayendo la tranquilidad una vez más.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? – preguntó Garp al escuchar la peor de las noticias posibles en ese pueblo. La sangre de Roger no desaparecería con su muerte, sino que continuaría más viva que nunca en un chiquillo aún no nacido.

\- Porque sé que eres justo y no permitirás que un niño inocente pague por los crímenes de su padre. Por eso te suplico que lo protejas. Sabes que querrán erradicar toda mi línea de sangre, lo matarán sin haber visto la luz del día. Él es inocente. Sólo yo debo pagar por mis crímenes.

\- No pienso acoger al hijo de un bandido y menos al tuyo precisamente.

\- Sé que lo harás – sonrió Roger – nunca olvidaré esto, Garp. Cuida bien de él.

Le conocía bien, demasiado bien como para saber que aceptaría salvar la vida de un inocente llevase la sangre que llevase. Era cierto que todos los Ranger del condado querrían encontrar a ese niño y ejecutarlo para erradicar toda sangre del delincuente más temido y buscado, ahora sería su misión encontrar a la mujer que iba a tener ese niño y alejarlo cuanto antes.

Todo el pueblo de Bodie, en California, se había congregado frente a la plaza pública para ver el evento. Era raro que en aquella zona lloviera, sus veranos eran demasiado calurosos y sus inviernos crueles ante las bajas temperaturas. Hoy el día se había puesto de acuerdo para dar un final digno a la mayor leyenda que había caminado por sus tierras.

Mientras Roger caminaba hacia la horca, todos los ojos se posaban en él. Los insultos brotaban de sus bocas, sintiéndose por primera vez a salvo desde que había llegado a sus dominios. Un demonio, así lo consideraban. Ni los Ranger habían querido dar la noticia sobre el supuesto hijo no nacido que aún rondaba por aquellas desérticas tierras. No querían causar más revuelo y al final, acabarían encontrándolo y asesinándolo antes de que se supiera la noticia. Erradicarían el problema antes de que comenzara.

Al llegar a la plataforma, Roger centró sus ojos en el gobernador de las tierras y sonrió. Ese hombre era el auténtico demonio que Bodie jamás tendría, pero nadie sabría las tretas y estratagemas con las que hacía sus negocios. Un miserable canalla peor incluso que un bandido.

\- ¿Dónde está tu tesoro? – se escuchó la voz de uno de los ciudadanos. Roger sonrió.

\- Mi tesoro está escondido en un mismo lugar, si lo queréis... id a buscarlo.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que la puertecilla se abriera y su cuerpo cayese. Él tuvo suerte... la soga le rompió el cuello al instante, no podía decir lo mismo de otros ejecutados que no murieron al instante. Sin embargo, él fue el único que murió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizá de lo único de lo que se arrepentiría sería de no poder conocer a su hijo, pero confiaba en que Garp lo salvase.

***

La feria de primavera era una de las más importantes en el pueblo de Bodie. Los jinetes demostraban sus proezas a lomos de aquellos indómitos animales, pero sin duda alguna, no era la monta de caballos salvajes lo que más captaba la atención, sino el rodeo de toros salvajes. Sólo tenían que aguantar ocho segundos, pero parecía misión imposible hacerlo. Muchos de los jinetes se lesionaban de por vida, otros morían en el intento. Muchos venían de pueblos y condados vecinos a participar, pero este año, tenían a un invicto, Portgas D. Ace, el nieto del jefe de los Ranger del pueblo.

Ace se subió una vez más al lomo del animal, agarrando con una mano la gruesa soga mientras la otra se agarraba a la empalizada. El toro se movió con brusquedad, generando que todos se elevasen de sus sillas para comprobar si el jinete estaba bien incluso antes de salir al ruedo.

\- Ey... calma, bicho – sonrió Ace pese al golpe que se había llevado en el hombro contra las maderas del cajón que retenían al toro.

\- Vamos, Ace – se escuchó desde la grada la voz de un adolescente – tú puedes, ocho segundos, hermanito.

\- Luffy, siéntate – le regañó Garp.

¡Odiaba que Ace hiciera esas cosas! Muchos habían muerto y todo... ¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrar que podían permanecer ocho segundos encima de un animal cabreado? Aun así, era mejor dejarle hacer eso a que prefiriera ser un maldito delincuente como su padre. Aún recordaba a su madre, fallecida en el parto. Sólo pronunció su nombre, Ace, el nombre que Roger habría elegido para él. Para ocultarlo de todos, Garp decidió concederle el apellido de su madre, así estaría a salvo sin que nadie supiera el origen de ese chico.

Al menos Ace sólo hacía eso en las fiestas y por suerte... no eran muchas en ese pueblo. A Garp se le encogía el corazón cada vez que veía su vida en peligro, pero a él siempre le gustó el riesgo y la adrenalina. ¡Había salido a su padre! No podía negarlo.

\- Listo – gritó Ace para que abrieran la puerta y dejasen salir al embravecido animal.

Saltó, giró, dio embestidas y coces tratando de tirar al jinete mientras Ace se mantenía agarrado como podía, mirando al hombre que contaba los segundos que permanecía sobre el animal y su abuelo contenía la respiración sin poder mirar. Luffy, en cambio, parecía emocionado al ver a su hermano mayor ganando aquella competición.

En cuanto vio la señal de los ocho segundos, desmontó entre coces y se apartó del animal lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo hacia la valla y subiéndose a ella al comprobar cómo iba a por él enfadado. Todos salieron hacia el ruedo, tratando de captar la atención del toro para devolverlo al cajón y apartarlo de Ace, sin embargo, éste se había quedado mirando a un joven frente a él, justo al otro lado de las maderas. Sus manos estaban tatuadas y también sus brazos, pero no era eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino la forma en que habían conectado sus miradas, esos ojos que parecían escrutarle de arriba abajo.

El moreno frente a él movía una carta en su mano, un as de corazones diferente a las típicas barajas que había visto hasta ahora. Era un corazón muy raro, con espirales. Bajó de la empalizada al no sentir peligro alguno y caminó hacia sus compañeros, girándose una última vez a ver a ese chico que seguía moviendo la carta entre sus dedos.

\- Abuelo... ya puedes abrir los ojos – sonrió Ace al ver a su abuelo tan preocupado.

\- Tú quieres acabar conmigo antes de hora.

\- No digas esas cosas.

\- Yo quiero ser como Ace, cuando tenga la edad, también haré rodeos – sonrió Luffy, llevándose un capón de su abuelo.

\- Abuelo idiota, no le pegues a Luffy – se quejó Ace.

\- Todo esto es por tu culpa, siempre saliéndote con la tuya.

Los tres salieron juntos de la zona, aunque Garp comenzó nuevamente con el tema que Ace más odiaba. ¡Ser un Ranger! Él no quería serlo, sabía de sobra la sangre que llevaba en su interior. Puede que nadie supiera su secreto, pero le bastaba con saberlo él mismo. Por ahora se arreglaba siendo el nieto del mejor Ranger, siendo un simple ganadero.

\- ¿Te importa si me voy al bar a festejar con unos compañeros? – preguntó Ace a su abuelo.

\- Está bien, ve y diviértete, pero acuérdate que tenemos esta conversación pendiente.

***

Un jinete se movía por el desierto en solitario. La cueva que buscaba no estaba lejos de donde se encontraba, aunque debía darse prisa para ejecutar el plan junto a sus compañeros. Entre las montañas, oculta de la vista de todo el mundo, Ace entró por la cueva de sus compañeros. Aquel tiempo donde trabajaba prácticamente solo había terminado, dando paso a su nueva era junto a Barbablanca, el forajido de la era de su propio padre.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido, Ace? – preguntó Barbablanca con una botella de whisky en su mano.

\- He aguantado los ocho segundos – comentó – sigo invicto por ahora, aunque ya sabes cómo es mi abuelo... quiere que lo deje.

\- Deberías si no quieres morir joven – sonrió Barbablanca.

\- ¿Vamos a empezar o qué? – preguntó con entusiasmo, subiéndose el pañuelo y ocultando la mitad de su rostro para evitar que nadie pudiera reconocerle.

Él mismo había formado años atrás su propia banda de forajidos. Sabía de sobra que su abuelo jamás aceptaría un hecho semejante, pero no podía evitar tener la sangre de un bandido en su interior. Nunca quiso a su padre, de hecho, lo odiaba hasta el punto de llegar a considerar a Barbablanca como su propio padre, pero no podía negar el hecho de las cosas turbias que ocurrían en aquel pueblo. No todo era lo que parecía, no todos los bandidos eran sanguinarios sin escrúpulos y él... lucharía por la causa de Barbablanca hasta el final.

\- Si estás decidido, demos comienzo entonces con la misión. Nos centraremos en el ferrocarril – comentó Barbablanca – llega un cargamento de dinero del gobernador para el banco. Vamos a robarlo.

Ace sonrió bajo su pañuelo y colocó mejor aquel sombrero vaquero con las dos caras en él. A Barbablanca seguía incomodando meter a Ace en todo este asunto, pero sabía que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Desde hacía años sabía su mayor secreto, él mismo se lo confesó cuando empezó a trabajar con él, pero ni siquiera a sus hombres se lo había dicho.

Toda la banda salió en camino al ferrocarril, Ace al lado del primer comandante, Marco, quienes liderarían el asalto mientras sus compañeros robaban el dinero. Sin embargo, el humo proveniente de la tierra al oeste, captó la atención de Ace al instante.

\- Marco – le llamó – mira eso. ¿Qué crees que es?

\- No lo sé, pero son parte de las tierras del gobernador. Echemos un vistazo. Seguid todos adelante, iremos Ace y yo. Os alcanzaremos enseguida.

Los dos movieron las riendas, cambiando la dirección de sus caballos para ir a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, pero para cuando llegaron, sólo una pila de cadáveres fue lo que encontraron. Ace bajó del caballo y revisó los cuerpos que allí estaban. Los reconoció enseguida, extorsionaban a muchos ganaderos de la zona y les pedían cada vez más tributos en nombre del gobernador.

\- Los matones del gobernador – susurró Ace, aunque entre las prendas de uno, observó algo que captó su atención.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Marco.

\- He visto esto antes – comentó Ace mirando ese as de corazones.

\- Ace of hearts – susurró Marco.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ace.

\- Es un grupo nuevo de forajidos, les llaman novatos pero... su jefe es temible, siempre deja esa carta allá donde actúa. Se conoce a su banda como Ace of Hearts.

¡Irónico! Así le resultaba que su propio nombre estuviera inmerso en el nombre de una banda de forajidos, lo que le hizo sonreír. Marco, por el contrario, no tenía ánimo para hacerlo, había escuchado rumores sobre ellos, sobre cómo aquel sanguinario hombre había arrancado corazones.

\- Dicen que lleva una katana.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ace - ¿Y ha sobrevivido a las balas?

\- He oído que es capaz de cortar las balas, aunque no sé si será cierto.

\- Nunca he visto una katana por estas tierras. Es muy raro.

\- No sé mucho sobre él. Nunca le he visto.

\- Creo que yo sí le he visto – confesó Ace – estaba hoy en el rodeo. Quizá fue después de hacer esto, no lo sé.

\- Tú también deberías tener cuidado, empiezan a conocerte como "puño de fuego" aunque aún no saben tu identidad. Ten cuidado que no te descubran.


	2. Quinientos millones

Corrían por el desierto intentando alcanzar a sus compañeros. Ellos liderarían el ataque mientras el resto de las divisiones se encargarían de robar el dinero. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. Detener el ferrocarril no debería ser un gran problema y menos en ese desierto donde nadie podría ayudarles. Evidentemente... tendrían que lidiar solos con los guardias que custodiaban su ansiado botín.

Esas tierras llevaban corruptas demasiado tiempo aunque pocos lo sabían. El gobernador apoyaba a los grandes nobles, compraba a los Rangers y con su abuelo ahora al borde de la jubilación, poco podían hacer. Quizá por eso mismo él se había decidido por hacerse bandido, por descubrir qué ocurría y ayudar a los rancheros que todavía sobrevivían en esas tierras a duras penas. Sin embargo, su mente ahora mismo estaba absorta en "Ace of Hearts".

Marco miró a su compañero, galopando sobre su oscuro caballo, pero inmerso en algunos pensamientos a los que él no podía llegar, pero imaginaba por dónde irían. Ace siempre había sido un chico extraño, con sus ideales, soñando con la libertad y viviendo encajonado en un rancho bajo las normas estrictas de su abuelo. Nadie allí conocía que él era "puño de fuego", con una recompensa de quinientos cincuenta millones y era mejor que siguiera ocultándose, aunque él sólo quería ayudar a la banda.

\- ¿Piensas en lo que hemos visto? – preguntó Marco.

\- Esa banda nueva de la que hablabas... ¿Se enfrenta al gobernador?

\- No estoy seguro, pero es cierto que suelen atacar ranchos y propiedades del gobernador. Aún no entiendo muy bien el motivo, nunca los he visto. He oído rumores, nada más.

Una katana, Ace nunca había escuchado nada parecido. En 1849 y pese a las modernidades de sus revólveres, una katana era lo más anticuado que podía oírse, más viniendo del pleno far west. ¿Realmente podía cortar balas con la katana o era un mito inventado para causar temor en sus enemigos? Todo eran dudas para Ace respecto a ese hombre, pero una cosa tuvo clara... en aquel cruce de miradas, tras aquella sonrisa y esos dedos ágiles que movían la carta entre ellos, no había dudas ni temor. Ese hombre que había visto en el rodeo emanaba confianza en sí mismo y a eso no se llegaba con leyendas. Ese tipo debía ser bueno.

\- Ahí está el ferrocarril – comentó Ace con una sonrisa, volviendo a colocarse mejor el pañuelo para cubrir gran parte de su rostro y evitar que le identificasen.

\- Empecemos – sonrió Marco, subiendo también su pañuelo.

Sus compañeros ya tenían todo previsto para detener el ferrocarril unos metros más adelante, así que ambos espolearon a sus caballos una vez más para que acelerasen y ponerse en paralelo a la máquina. Los primeros rifles empezaron a salir por las ventanillas de los vagones apuntándoles, pero el brusco frenazo del tren hizo que ninguna bala saliera de ellos.

Mientras se recomponían los pasajeros y los Rangers en el interior, Ace aprovechó para acercar su caballo a la primera balconada de acceso al tren y saltar a ella. Marco le imitó por el lado opuesto, encontrándose en la puerta y sacando los revólveres dispuestos a entrar. Armar el mayor jaleo de todos era lo que necesitaban, atrayendo las miradas y a todos los Rangers hacia su posición para que sus compañeros pudieran colarse y robar el botín.

Nada más entrar, ambos se refugiaron tras los asientos mientras intentaban apuntar en los momentos donde dejaban de escuchar las balas. Uno por la parte derecha del pasillo y el otro por la izquierda, intentaron ir avanzando lentamente hacia sus objetivos, disparando y acertando de vez en cuando a algún Ranger que no se resguardaba a tiempo.

Los gritos se podían escuchar desde todas partes del tren, pero la explosión para abrir la última caja fuerte fue lo que silenció todo el lugar. Incluso para Marco y Ace, aquel estruendo hizo que perdiesen la audición y un terrible pitido llenase toda la estancia.

Ace sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, descubriendo que Marco trataba de decirle algo pese a que no podía escucharle. Por sus gestos, parecía querer indicarle sobre la huida. Seguramente sus compañeros ya tendrían el botín, por lo que una retirada era lo mejor ahora que todos estaban en el suelo.

Uno de sus hombres les trajo los caballos, acercándolos hacia el tren para que pudieran montar y seguir al resto de la banda. Sólo tenían que seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, cabalgar como alma que lleva el diablo y volver a la guarida. Sus oídos empezaban lentamente a recuperarse, sin embargo, lo primero que pudo escuchar fue el ruido de un revolver disparándose. No pudo evitar girarse para ver cómo su compañero se había puesto en medio y recibía la bala en su hombro pese a no detener el caballo.

\- Marco – gritó Ace.

\- Sigue corriendo, no te detengas. Estoy bien.

¡No lo estaba! Podía verlo en su rostro cargado de sufrimiento y en cómo se sostenía el hombro con la otra mano que no tenía las riendas del caballo, una mano que empezaba a llenarse de sangre por la herida. Aun así, Ace cerró los ojos con fuerza y aceleró el paso del caballo al ver que Marco seguía a su espalda, saliendo finalmente ambos del rango de los disparos.

Una vez alejados, Ace detuvo el caballo con rapidez, desmontando para detener el caballo de su compañero y ayudarle a bajar. Quería comprobar su herida porque, aunque le conocieran bajo el nombre de "El fénix" y todos bromeasen con que renacía de sus cenizas, no era cierto, sufría como cualquier otro humano. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte de que sus heridas no fueran mortales.

Ace miró hacia el resto de sus compañeros, demasiado lejos para avisarles que había parado para atender a Marco. Seguramente ninguno se habría dado cuenta de aquel incidente. Las órdenes siempre eran volver a la base, pero sabía que la herida de Marco era grave como para que llegase.

\- Joder – susurró Ace – ¿Por qué te has metido en medio?

\- Porque yo no vivo en el pueblo, idiota – sonrió Marco pese a su rostro de sufrimiento – si llegas a casa con una herida, todos sospecharán, más siendo de bala. ¿No crees? Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones.

Ace cogió como pudo a Marco y lo subió a su caballo, subiendo tras él para evitar que se cayese y empezando a galopar de nuevo con las riendas del caballo de Marco en una de sus manos. Cada brinco del animal hacía brotar una queja de los labios de su comandante, debía dolerle todo el cuerpo, pero no podía dejar que nadie les alcanzase, tenía que llevarlo a la base cuanto antes.

\- No llegarás a tiempo antes de que se desmaye por el dolor – escuchó una voz proveniente de las montañas rocosas de su derecha – ya está medio inconsciente y está perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Ace deteniendo los caballos y mirando hacia ese extraño chico que apoyaba una katana entre el suelo y su hombro derecho.

\- Pregunta más bien qué soy – sonrió – soy médico y puedo ayudar a tu amigo.

\- Me arriesgaré a llegar a la base – dijo con desconfianza.

\- Como quieras, con esa herida... te auguro unos quince minutos. Mi base está a cinco por ese pasillo entre las rocas – le señaló un sendero casi inexistente.

\- Me han hablado de ti.

\- ¿No me digas? – sonrió el joven – yo he escuchado rumores del famoso "puño de fuego".

\- Eres el tío de los quinientos millones – sonrió Ace sin quitarse el pañuelo – se te reconoce enseguida por la Katana. ¿Por qué alguien como tú querría ayudarme?

\- Dejémoslo en que me deberás una si le salvo. Creo que no es un mal trato. Sabes que llevarlo a la clínica del pueblo sería como encarcelarle. Darán parte de todo paciente y sabrán que no es del pueblo, así que imaginarán que es un forajido. Lo encarcelarán y vosotros no tenéis médicos en vuestra guarida, soy tu mejor opción ahora mismo.

No quería admitirlo... pero tenía razón. Ese chico extraño que un día había aparecido con su banda como si nada y estaba causando estragos, era su mejor salida en este momento. No es que le hiciera gracia tener que deberle algo, pero... no le quedaban muchas opciones.

\- Si intentas algo raro, te mataré – le amenazó Ace.

\- Puedes llamarme Law – sonrió el chico – ve por el sendero, me encontraré contigo para llevarte a mi guarida.

Al verle mover las riendas del caballo hacia el sendero, Law sonrió con mayor ímpetu. Era un chico interesante. Él no era de los que ayudaban desinteresadamente a nadie, pero reconocía que desde esa mañana, desde que lo había visto en el rodeo, algo había captado su atención. Quizá el hecho de que fuera el nieto de un Ranger lo hacía más excitante aún. No esperaba que justamente ese chico fuera el conocido "Puño de fuego", el forajido de los quinientos cincuenta millones. Sentía cierta curiosidad cómo había podido mantener su identidad en secreto tanto tiempo, un simple ranchero a los ojos de todos, forajido al mando del bandido más famoso de esas tierras en este momento, Barbablanca.

Era cierto que quizá no hubiera descubierto su secreto tampoco de no haberle llamado la atención en aquel rodeo y haberlo seguido durante todo el día. Desde luego, lo que menos se esperaba del nieto de un Ranger era verlo como bandido. Eso no terminaba de gustarle del todo. ¿Quién le decía que no estaba de infiltrado? Quizá por eso quería comprobar exactamente qué era lo que escondía ese chico. Por algún extraño motivo, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza desde esa mañana. Al menos... le debería un favor y eso sí le gustaba.

***

¡Cinco horas de cirugía! Eso era lo que le había costado sacar la bala y cerrar todas las heridas internas. Law miró el recipiente donde contenía el gas carbónico. ¡Apenas le quedaba! Y hacía un par de semanas que se había quedado sin cloroformo ni éter. La única forma de conseguirlo para poder seguir anestesiando en caso de que fuera necesario, sería robando algún cargamento que llegase hacia la clínica del pueblo.

\- ¿Por qué me has ayudado? – escuchó la voz de Marco.

\- Dejemos en que tu amigo me resulta interesante – sonrió Law.

\- No te atrevas a hacerle nada o yo mismo te mataré.

\- Esa misma amenaza me lanzó él para que te salvase. ¿En serio tenéis al hijo de un Ranger entre los vuestros? ¿Y si es un espía?

\- Qué más te dará a ti, no es tu compañero, es el mío.

\- Ahora me debe un favor.

\- Tú eres ese tipo... el de la carta del as de corazones.

\- Descansa, no me gustaría que tus heridas se abrieran. Para mañana espero que estés mejor como para montar a caballo y volver con los tuyos. Aquí estás a salvo.

\- Ace... - susurró Marco – si está ahí fuera, dile que vuelva a casa o sospecharán de él.

\- No sé si conseguiré moverle – sonrió Law – estaba preocupado por ti.

Law salió de la rocosa sala y se adentró en el largo pasillo. Aquella angosta cueva que una vez encontraron, ahora la habían convertido en un lugar habitable y confortable, alejada de miradas curiosas, bien protegida y defendida. En la sala principal, sus compañeros cenaban la carne que habían cazado, sin embargo, Ace permanecía en un rincón, con la cabeza agachada sobre sus rodillas como si esperase a que él saliera para recibir noticias.

\- Deberías comer algo – comentó Law acuclillándose frente a él para que levantase la mirada.

\- No tengo hambre, sólo quiero saber...

\- Él está bien, me ha dicho que te mande a casa. Está preocupado de que tu abuelo se entere de algo y creo que tiene razón. Deberías volver con los tuyos. Cena un poco antes, recuperarás fuerzas para el camino.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No nos conocemos.

\- Acabas de robar un cargamento de oro que iba al banco que controla el gobernador de Bodie, créeme... tenemos más en común de lo que piensas y... necesitaré tu ayuda para un par de cosas.

\- ¿Un par? Creí que sólo te debía una.

\- Una me la debes y la otra... me la debe tu amigo, porque he utilizado lo último que me quedaba de gas carbónico para anestesiarle. Necesito conseguir más.

\- No sé qué es el gas carbónico.

\- Lo único que te interesa saber es que lo necesito y que voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Los cargamentos médicos son difíciles de abordar.

\- De acuerdo, dime en qué te ayudo y zanjaré mi deuda contigo.


	3. Junto a la hoguera.

La hoguera frente a ellos seguía encendida, siendo azuzada de vez en cuando por Law para evitar que se apagase. Todos sus compañeros se habían adentrado en la cueva buscando sus habitaciones para dormir, pero Law permanecía allí frente a ese chico que no parecía tener muchas ganas de marcharse.

\- ¿Está bien que te quedes toda la noche? – preguntó Law.

\- No voy a marcharme sin él.

\- Eso ya lo veo.

\- ¿Podrá montar mañana?

\- Es posible que para mañana puedas acercarlo a vuestra guarida, con mucho cuidado, puesto que lo he sometido a una cirugía, pero... debería aguantar el viaje si vas a paso normal, nada de trotar ni cabalgar. Aun así, esa herida tardará en sanar, va a necesitar penicilina o algún antibiótico y mucho reposo, también rehabilitar el brazo cuando empiece a encontrarse mejor. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo?

\- Un poco.

\- Si piensas quedarte, deberías dormir un poco.

\- No voy a dormir en una guarida ajena.

\- No te fías de nosotros, tampoco yo me fío de ti, sinceramente.

\- Así que tampoco vas a dormir – sonrió Ace, consiguiendo que Law sonriera también al verse pillado. Ninguno de los dos se fiaba del otro.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, pero Ace apartó la mirada de aquel hombre para fijarse en la entrada de la cueva. El cielo estaba tan claro que podía ver todas y cada una de las estrellas brillando en él. No podía dejar de pensar en su amigo, pero quería creer que había hecho lo correcto llevándole hasta la base de " _Ace of hearts_ ".

\- Parece que vamos a pasar unas cuantas horas juntos – sonrió Law al darse cuenta de todas las horas que les quedaban por delante hasta que amaneciera - ¿Tienes nombre al menos o tengo que seguir llamándote "puño de fuego" o "nieto del Ranger"?

\- Ace – le afirmó su nombre.

\- ¿Vas en serio?

\- Sí, ya lo sé... cuando me dijeron el nombre de tu banda también me sorprendí. No esperaba una banda con mi nombre.

\- Yo no esperaba que nadie se llamase Ace – sonrió Law – el mundo está lleno de coincidencias.

\- Supongo que sí.

¡ _Otro tenso silencio_! Aunque ambos se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Cómo el nieto de un Ranger se convierte en forajido? – preguntó de golpe Law, sorprendiendo a Ace ante aquello.

\- ¿Cómo un médico se convierte en forajido? – le devolvió la pregunta Ace, sacando una sonrisa a Law.

Reconocía que ese chico sabía cómo mantenerse a cierta distancia. No se terminaba de fiar al igual que él, pero uno de los dos debería romper el hielo, aunque ninguno parecía decidido a hacerlo.

\- Es una larga historia, pero no voy a contarte mis orígenes ni lo que hizo que decidiera este camino – respondió Law – dejémoslo... en que vengo de familia de médicos. Lo llevo en la sangre.

\- Dejémoslo entonces... en que aunque mi abuelo sea Ranger, en mis venas corre la sangre de la libertad. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – preguntó esta vez más decidido Ace – podías haberme dejado llevar a Marco hasta mi guarida.

\- Habría muerto desangrado antes de llegar. Soy médico Ace, si puedo ayudar está bien, además... dicen por ahí que eres de los mejores bandidos que han conocido, una mano para robar el cargamento médico no me vendría mal.

\- Entonces lo has hecho por interés.

Ace fijó sus ojos en la katana que reposaba sobre el hombro del joven. No se había apartado de ella prácticamente en ningún momento y eso le causaba curiosidad. Nadie allí en California utilizaba un arma así, todos preferían los revólveres y no entendía cómo había sobrevivido ese chico en un medio tan hostil con esa arma de corto alcance.

\- No corto las balas si es lo que estás pensando – sonrió Law al verle tan absorto en su arma – sé los rumores que corren de mí, pero no me importa, de hecho, hasta me vienen bien que los crean.

\- Nunca había visto una katana.

\- No son características de tu país.

Aquella frase le hizo entender que no era americano, pero su acento prácticamente era tan parecido al suyo, que no podría identificar de donde exactamente venía. Quizá por su arma, supuso que era japonés. Sabía de los campos de concentración que habían mantenido por todo el país desde 1842 a 1847 tras el ataque a Pearl Harbor. Tras ello, habían puesto en libertad a todos ellos y estaba claro que ese chico guardaba algún pasado que no parecía dispuesto a revelarle. Tampoco quiso hacer hincapié en él por ahora.

\- ¿Japonés? – preguntó Ace evitando el tema, pero eso hizo que Law se diera cuenta de que ese chico sabía algo más de lo que realmente le preguntaba.

\- Campo de concentración de Manzanar, bajo la Sierra Nevada en California. Libre desde 1945.

\- Lo siento. No quería meterme en ese tema.

\- Vaya... eres el primero que me dice esas palabras – sonrió Law – eres un poco raro, pero interesante. Un forajido de familia de Rangers que no me juzga por venir de otro país... es nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Añorabas la libertad?

\- Sí – comentó Law – supongo que igual que tú, aunque creo, que tú sigues todavía encerrado.

\- Mi vida es complicada, pero no pienso contársela a un desconocido – sonrió Ace, pero al ver cómo Law pasaba del tema y entrecerraba los ojos, se dio cuenta de que algo debería contarle puesto que él se había sincerado con lo del campo de concentración – creo que ni siquiera debí haber nacido. Aprendí algo de boxeo por las palizas que recibía cuando se metían con... - se calló, porque él sí sabía quién era su padre, pero no podía contar algo así ni decir su nombre o podrían descubrir su identidad – por culpa de alguien a quien odio. No me quedó más remedio que aprender a pelear y defenderme. Supongo que aunque no sepan mi identidad, me llaman "puño de fuego" por esa cualidad.

Law abrió los ojos ante aquello. ¿No debía haber nacido? Esa frase se le quedó grabada a fuego en su interior. Nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera llegar a decir algo similar, que tuviera tan poca autoestima por sí mismo, que viviera al límite porque creyese que no era importante para nadie.

\- No creo que tus padres quisieran que no hubieras nacido.

\- No los conocí – dijo Ace – mi padre... falleció antes de que yo naciera y mi madre... tras el parto.

\- Lamento escuchar algo así.

Otro silencio, uno más intenso que el anterior, sin embargo, Law no apartaba la mirada de ese chico. Su cuerpo tenía ciertas manías, costumbres no muy típicas de los rancheros de la zona. Había visto esa clase de gestos antes, ese "aislamiento mental", cómo no parecía afectarle en absoluto los largos silencios, sino todo lo contrario, estaba calmado y tranquilo en ellos.

\- Estuviste allí, ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar Law – tenías la edad indicada para el reclutamiento y nunca te había visto. Estuviste en la guerra.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Soy médico y he visto muchos veteranos de guerra, mi padre también trataba a algunos. No os dejáis llevar por la lógica sino por los sentimientos, tendéis a aislaros para evitar que el sufrimiento de otros os lleguen por culpa de lo que habéis visto y vivido allí. Tienes la edad perfecta, seguramente te reclutaron, por eso cuando mi familia se mudó aquí... no te vimos. Estabas en el frente.

\- Por suerte ya ha terminado.

\- Nunca acaba – sonrió Law – tienes ciertas secuelas, puedo ver algunas desde aquí y seguramente tendrás pesadillas por las noches pese a que intentes seguir con tu vida normal.

\- No quiero hablar del tema – confesó Ace poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- De acuerdo. No tocaré ese tema.

\- Has dicho que viniste con tu familia pero...

\- No quiero hablar de mi familia – le cortó Law al instante, así que Ace hizo lo mismo que ese joven había hecho con él, entenderlo y cambiar de tema – de acuerdo, ni guerras, ni reclutamientos ni familia, temas tabú entre nosotros – sonrió.

***

Amanecía cuando estaba a punto de llegar al rancho. Los gallos empezaban a cantar y supo que su abuelo se despertaría en breve y pondría el grito en el cielo cuando viera que no había ido a casa a dormir. Cruzó la gran explanada donde pastaban los caballos y las reses que tenían, galopando sin detenerse y saltando la última de las vallas antes de bajar con rapidez del caballo. Ni siquiera iba a tener tiempo de arreglarlo, así que desabrochó la cinta, tiró la silla al suelo en un lateral del establo y metió al caballo con rapidez en su cuadra quitándole los arneses para que pudiera estar más cómodo y beber, luego volvería para ponerle una manta encima, pero ahora mismo... necesitaba llegar a su cuarto y cuanto antes.

\- El abuelo te va a regañar – sonrió Luffy al ver a su hermano correr hacia el porche y empezar a subir los pocos peldaños de acceso a la casa.

\- Calla enano, y no digas nada.

\- Yo de ti iría por la ventana – sonrió de nuevo y tenía razón, porque vio una sombra moverse al otro lado de la puerta y supo que su abuelo ya estaba despierto.

\- Mierda – susurró antes de volver a salir corriendo, bajando los peldaños de nuevo y dando la vuelta a la casa para buscar la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso.

¡ _No le iba a dar tiempo de subir a por algo de ropa al menos_! Su abuelo ya estaba en las escaleras. Por suerte para él, Luffy parecía haber sido más rápido, abriendo la ventana de la cocina en el primer piso y tirándole una camiseta y un pantalón vaquero.

\- Yo de ti me cambiaba en el establo – le agregó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias – sonrió Ace.

Su hermanito siempre había sido un poco atolondrado, pero también le cubría las espaldas en todo y era algo que agradecía. Salió corriendo hacia el establo. Tenía que quitarse la ropa de ayer o cantaría demasiado para su abuelo que no había pasado por casa. Se desnudó con rapidez y se vistió de forma apresurada, dando una patada a la ropa bajo el heno y tirando la manta sobre su caballo mientras cogía un cepillo.

\- Ya te he dicho que ha madrugado, abuelito – sonreía Luffy – estaba con los caballos, creo que quería salir a dar una vuelta y revisar el ganado.

\- Ace – gritó su abuelo justo cuando llegaba a la puerta del cajón de su caballo – por fin te encuentro. Estaba preocupado.

\- Lo siento, he madrugado para ir a ver las reses – comentó – no quería despertarte.

\- Anoche llegaste tarde, ¿no? No te oí llegar y al final... me debí quedar dormido.

\- Sí, lo siento, me entretuve con los amigos del pueblo, ya sabes...

\- Vale – comentó su abuelo al verle sano y salvo cumpliendo con sus faenas matutinas – pero intenta no preocuparme.

\- Sí, sí – sonrió Ace, volviendo a cepillar la crin de su caballo.

Una vez más tranquilo, Garp se marchó para empezar a trabajar en el rancho. Allí siempre había demasiadas cosas que hacer y se alegraba que Ace y Luffy le ayudasen, pero admitía que era un trabajo duro y pesado, uno donde no había vacaciones. Los animales siempre debían comer y estar atendidos.

\- Por qué poco – sonrió Luffy hacia su hermano al ver cómo Garp salía del establo - ¿Dónde estabas? Tienes ojeras.

\- No he dormido nada – dijo Ace tirándose sobre la paja del establo – estoy agotado. Supongo que me ocuparé de las reses primero y luego intentaré escabullirme a echarme una cabezada.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Vale. Ve a ensillar tu caballo como te he enseñado, luego lo revisaré.

¡Law! Era un chico de lo más raro que había conocido... o mejor dicho... no era un chico, era un hombre. No podía entender sus intenciones aún, tampoco conocía mucho sobre él, menos aún de su pasado del que parecía no querer hablar ni rememorar, pero sabía una cosa... había accedido a que él llevase a Marco hasta la guarida de Barbablanca y, sin duda alguna, lo mataría si le ocurría algo por el camino, porque seguía sin fiarse de él pese a que el mismo Law le había dicho que le dejaría matarle si no devolvía con vida a su compañero.


	4. Ahorros familiares.

Desde la colina observaba las reses pastando. Su hermano, de apenas diecisiete años, corría por la pradera detrás de una pequeña ternera. Luffy siempre había tenido ese corazón infantil, pero a la vez, era un gran soñador que, en parte, animaba sus días. Si no hubiera sido por él, quizá ni siquiera le hubiera merecido la pena vivir. Eso es lo que llegó a pensar Ace años atrás.

Desde niño se había metido en peleas y había sido un rebelde empedernido. Aguantaba los insultos que decían de su padre y pese a que él le odiaba, no podía evitar pelearse cuando hablaban mal del hijo de aquel delincuente. Nadie sabía en realidad si llegó a tener descendencia o no, nadie sabía que él era esa descendencia, pero todos opinaban igual... "Si Gold D. Roger hubiera tenido un hijo, éste no debería haber nacido". Todos le querían muerto ya desde antes incluso de nacer.

\- Ace – escuchó la voz de su hermano a la espalda, subiendo la colina con rapidez – Enséñame a montar toros.

\- Eres muy joven para eso – sonrió Ace.

\- El abuelo dice que tú empezaste incluso a menos edad que yo.

\- El abuelo intentó detenerme varias veces. Supongo que soy muy cabezón, pero no es algo que me gustaría para ti, Luffy.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tú lo haces.

\- Yo soy idiota – le agregó antes de darle un golpecito a ese característico sombrero de paja que su hermano siempre llevaba y del que nunca se despegaba – en serio, Luffy, es peligroso. Tenemos muchos accidentes y algunos de ellos mortales. Es mejor que te mantengas lejos de los rodeos.

\- No es justo. Tú sigues montando.

\- Lo dejaré si me prometes que no lo harás tú.

El cansancio se acumulaba en su cuerpo y el intenso sol que cegaba sus ojos le obligaban a cerrar los párpados, sin embargo, no quería dormirse. Demasiadas cosas atormentaban su mente, desde ese médico que le había ayudado y del que todos los bandidos parecían saber algo excepto él, a las conversaciones agotadoras con su abuelo sobre ser un Ranger. ¡No quería ser un Ranger! ¡No quería ser el perrito faldero del gobernador! Sólo... quería ser libre y hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. ¿Era tan complicado de entender? Por otro lado... si se enteraban que él era "puño de fuego", todo acabaría. Le ahorcarían y nadie podría ayudarle. Ni siquiera al que consideraba su padre, uno de los bandidos más temidos en esta nueva era.

\- Tienes ojeras – sonrió Luffy mientras se sentaba a su lado bajo aquel gran árbol que les proporcionaba un poco de sombra.

\- Lo siento, ya te he dicho que no he dormido nada.

\- ¿Sigues en esa banda? Debe ser genial – sonrió Luffy – yo también tendré la mía algún día.

Ace sonrió. El mayor miedo de su abuelo era que ellos se convirtieran en forajidos, pero no había logrado apartar a Ace de ese mal camino y no parecía que ahora fuera a lograr que Luffy siguiera los pasos de su hermano mayor.

\- Yo... tengo un poco de envidia.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ace mirando las pocas nubes del cielo y cómo avanzaban con lentitud.

\- Porque incluso tras esos dos años que estuviste en el frente, ellos nunca te han dado la espalda. Cuando volviste a Bodie, te acogieron como a uno más, ni siquiera les importa que seas el nieto de un Ranger.

\- He pasado muchas cosas con ellos, Luffy, y estoy seguro que tú también vivirás tus propias aventuras en el futuro. Además... la guerra ha terminado, tú no irás al frente – sonrió Ace, golpeando con su índice la frente de su hermanito –. Eso me tranquiliza.

\- ¿Por qué pareces siempre tan preocupado? – preguntó Luffy con una seriedad poco habitual en él. Había visto a su hermano sufrir por las noches en terribles pesadillas que jamás cesaban y sabía que algo ocurría aunque él no quisiera contarlo.

\- Tener un hermano pequeño algo lento hace que su hermano mayor se preocupe – sonrió Ace para desviar el tema.

Luffy sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a esa frase, Ace siempre se la decía y no lo decía con malicia alguna, era cierto que él siempre había sido muy despistado y lento para darse cuenta de las cosas. Ace siempre acababa sacándole de los problemas.

***

Ambos cabalgaban el uno al lado del otro de regreso al rancho. Al final, Ace no había conseguido dar esa "cabezadita" que le había dicho por la mañana y, en parte, Luffy sentía que a su hermano le ocurría algo con ese tema, algo que no quería contarle y se guardaba para sí mismo. Quizá le daba miedo dormir y eso era raro... porque Ace jamás había tenido miedo a nada.

Llevaron las reses hasta el recinto cerrado y los dejaron pastando a sus anchas para emprender el camino a casa. A las afueras como vivían, caminaron en solitario. Nadie iba por aquel camino de tierra a menos que realmente fueran hacia su rancho. Sin embargo, cuando ya podían ver la casa ranchera al fondo, el rostro de Ace se tensó, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es el gobernador – dijo Ace al ver los caballos atados cerca del porche de la casa y a unos hombres hablando fuera. Uno de ellos... su abuelo.

¡Tensión! Ace estaba en tensión pero no detuvo el caballo. Siguió caminando como si no ocurriera nada pese a que por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos. Siempre viviría con la duda de si descubrían su secreto, siempre atemorizado de que un día vinieran buscándole a él precisamente. Hoy era uno de esos días donde un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo. El día anterior habían atracado el ferrocarril, habían disparado a su amigo y había estado cerca de un bandido al que no conocía y del que desconfiaba. Law podía haberle vendido y los nervios le devoraban por dentro.

\- Ace, por fin llegas. El gobernador venía buscándote – comentó su abuelo.

\- ¿A mí? – disimuló Ace - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por el gobernador?

¡Nervios! ¿Sabría la verdad? ¿Sabría que fue él quien estuvo en el atraco de la tarde anterior? ¿Law habría soltado su secreto? ¡Era raro ver al gobernador lejos de su oficina! Más en un rancho pequeño como el suyo y buscando a un muchacho con el que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras.

\- Me han llegado rumores de que vas ganando en el rodeo estatal – sonrió el gobernador, lo que hizo que Ace se relajase al escuchar "rodeo".

\- He tenido suerte – sonrió Ace.

\- Mis obligaciones me han mantenido un poco alejado de las festividades, pero me enorgullece saber que ha salido un montador tan diestro como tú de nuestro humilde pueblo. Quería venir a darte la enhorabuena en persona.

\- Se lo agradezco – dijo cortésmente – es todo un honor recibirlas en persona de alguien que hace tanto por el pueblo.

\- Tu abuelo me ha contado que estuviste en el frente, un soldado honorable que luchó por su patria, es todo un placer tenerte de vuelta. Tu abuelo ha sido el mejor Ranger que he tenido y me ha estado comentando que le gustaría que sus nietos siguieran su mismo camino. Estaré esperando con impaciencia tu solicitud para los Ranger.

\- Muchas gracias, Gobernador, aunque por ahora, prefiero seguir ocupándome del rancho.

\- Espero que lo pienses, me gustaría mucho tenerte entre los nuestros.

\- Lo pensaré detenidamente – comentó aunque no quería darle ningún tipo de esperanza, puesto que lo tenía muy claro... ¡Él no sería un Ranger!

El gobernador representaba todo contra lo que él luchaba. Quizá muchas personas no comprendieran la gravedad del asunto, pero Ace sabía algunos trapos sucios que estaban ocurriendo y por supuesto... no podría hacer nada legalmente para ayudar a los más necesitados. Fingir era lo único que le quedaba, fingir para poder tener esa libertad de movimiento que tanto ansiaba. Ahora agradecía a Makino su gran ayuda cuando le pidió aprender a ser cortés y educado. Era mucho más fácil engañar a todos con su buen talante.

\- Ya nos vamos, Garp – comentó el gobernador – esperaré tu solicitud.

\- Seguro que la entregará pronto, Sengoku – dijo con familiaridad su abuelo despidiéndose de sus invitados - ¿Por qué no vais a ducharos mientras yo doy de comer al ganado? Ace... ¿Podrías preparar algo de cenar?

\- Claro – respondió finalmente el mayor, observando cómo el gobernador se marchaba y su abuelo suspiraba casi aliviado, como si un día más, su pesada carga de ocultar al "hijo del mayor bandido" hubiera dado resultado.

Ace fue el primero en ducharse para poder ir a preparar la cena. Sabía que su abuelo tardaría un buen rato en guardar el ganado y colocar el pienso necesario para las reses. Mientras su hermanito se duchaba, empezó a trocear las verduras con el cuchillo más afilado que encontró en la cocina. No es que fuera bueno cocinando, la verdad es que se le daba bastante mal aunque había aprendido lo básico desde que su abuelo había empezado a dejar de cocinar. ¡Todo fuera por Luffy y su salud!

La noche había caído y a través de la ventana ya no podía ver absolutamente nada. Todo era oscuridad cuando, de pronto, entre aquella tranquilidad, algo rompió sus propios pensamientos en los que estaba absorto. ¡Disparos! Unos disparos que su mente no tardó en procesar, trasportándole muy lejos de aquella familiar cocina, llevándole a aquel campo donde los disparos se escuchaban a todas horas, entre gritos de los hombres que caían frente a sus ojos.

Sólo veía suciedad, sangre, el dolor y el miedo. Las profundas trincheras no podían proteger a todos del intenso bombardeo enemigo. Entre la oscuridad... sólo acechaba la muerte.

\- Abuelo – gritó Luffy saliendo de la casa – abuelo – gritaba una y otra vez hasta que escuchó la voz de su abuelo en el granero.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Luffy?

\- Es Ace, le ocurre algo. Rápido – gritaba preocupado.

Garp dejó la escopeta a un lado, saliendo corriendo detrás de su nieto para entrar en la casa. Sus ojos se fijaron en la sangre del suelo. ¡Se había hecho un corte profundo en la mano con el cuchillo que ahora reposaba en las baldosas! Pero Ace no parecía responder. Sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra los muebles, parecía estar perdido muy lejos de allí.

\- Ace – gritó Garp, cogiendo el rostro de su nieto y tratando que volviera en sí – Luffy, trae unas vendas del baño, corre – le ordenó su abuelo – Vamos, Ace, responde. Hay que llevarlo a la clínica.

\- Pero... piden mucho dinero por la medicación – comentó Luffy – ¿Lo atenderán? ¿Tenemos suficiente?

\- No lo sé, pero hay que hacer algo – dijo Garp angustiado, tratando de colocarle la venda para parar la sangre y alejando el cuchillo de su nieto.

\- Es-toy bien – fue lo primero que escuchó Garp de Ace – lo... siento. Ya estoy bien – le costaba hablar, por lo que Garp supo que no estaba bien, nada estaba bien desde que había vuelto. Todos lo sabían en esa casa, pero nadie hablaba del tema.

\- Ace...

\- Ya está, sólo me ha pillado por sorpresa. Siento haberos asustado.

Por fin parecía reaccionar, se había cogido la mano y trataba de ponerse él mismo la venda pese a que sus manos aún temblaban. Luffy no podía entender en ese momento lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Garp, él empezaba a entender que aquel chico atrevido y rebelde que salió del pueblo para ir al frente, no era el mismo chico que había regresado. Algo había ocurrido, algo que había cambiado por completo a su nieto y que no quería desvelar.

\- Voy a llevarte a la clínica.

\- No – se negó Ace – No voy a ir a la clínica. Gastaríamos muchos ahorros en algo así, sólo véndala, estoy bien. Cicatrizará sola.

\- Puede infectarse, Ace – se quejó Garp preocupado.

\- Estoy bien. Por favor... Sólo ha sido un corte.


	5. Medicinas

No podía creerse que no pudiera dormirse. Llevaba todo el día pensando en la cama, en cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero ahí seguía, desvelado, acostado sobre el colchón y mirando el cielo a través del cristal de su ventana. La mano le dolía pero no era ese el motivo por el que no podía dormirse, sino el miedo a volver a tener una pesadilla. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sólo veía la trinchera donde estuvo durante meses, a sus compañeros cayendo en combate, los tanques de los alemanes, las granadas... sentía el frío de la noche europea a la intemperie, cómo se calaba en lo más profundo de sus huesos, era horrible regresar a ese lugar y lo hacía todas las noches sin excepción.

La segunda guerra mundial marcó las vidas de muchas personas. Muchos de sus compañeros habían fallecido, otros tenían amputaciones en alguna parte de su cuerpo y otros... se habían suicidado tras las secuelas psicológicas al regresar del frente. Todo era un desastre y, aun así, callaba y trataba de seguir con su vida como mejor podía.

Al final consiguió dormir un par de horas, no mucho más antes de que las primeras pesadillas iniciaran de nuevo y tuviera que despertarse. La venda de su mano estaba manchada en sangre seca, seguramente se le habría abierto un poco la herida mientras dormía, era posible que por los bruscos movimientos que habría hecho por tratar de despertar de aquel infierno.

Bajó los ruidosos peldaños con cuidado, no quería despertar a su familia, y se encerró en la cocina dispuesto a preparar unas tortitas para el desayuno y algo de beicon. A su hermano Luffy siempre le había gustado la carne. La verdad es que a él también le gustaba y aunque financieramente no andaban muy bien, daba gracias de tener buenas reses en su rancho. De comer no les faltaría.

\- No deberías forzar la mano – escuchó a Garp a su espalda cuando ya colocaba las tortitas sobre los platos.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Ace... lamento lo del disparo. No quise asustarte...

\- No pasa nada, sólo me pilló por sorpresa – sonrió Ace – nada más.

\- Esos zorros suelen colarse en el granero a cazar algunas gallinas y disparé al aire solo para ahuyentarlos. De verdad que lo siento. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, ¿verdad?

\- Claro.

¡ _No_! No quería hablar de aquel infierno con nadie, no quería rememorarlo, ni poner en los pensamientos de otros todo el sufrimiento que vio allí. Tan sólo quería dejar de pensar en ello, olvidar y dormir, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Quizá con tiempo... aunque tampoco estaba seguro.

\- Tengo algo ahorrado, Ace, vamos al médico.

\- Estoy bien, ya apenas me duele – mintió Ace – oye, abuelo... hace un tiempo que me estaba preguntando algo y... no sé si tú sabrás algo, fuiste Ranger y quizá...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tras la apertura de los campos de concentración, ¿vino algún japonés al pueblo?

Garp resopló y tomó asiento como si fuera una vieja historia, una muy pero muy vieja aunque Ace sabía que no se remontaba ni de lejos tan atrás. Él había estado tres años fuera del pueblo, desde los dieciocho años, así que era algo relativamente próximo.

\- Hubo una familia, un buen matrimonio, él era japonés y ella una humilde chica de un pueblo de California, creo que un poco más al norte. Al parecer estuvieron en un campo de concentración con sus dos hijos. El mayor era más o menos de tu edad, un poco más mayor que tú diría yo, la niña era bastante más pequeña. Se asentaron hace unos tres años en el pueblo, poco después de que te reclutasen para la guerra. Tenían una pequeña cabaña a unos kilómetros de aquí, en un paraje con árboles y un río pasaba cerca, un buen lugar, aunque muy alejado del pueblo.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? No les he visto por el pueblo.

\- Querían abrir una clínica en el pueblo, pero los trámites fueron muy largos. Creo que tuvieron varias charlas con el gobernador. Muchos iban a su pequeño rancho para ser tratados. Creo que tenían un invernadero o algo así, cultivaban plantas medicinales. Un día... vinieron a mi mente, hacía tiempo que no les veía por el pueblo y eso era raro, solían venir a comprar, así que me preocupé y pasé por su rancho para ver si había ocurrido algo. Todo estaba incendiado y se encontraron sus cadáveres calcinados. Ni siquiera pude identificarles, fue una carnicería.

\- ¿No escapó nadie?

\- No. Toda la familia fue asesinada. Al parecer unos bandidos de las montañas que buscaban riquezas. El gobernador se hizo cargo de esas tierras y vetó la zona, no quería que nadie se acercase por aquel lugar tan alejado por seguridad. No he vuelto a ir por allí desde entonces. ¿Por qué preguntas sobre ellos?

\- Curiosidad. Lo escuché en el pueblo por casualidad.

\- No sabía que esa historia aún se hablaba en el pueblo, pero bueno... fue un asesinato terrible, es normal que aún algunos lo recuerden. Ace, hoy nos ocuparemos Luffy y yo del rancho, debes reposar esa mano un tiempo o te empeorará.

\- ¿Tengo vacaciones? – sonrió Ace.

\- Bueno... algo así – sonrió Garp esta vez.

\- La verdad es que me habría gustado ir a ver a un viejo amigo que vive en un pueblo un poco más al norte, si no te importa.

\- ¿Cómo vas a montar con la mano así?

\- Cogeré la rienda con la otra mano. Te prometo que estaré bien, sólo unos días. Es un antiguo veterano de guerra como yo, me vendrá bien y creo que a él también – mintió Ace.

\- Está bien, vete a verle. Mándame una carta cuando estés allí.

\- Abuelo... es posible que llegue yo antes que la carta – sonrió Ace.

\- De acuerdo. Pero con mucho cuidado. Últimamente hay mucho forajido por estas tierras.

\- Tendré mucho cuidado.

***

El árido terreno empezaba a quedarse atrás para dar paso a esos árboles tan característicos de las montañas. En invierno era frecuente ver la nieve en aquellos parajes, sin embargo, Ace le indicó al caballo que se adentrase hacia el bosque, siguiendo una senda casi invisible y pisando los helechos cercanos al río hasta llegar a una cueva entre montañas.

A medida que entraba por el estrecho camino de la cueva y empujaba la rienda del caballo tras él para que le siguiera, empezaba a escuchar las voces de sus compañeros. Parecían estar hablando con alguien, pero una vez los vislumbró, sus ojos se fijaron en aquel hombre que le había ayudado el día anterior y en Marco, con el hombro vendado y comiendo algo de carne de venado que habrían cazado sus compañeros.

\- Vaya, veo que estás mejor – sonrió Ace.

\- Y yo que sigues por aquí – le dijo Marco –. ¿Tuviste problemas con tu abuelo?

\- No. Creyó que dormí en casa.

\- Mejor así – fue entonces cuando Marco se fijó en los ojos de Law que miraban aquel mal vendaje de la mano de su compañero - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Marco.

\- ¿Eh? Sí – dijo al ver cómo ambos miraban su mano – un rasguño, nada más – sonrió.

\- Déjame ver eso – comentó Law con indiferencia.

\- No hace falta, en serio. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Eres médico ahora? – preguntó con cierta sonrisilla en su rostro.

\- N-no – dejó escapar levemente sonrojado.

\- Entonces déjame ver eso.

Por la forma en que Ace le miraba, Law entendió que no quería que le revisase la herida o al menos, no allí frente a todos.

\- Vamos hacia la parte de atrás, seguramente tendré que lavarte la herida en el río – disimuló Law para sacarlo de allí.

Ace miró primero a Barbablanca como si quisiera su permiso o dudase sobre la fiabilidad de Law, pero al ver cómo asentía, se relajó y siguió al moreno hacia la parte de atrás. El ruido del agua fluyendo camufló las voces de los del interior, dándoles algo más de intimidad.

\- Siéntate aquí – comentó Law señalándole una de las grandes rocas junto al río – déjame ver esto – se sentó frente a él y comenzó a quitar aquel vendaje mal puesto – ¿quién te ha vendado esto? – preguntó con una sonrisa – es un desastre y además está llena de sangre, necesitabas cambiarla.

\- Me la puse yo – dijo levemente ruborizado al sentirse ofendido por sus palabras.

\- ¿Y has sido soldado? – preguntó con dudas – se te da fatal esto de vendar.

\- Teníamos médicos allí. Oye, Law... gracias por traerle.

\- Te prometí que le traería y además me habías amenazado con matarme si no lo traía de una pieza. Me he retrasado un poco pero esta mañana no estaba aún para hacer el viaje. ¡ _Joder_! ¿Con qué te has hecho esto? ¡ _Ni que te hubieras cortado con una katana_!

\- Un cuchillo de cocina. Me distraje.

¡ _No coló_! Después de haberle visto aquella noche supo al instante que no era un despiste, no era de esos chicos, pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo podría haberse hecho una herida semejante.

\- Tengo que limpiar la herida, Ace, o se te infectará. Además... necesitas puntos. Eres un insensato... venir hasta aquí cabalgando con la mano en este estado. Debiste ir al médico en el pueblo.

\- Mi familia no tiene tanto dinero como para gastarlo en medicinas – le añadió Ace.

\- Oh, sí... ese problemilla con el gobernador – sonrió – está monopolizando las medicinas y cobra una fortuna por ellas. Estoy enterado de eso. Sólo hay una clínica en el pueblo y pertenece a su familia – resopló Law al ver la herida de nuevo – está bien, espera aquí, voy a mi caballo, llevo algo para curarte en las alforjas. No muevas la mano o se abrirá de nuevo la herida.

\- No lo haré.

Se quedó allí solo unos minutos, mirando el agua correr y preguntándose si él sería ese hijo del que Garp le había hablado, ese chico de familia de médicos algo mayor que él. ¡ _Todos habían muerto_! Era la respuesta de su abuelo, pero él no había vuelto por el lugar del crimen, quizá alguien sí sobrevivió, quizá era Law. ¿Buscaría venganza contra los bandidos que asesinaron a su familia? No estaba seguro.

\- Lo siento, Ace, pero tu amigo se llevó todo el analgésico que me quedaba, vas a tener que aguantar el dolor y tengo que coserte la mano.

\- No te preocupes, aguantaré.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Law empezando a limpiar la herida y ganando una mueca de dolor por parte de Ace pese a que intentó disimularla.

\- Sí, he dormido unas dos horas estupendas – sonrió - ¿Y tú?

\- En cuanto te marchaste, dormí de un tirón – le dijo.

\- Claro... cómo no. La vida del bandolero, no tenías que trabajar en un rancho ni nada así.

\- Tienes ojeras.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Necesitas dormir más de dos horas y lo sabes.

\- Ya... quizá hoy pueda dormir. Le he dicho a mi abuelo que iba a quedarme en casa de un amigo, no me espera en casa.

\- Es una buena noticia – dijo antes de clavar la aguja con el hilo y sentir la ligera queja de Ace antes de apretar los labios y aguantar el dolor – Penguin – gritó Law, dejando ver entonces a un chico de su banda que se asomaba tras las paredes de la cueva.

\- ¿Sí, capitán? – preguntó.

\- ¿Puedes preparar la amapola de California?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ace.

\- Tranquilo, no es para ti – sonrió – es para tu amigo.

\- Oh... vale.

Law continuó con su trabajo, observando cómo su compañero volvía al interior para preparar lo que le había pedido. Tras ponerle los puntos y revisar la herida, empezó a vendarla con cuidado.

\- Gracias – susurró Ace.

\- Ya... supongo que no me sirves de mucho con la mano así. Habrá que esperar al siguiente cargamento.

\- Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Por favor...

\- No, Ace, no en este estado, no voy a ponerte en peligro ni a ti ni a los míos. Nos prepararemos para el siguiente, éste lo haremos solos.

\- Te prometí que pagaría mi deuda, Law.

\- Y lo harás, pero un poco más adelante, cuando tu mano se recupere.

Esperó sobre aquella piedra observando el perfecto vendaje que Law le había realizado. Se sentía idiota por haberse hecho una herida así y... ¿Qué pensaría Law? ¿Que lo habría hecho adrede quizá para escaquearse de su deuda? Tenía que explicarle que no era así.

***

\- No se fiará de mí – comentó Law a Barbablanca – tienes que dárselo tú.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto le ayudará? – preguntó al ver la taza humeante con ese aroma tan peculiar.

\- Es sólo amapola de California, es un sedante natural, un ansiolítico, le ayudará a dormir del tirón toda la noche. Vamos, mírale, no está durmiendo nada y hoy va a quedarse aquí, si me dices que vais a vigilarle, no hay problema.

\- Está bien. Aunque ya está anocheciendo, no deberíais iros ahora. ¿Por qué no os quedáis esta noche aquí?

\- ¿Quieres que vigile el sueño de Ace? – preguntó sin disimulo alguno Law.

\- Eres médico. Has salvado a uno de mis hombres y curado la mano de otro. Si me dices que "esto" es lo que Ace necesita para dormir, yo se lo doy, pero si hay efectos secundarios, es mejor que estés tú aquí.

\- No tiene efectos secundarios, te lo garantizo.

\- Aun así...

\- Le vigilaré por la noche. Sólo dáselo y dormirá como un niño.


	6. Secretos

Le miraba desde cierta distancia con una taza en sus manos. Estaba concentrado en ese chico, esperando el momento en que los ojos se le empezaran a cerrar. Tuvo razón en que Ace bebía aquel brebaje como si nada, sólo porque Barbablanca se lo había dado. Si él le hubiera dicho de tomárselo, seguramente dudaría de sus intenciones.

\- No dejas de mirarle – sonrió Marco a su lado, comiendo un trozo de carne que cogía de la hoguera central con la punta del cuchillo – y pareces un poco desilusionado.

\- Esperaba que ya se hubiera dormido – dijo con seriedad Law, dando un sorbo a su bebida pero sin apartar los ojos de Ace.

\- Ya es raro que no se haya dormido. Antes de que fuera al frente, se quedaba dormido hasta comiendo, tenía una narcolepsia brutal – comentaba Marco con una gran sonrisa – supongo que le afectó lo que vio allí.

\- Las guerras no son fáciles. He visto a muchos soldados con secuelas graves, algunos de ellos llegaron a suicidarse incapaces de vivir con ese temor. Tu vida nunca vuelve a ser la misma.

\- No te había dado todavía las gracias por lo de mi brazo.

\- No tiene importancia.

\- Sí la tiene. Sé perfectamente que el gobernador tiene el monopolio de las medicinas y es demasiado costoso encontrar un médico, sobre todo para los rancheros de la zona que tienen lo justo para sobrevivir. No tengo nada con lo que pagarte pero... me ayudaste igualmente.

\- Soy médico, es mi obligación. Esperaré a que Ace recupere movilidad en la mano para poder hacer un asalto al cargamento de medicinas.

\- Nosotros podríamos ayudarte con los cargamentos. Supongo que necesitarás gente, los cargamentos médicos son muy difíciles de abordar.

\- Lo son, cada vez están más custodiados pero... es lo normal, el gobernador gana mucho dinero con todo esto. Muchos no pueden pagar por sus servicios y con otros, lo utiliza para ganar influencia y favores que necesite en el futuro. No me extraña que Ace no quisiera ir a un médico, debería haber pagado mucho por unos puntos o incluso... le habrían pedido algún favor en el futuro. Intenta evitarlo.

Law nunca esperó estar tan a gusto y tranquilo en la guarida de otros bandidos, sin embargo, todos allí parecían más una familia que un grupo de forajidos. La gran mayoría hasta eran educados, lo que le indicaba que no siempre habían ido contra la ley, posiblemente tuvieran sus propios pasados y con mayor probabilidad... se habrían cruzado con la crudeza y egoísmo del gobernador.

Ambos dejaron la conversación cuando Law sintió que algo golpeaba su hombro y Marco abría los ojos al ver que Ace, finalmente, había caído dormido sobre él. Law no hizo el más mínimo gesto, excepto mirar de reojo para comprobar que realmente era Ace el que le había golpeado. Todavía llevaba un trozo de carne en la mano pero no parecía con intención de despertar.

\- Sería mejor dejarlo dormir.

\- Yo lo llevaré – comentó Law – tú no tienes el brazo para moverlo. Te llevará unas cuantas semanas de recuperación.

\- Ya me imagino.

Law colocó su mano sobre la muñeca de Ace y pasó el brazo tras su cuello para poder levantarlo. Sabía que no se despertaría, al menos no tan pronto después de haber bebido aquel brebaje. Se levantó cargando el peso de su compañero sobre su espalda y empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva para llevarlo a algún lugar donde dejarle dormir.

Barbablanca, al verlo, se levantó también para indicarle dónde podría dejarlo descansar. Con cuidado, quitó el brazo de sus hombros y lo agachó sobre el matojo de paja.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros? – preguntó Law, sentándose en uno de los laterales, dejando a Ace frente a él y poder comprobar que estuviera bien el resto de la noche.

\- No, aún tengo cosas que hacer. Hay que planear nuestro próximo golpe, además... querías cargamento médico y eso no es nada fácil de lograrlo.

\- ¿Es que vas a ayudarnos?

\- Te la debemos. Salvaste a Marco y ahora estás tratando a Ace, creo que podremos ayudarte con el tema de los medicamentos. Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que interpongas tu venganza personal contra el gobernador.

\- ¿Así que lo sabes? – sonrió Law.

\- ¿Un japonés por estos lugares? Todos en el pueblo conocían a tus padres. Tu madre nació en esta región y tu padre era japonés, quizá por eso tus rasgos están un poco camuflados, pero aun así... se nota tu origen. Conozco parte de la historia de tu familia.

\- Eres de los pocos entonces, el gobernador dijo que fueron unos bandidos.

\- ¿Qué haríamos unos bandidos asesinando a sangre fría a unos médicos que ayudaban a todos los que lo necesitaban? Ellos sanaron a muchos de mis hombres durante los años en que vivieron aquí.

\- El gobernador quería comprar nuestras tierras, aún no sé muy bien el motivo pero sé que mi padre dijo que muchas veces los hombres del gobernador se marchaban sin hacer mayores destrozos en nuestras tierras. Dijo que estaba agradecido con tu banda.

\- No podíamos pagar sus servicios, pero aun así, con las veces que curó a mis hombres, lo único que podíamos hacer era proteger vuestra casa cuando podíamos. Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo ante la masacre, pero aun así, no consentiré que pongas en peligro la vida de Ace por tu venganza personal.

\- No quiero meter a ninguno de tus hombres en mi venganza, te lo aseguro, pero también me es imposible decirte que no odio al gobernador y que algún día se arrepentirá de todo lo que hizo. Le dijo a los Rangers que habían sido unos bandidos, pero yo sé perfectamente que fueron los hombres del gobernador. Sobreviví a duras penas de aquel suceso y ellos me consideran muerto.

\- Es mejor que te consideren así.

Barbablanca caminó hacia la salida dispuesto a irse a su "oficina" dentro de aquella cueva. En cambio, Law resopló y tomó asiento en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Tenía una larga noche por delante y sólo esperaba poder dormir por la mañana cuando Ace despertase.

Por suerte para él, agradeció el haber traído uno de sus libros sobre medicina, así que se puso a leer durante las siguientes horas. En Ace no observó ningún cambio, al menos... no en las primeras cuatro horas y entonces... es cuando su cuerpo empezó a moverse ligeramente y sudar.

\- Tiene una pesadilla – escuchó la voz de la única mujer que componía su banda, Boa Hancock – deberías despertarle.

\- Déjale dormir. Se le pasará en un rato si no se despierta y lo más seguro es que cuando despierte no se acuerde de lo que ha soñado.

\- Nunca me he involucrado mucho en temas de sueños.

\- Soñamos entre siete y doce sueños durante toda la noche, pero apenas podemos recordar un diez por ciento de lo que hemos soñado una vez despertamos. Muchos ni siquiera recordamos nada y lo más probable... es que si recuerdas algo, a los diez o quince minutos tras despertarte, lo olvides. Tampoco he estudiado mucho sobre sueños, lo básico pero creo que tengo un libro en nuestra guarida. Le echaré una ojeada al volver.

\- ¿Crees que se le pasará la pesadilla y cambiará a otro sueño?

\- Es posible. Los sueños pueden durar entre diez minutos y una hora, depende de la persona, de lo profundo que duerma y de los sueños o el tiempo que lleves durmiendo.

\- Law... Deberíamos volver a nuestra guarida y preparar el atraco.

\- Barbablanca quiere ayudarnos con el atraco.

\- No les necesitamos y lo sabes – comentó Boa Hancock aunque Law miró de reojo hacia la mujer, sospechando algo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – cerró el libro para escucharla.

\- No me fío de él – dijo sin rodeos indicando con la cabeza hacia Ace – es el nieto de un Ranger y ellos no hicieron nada para ayudar a tu familia, de hecho, ni siquiera ha habido una investigación y él...

\- No creo que él tenga nada que ver con los Ranger, por mucho que su abuelo sea uno de ellos.

\- No me gusta la idea.

\- ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar, Hancock? – preguntó Law.

\- Nada – dijo algo sonrojada – no es nada.

Nunca le había pasado desapercibido a Law esa cierta atracción que la morena sentía por él, pero lamentablemente jamás podría corresponderle. El mayor de sus secretos y que jamás había sido capaz de confesar a nadie por el temor a lo que pensarán de él le hacía incapaz de mantener una relación sentimental. Nadie veía bien que pudieras tener atracción por alguien de tu sexo y menos en un pueblecito tan pequeño y violento como aquel. Todos tenían la mente cerrada, puros vaqueros que sólo pensaban en armas, rodeos, bandidos y mujeres. Siempre prefirió callar su orientación sexual y sabía que en algún momento, debería aparentar y formar una familia, aunque por ahora se rehusaba a fingir lo que no era.

Por ahora, nunca se había enamorado, no había encontrado a ninguna persona capaz de levantarle sentimientos de esa clase y, sin embargo, cuando miraba a Ace, tenía una sensación extraña. No se fiaba tampoco de él, pero no le parecía un mal chico, de hecho, era muy educado, valiente y terco. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Evidentemente... no pensó ni por un segundo que hubiera un vaquero en aquel pueblo dispuesto a lanzarse a una relación del mismo sexo y Ace no parecía para nada de esos.

Quizá Hancock estaba viendo algo en Ace que él no veía. La intuición de las mujeres solía ser más acertada, pero por otro lado... sabiendo la atracción que sentía por él, también podía dejarse llevar por una especie de celos u otros sentimientos más proteccionistas hacia él.

Volvió a abrir el libro, intentando quitarse del pensamiento todo el tema sobre unas relaciones que él jamás tendría en un pueblo como aquel. Era imposible que un vaquero fuera homosexual y aun si lo fuera, lo ocultaría igual que él lo hacía por miedo a las represalias del resto de la gente.

¡ _Se calmaba_! Ace volvía a calmarse casi hacia el final de la noche. Cerró una vez más el libro, con la mirada agotada y decidido a ir a refrescarse. Se levantó, dejando el libro en el suelo y caminando hacia fuera.

Todos dormían profundamente, así que él pasó directamente hacia la parte de atrás, directo al río donde poder mojarse el rostro y despejarse un poco tras una noche sin haber podido dormir.

Se agachó frente al río, hundiendo sus tatuadas manos en él y recogiendo algo de cristalina agua para echársela sobre la cara, lavándose lo que pudo y refrescándose. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que, al elevar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que a su derecha, estaba Ace, quitándose la camiseta dispuesto a meterse en el pequeño estanque que estaba un poco más arriba.

Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver su buen formado pecho y cómo colgaba la ropa en una de las ramas de los árboles. Nunca antes había sentido atracción por nadie de los de aquel pueblo, pero por algún motivo extraño... ese chico había captado su atención desde que le vio en el rodeo y no podía evitar querer estar cerca de él y descubrir sus secretos.

Ace miró en su dirección entonces, dándose cuenta de que estaba allí Law. Para sorpresa del moreno, Ace no pareció sonrojarse pese a que ya estaba desnudo frente a él, pero claro... él no sabía nada sobre su orientación sexual. ¡ _De hecho nadie lo sabía_!

\- Trafalgar Law – sonrió Ace – Eres un maldito cabrón.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó algo confuso, sin poder apartar los ojos del miembro del moreno y mentalizándose para elevar la mirada o Ace se daría cuenta.

\- ¿Qué me has dado para dormir? Sé que fuiste tú.

\- Necesitabas dormir y lo sabes.

Se acercó hacia Law con calma, pero por suerte para él, consiguió elevar la mirada hasta su rostro. Las palabras de Ace le pillaron por sorpresa y más porque estaba allí desnudo como si nada frente a él. Ese chico no parecía tener vergüenza alguna.

\- Gracias. He dormido bien.

\- Tuviste una pesadilla, pero supongo que no la recuerdas.

\- No recuerdo nada de lo que he soñado. La verdad es que estaba agotado.

\- Has dormido profundo. Lo necesitabas con urgencia. Creo que deberías llevarte algunas hojas y si alguna vez las necesitas... sólo hazte una infusión. Te ayudará. Ahora déjame ver tu mano, tengo que comprobar cómo van los puntos y curarte, pero por favor... tápate – le dijo Law quitándose su camiseta y agachándola para tapar el miembro de Ace, lo que hizo sonreír al menor.

\- Lo siento – cogió la camiseta, sentándose en una de las rocas y poniéndola sobre sus muslos para tapar su intimidad antes de estirar su mano vendada hacia Law.


	7. Puño de fuego

Allí sentado sobre la roca, mientras los dedos de Law quitaban con lentitud la venda de su mano para observar cómo iba su herida, Ace no podía apartar la mirada de los tatuajes del pecho del médico.

\- ¿Qué significan? – preguntó Ace, señalando con el rostro a su pecho.

\- Es el símbolo de nuestra banda – comentó.

\- ¿Y tus manos?

\- La extraña cruz es algo familiar y las letras – dijo señalando la palabra "Death" que podía leerse con cada letra en uno de sus dedos – eso es para mis enemigos – sonrió.

Un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Ace en cuanto terminó de quitar la venda, viendo los puntos que le había puesto el día anterior. Parecía algo mejor la herida pero todavía dolía como mil demonios.

\- Eres un impaciente – sonrió Law al ver la cara medio cabreado al ver que la recuperación no era lo que esperaba.

\- No soy impaciente... o bueno... un poco.

\- Esto no se va a curar en dos días, Ace, va a tardar. Pero está bastante bien para el corte que te diste.

No era nada fácil estar sentado frente a un hombre desnudo. Claro que a Ace le daba igual, él no tenía ni idea de lo que producía en su cuerpo el verle en aquellas condiciones, sólo era un hombre y no le entraría en la cabeza que alguien pudiera excitarse con alguien de su mismo sexo.

\- Yo te he contado los míos, ¿qué me dices de los tuyos? – preguntó Law con seriedad, estirando su brazo hasta coger el brazo de Ace y poder ver aquellas letras cerca de su hombro.

\- Era mi inicial y la de mi mejor amigo – comentó Ace, empezando a explicar desde la primera letra hacia abajo – pero cuando falleció en el frente... taché su letra y terminé de escribir mi nombre. No tiene mayor significado.

\- Lo lamento. No quería tocar un tema delicado.

\- No te preocupes. Son cosas que ocurren. La guerra no es nada agradable, todos lo sabemos. Se pierden muchos compañeros.

\- Aun así... no es un tema para hablar. Creo que puedo utilizar alguna medicina natural para ayudar a que tu mano cicatrice antes – intentó cambiar de tema – Creo que tengo algo de Aloe Vera por las alforjas, tendré que comprobarlo.

Law se levantó para ir a buscar su caballo. Debía estar todavía junto al de los demás en las cuadras del fondo. Ace se quedó mirando cómo Law se marchaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, se esperó hasta que le perdió de vista al entrar en la cueva para levantarse e ir hasta el árbol donde había dejado la ropa.

La mano le dolía, más al tenerla ahora al descubierto, así que con mucho cuidado, se colocó al menos el pantalón al ver que Law se había sentido algo extraño al verle desnudo. Jamás le había pasado algo así, todos allí eran hombres, estaban acostumbrados a su propio cuerpo y no se importunaban por ver a alguien desnudo, sin embargo, Law había reaccionado algo diferente. Lo achacó a que era mitad japonés y pudiera ser más vergonzoso con esos temas.

\- Veo que te has vestido... más o menos – sonrió Law – Creí que ibas a darte un baño.

\- Y lo haré, en cuanto termines de revisarme la mano.

\- Acabaré pronto, te lo prometo.

Law volvió a tomar la mano del menor para revisar los puntos. La zona todavía seguía enrojecida y algo inflamada, pero al menos no parecía tener ninguna infección y eso era bueno. Colocó la pomada sobre los puntos y tomó una venda nueva para proteger la herida.

\- ¿Cuándo querías abordar el cargamento médico? – preguntó Ace.

\- En tres días, pero tu mano no va a estar recuperada para entonces.

\- Te prometí que te ayudaría y aún puedo hacerlo incluso sin participar físicamente. Dame un plano de la zona y puedo pensar con vosotros una estrategia para que puedas hacerte con ese cargamento.

\- Es arriesgado con los pocos hombres que tengo y como te dije, cada vez hay más seguridad.

\- Barbablanca te ayudará, todos nosotros, tendrás hombres y además, te lo debo. Salvaste a Marco y estás gastando muchos recursos con nosotros que no deberías gastar. Voy a ayudarte con ese cargamento, sea como sea. Te lo prometí y yo nunca falto a mi palabra.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Law y eso era complicado de lograr desde el asesinato de su familia, pero ese chico... ese chico tenía algo especial que le hacía sentirse bien estando a su lado. Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así con nadie y menos... con un forajido como él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ace con una sonrisa - ¿Es que no te fías de mí?

\- Eres un forajido, no suelo fiarme de nadie y además... sabes dónde está mi escondite y eres el nieto de un Ranger. ¿Cómo sé que no nos entregarás?

\- Sabes mi secreto – comentó Ace – sabes dónde están mis amigos, mis compañeros, podrías delatarlos y delatarme a mí. Me ejecutarían al instante si supieran que yo soy Puño de Fuego, pero si eso no es garantía suficiente para ti, te contaré mi mayor secreto.

Aquello dejó perplejo a Law, no esperaba algo como aquello pero reconocía que el chico era valiente como él solo. ¡El secreto de Ace! Le gustaba cómo se oía eso, un secreto que posiblemente nadie más supiera y eso es precisamente lo que le confirmó.

\- No puedes contarlo a nadie, ni siquiera a mis compañeros. Sólo Barbablanca sabe esto y es importante que permanezca en secreto o... todos querrán verme muerto.

\- ¿Incluso tus propios compañeros? – preguntó Law algo confuso.

\- Es muy posible. Ya me arriesgo demasiado contándotelo a ti, pero es cierto... que necesitamos empezar a confiar el uno en el otro y tú no darás tu brazo a torcer.

\- No hace falta que me cuentes nada – cambió de opinión Law – un secreto es algo para uno mismo, si lo saben dos deja de ser un secreto y tres es multitud.

\- Necesito hacerlo, porque creo que nuestra confianza va a depender de esto y sólo espero no arrepentirme. Quiero que sepas que confío en ti.

\- Está bien, no diré nada. ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?

\- ¿Conociste a Gold D. Roger? – preguntó Ace.

\- No, pero he oído algunas historias sobre él desde que llegué a estas tierras. No le caía muy bien a la gente.

\- No les caía nada bien. Era un forajido, el mayor bandido que ha pisado estas tierras y dicen que guardó su tesoro en algún lado. La mayoría busca su tesoro.

\- ¿Y tú lo buscas?

\- No – sonrió Ace – no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él.

Ace se detuvo un momento y miró a un pequeño pájaro que se había posado sobre una rama del árbol cerca de ambos.

\- Todos los que le odian... dijeron tras su muerte, que querían ver eliminada toda la sangre de ese impresentable. Cuando les preguntaban... qué habría ocurrido si Roger hubiera tenido un hijo, todos decían mil formas de matar a ese niño.

Law entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al ver el rostro sereno pero triste que acababa de poner ese chico y entonces... se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle, sin embargo, prefirió no escucharlo, porque así no podría confirmar jamás si era verdad o no sus suposiciones.

\- Déjalo – comentó Law.

\- Pero...

\- He oído suficiente – le sonrió.

Confirmar aquello habría sido malo y no quería en absoluto poner en peligro a ese chico. Tampoco sabría si alguien podría oírles o no, así que era mejor mantener aquellas últimas palabras en secreto. Sin embargo, ahora todo le encajaba, aquellas primeras palabras que ese chico le confesó cuando pronunció un "no sé si debería haber nacido", ahora todo cobraba sentido. Todos querrían verle muerto si se enteraban de sus orígenes.

Ace abrió los ojos, sin entender muy bien el motivo por el que no quería que le dijera nada más. Law se levantó enseguida, empezando a caminar para ir al interior, pero al ver cómo Ace se había quedado helado, giró una vez más hacia él.

\- Quizá un día te cuente mi mayor secreto – sonrió Law, dándole a entender que agradecía su gesto, aunque él necesitaba más tiempo para poder decir su secreto, porque el suyo... nadie lo conocía y nadie lo tomaría bien – deberías bañarte, te esperaré dentro para revisar los planos.

Era mejor marcharse, porque ver a Ace nuevamente desnudo, no sabía si podría soportarlo. Ese chico tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, ya desde el primer día que lo vio en el rodeo supo que era un chico diferente a los que había conocido. Le intrigaba ese joven pero saber que además era tan "honorable", empeoraba las cosas para él.

Al entrar en la cueva, se encontró con sus propios compañeros y los de Ace, desayunando todos en lo que sería la sala común de la cueva. Aprovechó para sentarse junto a los suyos y Boa Hancock le trajo enseguida un plato con algo de carne y huevos para que pudiera comer algo.

\- Debes estar cansado – sonrió la mujer.

\- Un poco.

\- No has pegado ojo en toda la noche.

\- Estoy bien, dormiré luego un poco.

Comió en silencio, aunque Boa no parecía querer separarse de su lado. Tampoco era algo que le importase mucho en esos momentos. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de todos que ya tenía cierta edad, que debería pensar en matrimonio, en hijos... cosas así que él solía aplazar por el simple hecho... de no poder contar que realmente, no le interesaban las mujeres a ese nivel. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, seguramente decirle a algún hombre su secreto, sería lo más terrible que podría ocurrir, nadie sería capaz de verse con alguien de su mismo sexo, no en la época en la que vivían.

\- Ace, ven a sentarte aquí, te he guardado un plato – escuchó que Marco le gritaba a su compañero, quien venía con el cabello empapado y sonreía.

Se sentó junto a su compañero, dejando frente a él a un Law que le observaba mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de carne de su plato. No se dijeron nada durante el desayuno, pero sí fueron juntos a la sala donde revisarían los planos. Allí estaban todos los que iban a preparar la ofensiva contra el cargamento, dando sus planes y explicaciones.

Law simplemente miraba cómo Ace se perdía en el plano y hacía algunos gestos que le indicaban que no estaba conforme con los planes que allí se decían. Su rostro era demasiado obvio para muchos los que ya le conocían, lo que hizo que Barbablanca soltase una carcajada que todos entendieron era para el menor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ace? – preguntó Barbablanca – se te ve a la legua que no te gusta ninguna de las ideas.

\- Es que... no creo que vayan a salir bien.

\- Y habló el impulsivo – sonrió Marco – el que ataca primero y luego idea un plan.

\- Ya... no sé... ¿Y si volamos este puente de aquí? Tienen que pasar por ahí. Los dejaríamos aislados de posible ayuda desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Y con qué piensas volarlo? No tenemos nada aquí para semejante cosa.

\- Quedaba algo de dinamita en la mina abandonada del este, podríamos ir un par y recuperar algunos cartuchos.

\- ¿La mina del este? – preguntó Law algo confuso.

\- Está a medio día de aquí a caballo, antes era muy famosa pero dicen que el gobernador terminó con todos sus recursos, así que ya nadie va por allí. Aún quedan algunas cosas que dejaron abandonadas, entre ellos, cartuchos de dinamita en el interior.

\- Podríamos ir mi banda y yo – comentó Law – y tomar algunos cartuchos.

\- No sabes dónde es, necesitas un guía. Yo he jugado de pequeño muchísimo tiempo allí con mi hermano, me las conozco de memoria.

\- Tú no tienes la mano como para ir montando a caballo – le agregó Law.

\- Por eso vendrás conmigo – sonrió Ace – así tendré un médico cerca si es que me ocurre algo.


	8. Dinamita

Las minas estaban más lejos de lo que Law pensó, a ese ritmo llegarían casi al anochecer y no estaba seguro si sería buena idea entrar a buscar la dinamita a oscuras en una mina abandonada.

\- ¿Por qué abandonaron la mina? – preguntó Law.

Conocía bien al gobernador y a menos que la mina no estuviera completamente agotada en recursos, no la habría dejado atrás, por lo que algo no le olía del todo bien. Además de eso, Ace llevaba mucho tiempo fuera del pueblo por la guerra, lo que le indicaba que ya conocía esas minas de antes.

\- Gas – dijo sin más – encontraron una cámara de gas por la que no podían seguir. Trataron de rodearla pero todos los recursos estaban más abajo de esa cámara. El gobernador trató de hacer todo lo que pudo pero tras perder unos cuantos hombres... desistió de la idea y cerró la mina. Antes de marcharme a la guerra, creo que había hallado otra mina que explotar.

\- No podremos entrar en la mina si hay gas, es peligroso.

\- Espero no tener que llegar hasta la cámara del gas para encontrar dinamita – sonrió Ace.

\- ¿A cuánta profundidad crees que estaba la cámara?

\- Bastante profunda. He jugado cientos de veces con mi hermanito en esas minas y no nos hemos tenido ni que acercar a ella, creo que había dinamita en los pasillos antes de la propia cámara.

\- De acuerdo.

Los caballos continuaron su paso aunque Law no apartaba la mirada de la mano vendada que su compañero reposaba sobre el saliente de su silla de montar mientras agarraba con la otra mano las riendas.

\- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

\- No, está a la vuelta de esas montañas.

\- Lo que no entiendo... es cómo unos niños pequeños como vosotros llegabais hasta esta zona para jugar en un lugar tan peligroso.

\- Nuestro abuelo nunca estaba por casa. Dada es la que nos solía cuidar.

\- ¿Dada?

\- Fue una antigua bandida que le debía un gran favor a mi abuelo. Vive en las afueras y yo me crié con ella. Luego vino Luffy a vivir con nosotros puesto que mi abuelo trabajaba demasiado. Intentaba evitar que viniéramos pero... igualmente lo hacíamos – sonrió Ace consiguiendo así sacar una sonrisa por parte de Law.

\- No te gusta mucho obedecer órdenes, no podría verte como un Ranger.

\- No es el trabajo de mi vida, la verdad – sonrió Ace – pero mi abuelo no lo entiende. Él quiere que siga sus pasos, que esté a salvo trabajando para el gobernador pero no quiero eso, yo no quiero trabajar para ese hombre ni ser sólo... uno más al que den órdenes. Tengo mis propias ideas.

\- Dices que tu hermano llegó más tarde con vosotros, entonces... ¿No es tu hermano biológico?

\- No, él es el auténtico nieto de Garp. Yo sólo... soy un extraño en la familia. Aun así, considero a Luffy como mi hermano, es mi hermano – le aseguró con una sonrisa – daría lo que fuera con tal de que él estuviera a salvo.

Aquella frase, por algún motivo casi ilógico, le dolió. De la misma forma que le había dolido cuando Ace le confesó quién era, cuando dijo que no sabía si él merecía vivir o no, de la misma forma que dijo que todos le querían ver muerto... "Soy un extraño en la familia", era una frase que marcó a Law también y que a ninguna de las tres podía darle una explicación o un consuelo. Ese chico tenía heridas muy profundas que ocultaba bajo esa modesta educación al hablar, bajo esa sonrisa que dedicaba a todos sus compañeros y que ocultaba todo su dolor aunque no lo menguaba.

\- Me alegro de estar aquí contigo – fue lo único que consiguió decir Law – no querría estar con nadie más en este momento.

\- No tienes por qué tratar de animarme – sonrió Ace al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Law.

\- No puedo cambiar el hecho de quién es tu padre, no elegimos a nuestra familia, Ace, pero... si elegimos a nuestros compañeros y yo te elegiría a ti siempre. Eres un buen chico.

\- No digas tonterías, no te fías de mí – sonrió Ace.

\- Tampoco tú te fías mucho de mí y, aun así, aquí estamos los dos y creo que tampoco te disgusta mucho estar a mi lado.

\- Sólo es trabajo, supongo. Creo que eras el más indicado para esto, nada más.

\- Y yo creo que te da miedo aceptar que estás a gusto conversando conmigo – sonrió Law.

Llevaba casi tres años en ese pueblo y aunque tenía su sexualidad muy clara pese a que todos le tratarían como un bicho raro, reconocía que jamás había sentido la atracción que sentía en ese instante por un chico al que apenas conocía. Todo en Ace le parecía excitante. Ese pequeño camino de pecas en su nariz que le daban un toque infantil, esos ojos de mirada penetrante, sus sonrisas dulces que intentaban calmar los ánimos de todos e indicar que todo estaba bien.

\- Allí está la mina.

Law cambió por primera vez su mirada hacia las minas que se abrían ante sus ojos. ¡ _Era un desastre_! Y no podía creerse que esos chicos jugasen allí y salieran ilesos. Ningún niño debería jugar en un lugar como aquel, pero estaba claro que esos dos sin supervisión adulta, había sido un gran error. Por suerte seguían vivos pese a jugar en sitios así.

Observó a Ace desmontar del caballo y anudar las riendas a uno de los mástiles del lateral, caminando hacia el interior de la mina. No era un lugar que a Law le diera buenas vibraciones, pero reconocía que aquel silencio era prueba suficiente para darse cuenta de que no le habían mentido. ¡ _Ese sitio estaba abandonado_!

\- No deberían haberos permitido jugar por este sitio – comentó Law – si yo tuviera un hijo, no se lo permitiría.

\- Ya, bueno... no es que Garp nos visitase mucho, estaba ocupado en su trabajo de Ranger y... Dada tenía cosas que hacer en su pequeño rancho.

\- Es casi un milagro que tu hermano y tú estéis bien tras jugar por este sitio.

Ace sonrió, pero no comentó nada más. Tan sólo deseaba hacerse con la dinamita y marcharse de allí. Lo único que le faltaría es que su abuelo les pillase por aquella zona pese a que en un principio, nadie debería ni siquiera acercarse.

\- ¿Por qué viniste a vivir a esta zona? – preguntó Ace.

\- Mi madre era de un pueblecito cercano. Cuando nos soltaron del campo de concentración decidieron rehacer su vida aquí, aunque las cosas no acabaron como esperábamos.

\- Algo he oído de mi abuelo. Lo lamento mucho.

\- Ya... - susurró Law.

\- ¿Estás buscando... a los asesinos? – se atrevió a preguntar Ace, lo que hizo que Law sonriera.

\- Sí. Voy a vengarme de todos los que participaron en aquella matanza.

\- Ten cuidado entonces.

\- ¿Te han dicho que fueron bandidos?

\- Eso dijo mi abuelo.

\- Pero parece que no lo crees.

\- He vivido en estas tierras mucho tiempo y ya era bandido antes de que tú llegases, antes de irme a la guerra, he conocido a muchos bandidos, algunos ya los ahorcaron pero no creo que ninguno hiciera algo así a una familia como la tuya. Barbablanca dijo que ayudaron a mucha gente, incluso a bandidos, eran buenos médicos. Ningún bandido atacaría a alguien así, no si son los únicos que te ayudan en esos casos.

\- Eres un chico listo. Vi a los hombres que lo hicieron, no a todos pero... a unos pocos sí y no eran bandidos.

Ace sonrió, casi como si supusiera quién podía andar detrás de aquel asesinato. No era un tema que quisiera tocar realmente, más por miedo a tocar alguna parte sensible en ese médico, no quería reabrirle sus heridas.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Law al ver cómo Ace se había detenido.

\- ¿Dónde estaba el rancho de tu familia?

\- A las afueras, bastante lejos del pueblo. Ni siquiera habrás ido por allí, estábamos en mitad de la nada.

\- ¿Al oeste del pueblo? ¿Hacia las montañas?

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Ace sonrió, parecía haber recordado algo que hizo que sacase esa sonrisa de incredulidad. Para Law, sólo significaba que ese chico sabía algo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Garp me comentó algo de las licencias de médicos y sé que el gobernador tiene el monopolio de los medicamentos en este pueblo, que mucha gente no puede permitírselos pero... las tierras que tú me dices... tienen petróleo.

Law recapacitó unos segundos. Era cierto que su padre siempre estaba enfrascado en aquellas discusiones para obtener una licencia como médico y que el gobernador nunca se la otorgaba. Pero ahora que Ace le decía lo del petróleo, recordaba las breves conversaciones cuando el gobernador iba por sus tierras tratando de comprarles la propiedad. Quizá sólo quería esas tierras por el petróleo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que asesinaron a toda mi familia por petróleo?

\- Sólo es una suposición, no puedo afirmar nada – comentó Ace – sólo sé lo que se rumorea por ahí. Algunos bandidos dijeron que esas tierras estaban llenas de petróleo en el subsuelo y mi abuelo me comentó que la zona ahora está cerrada y no se permite el acceso. Quizá están sacando el petróleo y no quieren que nadie se entere. Decir que unos bandidos causaron el asesinato les convenía para poder apropiarse de vuestras tierras, aunque... esas tierras pasarían a ti y no entiendo por qué las tendría el gobernador.

\- Porque me creen muerto – confesó Law – sólo mis hombres y ahora los tuyos saben que sigo vivo.

\- ¡ _Oh_!

Fue la única exclamación que pudo soltar Ace al escuchar aquello. Era cierto que sus rasgos japoneses no eran tan marcados como otros, sin embargo, se le podía identificar claramente como japonés pese a la influencia de rasgos americanos de su madre.

\- Pero... te vi en el rodeo, la gente podría haberte visto.

\- En el rodeo nadie se fija en mí y suelo ocultar mi rostro.

\- Yo te vi.

\- Y no me identificaste.

\- No conocía nada sobre tu familia, estuve tres años en la guerra y no te conocía, pero... el resto de gente pudo haberte descubierto. Deberías tener cuidado si vas por el pueblo. Si te reconocen...

\- Lo sé y tengo cuidado. Tú deberías tener cuidado también, si se enteran que ayudas a bandidos, que eres uno de ellos y sobre todo... que eres el famoso "puño de fuego", te llevarán a la horca de inmediato.

\- Tengo cuidado, todo el que puedo.

\- Eres joven e impulsivo – le aclaró Law.

\- Sin embargo, tú pareces más frío y calculador... excepto cuando te expones de esas maneras.

Aquello hizo que Law sonriera y se acercase hacia Ace, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y poniendo un poco nervioso al menor.

\- Sólo fui esa vez porque me hablaron del chico del rodeo. Quería comprobar si eran ciertos los rumores que corrían entre los bandidos.

\- ¿Y lo eran?

\- Estás aquí conmigo en esta mina, ¿no? ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Esta vez fue Law el que adelantó a un sorprendido Ace. No supo muy bien cómo tomarse aquello, porque si era cierto que se rumoreaba sobre él y su implicación en las bandas de forajidos, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que pudieran pillarle.

\- ¿Quiénes te hablaron de mí? – preguntó Ace con preocupación.

\- Un tío muy raro – comentó Law – uno de los que no me fiaría. Pasó por aquí con su banda hace no mucho, parecía buscar algo o a alguien. Creo que estaba reuniendo gente y... parecía muy interesado en ti. Sólo habló algunas cosas con un tipo en un bar de las afueras y pensé... que quizá me servirías para ayudarme en mi campaña. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver a Ace tan extraño.

\- Nada, da igual... ahí está la dinamita – sonrió Ace tratando de evitar el tema.


	9. Cargamento médico.

Ninguno de los dos viajaba con seguridad sabiendo que llevaban cartuchos de dinamita entre las alforjas de sus caballos, aun así, no pensaban hablar sobre el tema. Ambos se miraban de vez en cuando y, desde luego, lo que más inquietaba a Ace no era el llevar sus alforjas llenas de dinamita, sino quién narices le conocía y sabía que era un bandido. Tenía que averiguarlo y pronto o podría correr peligro.

Un resoplido de frustración es lo que Ace escuchó. Su acompañante parecía algo molesto o quizá... agotado de esos días. Podría ser que ni siquiera supiera cómo abordar algún tema o el silencio que ambos mantenían le incomodase, como fuere... Ace no tenía intención de hablar más, porque lo único que le interesaba realmente era saber quién conocía su secreto.

\- ¿Crees que tendremos suficiente dinamita? – trató de conversar Law.

\- Espero que sí.

\- Sabes que ese puente es la única conexión con el pueblo, ¿verdad?

\- De eso nada, es la conexión más rápida, pero derribando el puente... tardarán al menos unos meses en construir uno nuevo y durante ese tiempo, tendrán que tomar el paso de las montañas, que será más fácil de abordar en el futuro.

\- Creía que sólo me ibas a ayudar en un asalto.

\- Yo sí – sonrió Ace – pero vosotros tendréis más fácil luego el poder asaltarlos.

\- Ya veo... lo has pensado todo.

\- Los puertos de montaña sólo dejan un camino y es fácil hacer emboscadas. Creo que os irá bien al menos en unos meses.

***

El sol empezaba a despuntar cuando finalmente avistaron la entrada a la guarida de la banda de Barbablanca. Tan sólo una persona estaba allí esperando, oteando el horizonte con impaciencia, deseosa de ver aparecer a la persona deseada.

\- ¿Esperabas despierta? – preguntó Law al ver la sonrisa y euforia que despertó el rostro de Boa Hancock.

\- Por supuesto que sí, estaba preocupada por ti.

\- Todo ha ido bien – confirmó Law a la vez que desmontaba del animal – y tenemos la dinamita.

\- Genial – sonrió Boa Hancock segundos antes de ponerse seria al ver a Ace dar rienda suelta al caballo nuevamente para que volviera a caminar hacia el interior.

Law observó en silencio cómo aquel moreno se perdía en el interior de la cueva. Estaba un poco extraño, todo el camino de vuelta había sido demasiado silencioso. Quizá era por lo que le había contado sobre cómo le localizó, pero no estaba seguro y no parecía querer hablar del tema.

\- Ace – gritó Law para captar su atención, pero éste ya había entrado en la cueva, lo que causó que Law chasquease los labios en señal de enojo.

\- Déjale, ni siquiera es de los nuestros – comentó Boa agarrándose al brazo de su jefe.

No dijo nada, aunque por algún motivo esas palabras le afectaron. Era cierto que Ace no tenía nada que ver con ellos, no con su banda y tampoco se fiaba del todo de él pero... aun así, le molestaba en cierta medida.

\- Vamos dentro, llevo toda la noche montando a caballo, sólo quiero ir a la hoguera y entrar en calor.

\- Claro – sonrió Boa siguiendo a su jefe.

Ace desmontó y condujo al caballo hacia el abrevadero. Quitó las riendas y dejó que bebiera mientras empezaba a quitar la silla. La dejó en un lateral antes de tomar el cepillo y quitarle la suciedad del viaje. La lentitud y dedicación con la que lo hacía indicó a Marco que algo ocurría. Apoyado sobre una de las paredes, se incorporó para acercarse a la valla y colocar el pie sobre el pequeño tronco, observando a Ace al otro lado del recinto.

\- Creo que lo has cepillado ya bastante – comentó Marco con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Ace se girase hacia él y mirase después el cepillo, dejándolo a un lado.

\- Estoy bien, Marco – comentó Ace.

\- ¿En serio? Estás muy callado y tu caballo ha quedado realmente limpio – sonrió Marco - ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Cuánta gente crees que sabe que soy bandido? Siempre voy cubierto y... no sé... estoy dándole vueltas al asunto desde anoche.

\- No mucha gente lo sabe, nosotros – comentó Marco – y ahora la banda de Law. ¿Te preocupa que ellos lo sepan?

\- No, lo que me preocupa... es cómo Law supo sobre mí. Hay alguien que le habló de mí y... estoy un poco nervioso, porque no sé quién es.

\- Sabes que algunos bandidos pasaron por esta banda, algunos ya han muerto pero otros...

\- Ya pero se marcharon de estas tierra. ¿Y si alguno ha vuelto? ¿Y si me delatan? – preguntó Ace con preocupación.

\- Cálmate, ¿vale? Voy a investigar quién le habló de ti a Law, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero con cuidado, no creo que Law tenga nada que ver en eso y no me gustaría que se viera afectado.

\- Sabes que soy muy cuidadoso – sonrió Marco.

Aquella noche estuvo muy animada. Todos brindaban con alguna botella de whisky del último asalto y hablaban o bromeaban sobre cómo volarían el puente y se harían con el cargamento médico. Se notaba que estaban animados, más desde que habían traído la dinamita.

\- ¿Sabes qué le ocurre a Ace? Apenas ha probado bocado y eso no es muy normal en él – susurró Barbablanca a su primer comandante.

\- Pues... algunas dudas sobre los que saben su identidad. Ya te contaré – susurró Marco.

Barbablanca hizo un gesto extraño, moviendo su bigote hacia arriba en una mueca de preocupación. Siempre había sentido un afecto especial por Ace y no podía evitarlo. Adoraba a todos sus hombres y los trataba como si fueran sus propios hijos, pero era cierto que tenía cierta debilidad por Ace. Seguramente porque sabía el poco afecto que Ace había recibido desde su nacimiento. A él más que a ninguno, deseaba hacerle sentir como en su propia familia.

\- ¿Te preocupa? – preguntó Marco al ver a su "padre" fijar los ojos en Ace.

\- Creo que debería irse a dormir. Iré a hablar con Law, quizá necesite tomar de nuevo ese brebaje que le preparó el otro día. Mañana será un día largo.

***

El cielo amaneció encapotado, tanto como para preocupar a Ace al ver que podría llover. Era raro en aquella zona de California ver tormentas, pero cuando llegaban, solían ser violentas.

\- Se acerca una tormenta y es de las grandes – comentó Law tras Ace.

\- Eso parece. Habrá que darse prisa. Marco y yo pondremos la dinamita bajo el puente y vosotros abordaréis el carruaje médico.

\- Me parece una buena idea, pero no fuerces la mano. Debe descansar.

\- Sí, tranquilo – sonrió Ace alzando la mano, enseñándole el vendaje – te ayudaré con el asalto, pero luego tengo que regresar a casa. Mi abuelo estará preocupado y no quiero tampoco preocupar a mi hermano, no con la tormenta que viene.

\- De acuerdo. Te daré algo para que te tomes antes de dormir y sobre todo... un cicatrizante para la mano.

\- Gracias – susurró Ace, mirando nuevamente las nubes que se avecinaban.

\- Ace, ¿estás listo? – gritó Marco desde la entrada de la cueva para que pudiera escucharle en la distancia – hay que movernos, tardaremos un poco en poner toda la dinamita.

\- Sí, ya voy. Nos vemos luego, que vaya bien ahí fuera y no corráis riesgos innecesarios.

\- Tranquilo – sonrió Law.

Tras la partida de Ace y Marco hacia el puente, Law empezó a preparar sus alforjas y la silla de montar de su caballo. Metió la katana en uno de los laterales y subió al animal dispuesto a seguir al resto de los de su banda y los de Barbablanca.

Todos esperaron escondidos, observando el puente para ver cuándo estallaría. El carruaje no tardaría en llegar, pero todos estaban preocupados por la climatología. El día iba empeorando poco a poco y era posible que al final del día, la tormenta azotase toda la región. Marco no tardó en llegar al escondite de los demás, lo que creó un sentimiento extraño en Law al darse cuenta de que Ace estaría sólo bajo aquel puente.

\- ¿Estará bien solo? – preguntó Law.

\- Sí, claro que sí. Sólo tiene que encender la dinamita – sonrió Marco – no te preocupes, no es un gran esfuerzo para su mano.

No estaba seguro del todo ni muy convencido, pero al menos saber que Ace no participaría de forma muy activa en el tiroteo ni en el atraco a la diligencia, le tranquilizaba. No era nada prudente que se esforzara demasiado con la mano como la tenía.

\- Ahí está – sonrió Marco al ver la diligencia salir tras la montaña y empezar a recorrer la gran explanada desértica en dirección al puente.

\- Empecemos – dijo Barbablanca.

Montaron en los caballos con rapidez, subiendo sus pañuelos para cubrir sus rostros y con revolver en mano, comenzaron a salir de sus escondites en dirección a la gran diligencia. Ésta, al ver los caballos que se aproximaban, aceleró el paso hacia el puente, sabían que cruzándolo estarían a salvo, pues el pueblo no estaba lejos y los bandidos no se acercarían tanto, sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, la explosión del puente la obligó a detenerse con violencia, dejándola a merced de los bandidos.

No tenían tiempo para comprobar todo lo que iban a necesitar, por lo que la banda de Law tomó todo lo que pudo en el menor tiempo posible, ayudados por la banda de Barbablanca, prácticamente pudieron hacerse con todo el cargamento. Ya revisaría en la guarida qué había en las cajas.

Con rapidez y antes de que el ruido de la explosión hiciera que vinieran refuerzos del pueblo, se marcharon con rapidez en dirección a las montañas. Allí estarían a salvo. No se detuvieron en ningún momento pese a que Law miró varias veces hacia atrás tratando de saber si Ace se habría marchado de ese puente. Seguramente sí aunque no pudiera verle.

Todos los hombres se encontraban desperdigados, subiendo por los senderos en busca de la protección de las rocas de la montaña y fue entonces, cuando una mano agarró su chaqueta y bajándole del caballo con violencia, empotrándole contra uno de los árboles. Marco y Barbablanca se encontraban frente a él, bajando sus pañuelos para poder hablar con él.

\- Ey... - se quejó Law.

\- ¿Quién te habló de Ace? – preguntó Marco sin sutileza alguna.

\- Vaya... sí que sois gentiles con la gente – sonrió Law – podíais haberme preguntado con normalidad.

\- Ace es mi hijo y me tomo muy en serio todo lo que le preocupe y le pueda poner en riesgo. ¿Quién te habló de él? – preguntó Barbablanca con una seriedad que nadie había visto en él jamás.

\- Un tipo en un bar de las afueras, tan sólo delincuentes van por allí. Ni siquiera me hablaba a mí, lo hacía con sus hombres y lo escuché de refilón. Estaban muy interesados en él y no tenían muy buena pinta.

\- ¿Podría ser...? – preguntó Marco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Law.

\- ¿Y si es...?

\- Si ha vuelto, tenemos un problema – comentó Barba blanca.

\- ¿De quién habláis?

\- No te interesa saber nada sobre ello. Es asunto de nuestra banda y nosotros nos haremos cargo – zanjó el tema Marco, aunque miró a su jefe algo pensativo - ¿Qué piensas?

\- Si es quien pensamos, no creo que quiera delatar a Ace, lo querrá en su banda.

\- Ace nunca iría con él y lo sabes.

\- Eso es lo que más miedo me da, que es capaz de lo que sea si Ace no acepta y todos sabemos que no aceptará.

Law, una vez suelto de aquel encontronazo con esos dos, se quedó mirándoles algo atónito. No podía seguir completamente su conversación, pero sabía que estaban preocupados y que Ace seguramente estaba en un lío.

\- ¿De quién habláis? – preguntó esta vez Law con ira en sus ojos, lo que hizo que ambos se girasen hacia él y resoplasen.

\- Barbanegra – susurró Barbablanca – fue uno de nuestros camaradas, trabajó mucho tiempo con Ace pero... cometió uno de los peores crímenes que se puede hacer entre nosotros. Asesinó a un compañero por algo que él deseaba. Ace prometió capturarle y llevarle ante la justicia, pero se fue antes a la guerra y Barbanegra desapareció de estas tierras.

\- Muchos forajidos quieren a Ace en sus bandas.

\- Pero no todos harían lo que fuera por tenerle – aclaró Barbablanca – no me fío nada de él y si va tras Ace, no estará seguro.


	10. Médico del pueblo.

Había sido el último en llegar a la guarida, sin embargo, todos estaban junto a la hoguera preparados para arramblar con la carne que habían conseguido cazar. No era mucho y menos desde que los hombres del gobernador se paseaban a sus anchas por las proximidades obligando a las familias y ganaderos a pagar esas altas cuotas que dejaban lo mínimo para sobrevivir. Para Ace, no era un secreto lo que el gobernador tramaba. La gente se preocupaba demasiado del día a día y seguir manteniéndose como para reprochar algo, además del miedo a los hombres del gobernador. Todo era un ciclo difícil de romper.

\- Por fin llegas – comentó Marco, pasando su brazo tras los hombros de Ace.

\- Lo siento, me entretuve un poco en el camino. ¿No está Law?

\- Revisaron la carga hace un rato y se marcharon a su escondite.

\- Ya veo – dijo algo desconcertado.

\- Vamos, anima esa cara, ya has saldado tu deuda con su banda, no tenemos por qué verles de nuevo.

\- Aún me preocupa el asunto ese... ya sabes... el de cómo sabía quién era yo.

\- Ya le pregunté.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sabes que te dijo la verdad?

El rostro de Marco se distorsionó de una forma que dejó entrever claramente a Ace que no había sido nada sutil con el tema tal y como él le había pedido.

\- No... - se quejó Ace - ¿No le habrás abordado?

\- Algo tenía que hacer, quizá si le preguntaba, me diría una mentira.

\- Por favor, dime que no le intimidaste.

\- No fui yo ese precisamente – comentó echando una ligera mirada hacia Barbablanca, que sacaba el pescado ya cocinado de al lado de la hoguera.

\- Os dije con sutileza – se quejó Ace.

\- Nos preocupabas, Ace, no puedes culparnos por intentar protegerte.

\- No es mala persona, ¿vale? No teníais por qué arramblar con él. Os dije con cuidado. También yo podía haberle amenazado y no lo hice, era precisamente lo que no quería que hicierais.

\- Ey... ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Marco al ver cómo su compañero volvía hacia la entrada de la cueva y tomaba las riendas del caballo para salir de allí.

\- A buscarle – comentó – estoy seguro que necesitará una explicación de todo esto.

\- Es de noche, los hombres del gobernador puede que estén por ahí. _¡Maldita sea, Ace!_ – se quejó Marco al ver que no le hacía caso y salía de allí.

\- Sigue igual de indomable que el día en que le conocí – sonrió Barbablanca desde su sitio – nunca cambiará.

¡ _Igualito que su padre_! Eso fue lo que cruzó por la mente de Barbablanca. Quizá nadie supiera su procedencia, seguramente todos querrían verle muerto si se enteraban de sus orígenes, pero él sonrió. Conoció a su padre, un excelente bandido, temido en todos los pueblos de alrededor y Ace había sacado su carácter, le gustase o no.

Una vez fuera de la cueva, apoyó las manos sobre la silla de montar y se impulsó para subir al caballo. Podría haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para hablar con Law, sin embargo, prefería arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. Aun así, no podía darse el lujo de tardar demasiado en volver a casa o su abuelo podría sospechar algo.

Por suerte para él, sabía que, sobre esas horas, los hombres del gobernador estarían haciendo de las suyas en la taberna del pueblo. La mayoría de ellos embriagados por el alcohol y la compañía de alguna fulana. No debería encontrarse a muchos por el camino.

Se desvió en el camino hacia el pequeño bosque, dirigiéndose a los acantilados donde se encontraba la guarida de "Ace of Hearts". ¡ _Ni siquiera había una mísera luz_! Tan sólo la luna alumbraba su camino, hasta que finalmente, uno de los hombres de la banda de Law salió a su encuentro con arma en mano.

\- Vaya, no esperábamos verte por aquí – comentó.

\- Tengo que hablar con Law.

\- Está durmiendo en estos momentos.

\- Ya... - suspiró Ace - ¿Y no podéis despertarle?

Era fácil y sencilla la solución. Seguramente Law también querría hablar con él del asunto o puede... que le esquivase por lo sucedido. Ahora ya no estaba seguro, lo que sí sabía era que los de su banda no se fiaban de él ni para dejarle cruzar el umbral de la entrada.

\- Dejadme hablar a mí con él – escucharon una voz femenina que hizo que los vigilantes se echasen hacia atrás dejando ver a la mujer - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Quería hablar con Law.

\- Como bien te han comentado, se encuentra durmiendo en estos momentos. Te rogaría que volvieras en otro momento. A ser posible de día.

¿Qué tenían en su contra? Estaba claro que algo le ocurría a esa mujer con él y no entendía muy bien lo que era. ¿Proteccionismo hacia su jefe?, quizá estaba enamorada de él y no quería molestarle con nada. Era posible que Law tuviera mal despertar y prefirieran no hacerlo... todo era muy confuso.

\- De acuerdo. Me marcho – dijo finalmente Ace con una sonrisa de incredulidad, girando al caballo para marcharse por donde había venido.

\- Yo puedo darle tu recado si lo deseas.

\- Gracias pero paso – dijo Ace con mucha seguridad – ya nos veremos... quizá – susurró para dejar claro que no pensaba volver.

Si ellos no le querían allí, simplemente se marcharía y olvidaría todo el asunto que una vez unió ambas bandas. No entendía cómo podían aún desconfiar de ellos, pero no quiso meterse en sus asuntos personales. No miró atrás, azuzó al caballo y éste empezó a trotar sendero abajo para alejarse de allí.

\- ¿Era Ace? – escuchó Boa Hancock a su jefe - ¿Qué hacía aquí?

\- No lo sé, no quiso dejar ningún mensaje.

\- Algo necesitaría. ¿Por qué no me habéis llamado?

\- Porque parecías necesitar dormir.

\- Voy por mi caballo.

\- Déjale, no es de los nuestros, seguro que era una tontería. Necesitas descansar.

\- Voy a ir tras él. Quiero saber qué necesitaba.

\- Vamos, Law, no es de los nuestros y no me fío de él. No hagas tonterías, no es recomendable hacer paseos nocturnos.

\- No te preocupes tanto, Boa – susurró Law antes de depositar un dulce beso en su frente que hizo que la mujer se ruborizara – no pasará nada, sólo voy a hablar con él, nada más.

Revisó que las alforjas estuvieran sobre su caballo y montó con rapidez para seguir a ese chico que se alejaba. Debía ser importante para que hubiera decidido ir en mitad de la noche hasta su guarida.

Ace continuó sendero abajo y cruzó uno de los ríos tomando el camino hacia el pueblo. En aquella inmensa llanura, tan sólo se vislumbraban las luces de algunas esparcidas casas, seguramente ranchos. Unos más grandes, otros más pequeños... sin embargo, el grito lo escuchó con claridad, uno que le hizo espolear al caballo para dirigirse hacia allí de inmediato. Parecía que alguien necesitaba ayuda.

De entre los árboles, salió corriendo una mujer, siendo perseguida por un hombre a caballo que parecía divertirse con aquella cacería. Al ver la mujer el caballo de Ace venir de frente, intentó cambiar de dirección pensando que sería un cómplice del hombre que la perseguía, pero al escuchar el revolver y el ruido de un cuerpo desplomándose, se detuvo dejando pasar al caballo descontrolado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Ace acercándose a la mujer, observando a ese individuo muerto en el suelo y guardando el revolver. Sin duda, uno de los hombres del gobernador - ¿Necesita que la acompañe a casa? – preguntó al ver que la mujer lentamente empezaba a relajarse.

\- Lo siento mucho, no quise meterle en esto. Gracias por su ayuda.

\- No es recomendable salir de noche. Déjeme acompañarla hasta su casa.

\- Necesitaba unas plantas. Mis hijos están enfermos – comentó casi con desesperación.

\- De acuerdo, creo que puedo buscarlas si quieres. No es bueno que andes sola por aquí a estas horas.

Quiso desmontar del caballo, pero un atronador sonido surcó el ambiente derribándole del caballo. Ni siquiera sentía nada, no era dolor... simplemente... su mente no se esperaba aquel disparo, lo que hizo que todos esos recuerdos volvieran a sorprenderle, llevándole una vez más a aquella trinchera donde sólo se escuchaban explosiones y se veían cuerpos mutilados o fallecidos.

Todo olía a sangre, humedad y mugre. Hacía frío, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras se cubría al escuchar el tiroteo. Una trinchera en mitad de la nada, en un fuego cruzado entre enemigos y aliados. Intentó respirar, asimilar que no era real lo que veía pero no funcionaba. Todo parecía demasiado real. Su mente se había quedado en shock.

\- Ace – oía a la lejanía una voz conocida – vamos, Ace, escucha mi voz, escúchame – le repetía, pero sólo veía minas explotando, cuerpos volando o descuartizados, los gritos de la gente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Está bien? – escuchó una voz femenina.

\- Está en shock – comentó Law a la mujer que ahora se preocupaba al ver al joven que le había salvado en el suelo – mierda... no sé cómo sacarle de ahí.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Lo conozco como "shock de las trincheras", pero otros le llaman "neurosis de combate" o "corazón de soldado", es un trastorno por lo que vio en la guerra. Puede llegar a sucederle esto, a perder el habla durante cierto tiempo o a tener la mirada perdida, a veces... hasta produce espasmos. Muchos soldados que vienen de esa guerra acaban suicidándose – comentó Law.

***

Se incorporó con rapidez, apartando la sábana y casi tirándola al suelo, asustando a la mujer que estaba a su lado con una toalla mojada. Durante unos segundos se quedó paralizado. No sabía dónde estaba y su respiración no podía volver a la normalidad, hasta que escuchó la voz de la mujer.

\- Menos mal que estás despierto. Tu amigo está abajo.

\- ¿Mi amigo? – susurró Ace sin saber qué ocurría.

Se levantó con rapidez, poniéndose la camiseta que habían dejado encima de la silla y bajando las escaleras de la casa. No conocía esa casa, por lo que pensó que sería la de la mujer. Law apareció enseguida en el piso inferior, dentro de la habitación de los niños.

\- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Ace al ver cómo Law gastaba algunos de los medicamentos que habían robado la última vez en los niños.

\- Lo estarán – comentó – me has preocupado. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos ataques?

\- Desde... no lo sé – susurró Ace – hace demasiado tiempo ya, desde que volví del frente, creo. No sabía que utilizabas la medicación para ayudar a otros.

\- ¿Creías que era para mí?

\- Sí – dijo sin tapujos Ace.

\- Las medicinas son muy caras, ¿recuerdas? El gobernador no da asistencia médica a menos que paguen una alta cantidad de dinero. Le robo las mercancías y me dedico a ayudar a los que lo necesitan.

Ace sonrió. Nunca se esperó que Law fuera tan amable, que robase a otros para hacer algo bueno con ello. Le gustaba esa faceta suya. Siempre parecía tan serio y egoísta, pero se daba cuenta ahora de que era todo lo contrario. Era un buen hombre que intentaba hacer lo correcto pese a su situación.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Law al ver sonreír a Ace.

\- Déjame ayudarte a conseguir las medicinas.

\- Es arriesgado, prefiero que no. Ya me ayudaste una vez.

\- No me dijiste que era para la gente del pueblo. Quiero ayudar en lo que pueda.

\- Vale – dijo Law finalmente al verle tan decidido.

\- Pero no pienso cambiarme de banda, sigo siendo un miembro de Barbablanca.

\- Jamás lo pondría en duda. Gracias por tu ayuda, Ace.

Miró una vez más hacia esos niños. Dormían como angelitos mientras Law los auscultaba y preparaba la medicación. Por otro lado, Law observó a Ace, con esos ojos llenos de vitalidad, mirando a los niños y queriendo ayudar a todo el mundo. Ese joven tenía algo que no hacía más que captar su atención y era posible... que estuviera empezando a sentir algo por él, lo que suponía un gran problema, puesto que seguramente sería heterosexual.


	11. Secreto al descubierto.

Por algún motivo que todavía desconocía, no podía dejar de mirarle. Law parecía concentrado en ese termómetro y en bajar la temperatura que los niños sufrían. ¡Era un buen médico! Y no podía discutirle tampoco que, en el fondo, era un buen hombre aunque se hubiera dejado involucrar por bandidos.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó Law observando cómo se agarraba los brazos acurrucado en el sillón.

\- No... bueno... no lo sé. Sólo estoy un poco...

\- ¿Destemplado? Puede pasar tras lo que has vivido. Esos ataques que te dan pueden desconcertar al cuerpo.

\- Es como si todavía sintiera el frío de las trincheras pero... no las veo ni estoy allí. Es raro – susurró Ace.

\- Toma, ponte esto – comentó Law, quitándose su chaqueta para ponérsela encima del pecho, cubriendo sus brazos también – voy a encender la chimenea, a ver si entras en calor.

\- Gracias.

Law fijó sus ojos en él. Ace era tan extraño. Sus ojos eran pequeños y desde la distancia parecían oscuros, pero en realidad, ahora que los tenía cerca, se embelesaba en aquel profundo azul. Era un chico enigmático y le gustaba descubrir esas pequeñas cosas sobre él.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ace con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Es que tus ojos son curiosos.

\- Venga ya – sonrió – son muy normales.

\- En Japón no solemos ver muchos ojos azules.

\- No son azules como tal, son más bien... gris horrible.

\- Me gustan igualmente, da igual con qué color tú quieras definirlos.

\- Law – le llamó Ace mirando fijamente la puerta entreabierta donde dormían los niños - ¿Están bien?

\- Tienen una pulmonía, seguramente por culpa de un resfriado mal curado y por no haber tenido al alcance la medicación necesaria. Ha ido empeorando hasta esto, pero... estarán bien, te lo prometo. Ya les estoy dando tratamiento.

\- ¿Cómo puede alguien jugar de esta forma con la vida de unos niños?

No pudo evitar sonreír. Ace no es que fuera demasiado mayor, tan sólo tenía veintiún años. A sus ojos era casi un adolescente empezando a vivir, pero por otro lado, también le veía todo un hombre, había estado en la guerra y había visto los horrores de ella. Eso tuvo que hacerle madurar a marchas forzadas, pero pese a ello, no podía dejar de verle demasiado joven para todo lo que había experimentado en su corta vida.

\- Al gobernador no le interesan las vidas de los demás, Ace, sólo su propio interés y sus negocios. Siempre hay gente para todo.

\- Gracias por ayudarles – susurró Ace pese a que parecía estar quedándose dormido. Debía estar cansado.

\- ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? – preguntó Law.

\- Quería preguntarte... ¿Qué ocurrió con el hombre que me disparó? ¿Fuiste tú?

Dejó caer nuevamente la espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla y observó a ese chico que pronto caería rendido en un profundo sueño. Podía ver sus párpados cerrándose lentamente, intentando aguantar un poco más despierto para obtener su respuesta.

\- Te vi marcharte a caballo y te seguí. Creí que necesitabas algo. Me asusté un poco al escuchar el primer disparo y cuando llegué, ese hombre te estaba apuntando y... no me lo pensé. Intenté llegar a tiempo y desenvainé la katana, pero aun así, el disparo salió y... aunque conseguí... matarle, no sé, tuve miedo de que esa bala te hubiera dado, más cuando te vi en el suelo.

\- No me dio – sonrió Ace – gracias... por haber... venido – susurró a intervalos antes de quedarse completamente dormido con la chaqueta de Law sobre él.

\- Y pensar que antes te fiabas tan poco de mí que jamás te hubieras dormido a mi lado – sonrió al verle dormir como un tronco, sin embargo, al ver cómo su cabeza se había ladeado y golpeaba contra el brazo del sillón, se incorporó para acercarse a él y mover algún mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro – creo... que siento algo por ti – confesó en un susurro, uno que Ace jamás escucharía - ¿Qué tienes para tenerme así de hipnotizado contigo?

Se levantó para poder encender el fuego. Por suerte para él, la madre de los niños seguía encerrada en la habitación, vigilando el sueño de sus hijos. Law veía esa preocupación inmersa en sus ojos, era algo normal y típico en las madres, también la suya ponía las mismas caras y les cuidaba a su hermanita y a él cuando caían enfermos. Miró a Ace una vez más, él seguro que nunca tuvo algo así, nadie que se preocupase por él en su niñez.

Sonrió, porque aún sabiendo que ese chico jamás tuvo a alguien como una madre a su espalda, protegiéndole y cuidándole, había sacado ese instinto protector por los demás, ese cariño y esa preocupación por desconocidos que a él le llamaba tanto la atención.

Terminó de encender la chimenea y entró al cuarto a revisar a los niños. Los dos dormían como auténticos angelitos y la mujer, sentada en un lateral de la cama, los observaba dormir con dulzura, sin apartarse ni un instante de ellos.

\- ¿Están bien? – preguntó la mujer al ver cómo Law terminaba de auscultarles.

\- Sí. La medicación ha empezado a hacer efecto. Se recuperarán.

\- ¿Y tu amigo?

\- Él... está bien – dijo Law – creo que está bien al menos. Su trauma no es algo que vaya a pasarse de un día a otro, ni siquiera sé si se le pasará o si irá a más. Lo suyo tiene una difícil solución.

\- Deberías dormir un rato. Seguro que estás agotado.

\- Prefiero quedarme a vigilarle – sonrió Law.

\- No creo que vaya a escaparse – sonrió la mujer.

\- Va a tener pesadillas, siempre las tiene y no se ha tomado la infusión que suelo prepararle.

\- ¿Cuánto lleváis siendo compañeros? – preguntó la mujer al ver lo bien que Law parecía conocer a ese chico.

\- Pues... no tanto como piensas – sonrió Law sin decir una fecha exacta – debería irse a descansar, yo cuidaré de sus hijos.

\- Prefiero quedarme con ellos – susurró la mujer con preocupación.

\- Estarán bien, se lo aseguro y usted necesita descansar. Van a necesitarla en plena forma cuando despierten.

Aquello convenció finalmente a la mujer para irse a dormir. Dio un beso a sus hijos en la frente y desapareció por el pasillo, sacando antes una manta del armario y poniéndosela por encima a Ace, que seguía durmiendo en el sillón.

Era al menos la tercera o cuarta noche que apenas pegaba ojo y empezaba a resentirse. Sus párpados querían cerrarse, pero él se resistía a ello. Como médico, sabía que debía permanecer en vela, vigilando el sueño de esos dos pequeños y a la vez... el de ese chico que últimamente le traía de cabeza. La primera vez que escuchó hablar de él, simplemente pensó que sería una buena opción para que le ayudase con los cargamentos médicos pero ahora... todo era diferente. Cuanto más le conocía, cuanto más profundizaba en su vida y en su forma de ser, en sus pensamientos... más le gustaba lo que veía.

No fue hasta casi las cinco de la madrugada, cuando escuchó alterarse la respiración de Ace. Tan sólo había cerrado los ojos unos segundos para intentar descansar, pero al abrirlos y ver los violentos gestos que hacía, se dio cuenta de que las pesadillas habían vuelto.

Law se levantó con rapidez, agachándose frente a él. No tardó apenas ni un minuto en abrir los ojos, agarrándose con fuerza a los brazos del sillón con terror en sus ojos. Law, que agarraba sus manos sobre las del chico, intentó suavizar el agarre, acariciándole con suavidad y esperando a que se diera cuenta dónde estaba realmente, aunque no parecía estar volviendo en sí. Sus ojos lo miraban todo pero su respiración no bajaba.

\- Ace, ¿me oyes? – preguntó Law para asegurarse de que estaba allí con él, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo que le llevó a intuir que seguía inmerso en aquella pesadilla.

Sacarle de esa trinchera iba a ser complicado, ni siquiera sabía aún cómo hacerlo. La primera vez que lo había visto, no pudo hacer nada más que cargarle y llevarle a la casa. No obtuvo respuesta por su parte ninguna de las veces que intentó hablar con él, pero recordaba que eso es lo que su padre hacía en esos casos, tratar de sacarles de aquel escenario con su voz, indicándoles el camino a seguir para volver. Podía tardar como diez minutos o veinte en algunos casos, pero al final, todos salían. A él no le funcionaba tan bien con Ace. Eso le frustraba ligeramente.

Se incorporó un poco, todavía agachado frente a él pero lo suficiente como para que sus manos llegasen hasta sus mejillas. Las apoyó con suavidad, impidiendo que moviera la cabeza y obligándole a mirarle.

\- Ace, mírame. Estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado – intentó conectar con él estuviera donde estuviera su mente.

\- ¿Law? – susurró Ace algo indeciso, todavía sin saber muy bien dónde estaba.

\- ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Qué ves? – le preguntó Law.

\- Explosiones – dijo – veo barro, está lloviendo y... no puedo... no puedo hacer nada por ellos – comentó.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que Ace recordaba o dónde viajaba su mente en cada ataque que le daba. Volvía a esa guerra, volvía a revivir una y otra vez la muerte de los soldados, las explosiones, el miedo, el frío...

\- Ace... escúchame, sólo escucha mi voz. Ya no estás allí – le aclaró – abre los ojos, no pudieron contigo y no lo harán ahora. Ya no estás en esa guerra.

\- ¿Law? – preguntó como si no pudiera verle - ¿Dónde estás?

\- Justo frente a ti.

\- No... puedo verte – susurró.

Law apretó un poco más su agarre, acercando su rostro al de ese chico que al menos le escuchaba. Su corazón se aceleraba cuanto más cerca se encontraba de Ace, era algo que no podía evitar.

¡ _Un roce_! Eso es lo único que Ace sintió antes de abrir los ojos con rapidez, un simple roce en sus labios y una cálida sensación invadiéndole. Todo su mundo se paralizó unos segundos. Las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas, el aroma a humedad y putrefacción se desvanecía dejando un aroma a canela, los disparos se disipaban...

No podía reaccionar, sin embargo, sus ojos finalmente observaron los párpados cerrados de Law, quien sostenía todavía su rostro entre sus manos y le besaba con dulzura. ¡Le costaba mover el cuerpo! Seguramente algo entumecido por haber dormido en mala posición o quizá... por el frío o incluso el miedo de aquella pesadilla, podría ser incluso una mezcla de las tres. Cuando finalmente consiguió volver en sí, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Law para empujarle hacia atrás, separándole finalmente de él.

¡ _Un impulso_! Eso es lo que fue para Law, un miserable impulso al no saber cómo sacar a Ace de aquel estado y ahora... viendo sus ojos temerosos y dudosos, se daba cuenta de que no había sido precisamente una buena idea.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó al ver cómo sus brazos seguían tensos, manteniéndole a distancia.

\- Tengo... tengo que irme – dijo Ace levantándose de golpe, cayendo al suelo al instante pero deteniendo a su compañero que hizo el amago de ir a ayudarle - no te acerques, yo... puedo solo – dijo finalmente, intentando ponerse en pie una vez más.

\- Ace, por favor, puedo explicarte esto...

\- Law... necesito... - intentó buscar Ace las palabras para no herir a su compañero pero a la vez, buscando esa distancia que ahora mismo necesitaba – necesito un poco de espacio, por favor. Yo no... ¡Joder, Law! – expresó finalmente al no poder encontrar palabras suaves – tengo que irme a casa.

No quiso ni mirarle. ¡ _Un hombre le acababa de besar_! Sabía perfectamente cómo trataban a los "maricas" en su pueblo, así los llamaban antes de hacerles todas aquellas burradas. Había visto homosexuales en la guerra. ¡ _Claro que los había visto_! Pero seguía siendo un tema tabú, un tema del que nadie quería hablar ni mucho menos mostrar. Era mucho más complicado en esas tierras, llenas de vaqueros que fardaban de su masculinidad y ni por un segundo... pensó que Law pudiera estar en la otra "banda".

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – dejó escapar Law al ver cómo Ace ensillaba su caballo y salía a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo. Él no podía seguirle, debía cuidar de esos niños, pero el miedo se apoderó de él, porque su secreto ahora... estaba en juego.


	12. Rancho

Apenas estaba saliendo el sol cuando el caballo relinchó frente al gran porche de entrada a casa. Garp, que preparaba sus habituales tortitas para Luffy, miró por la ventana observando cómo su nieto desmontaba y tomaba las riendas para llevar el caballo al establo.

Suspiró aliviado al verle sano y salvo. Hacía días que no sabía nada de él y aunque era consciente de las aptitudes de Ace para sobrevivir y que había sido soldado en esa guerra a la que su país jamás debió acudir, siempre sentía un vacío y una gran preocupación cuando no podía estar a su lado para protegerle.

\- Creía que tardaría unos días más en volver – escuchó la voz de Luffy a su lado, quien también miraba por la ventana la llegada de su hermano.

\- Desayuna rápido, anda, hay mucho que hacer en el rancho.

\- Esperaré a Ace para desayunar con él – sonrió Luffy – seguro que no tarda mucho.

Llevó el caballo hasta la cuadra y quitó la silla de montar dejándola encima de la valla de madera. Tomando el cepillo entre sus manos, empezó a cepillar de arriba abajo, llevándose toda la porquería y escuchando los leves sonidos que su caballo dejaba escapar como si agradeciera aquello.

Sus movimientos eran continuos pero lentos, casi automáticos porque su mente estaba muy lejos. Pensaba en aquellos labios que le habían besado. ¿Por qué habría hecho Law algo como aquello? Ahora todo era un caos en su cabeza. Toda su vida estaba decidida. Fue a la guerra, encontraría un buen trabajo al volver y seguramente una buena esposa a la que le gustase ocuparse junto a él del rancho de su abuelo, pero no entraba ni estuvo jamás en sus planes ser besado por otro hombre.

El resoplido y el movimiento del morro de su caballo sobre su rostro, hizo que volviera a la realidad. Subió la mano libre hasta la cabeza del animal con una sonrisa y le acarició apartándola así un poco de su cara.

\- Sí, sí, lo siento – susurró Ace al darse cuenta de que había detenido el cepillado y por eso, su propio caballo había tirado la cabeza hacia atrás como buscando que siguiera.

Quizá ni siquiera era eso, puede que el propio animal se hubiera percatado de su estado de ánimo y tratase de darle su apoyo de alguna forma. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían estado muy unidos desde que nació. Aquellos tres años en el frente, debieron ser toda una tortura para él, sin entender el motivo por el que su dueño se había separado. Pero ahora, a su regreso, todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

Terminó de acicalar al animal y llenó un cubo de madera con agua antes de salir de allí. El caballo bebió con gran ímpetu, debía estar sediento después de aquella noche de galope hasta llegar al rancho.

\- Por fin, las tortitas ya se estaban enfriando – sonrió Luffy al ver a su hermano entrar por la puerta principal.

\- Lo siento, Luffy, no sabía que me esperabas. Aunque a esa tortita le falta un buen mordisco – sonrió Ace al darse cuenta de que su hermano intentaba camuflar una tortita ya medio devorada.

\- Ha sido el abuelo – mintió descaradamente, con media tortita aún en su boca y llevándose una mirada casi asesina por parte de Garp.

\- No hables con la boca llena – le gritó Garp – Ace, siéntate y come algo, debes tener hambre.

\- No mucha – susurró.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco...

\- Estoy bien. Sólo es cansancio.

\- Creí que llegarías antes. Te has demorado.

\- Hubo complicaciones cuando regresaba.

\- ¿Bandidos?

\- No – sonrió Ace como quitándole importancia – el puente que comunica con el pueblo ha...

\- Oh, sí, me enteré de eso – comentó Garp con rapidez – una panda de miserables bandidos lo volaron y robaron la diligencia que contenía los medicamentos que nuestro tan bondadoso gobernador traía desde la capital.

\- Ya... pues eso. Me tocó dar un pequeño rodeo por el paso de la montaña – comentó sin más – lamento haberme demorado.

\- No es tu culpa. Sin puente no te quedaba más remedio que dar ese rodeo. Me alegra que ya estés aquí sano y salvo.

\- Ya... yo también me alegro de estar en casa.

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca casi por instinto pero eran una mentira a medias. Sí se alegraba de volver y sobre todo de tomar un poco de distancia en cuanto a Law pero... otra parte de él le repetía que en algún momento debería hablar esa situación con la persona a la que le atañía, en este caso... Law. Seguramente debía estar muerto de miedo también, creyendo que desvelaría su secreto.

El primer y último homosexual allí en Bodie fue primero apaleado, apedreado por los ciudadanos y, posteriormente, colgado entre insultos. ¿Su crimen? Simplemente amar a alguien de su sexo. No le extrañaba nada que Law hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio y fuera su mayor secreto. La gente no entendería algo como aquello. Seguramente... él tampoco lo habría hecho antes de salir de ese pueblo, antes de introducirse de lleno en la guerra mundial y ver con sus ojos los horrores del mundo. Ser homosexual no era algo que ahora mismo alarmase demasiado a Ace. Hasta entre los solitarios soldados que lucharon fieramente en el frente, en algún momento... algunos de ellos habían necesitado sentir cariño o desfogarse, había visto a unos cuantos entablar ciertas relaciones los unos con los otros. Nadie quería morir solo y todos necesitaban sentirse queridos en aquel maldito infierno.

 _¡Law era un buen tipo_! No merecía que él desvelase su secreto, además, él también mantenía oculto su mayor secreto, ese origen por el que todos habrían querido verle muerto. ¡ _No_! No iba a decir nada de eso, pero necesitaba un poco de distancia con lo que había pasado, necesitaba relajarse y pensar cómo había llegado a esa situación. Él nunca mostró indicios de que le gustase ni le dio pie o se insinuó de ninguna de las maneras.

Un sonrojo apareció entonces en sus mejillas al recordar el día en el estanque frente a su guarida. Para él era normal desnudarse ante otros hombres, lo hacían constantemente para ducharse en la guerra y todos tenían lo mismo, no le había dado la mayor importancia, pero seguramente... hizo pasar un mal rato a Law, ahora entendía el motivo por el que le pidió cubrirse. ¡ _No podía evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta ahora de lo que había hecho_! Se había paseado desnudo ante alguien que se podría sentir excitado con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Garp al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

\- No, no – se adelantó a decir Ace antes de que la mano de su abuelo llegase hasta él – estoy bien. Es sólo que he recordado algo embarazoso. Lo siento.

\- ¿Y tu mano? – preguntó Garp al ver todavía la venda en ella, aunque un vendaje perfecto, con lo que supuso que no era obra de su nieto.

\- Oh... bien, mi amigo tenía unas pomadas cicatrizantes y sabe algo de medicina, así que me cosió. Supongo que tendré que ir en breve de nuevo para que me pueda quitar los puntos – mintió con descaro, pero con una sonrisa tan inocente que era imposible para su abuelo no creerle.

\- ¿Tan lejos vas a irte de nuevo para quitarte los puntos? Acabas de llegar – se quejó un poco Garp.

\- No iré tan lejos, abuelo – intentó calmarle – tiene una pequeña cabaña no lejos de aquí donde solía ir a veces a pescar para calmar sus nervios. Ya sabes... paz, tranquilidad, el hombre y una caña... - comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – hemos quedado allí para revisarme la mano.

\- De acuerdo. Pero ten mucho cuidado. Por cierto – comentó antes de volver hacia la pila de platos a fregar – la hija del gobernador va a venir al pueblo y... el gobernador parece muy interesado en ti.

\- ¿En mí? – preguntó Ace casi incrédulo - ¿Qué tiene de interesante un simple ganadero?

\- No te hagas el tonto, Ace, sabes muy bien que valdrías perfectamente para los Ranger y... no sería nada malo para tu reputación si te vieran con una mujer de alta cuna como su hija. Ya me entiendes.

\- Abuelo... no quiero ser Ranger, ya te lo dije. Tuve bastante con ser soldado.

\- Esa es una de las cualidades que más le gusta al gobernador de ti. Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, de principios y que sabe defenderse. Es todo un honor que te presenten a su hija, así que no decepciones a nadie.

¡ _Agobio_! Eso es lo que sentía, un terrible agobio. Todos ponían expectativas sobre él y más... Garp. Él siempre intentaba alejarle de su pasado, de sus orígenes, de las bandas de forajidos sin saber que ya llevaba años participando en una. Ahora se atrevía a ir un paso más allá, forzándole a conocer a una mujer que no le interesaba y más... siendo la hija del propio gobernador. Intentaba encontrar una vía de escape a todo eso, pero por más que pensaba, ahora mismo no la veía. ¡ _Nunca podía ser completamente libre_! Y la libertad era lo que más anhelaba.

Luffy le miró con seriedad, sabiendo que su hermano mayor ocultaba algo, viendo reflejado en sus ojos esa gran tristeza que siempre parecía cargar pese a sus sonrisas casi siempre fingidas. Ace, al ver los ojos de su hermanita puestos en él, sonrió y empezó a comer algo de sus tortitas aunque sin ganas. Ninguno dijo nada, con aquella mirada se lo habían dicho todo.

***

Sobre la colina, mirando las nubes pasar y vigilando cómo todo el ganado pastaba tranquilamente, ambos hermanos mantenían el silencio. Los dos caballos con los que habían venido pastaban cerca del tronco del gran árbol donde los dos descansaban y fue entonces, al sentirse completamente solos, cuando Luffy quiso sacar aquel controvertido tema.

\- ¿No quieres casarte? – preguntó Luffy.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? – sonrió Ace.

\- El abuelo y lo de la hija del gobernador... sé lo que implica que quieran que te conozca. Te están preparando una cita ya acordada por los padres. Sé que no te gusta que planifiquen tu vida.

\- No sé, Luffy. Sé que todo el mundo espera que me case, que haga algo con mi vida como ser Ranger y... forme una familia cuantos antes, entrar en esa rutinaria vida que todos llevan en este pueblo, pero...

\- Odias que te manipulen. Siempre has sido un aventurero – sonrió Luffy – por eso quiero ser como tú.

\- Luffy – susurró Ace su nombre con una sincera sonrisa, de ésas que Ace sólo guardaba para su hermanito – yo siempre voy a ser tu hermano mayor y voy a protegerte, te amo con locura pero... debes ser tú mismo.

\- Cambiando de tema – sonrió Luffy - ¿En serio tienes un amigo médico?

\- ¡No! – sonrió Ace, haciendo que su hermano sonriera con mayor efusividad – es... sólo un compañero de otra banda al que apenas acabo de conocer.

\- Ohhhh. ¿Y qué te pidió a cambio? ¿Volar el puente? – sonrió sabiendo aquella noticia.

\- No exactamente. Quería los suministros médicos. Ayuda a la gente de la región de forma desinteresada.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces es como... ¿Robin Hood?

Por un segundo Ace se quedó pensando. Ese libro era una lectura casi obligatoria en la escuela del pueblo y a todos les obligaban a leerla. A su hermano siempre le había gustado por las aventuras que vivían en el bosque de Sherwood. Aquello le hizo sonreír, porque Law no era precisamente un hombre caritativo, de hecho, pensar en que quería vengarse de los que le hicieron daño a su familia no entraba precisamente en la categoría de Robin Hood, pero... sí tenía un aire a él respecto a todo lo demás.

\- Sí... es como un Robin Hood – exclamó finalmente Ace con una sonrisa.

\- ¡ _Qué guay_! Seguro que vive miles de aventuras. Me encantaría poder vivir aventuras también – fantaseó Luffy entonces – toda mi banda y yo, luchando codo con codo entre los bosques...

\- Montañas – le rectificó Ace – aquí lo que más tenemos son montañas.

\- Da igual... debe ser genial.

\- Sí que debe serlo – dejó escapar finalmente Ace, con ese tono de tristeza sabiendo que él jamás tendría esa libertad que Law tenía, él siempre sería un pájaro enjaulado.


	13. Un secreto por otro.

Dos semanas era el tiempo que había transcurrido en su casa. Frente a la ventana de su cuarto y con los primeros rayos de luz, Ace se quitaba el vendaje improvisado que tan mal se había puesto la última vez para comprobar la herida de su mano. Estaba muy cerrada y los puntos le tiraban, pero era lo normal tras haber pasado dos semanas, necesitaba quitarlos. Lo más lógico habría sido ir a ver a Law, pero no estuvo preparado para verle en ese tiempo.

Se levantó con rapidez de la silla al escuchar ruidos por el pasillo. Seguramente era su abuelo ya despierto. En el rancho siempre había demasiadas cosas que hacer y aunque estaba amaneciendo, era posible que hasta el desayuno estuviera ya en la mesa, lo que le indicaba, que debía darse prisa en bajar o su hermanito se comería todo. Era un glotón.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó los peldaños de dos en dos, llegando a la cocina y arrebatándole de las manos, el bocadillo de beicon y longanizas que tenía su hermano, dando el primer bocado ante la queja del menor por tener que prepararse otro.

\- Estás muy contento hoy para haber estado ayer marcando a las reses – sonrió su abuelo – en estos próximos días deberíais intentar domar a la mitad de los nuevos caballos.

\- Lo sé, por eso mismo necesito que me quiten los puntos con urgencia. Creo que ya puedo moverla perfectamente si no fuera por cómo me tiran.

\- He escuchado que los Rangers están en busca de buenos ejemplares para los nuevos cadetes. Es posible que les interese algunos de nuestros caballos. Ya tienen casi los siete años, una edad perfecta para empezar a venderlos, siempre y cuando los podáis domar.

\- Los domaremos antes de la feria, te lo prometo – comentó Ace con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo el bocadillo preparado por su hermano – gracias por el desayuno, me marcho ahora. Tengo un largo camino aún hasta el médico.

\- Sigues sin querer decirme quién es ese médico ¿No?

\- Un antiguo compañero, sólo vive en el pueblo vecino – sonrió Ace para fingir aquella mentira – estará todo bien. Volveré a tiempo para domar algunos caballos. Te lo prometo.

Salió de la casa y caminó al establo para ensillar su caballo. Empezó a cepillarlo con lentitud, pero su mente no estaba en cepillar al animal, sino en cómo hablaría con Law después de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ese médico? – escuchó la voz de su hermanito.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ocurrir con él?

\- Llevas dos semanas sin ir con tu grupo y evitando a ese... médico – sonrió Luffy.

\- No le evito.

\- ¿Ah no? Esos puntos deberían habértelos quitado hace al menos una semana. No has ido a verle por algo y no me pongas la excusa que has tenido mucho trabajo, porque en el rancho siempre hay cosas que hacer y siempre has encontrado tiempo para escaquearte.

\- Voy a ir ahora ¿No? – sonrió Ace, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano para animarle.

\- Ya... para no tener que ir a la estación ferroviaria a conocer a la hija del gobernador que llega hoy.

\- ¿Llega hoy? – se hizo el ignorante, aunque su hermanito sonrió sin ser engañado.

\- No te hagas el idiota, lo sabías muy bien.

\- No me apetece mucho tener que conocer a nadie y menos...

\- Cuando quieren obligarte a que tengas citas con ella ¿No?

\- Algo así. Me voy ya – dijo antes de terminar de colocar la silla e impulsarse para montar.

\- Vive muchas aventuras con ese médico – sonrió Luffy con total inocencia, pero algo celoso de él tener que quedarse en el rancho.

\- No voy a vivir... - empezó la frase aunque no sabía muy bien cómo continuarla – no viviré nada con él – acabó finalmente.

\- Sí, sí – sonrió Luffy, viendo como su hermano se ponía en marcha finalmente.

***

¡ _Dos semanas_! ¡ _Dos semanas y todavía nadie había hecho el amago de decirle nada_! ¿Es que Ace no había dicho su secreto? Estaba casi convencido que diría que estaba vivo, que soltaría que le había besado y seguramente todos en el pueblo deberían andar buscándole, incluso temía dormirse por las noches por si sus propios compañeros le entregaban o le asesinaban por esos sentimientos, pero... nada había ocurrido.

\- Law, vamos a ir al pueblo vecino a buscar suministros. ¿No quieres venir? – intentó persuadirle Boa.

\- No, prefiero quedarme aquí, tengo cosas que ordenar aún – mintió Law, porque realmente lo que temía, era ir al pueblo y que pudieran querer asesinarle por su secreto desvelado. Llevaba dos semanas evitando ir a los pueblos.

\- De acuerdo, pues nos vamos.

\- Que vaya bien. Me quedo a custodiar el campamento.

La mirada de Boa Hancock indicaba claramente su desconcierto por el motivo por el que su jefe que siempre había ido al pueblo con ellos, simplemente prefiriera ahora quedarse a solas en el campamento. Aún así, aceptó en silencio su decisión y siguió al resto de su banda para ir a por esos ansiados suministros.

En cuanto todos se marcharon, Law dejó escapar una profunda exhalación fruto del cansancio. Ya no sólo pesaba su cansancio físico por apenas haber dormido, sino también, el agotamiento mental de no parar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez, ese temor que no conseguía alejar.

Pensó que estando solo, quizá un baño no le vendría nada mal, por lo que se metió al interior de la cueva y llenó el gran barreño de madera con agua recién calentada. Aquello de la electricidad hacía unos años antes, había sido un gran invento, aunque tuvieron que ingeniárselas para poder llevarla hasta donde ellos tenían la cueva. Cables ocultos bajo la tierra que ellos mismos tuvieron que excavar y ocultar de la vista de los demás.

Se metió dentro del gran barreño y echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando relajarse. Pronto sus párpados se cerraron, dejando que su mente se relajase unos instantes antes de abrirse abruptamente al escuchar esas pisadas que venían.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Se puede? – escuchó aquella voz... no una cualquiera, la voz de Ace, lo que hizo que se sonrojase ligeramente y se incorporase con gran rapidez.

El agua quedó por debajo de su cintura y aunque trató de encontrar una toalla con rapidez, Ace apareció en su campo de visión mucho antes, lo que provocó un sonrojo instantáneo en ambos. Ace se dio la vuelta con rapidez disculpándose por la intromisión, pues no parecía haber nadie en la cueva, mientras que Law, volvió a agacharse para ocultar su intimidad bajo el agua.

\- ¿Ace?

\- Lo siento de verdad, no quería importunarte, sólo... ¡ _Dios_! ¿Te has tapado?

¡ _Incómodo_! Así era para ambos, porque aunque a Ace no le importaba ver hombres desnudos ni pasearse desnudo frente a otros... la situación había cambiado radicalmente. El resto de hombres no se sentían atraídos por él, pero Law... él era diferente y eso le hacía sonrojarse y querer evitar ese tipo de encontronazos.

\- Sí... más o menos – intentó asegurar Law, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a los alrededores en busca de una toalla o algo con lo que cubrirse - No esperaba... verte – susurró finalmente.

\- Ya... quería disculparme contigo – dijo sin girarse todavía – yo... me pilló por sorpresa y mi reacción fue...

\- Entiendo cómo te sentiste y lo siento mucho. Se me fue de las manos. Creí que... lo contarías.

\- ¿Por qué iba a contarlo? Tú guardas mi secreto y yo guardo el tuyo – sonrió Ace aunque se negaba a girarse – durante la guerra... vi algunos soldados... bueno ya sabes... mantener relaciones.

\- ¿Te resultaba extraño?

\- Al principio sí. Ya sabes... aquí en estas tierras nos enseñan que debemos ser...

\- Ya lo sé, los típicos rancheros, con mujer, hijos, un macho de pies a cabeza.

\- Sí – sonrió Ace – y me chocó mucho cuando vi todo aquello pero, lo entendí. Los años que pasé en la guerra en soledad, llegué a plantearme alguna vez el hecho de... ya sabes...

\- Nadie se habría enterado si lo hubieras hecho.

\- Los soldados no hablaban de esos temas, sólo era una necesidad de no estar solos y, de desahogarse sexualmente, supongo. Al menos yo lo vi así. No sé mucho sobre sentimientos, creo que sólo era puramente una necesidad siendo saciada. Pero lo tuyo... me asustó mucho.

¿Lo probaste? Era la pregunta que Law quería hacerle, pero no se atrevía, no con ese chico allí dándole la espalda. Observándole... sus ojos entraron en contacto primero con el trasero de Ace. ¡ _Le gustaba_! Le gustaba mucho todo en ese chico, pero al instante, se desvió a la toalla en la pared, justo al lado del moreno.

\- Ace... podrías... ¿Pasarme la toalla? Está a tu derecha.

\- Oh... sí, claro.

Ace tomó la toalla y caminó hacia el barreño. Law se había agachado tanto para cubrirse con el agua, que tan sólo sus brazos y su cabeza sobresalían. Sus largos dedos tatuados, agarraron un extremo de la toalla, pero Ace no pareció soltarla del todo pese a que había dejado de presionar.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Sus rostros estaban cerca el uno del otro pero no se movieron, por lo que Law cerró un poco más la distancia, acercándose al borde del barreño. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Ace en su rostro debido a la cercanía.

\- ¿Te... sentó mal? – preguntó Law finalmente en un susurro, pensando en aquel beso.

\- N-no – aseguró Ace – sólo... me pilló por sorpresa. Yo... ni siquiera sé lo que sentí, fue una reacción de mi cuerpo el querer alejarme y luego... me llenaste de dudas que no podía responder.

\- ¿Y sí... te besase ahora? – susurró cerca de sus labios - ¿Te marcharías?

\- Law... yo no... a mí no me gustan los hombres – le añadió.

\- ¿Es que mis labios son diferentes a los de una mujer? – susurró nuevamente, esta vez rozando el labio inferior del menor, lo que provocó un escalofrío en Ace y un amago por querer alejarse, pero Law, pasó su mano tras la nuca para evitar que alejase el rostro – ¡ _Shhhh_! Ey... - captó su atención para que dejase de forcejear - cierra los ojos, sólo un segundo Ace, por favor, no me mires, no pienses en mi, sólo... siente – susurró al atrapar finalmente sus labios.

Intentó dejar su mente en blanco. Hacía años que no besaba a una chica, quizá desde el instituto, antes de la guerra. Tampoco había mantenido relaciones y se había estado satisfaciendo él mismo sus más bajos instintos, quizá por eso mismo... simplemente le hizo caso. Cerró los ojos y dejó que acortase la distancia hasta sentir esa calidez, ese primer contacto suave de sus labios. ¡ _No podría decir si era un hombre o una mujer si no lo hubiera visto_! Los labios eran iguales, sus besos se sentían bien, como cualquier otro beso. Sentía placer y excitación. Su miembro se movía ligeramente, casi clamando por una atención no recibida en años por alguien externo. Aún así, su cuerpo temblaba, preso del miedo, la confusión y la excitación. No podía entender qué le ocurría, ni por qué se había dejado besar una segunda vez.

Más bien... se había dejado besar una primera vez, porque la primera de todas, fue un beso robado que le llevó a un abismo del que tuvo que escapar y ahora... estaba allí, repitiendo esa misma caída que sufrió y que estaba mal, todos le habían enseñado que estaba mal sentir excitación por su propio sexo.

\- Law – susurró Ace – ¡ _Joder_!... no me hagas esto.

\- Lo siento – se alejó un poco de él – supongo que sólo quería saber si realmente te daba asco.

\- No me das asco – susurró Ace – es que... mi cuerpo desea esto, supongo que porque llevo años sin sentir esta clase de excitación, sin dejar que nadie más me tocase a este nivel, pero mi cabeza... mi cabeza grita que no está bien. Todo es confuso.

\- Es una reacción normal Ace, no tienes que asustarte de eso. Además... quiero agradecerte por no haber dicho mi secreto y encima... has dejado que te besase otra vez para resolver algunas dudas que tenía. Eres un gran chico, tienes un corazón muy bondadoso – sonrió Law, poniéndose en pie una vez más para colocarse la toalla – sígueme, te revisaré esa mano. Supongo que no te habrás quitado los puntos.

\- No me atrevía a hacerlo, pero me tiran.

\- Deben tirarte mucho, debí quitártelos hace dos semanas – sonrió Law.


	14. Un sueño utópico.

Extrañamente, en aquella cueva no hacía frío, pero estar frente a un hombre en toalla, un hecho que antes nunca le había alterado, hoy le ponía nervioso. No podía dejar de mirar sus labios mientras sus dedos trabajaban en la herida ya cerrada de su mano, pero cuando Law alzó la mirada, él la desvió al instante a esos tatuajes en sus dedos.

¿Por qué estaba tan tenso? ¿Era por ese beso que se había dejado dar? ¿Era por Law? No estaba seguro. Creía estar preparado para todo desde que vio en aquella guerra a algunos hombres desfogarse con otros soldados, pero... ahora que lo vivía él mismo en persona, quizá no estaba listo para algo así o podría ser... que la mentalidad cerrada de ese pueblo le estuviera poseyendo por completo.

Conseguía ver a su abuelo poniendo el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que había besado a alguien de su mismo sexo. ¿Sería capaz de delatarle si se enteraba? Porque si lo hacía... estaba muerto. La gente del pueblo no lo entendería, le lapidaría en las calles, lo ahorcarían entre insultos o a saber qué harían. No querrían a un "marica" entre ellos. Por eso mismo no podía decir nada del secreto de Law y entendía perfectamente su miedo.

\- Ya estoy acabando – comentó Law.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ace al escuchar un murmullo, porque ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

\- Que estoy acabando.

\- Oh... vale.

\- Estás distraído.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Es por el...?

\- NO – se apresuró a decir Ace con una ligera sonrisa, pero eso le indicó a Law que sí era por el beso.

\- Ace, no quiero que te sientas incómodo a mi lado, ¿vale? No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo, al menos no lo haré si no me lo pides tú.

Aquello dejó confundido a Ace. ¿Pedirlo? Nunca había pensado en una posibilidad así y tampoco era de los que llegarían y suplicarían que le besasen. Él no era una adolescente enamoradiza que fuera buscando besos para sentirse amado o deseado, aunque... sí era cierto que... sentirse deseado por ese hombre, en parte le hacía sentir diferente.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó Law al verlo tan cabizbajo y pensativo.

\- Es sólo... ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí? – preguntó confuso – sabes mi secreto, sabes que nadie me quie...

\- No digas eso – se quejó Law antes de que Ace pudiera acabar la frase – ellos no saben nada de ti. Odian a tu padre y creen que si tuviera un hijo sería igual de perverso que él, pero no te conocen y los que lo hacen te aprecian sin saber tu origen. Tú no eres como tu padre. Sé que es difícil de creer estas palabras de alguien que no conoció a tu padre pero... te conozco a ti y tú eres buena persona. No sé cómo pasó Ace y lo siento, pero me atraes mucho, todo de ti me atrae y no puedo explicar el motivo. Eres tú al completo, tu forma de ser, tu físico, tu mentalidad, la forma en que te mueves o te expresas, esa inocencia que tienes, la valentía que demuestras, la honestidad y cómo proteges a todos los que te rodean... tu desesperación para que alguien te muestre un poco de cariño... no lo sé, eres tú al completo. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso como esto y no sé si puedo estar a tu lado sin desear que fueras completamente mío.

\- Yo no estoy desesperado por cariño – dijo Ace algo molesto por aquello.

\- Te he oído en sueños, Ace, te he escuchado preguntarte... el motivo por el que estás vivo si nadie te quiere en este mundo.

Aquello detuvo a Ace. Era posible que se lo hubiera dicho a Law en algún momento, quizá el día del estanque cuando desveló su secreto, pero no sabía que también en sueños... hablaba de cosas tan personales para él. Su subconsciente era un mal bicho que le jugaba malas pasadas.

\- Dijiste que tenías un hermano y no creo que él quisiera verte muerto – susurró Law – yo tampoco querría. Sé que te cuestionas tu existencia, que crees que no merecías haber nacido, pero te equivocas. ¿De verdad crees que todos los que te rodean y te quieren, querrían verte muerto si supieran tu origen?

\- Puede que mi hermano no... puede que tú tampoco, pero no puedo hablar por todos los de mi banda. Algunas de las familias de ellos tuvieron problemas con... mi progenitor.

Law escuchó con calma. Ni siquiera le llamaba "padre", sino simplemente, progenitor, como si eso eludiese que era su padre. Un individuo que había puesto el esperma y nada más, así es cómo lo sintió Law al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de la persona de la que se estaba enamorando.

\- A mí me dan igual tus orígenes, Ace.

\- Mi abuelo quiere que me case con una chica de buena familia – eso sorprendió a Law – ni más ni menos que la hija del gobernador pero... creo que no puedo, yo no soy de esa forma, necesito sentir algo por la persona y... no la conozco ni siento la necesidad de emparejarme de por vida ahora mismo, sólo tengo veintiún años.

\- No estás preparado – sonrió Law.

\- Me siento... completamente enjaulado. Todos deciden sobre mi vida, quieren que sea Ranger, que sirva al gobernador, que lleve el rancho, me case, tenga hijos... y yo no me veo así. Sólo quiero...

\- Quieres un poco de libertad. Te entiendo. Las expectativas son frustrantes y agotadoras.

Entendía muchas cosas de Ace con tan sólo hablar un rato con él. Su abuelo adoptivo le había metido en la cabeza todas esas ideas y por supuesto, él quería corresponder la gratitud de haberle acogido y salvarle del resto de personas que le querían muerto por su origen complaciéndole en todo. Por eso no podía negarse a la idea de ser Ranger, o a la idea de conocer a la hija del gobernador. Sentía que Garp le había salvado y ahora... se lo debía. No se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos, aunque aquel beso le hubiera gustado, su mente estaba encerrada en que debía casarse con una mujer y tener hijos. Cambiar eso en Ace sería difícil y tampoco le garantizaba que se enamorase de él, pero al menos, quería intentar darle las alas de la libertad para que pudiera elegir por sí mismo, sin que nadie le dijera qué hacer o cómo debía sentirse.

\- Te has dejado besarte... porque crees que me debes algo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ace confuso.

\- Sí – sonrió Law al percatarse de ello – crees que debes algo a la gente que te ayuda, y yo te ayudé con la herida de tu mano, también con tu amigo, por eso creías que debías darme algo a cambio. Has dejado que te besase sólo por gratitud.

\- Law...

\- No, Ace, yo no necesito tu gratitud ni nada parecido. Quiero dejarte las cosas muy claras. Me siento excitado por ti y seguramente si ahora te pidiera más cosas, las harías sólo porque te sientes en la obligación de deberme algo y no es cierto, no me debes nada, ¿vale?, esto lo hice porque quise. No puedo seguir viéndote porque sé que al final... te pediría algo que tú no quieres hacer. Sólo quiero que seas tú mismo y decidas por ti lo que quieres o no quieres en la vida. Es mejor dejarlo aquí – sugirió Law, lo que hizo que Ace se quedase pensativo.

Quiso hablar, quiso desmentirlo pero no podía, todas y cada una de las palabras de aquel hombre eran ciertas. Si Law le hubiese pedido ahora mismo ir a delinquir con él, lo habría hecho, si le hubiera pedido otro beso se lo habría dado, si le pidiera... sexo... lo más seguro habría cerrado los ojos y se habría dejado hacer porque le debía demasiadas cosas. ¿Qué estaba mal en él? Fue la pregunta que se hizo Ace internamente.

Los pasos de los caballos hizo que Ace se girase para ver entrar a los compañeros de Law. Estos se extrañaron de verle, más con su jefe en toalla, sin embargo, ver las vendas y los utensilios médicos, les tranquilizó, sabiendo que Ace sólo estaba allí por su mano.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Bepo.

\- Sí. Ace ya se marchaba, sólo ha venido a que le quitase los puntos.

¡ _No le daba cuartel_! Le estaba echando de su guarida ahora mismo y sentía que posiblemente era lo mejor, que Law estaba controlando sus impulsos en ese instante por estar con él o pedirle algo de los que ambos podrían arrepentirse a la larga, por eso estaba tomando distancia.

\- Siento haberte molestado – susurró Ace – y gracias por curarme la mano. Ya nos veremos.

Law dejó que se marchase y no fue hasta que dejó de escuchar sus pasos, cuando al sentir la mano de Boa Hancock sobre su hombro, insinuó que necesitaba otra ducha después de haber estado en contacto con aquella herida.

Volvió a la bañera donde el agua seguía tibia y tras quitarse la toalla, se sumergió una vez más para intentar relajarse, aunque... su miembro no estaba para nada relajado. Durante toda la conversación y más al final sabiendo que habría podido pedirle a ese chico que hiciera cualquier cosa y lo haría, le había excitado. Muchos pensarían que dejó escapar la oportunidad, pero no quería algo forzado. Se sentía muy atraído por Ace, pero no quería que fuera una obligación o un agradecimiento por su parte, le habría gustado que él fuera voluntariamente porque quería, nada más. Eso era demasiado difícil en una persona como Ace, acostumbrado a complacer a todos para sentirse querido y valorado.

\- Eres idiota – se quejó para sí mismo por dejar escapar a Ace, llevando su mano bajo el agua hasta atrapar su miembro y acariciarlo.

¡ _Pensaba en Ace_! No podía simplemente no hacerlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía sus ojos grisáceos, esa sonrisa de niño inocente, con esas pecas en su nariz que le hacían tener ese rostro adolescente y travieso. Habría sido tan fácil poner su miembro cerca de sus labios y dejarle jugar, ¡ _él no se habría negado_! Pero no pudo... ahora sólo le quedaba fantasear con esos labios, mover su mano e imaginarse que era Ace quien bajaba ese calentón que tenía entre las piernas.

Imaginarse la boca de Ace era su perdición. Su dedo fue directamente al frenillo y deslizó la yema sobre él, ejerciendo cierta presión y dejando escapar un leve gemido, pero no fue aquello lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos, sino sentir otra mano que apartaba la suya.

Boa estaba allí, de pie junto a la bañera, mordiéndose el labio inferior con un toque seductor y con ese fino camisón que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Quiso preguntar qué narices estaba haciendo allí, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando la mujer coló su pie dentro de la bañera, entrando a ella y sentándose sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su jefe.

\- No digas nada – le susurró – déjeme aliviarle un poco.

\- Boa... no... - intentó decirle que no se sentía atraído por ella, pero sus dedos apoyados sobre los labios del moreno, le obligaron a guardar silencio.

\- Sólo cierra los ojos.

¡ _Lo hizo_! Porque estaba demasiado excitado hasta para resistirse a ello, pero sólo podía ver a Ace. Se agarró con fuerza a los bordes de la bañera a medida que se hundía en aquella estrecha cavidad de placer, pero los gemidos femeninos, pronto fueron sustituidos en su mente por gemidos de Ace. Veía ese rostro levemente sonrojado mientras le cabalgaba y no podía excitarse más ante esa visión.

Sus manos tomaron la cintura de la joven y ella se sintió deseada, sin darse cuenta de que su jefe estaba pensando en otra persona que le enloquecía mucho más que el cuerpo medio desnudo de una mujer sobre él. Boa tan sólo movió su cadera, penetrándose y dejando que el placer les invadiera a ambos, pero Law tomó completamente el control, aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de sus embistes, dejando que esa chica gritara como nunca ante la fogosidad del moreno. En la mente de Law, seguía viendo a ese chico de pecas gritando de placer a cada estocada suya, volviéndole todavía más pasional. Cuando Law finalizó y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de aquella extraña situación, no pudo decirle a esa mujer que había soñado todo el rato con Ace, no quería herirla. Al menos una cosa estaba clara... nadie sospecharía que le gustaban los hombres tras aquello, aunque se sentía mal por callar tantas cosas.

\- Sabía que serías una fiera en la cama – susurró la mujer satisfecha, pero Law mantuvo el silencio.

¡ _Cómo deseaba que hubiera sido Ace_! Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente en aquel instante.


	15. Mugiwaras

¡ _Le había echado de la guarida_! Eso es lo que sentía Ace cuando colocó su pie sobre el estribo de su caballo y se impulsó para subir. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le dolía, sino sus palabras. ¿Qué era él? ¿Una marioneta con la que todos jugaban? Él creía que podría simplemente pedirle algo y él aceptaría sin más.

Espoleó el caballo y galopó para irse. Sentir el viento en el rostro le hizo olvidarse por un instante del enfado, pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí. Seguía dando vueltas al tema una y otra vez. ¡ _Se había dejado besar_! Y ése no era todo el problema, sino que le gustaba. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto. ¡ _Se estaba volviendo loco_! Necesitaba tomar distancia de Law porque le hacía dudar de todo su convencimiento.

Con el viento, su sombrero se movió hasta caer sobre su espalda y entonces, frenó el caballo. Estaba en mitad de aquella zona desértica, con algunos arbustos espinosos y un suave viento que arrastraba granos de arena creando un polvo seco que le hizo subir el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello para cubrir su nariz.

¡ _Era cierto_! Se sentía en deuda con Law pero no le había dejado besarle por eso, aunque... en parte tenía razón en que quería que la gente le aceptase, quería sentirse querido por los demás y por eso se esforzaba tanto en intentar ser perfecto. Ni siquiera a su abuelo le había podido quitar la idea de que no quería ser Ranger. Le decía muchas veces que no quería ser Ranger pero nunca le había cortado en seco esa idea, no le había dicho algo como "no insistas, nunca seré Ranger, es tu sueño, no el mío" ¡ _No_!, simplemente le decía palabras dulces como: ¡ _No es mi intención ser Ranger_!, ¡ _s_ _abes que no quiero ser Ranger_!, eran frases que su abuelo entendía como indecisión, como un... ahora no, pero quizá más tarde cambies de opinión. Nunca habían hablado en serio ese tema. Tampoco había podido decirle " _a_ _buelo, no estoy interesado en la hija del gobernador_ ", sino que se había callado o le dijo algo como " _no estoy interesado en citas a ciegas_ ", lo que no cortaba la intención de su abuelo.

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – se maldijo a sí mismo - ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón? Soy la puñetera marioneta de todo el mundo.

Barbablanca le había metido en su banda y él estaba feliz de pertenecer a ella, pero ése nunca fue su objetivo. Él quiso formar su propia banda y al final... acabó resignándose a ser un miembro más en vez del jefe de su banda sólo porque le dieron un poco de cariño y una familia. Su abuelo seguía intentando convertirle en Ranger y no había sido capaz de decirle abiertamente al gobernador... "no estoy interesado en ser Ranger", le dijo que lo pensaría. Seguía cayendo una y otra vez en los deseos de los demás.

Cuando era "Puño de fuego" se sentía libre, pero esa libertad pronto se esfumaba cuando volvía a ser Portgas D. Ace, el afable ranchero al que todos querían puesto que podían manejarle a su antojo. El soldado que fue a la guerra cumpliendo órdenes, el que volvía a casa y seguía obedeciendo a su abuelo y ocupándose del rancho, el chico que acabaría en una cita a ciegas porque Garp lo organizaría... toda su vida estaba controlada. Y ahora llegaba Law y plantaba esa duda de... ¿Qué quieres hacer tú realmente? ¡ _No lo sabía_! Nunca se había preguntado quién era él o qué quería hacer excepto su idea de tener su propia banda que ahora... ya ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- Volvamos a casa, Spade – susurró el nombre de su caballo.

Éste, que se había quedado completamente detenido frente a un solitario árbol espino, dejó escapar un ligero relincho antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente. El ambiente indicaba que habría tormenta por la tarde y seguramente... duraría toda la noche.

Fue campo a través hasta el camino de tierra que conectaba el pueblo con su rancho. Apartó el pañuelo de su nariz para evitar que le pudieran confundir con un bandido y subió su sombrero nuevamente para cubrir el cabello. El viento se estaba levantando con rapidez y los pocos árboles se movían con violencia.

Tras casi veinte minutos caminando, finalmente la reja de entrada a su rancho apareció frente a él. La puerta siempre estaba abierta, por lo que le indicó al caballo que acelerase un poco el paso normal hasta el trote y recorrió los últimos metros hasta el edificio, aunque frente a él, aparecieron varias personas, entre ellas su abuelo y el gobernador.

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo al ver a ese hombre... el sentimiento de ser atrapado en su mentira le invadía. Su corazón se aceleraba por el nerviosismo y bombeaba sangre a sus piernas por si debía salir corriendo del lugar, pero su mente simplemente le decía... aguarda hasta que él hable.

\- Ace, qué bien verte tan pronto de regreso – sonrió su abuelo – mira quién ha venido a visitar el rancho.

¡ _Cita a ciegas_! Eso es lo que era aquello. Su abuelo les habría llamado para pillarle por sorpresa y que no pudiera huir. Como siempre... él no podía simplemente decir las cosas que pensaba porque habría resultado muy maleducado, así que se tragó las palabras y trató de ser un buen anfitrión.

Bajó del caballo y tomó las riendas en su mano para indicarle al animal que le siguiera. Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que bajaba del carruaje. Vestía un elegante vestido blanco con guantes largos. ¡ _Una chica refinada de ciudad_! Sin duda alguna, se notaba a la legua que era una chica criada en una familia adinerada.

\- Ace, me gustaría presentarte a mi hija, Robin. Ha venido para quedarse al fin tras su larga disciplina y educación en la capital al cargo de sus abuelos – sonrió orgulloso su padre.

\- Es todo un placer – sonrió Ace haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- Ace... ¿Por qué no le muestras los alrededores del rancho? – comentó su abuelo para así dejarles a solas y aunque Luffy trató de unirse, nada más abrir la boca, su abuelo se la tapó con la mano para evitar que interrumpiera aquel momento.

\- Claro, será un honor. Dejaré el caballo en el establo.

El gobernador indicó con la cabeza a su hija que podía seguir al chico hacia los establos pese a que Ace pensaba que no sería un buen lugar para una chica de ciudad. De todas formas, no quería ir en contra de los deseos de los adultos.

\- Lamento que tengas que acompañarme – sonrió Ace intentando ser educado con la chica.

\- No me importa ir a los establos – sonrió la chica de vuelta – de hecho, me gustan los caballos aunque no me permiten montar. Mi padre dice que no es de señoritas... ya sabes.

\- Vaya... quizá la próxima vez pueda preparar un caballo para ti y podríamos dar una vuelta por el rancho, pero con el viento que sopla hoy, es muy posible que nos pillase la tormenta antes de poder regresar.

\- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Agradezco la oferta, sería inmensamente feliz con tal de poder cabalgar tranquila un rato. No se lo digas a mi padre, pero en la capital a veces me escapaba de noche para montar un rato uno de los caballos de mis tíos – comentó Robin una vez en el establo, acariciando la cabeza de uno de los animales tras la puerta de madera de su cuadra – además, lamento que te hayan involucrado en esto, no era mi intención lo de esta... cita a ciegas.

\- Conozco bien a mi abuelo, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible hacerle cambiar de idea.

\- Igual que mi padre. La verdad es que aunque no esté interesada en una relación sentimental, es que no conozco a nadie en este pueblo y... no sé, supongo que tampoco me importó que te presentasen.

\- Aunque no nos interese nada sentimental, puedo ser tu excusa para que salgas un rato de tu jaula dorada. Ven cuando quieras.

\- Gracias. Eres muy amable. Aceptaré tu oferta de ir un día a montar. Seguro que si mi padre se cree que es una cita contigo, no pondrá objeciones.

\- Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Ace sonrió y empezó a desmontar la silla y las riendas del animal para que pudiera ir a beber.

\- Por cierto, ¿conoces las bandas de forajidos de esta zona?

\- No mucho – susurró Ace intentando evitar ese tema, puesto que no podía permitirse el lujo de que alguien le involucrase en esos actos - ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

\- Cuando venía en la diligencia desde la capital hace unos días... fuimos asaltados por una banda, se hacían llamar... "Mugi..." era Mugi...algo – susurró aunque Ace se echó a reír tras repetir un par de veces la palabra en su mente.

\- ¿Mugiwaras? – preguntó Ace.

\- Sí... eso. Había un chico que me robó el colgante de mi madre y... no quiero contárselo a mi padre pero... - se sonrojó la mujer.

\- Oh... ya veo – sonrió Ace al darse cuenta por dónde iban los tiros.

¡ _Le gustó ese bandido_! Es lo que pensó Ace al ver el sonrojo de la chica. Esa mujer podría aparentar recatada y refinada, una chica de capital, pero por sus venas corría la sangre de una aventurera. Quizá se sintió un poco identificado con ella.

\- Si te sirve, buscaré algo de información sobre la banda, aunque no creo que sea fácil. Debe ser bastante nueva.

\- Gracias.

***

Garp había ido esa noche a revisar y cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden ante la tormenta que azotaba fuera, pero Ace entró en la cocina sabiéndose a solas y dejó el sombrero sobre la robusta mesa de la cocina donde su hermano comía como un descosido.

\- ¿Mugiwara? ¿En serio? – preguntó Ace con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

\- Oh, por favor, Luffy – le dio un golpecito con sus dedos al sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba su hermano – yo te llamo Mugiwara, "Sombrero de paja" en japonés, así te llamaba uno de mis compañeros de clase cuando te veía antes de que se lo llevasen al campo de concentración. Me gustó y por eso empecé a llamarte así.

\- Eso lo sé – suspiró Luffy – lo que no sé es cómo te has enterado que he formado una banda.

\- La hija del gobernador. ¿Atracasteis su diligencia?

\- Tenía curiosidad por saber con quién querían emparejarte – sonrió Luffy.

\- De acuerdo... esa chica está muy interesada en un pequeño colgante que os llevasteis.

\- Yo no tengo nada. Regístrame si quieres – dijo como si fuera culpable.

\- ¿Quién tomó el colgante?

\- Pues... - pensó en la escena para recordar qué ocurrió realmente – Zoro.

\- ¿Roronoa Zoro? – preguntó Ace - ¿El demonio? Vale... no quiero saber más de tu banda – sonrió Ace – pero por favor... ten mucho cuidado de que no te pillen, no soportaría que te ocurriera algo a ti.

\- Tendré tanto cuidado o más del que tienes tú.

\- Yo te he relacionado por un nombre, Mugi – sonrió Ace – a mí aún nadie me ha identificado. Ten más cuidado, por favor y no te acerques al gobernador ni nada suyo.

\- Te preocupas demasiado.

\- Un hermano mayor siempre se preocupa cuando tiene un hermanito tonto – se quejó Ace aunque la sonrisa que colocó, hizo que Luffy sonriera también sabiendo que en parte era su forma de bromear.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu cita? El abuelo no me ha dejado ni espiar un poquito – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ni se te ocurra espiarme, enano – se quejó Ace – pero... es una buena chica...

\- Uhhh, en mi lenguaje eso es como... "Es buena chica pero..."

\- Pero no es mi tipo.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese tipo que hace temblar tus cimientos? – sonrió Luffy, pero cuando escuchó aquella frase, tan sólo apareció un rostro frente a él, el de Law y eso estaba mal.

\- Yo... no lo sé, Luffy, en este momento estoy muy perdido. No sé realmente quién soy ni lo que quiero.

\- Empieza por algo sencillo... ¿Qué querrías hacer en este mismo instante? – le preguntó Luffy con seriedad.

¡ _Law_! Era lo único que le venía a la cabeza y no sabía el motivo para ello. Sin embargo, su hermano sí vio por los ojos pensativos que no era estar allí en casa, fuera lo que fuera.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí si no es lo que quieres? – preguntó Luffy con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que Ace se levantase con rapidez, sonriera a su hermano y tomase su sombrero para marcharse de allí en plena tormenta.

\- Tengo que hacer algo.

\- Ya lo creo. Te cubro con el abuelo.


	16. ¡Bésame!

El viento arreciaba, cobrando una intensidad que impedía continuar la ruta. En mitad de la nada, Ace supo que le sería imposible llegar hasta la guarida de la banda de Law. Miró un segundo atrás, con el pañuelo cubriendo su nariz para poder respirar algo entre aquella ventisca que levantaba la tierra, golpeando contra su piel y provocándole un dolor sin igual. ¡ _Debía detenerse_! Volver era una locura y llegar a la guarida de "Ace of hearts" imposible.

Por suerte, la lluvia empezó a caer, devolviendo los granos de arena al suelo y humedeciendo el ambiente, pero su intensidad hizo que se calase en nada. Pensó en algún lugar donde guarecer a su caballo y esperar a que la tormenta cesase o amainase al menos. ¡ _El refugio_!

Eso le vino a la cabeza, una pequeña cabaña de madera en la colina oeste. No es que fuera precisamente muy segura, de hecho, se caía a pedazos, pero era mejor que nada. Ese refugio apenas se utilizaba ya, hacía años que nadie se había preocupado por mantenerlo, pero era lo mejor que tenía ahora mismo, así que azuzó a su caballo y le hizo cabalgar hasta allí.

Un par de veces el animal resbaló con el fango, intentando subir aquella empinada ladera hacia la cabaña, casi cayendo él y tirando al jinete consigo. ¡ _No era una buena situación_! De hecho... era demasiado peligroso continuar a la intemperie. Ace detuvo al intranquilo animal, asustado por la tormenta, los rayos y los resbalones que le impedían seguir subiendo, bajando él mismo y acariciándole unos segundos antes de empujar las riendas y tirar del animal hacia arriba, llenándose la ropa y los brazos de barro para poder llegar a la cima.

El pelaje amarillento de su caballo pronto empezó a ser marrón por el barro acumulado, aunque ninguno de los dos dejó de luchar contra la tormenta para ponerse a resguardo. Ese caballo... Ace lo adoraba, lo había criado desde niño pero tenía un grave problema, era tan raro y atípico que no podía llevarlo consigo cuando iba con la banda, teniendo que montar un caballo de sus compañeros y dejando el suyo en la guarida. Aunque una parte lo agradecía, no quería que su caballo corriera peligro y aun así... allí estaban, atrapados en un barrizal en plena tormenta.

***

Los dos hombres se miraban con dudas. Hacía más de veinte minutos que habían visto algo insólito, en cambio, nada ni nadie había aparecido por la guarida. Algo confuso, esta vez fue Bepo el que extendió su mano hacia su compañero pidiéndole los binoculares.

\- ¿Estás seguro que le habías visto? – preguntó con dudas, subiendo los binoculares y oteando el horizonte sin ver nada.

\- Sí, estoy convencido. Pero... ya debería haber llegado.

\- La lluvia dificultará el camino, puede que tarde más. No se ve apenas nada. ¿Estás seguro de haberle visto? – volvió a preguntar algo incrédulo por la poca visibilidad.

\- ¿Ver qué? – preguntó Law a la espalda de los dos chicos, observando cómo diluviaba y algunos chorros en el suelo arrastraban el barro ladera abajo.

\- Penguin cree haber visto a Ace – comentó Bepo – pero no se ve nada con esta tormenta.

Sin duda alguna, el rostro de Law cambió radicalmente al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Sería tan inconsciente ese chico de salir con esa tormenta? ¡ _Era un sí_! Ese chico estaba loco, un insensato y seguramente le habría dolido la forma en que le había echado de su guarida, era posible que quisiera disculparse con él o a saber qué... Law resopló. ¡ _Ahora estaba preocupado y se sentía culpable de haberle incitado a venir en plena tormenta_!

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – susurró frente a la sorpresa que dejaron entrever los dos chicos frente a él.

Ambos se quedaron helados al ver que Law volvía hacia el interior... ¡ _Corriendo_! Casi nunca veían a su jefe correr, además no iba al pasillo hacia la sala común, sino hacia los establos. ¡ _Su jefe pensaba salir y eso no podían permitirlo_! La tormenta era demasiado violenta para ello.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Dónde vas? Ni siquiera sabemos si era Ace – se quejó Bepo.

\- ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Law con desesperación hacia Penguin.

\- Un caballo – susurró preocupado por la actitud de su jefe - un mustang, bayo, de patas negras – concretó, pero Law sabía de sobra que había descrito a la perfección el raro caballo de Ace - Ace es el único que utiliza un caballo tan...

\- Raro y atípico – susurró Law – era Ace. No he visto a nadie más en estas tierras tener un mustang de color bayo con patas negras. Son muy raros por aquí.

\- Law – le llamó Bepo por su nombre, perdiendo la formalidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo – no vayas. Seguro que él está bien, se habrá refugiado en algún sitio. La tormenta está empeorando y...

\- Voy a ir, puede que tenga problemas – susurró Law.

\- Y puede que los tengáis los dos.

Law no dejó de preparar la silla, asegurándose de apretar y cerciorar bien la cinta de su caballo. Su caballo no era ni mucho menos tan raro como el de Ace, de hecho, era un pinto, negro y blanco, demasiado normalito, un animal que fácilmente podría comprarse en cualquier feria por un módico precio, sin embargo, cuando su banda veía ese bello animal de elegante caminar, percibían a Law, con ese sombrero moteado en un caballo pinto. ¡ _Era muy suyo_!

El animal estaba muy nervioso y no era para menos con la tormenta. Los rayos caían cada vez más cerca y todos temían por la seguridad de su jefe, aunque sabían que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Era terco.

\- Si yo fuera Ace... me habría puesto a cubierto. Hay un refugio en mitad de la montaña, sería más seguro llegar hasta allí que tratar de subir con este tiempo hasta nuestra cueva – comentó finalmente Bepo al darse cuenta de que dijera lo que dijera, Law iba a salir en su busca.

Colocó el pie en el estribo de la montura vaquera y subió con rapidez, soltando un poco las riendas para que el caballo iniciase la marcha. Salió a galope tendido, empapándose en cuanto dio un solo paso fuera de la cueva. La lluvia, racheada, se clavaba en sus ojos dificultándole la visión. El viento hacía muy incómodo el bajar entre los árboles, que lanzaban las ramas y le azotaban arañando sus brazos, manos y rostro.

El caballo siguió adelante, relinchando alguna vez, resbalando en ocasiones por el fango de la ladera, por lo que tuvo que reducir el paso. ¡ _Estaba realmente preocupado por Ace_! No podría perdonarse si le ocurriera algo, si ese chico había salido en su busca por haberle echado como lo hizo.

Sus compañeros tenían razón, era imposible avanzar en aquella tormenta huracanada. Debía resguardarse pero por suerte para él, bajar hacia el refugio era más fácil que subir. Ace debía haberlo pasado mal si realmente estaba allí.

El refugio estaba cerrado pero las contraventanas rotas de madera vibraban con violencia. Por un momento, Law pensó que saldrían volando en cualquier momento. Toda la pequeña casa podría hacerlo por las condiciones nefastas en las que se encontraba. Miró por los alrededores, pero no vio señales del caballo de Ace, seguramente, al ver el establo al lado tan maltratado, lo habría metido dentro de la propia casa para resguardarlo. ¡ _Era su suposición_! Tampoco se fiaba de dejar a su caballo allí entre esas maderas maltrechas que podrían caerse con ese viento.

Luchó contra la corriente de aire, llevando a su caballo tras él y empujó la puerta con fuerza. Era difícil combatir contra los elementos de la naturaleza, pero finalmente, la puerta cedió y entró al interior, metiendo al caballo tras él y cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

\- ¿Ace? – gritó con preocupación, haciéndose oír entre el viento que soplaba fuera con furia y el golpe continuo de las maderas del refugio. Todo parecía que saldría volando, el ruido era aterrador.

Ver el caballo de Ace elevando las orejas frente a él hizo que sus nervios se calmasen. Estaba lleno de barro pero no se fijó mucho tiempo en el animal, sino en ese chico que tenía la camiseta a medio quitar, tan sólo cubriendo sus brazos y dejando el abdomen y espalda al descubierto. ¡ _Tenía cicatrices_! La última vez no se había fijado tanto, pero ahora... las veía bien pese a la oscuridad que reinaba. Sólo una vela que el chico había encendido cerca de la mesa del salón le iluminaba.

\- ¿Law? – se sorprendió Ace – pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo...?

No le dejó ni acabar la frase. Soltó las riendas de su caballo dejando que éste fuera hacia la cocina en busca de la pila, como si desease el agua mientras él se lanzaba sobre ese chico moreno en un aterrador abrazo. ¡ _No quería soltarle_! Estaba helado y lleno de barro. De su cabello chorreaba el agua, toda su ropa estaba empapada, hasta ese pantalón negro que casi siempre llevaba. Al menos, se había quitado las botas, quedando descalzo y parecía querer desnudarse para no pillar una pulmonía por el agua.

\- Estás helado – susurró Law y aunque le querría dar un abrigo o su chaqueta para cubrirle del frío, también la tenía empapada.

\- Tú también lo estás – susurró Ace sin moverse, dejando que la camiseta terminase de caer al suelo - ¿Por qué has venido?

\- Dijeron que habían visto tu caballo. Eres un insensato salir con esta tormenta. Creo que quieres matarme de un infarto.

\- Creí que no querías verme después de... bueno... de lo que pasó. Yo... lo siento, Law, tienes razón, no sé quién soy ni sé lo que quiero en mi vida, he dejado que todos la manipulen a su antojo.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has salido con esta tormenta?

\- No lo sé. Mi hermano me dijo que debía empezar por algo fácil... me preguntó qué querría hacer en ese mismo instante y sólo me venías tú a la mente. Yo... reconozco que ahora mismo estoy muy confuso y que no sé qué es lo que siento o quién soy pero... necesitaba verte, quería estar aquí a tu lado en este mismo instante, no sé si esto te sirve, sé que esperas que decida por mí mismo pero esto es lo máximo que puedo decirte ahora mismo...

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Ace? – preguntó Law con dudas, susurrando cerca de su rostro sin dejar de acariciar aquel húmedo cabello que se pegaba a su rostro y hacía que sus ojos azules brillasen con mayor intensidad.

\- Quiero que me beses – susurró – no sé por qué, pero me gustó esa sensación, quiero sentirla otra vez.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Law, sin embargo, acercó su rostro con lentitud hacia los labios de Ace. No negaba que él le había deseado también, lo hacía a cada segundo que estaba a su lado, amaba a ese chico y puede que él estuviera confuso, pero al menos había sido capaz de sincerarse y confesarle que quería sentir otra vez un beso suyo.

El aroma de ese chico inundó sus fosas nasales, haciéndole perder completamente el control y terminando de recorrer la distancia que le quedaba a gran velocidad. Ace no se apartó aunque sí se sorprendió un poco ante la brusquedad del momento, pero sus manos, se agarraron enseguida al mojado cabello de Law, quien pasó sus manos bajo los muslos de Ace impulsándole sobre la mesa del comedor, sentándole allí y colando su lengua con ferocidad en la cavidad de aquel chico.

Simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Sentía un fuego vivo y ardiente dentro de él, uno que le decía que devorase completamente a ese chico y Ace no parecía resistirse en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel pasional beso, sacando la lengua también para jugar con la de Law.

Siempre le habían dicho que estaba mal besar o mantener relaciones con personas del mismo sexo, pero... la pregunta que invadió a Ace en ese momento fue... ¿Cómo podía estar mal si se sentía tan bien? Al lado de Law sentía protección, se sentía querido y deseado. ¿Eso estaba mal? Ese hombre había cruzado media tormenta por él, preocupado y ahora... estaba dejando salir todo su miedo al verle a salvo, le indicaba con aquellos pasionales besos cuánto le deseaba y lo intranquilo que había estado por él.


	17. El refugio.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo estremeciéndole. Tenía frío, estaba empapado y lleno de barro pero nada de eso le importaba cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo también estaba frío pero sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su cuerpo con maestría y posesión.

Aquellos tres largos años de guerra, él mismo se había autosatisfecho en las duchas o los aseos cuando nadie le miraba, ahora... era aún más complicado que entonces. Luffy solía abrir las puertas sin llamar así que no podía arriesgarse y su abuelo prohibía los cerrojos. En esa casa no había ni un momento de intimidad para poder desfogarse. ¡ _Estaba al límite_!

Sólo con sentir aquellos dedos bajando por su desnuda cadera en busca de la cinturilla del pantalón, hizo que su cuerpo temblase por la excitación. Su cabeza seguía gritando que estaba mal, no podía dejarse tocar por otro hombre, por alguien de su mismo sexo pero otra parte... ¡ _Necesitaba aquello_!

Se tensó al sentir la mano de Law entrar en el pantalón, acercándose peligrosamente a su miembro. Ace cerró los ojos y respiró todo lo calmado que podía dentro de aquella excitación, todavía sintiendo los labios de ese moreno sobre su cuello, besándole y mordisqueándole sin cesar.

\- ¡ _Ah_! – dejó escapar Ace, más de dolor que de placer cuando Law tocó sus huevos con delicadeza.

Esta vez lo hizo con mucho más tacto. ¡ _Estaban cargados_! Y eso sólo le indicaba a Law, que ese chico llevaba mucho tiempo sin descargar. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo estar, simplemente porque no estaba seguro si Ace querría llegar tan lejos con él. Tenía apenas veintiún años y no tenía claro lo que quería en la vida. Le había pedido un beso y eso le hacía sentirse bien pero... ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Ace con él? ¿Hasta dónde querría llegar?

Por un instante, Law se detuvo, apartando sus labios del cuello del menor para poder contemplar sus cristalinos ojos azules. Su cabello oscuro se pegaba al rostro, chorreando agua que caía sobre la mesa. ¡ _Era la visión más perfecta que jamás tendría de él_! Sus ojos infantiles mirándole y reclamando aquel beso, la esfera de deseo que invadía todo el cuarto pese a la terrible tormenta de fuera que quería tirar la casa abajo.

\- ¿Law? – susurró entonces el moreno, dubitativo por lo que ocurría, por lo que podía pasarle por la cabeza al moreno.

\- Lo siento... es que... haría lo que fuera por ti y me he dejado llevar por un impulso que... quizá tú no...

\- Mi cabeza dice que pare – confesó Ace, haciendo dudar más a Law – pero todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón dice que siga. ¿A quién crees que debo hacer caso? Me han enseñado que besar a otro hombre era algo impuro, algo insano y... pecaminoso – comentó – y ahora que lo he probado, ni siquiera noto la diferencia entre una mujer y un hombre. Sé que los labios de cada persona son únicos pero... es que un beso es un beso, sea de quién sea, ¿no? No veo la diferencia ahora mismo. Tú me confundes, pero no creo que besarte sea algo que esté mal. Me dijiste que pensase por mí mismo, que fuese sincero conmigo y me diese cuenta de lo que realmente quiero. No querría estar ahora mismo en ningún otro lugar.

¡ _Era convincente_! Ace siempre lo era. Para ser tan joven, sabía cómo utilizar las palabras y convencer a la gente, pero no era algo que a Law le extrañase, habiendo estado en la guerra, tuvo que madurar con rapidez. Su único problema con todo eso, era que nunca había podido detenerse dos segundos a pensar en él mismo. Acabaría lográndolo, era inteligente.

\- Sólo... hazme saber qué línea no debo cruzar hasta que estés preparado – confesó finalmente Law – iré despacio y te daré el tiempo que necesites.

\- Necesito... - intentó hablar Ace pese a la vergüenza que le suponía tener que confesar algo semejante, por lo que tomó la mano del mayor y la volvió a meter bajo sus pantalones. Law se hizo una idea.

\- Vale. Entendido.

Una nueva mueca surgió en el rostro de Ace cuando los dedos de Law tocaron nuevamente aquella sensible zona, sin embargo, esta vez no se detuvo ahí y buscó el miembro del chico. No se había endurecido todavía pero estaba en proceso, lo que le indicaba a Law que realmente quería y le gustaba lo que sentía.

Sentir los dedos de Ace envolver su nuca hizo que Law sonriera, aunque le duró poco por la rapidez con la que el menor atrapó una vez más sus labios, como si no quisiera tener que volver a desprenderse de ellos, casi como si mandase todo lo que le habían inculcado directo al cubo de la basura y sólo quisiera disfrutar de ese instante.

¡ _Era increíble_! Law se sentía en el cielo. Siempre había tenido miedo a decir sus sentimientos. Ser correspondido no era algo que esperase. Esas tierras eran salvajes, los hombres jamás se enamorarían de alguien de su mismo sexo, sus mentes eran muy cerradas con el tema y cuando empezó a enamorarse de Ace, creyó que jamás experimentaría lo que era que le deseasen, ser correspondido pero... ahora se sentía feliz y afortunado.

Ace temblaba y era obvio que luchaba contra todas sus enseñanzas, pero aun así, lo hacía, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento y era maravilloso. Law creyó poder morir en paz ahora si le llegaba la hora.

Puede que hubiera besado a algún chico, también a chicas para disimular su orientación sexual, pero los besos de Ace eran diferentes. Una mezcla entre inocencia y fogosidad, mitigaba su falta de experiencia con pasión. ¡ _Era puro fuego_! De eso no tenía la menor duda Law. Seguramente Ace habría besado a alguna chica en su adolescencia, al fin y al cabo, las hormonas adolescentes incitaban esos hechos, pero... no tenía demasiada experiencia, aun así, le encantaba la iniciativa de Ace.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Ace al apartar sus labios.

\- Sonrío... porque eres sorprendente. Cruzas media tormenta para venir a verme, te lanzas a lo desconocido sin arrepentirte nunca de nada y sé... que no has besado a muchas chicas – dijo con una gran sonrisa que sonrojó a Ace.

\- Cállate, soy un caballero. No voy besando a cualquiera por ahí.

\- Y eso me encanta de ti, porque sé que eres sincero contigo mismo y con los demás, sé que querías besarme y me encanta lo valiente que eres.

\- A veces tengo miedo.

\- No serías valiente si no lo tuvieras. Eres valiente precisamente porque superas tu miedo y sigues adelante. ¡ _Dios_! Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti – confesó.

\- Cuando te conocí... nunca imaginé que acabaría en un momento como éste contigo. Ahora tengo miedo de que descubran tu secreto... bueno... nuestro secreto, porque lo has vuelto mío también. No quiero que te ocurra nada y menos por mi culpa.

\- Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

Esta vez fue Law el que terminó de recorrer la distancia que le apartaba de sus labios, besándole con pasión e imponiendo su ritmo. Ese chico se adaptaba rápido, aprendía y mejoraba, siguiendo sus besos y añadiendo su propia pasión.

\- Abre un poco – susurró Law con los ojos cerrados, con sus labios rozando los de Ace. En cuanto sintió que el menor le hacía caso, tomó su rostro con una mano para sostenerla y aprovechó para colar su lengua en busca de la del moreno, enseñándole algo más de lo que estaba seguro, acabaría disfrutando.

¡ _Sonrojado_! Así se encontraba Ace ante aquel beso, una hermosa imagen que Law jamás podría olvidar. Al ver que finalmente toda la situación se caldeaba y el menor bajaba sus barreras, Law descendió su mano una vez más a la entrepierna, agarrando el miembro del menor y moviéndolo un poco para masturbarle. Un gemido salió de los labios de Ace antes de que cerrase los ojos con fuerza.

\- Shh, relájate – intentó calmarle Law – están muy cargados.

\- Hace mucho que no... - intentó decirle el menor.

\- No te preocupes, soy tu médico, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió Law – déjame que te alivie un poco la presión.

\- ¡ _Dios_! – susurró cuando el placer recorrió su cuerpo, agarrándose al borde de la mesa donde estaba sentado.

\- Voy a quitarte los pantalones, están empapados y además... molestan.

¡ _No era una situación cómoda para él_! Era su primera vez con otro hombre y eso Law lo podía ver y comprender. Prefería ir despacio con él, tampoco tenía prisa alguna, sólo quería que él se sintiera a gusto con todo aquello. Ace se apoyó sobre sus manos y elevó el trasero para permitirle a Law que tirase del pantalón y lo quitase. Cayó al suelo con un ruido seco de ropa empapada, pero tan sólo escucharon un relincho como queja, por lo que no prestaron mucha atención.

Law se acercó un poco más, alcanzando el rostro del menor para besarle una vez más, colando su lengua dentro de nuevo. ¡ _Ace aprendía rápido_! Puede que le faltase algo de experiencia, pero aun así, era increíblemente atrayente. La mano de Law no dejó de moverse en la entrepierna del moreno, sacando ligeros gemidos que se ahogaban en su boca entre pasionales besos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba pero Law supo que no era por frío. Era consciente de que debían calentarse, secarse pero... ahora mismo sólo pensaba en Ace. Encendería la chimenea cuando acabase, ahora mismo, se centraba en los jadeos del menor para hacerse una idea si iba bien o no. Cada persona era diferente, a él le había costado sus años entender su propio cuerpo, podría ser que Ace no hubiera tenido tanto tiempo para saber qué cosas le gustaban más que otras. Si seguían con esa extraña relación, Law pensaba averiguar todo sobre él.

Por ahora, se dedicó a hacer lo que a él más le gustaba. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el frenillo a medida que subía y bajaba la mano sobre la longitud de su erecto miembro. Los besos de Ace se volvieron todavía más fogosos ante aquello, llevando sus manos hasta el cabello de Law y enredando sus dedos en él.

Tan sólo se separó cuando la respiración se entrecortó demasiado, deseando poder respirar entre los jadeos y el intenso placer que le hizo agarrarse con mayor fuerza a la mesa y al cabello de Law, cerrando los ojos antes de dejarse ir completamente extasiado.

Law dejó escapar una sonrisilla al sentir su mano completamente empapada con el semen de ese chico, pero al menos, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, indicándole que había podido relajarse completamente. Debía estar exhausto, lo supo en el momento en que vio cómo recostaba su espalda sobre la mesa e intentaba recuperar la respiración.

\- Sí que estabas cargado – sonrió Law al ver todo lo que había tirado.

\- Lo siento. ¡Qué vergüenza! – suspiró, colocando su brazo tapando sus ojos, pero Law se puso en pie, sentándose sobre la mesa donde estaba el chico y apartándole el brazo de la cara. ¡ _Estaba sonrojado_!

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Quería hacerlo, en realidad... querría hacer muchas cosas contigo pero por ahora... encenderé el fuego. Hay que entrar en calor.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Ace al ver que Law se levantaba para ir a buscar algo de leña cerca del canasto junto a la chimenea.

\- Yo estoy bien.

\- Mentiroso. Debes estar excitado.

\- Un poco – sonrió Law – pero tú no estás preparado, en otra ocasión, Ace. Ya te he dicho, que iremos despacio.

\- ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

\- No es complicado, nosotros lo volvemos complicado. La vida es muy sencilla, Ace. A mí me gustas y sé lo que quiero de ti, pero también entiendo que te cueste aceptar todo esto, no pasa nada. Vale la pena esperar por ti, aunque sí tengo una duda sobre tu pasado.

\- Te la resolveré.

\- Es que... creo que si te la pregunto, te enfadarás.

\- ¿Tan mala es? – preguntó Ace con un toque divertido.

\- Barbanegra – susurró Law - ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Qué historia compartís tú y él?


	18. Secretos de una larga guerra.

Aquel era un tema que Ace había tratado de olvidar en vano. Ese individuo y su horrible nombre sólo hacía nada más que perseguirle una y otra vez, un pasado que debió arreglar y que no pudo. Respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire frente a un desconcertado Law. ¡ _No estaba enfadado_! Quizá Law pensaba que el tema lo hacía pero no era enfado lo que corría por sus venas al escuchar ese nombre, sino ira y odio, un profundo odio que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó Law un poco confuso, observando los brazos llenos de barro de su compañero.

\- Yo... ¿Puedo contarte esto mientras cenamos algo? Tengo un poco de frío – intentó cambiar de tema, pero sin negarse a relatarle ese pasado.

\- Encenderé la chimenea.

\- Creo que no hay leña.

\- Entonces romperé alguna silla si es necesario.

Ace sonrió, acercando sus manos hasta las frías mejillas del moreno y atrayendo el rostro de éste para poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Era casi una declaración como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos, un gesto que apaciguaba a Law sintiendo que todo estaba en orden.

\- Ve a comprobar la despensa, yo encenderé el fuego y daré de beber a los caballos.

\- Vale – susurró Ace junto a sus labios.

\- Y deberíamos poner toda la ropa a secar, buscaré unas mantas para taparnos.

\- Yo lo hago.

Por algún extraño motivo, Law sonrió. Apenas se conocían, sólo eran dos forajidos que jamás habían compartido nada en común pero sus mentes sincronizaban a la perfección. Las manos de Law se aferraron con fuerza a la cadera de ese chico sentado sobre la mesa, no quería soltarle pero sabía que debía hacerlo o pillarían un buen resfriado.

\- Tengo que quitarme todo esto. Está empapado – sonrió Law con la camisa aún puesta y chorreando agua.

\- Sería lo mejor. Voy a ver si encuentro las mantas y algo de comer.

Ambos parecían negarse a soltar sus labios, repitiendo lo que debían hacer como si de esa manera pudieran finalmente llevar a cabo la tarea impartida. Finalmente, fue Law el primero en alejarse, buscando con la mirada algo que poder quemar. Un mueble viejo y destartalado podría servirle para encender el fuego.

Caminó hacia su caballo en busca de la katana. Afilada como la tenía y de un corte limpio, sería fácil romper en trozos aquella madera fina y medio podrida. Sin embargo, su caballo empezó a caminar tras Ace, seguido por el caballo del propio chico que llenaba parte del suelo de barro al golpear sus cascos contra la madera. Ambos buscaban con desesperación agua y la encontraron en la pila donde Ace abrió el grifo para poder llenarla para ellos.

Law apartó su camisa, dejando que resbalase por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo. En aquel instante, los ojos de Ace captaron las cicatrices de su espalda. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar por la estancia en el campo de concentración. Tras el ataque de Pearl Harbor, el temor a los japoneses se había difundido por todo el país, condenando a los residentes en Estados Unidos a vivir en los campos de concentración bajo estricta vigilancia. Temían nuevos ataques de la potencia nipona. Suponía que no sería una etapa agradable para Law, por eso mismo, nunca preguntó nada.

Los ojos del mayor se fijaron en Ace, quien desvió con rapidez su mirada de las cicatrices. ¡ _Ambos tenían cicatrices de sus pasados_! Pero era tan normal en época de guerra.

\- Voy por las mantas – dijo finalmente Ace, escondiéndose en el pequeño pasillo en dirección a la única habitación que había.

Pasó del minúsculo aseo y sólo se detuvo frente al armario, buscando en él alguna manta o ropa con la que poder quitarse el frío. No tenía problemas con su desnudez, pero... el frío sí le afectaba. El armario estaba vacío excepto por una única y solitaria manta, polvorienta y vieja, pero serviría al menos para cubrirse por ahora.

La desplegó y la colocó sobre sus hombros, cubriendo finalmente su desnudez para poder ir a cocinar. Seguramente Law ya se habría quitado toda la ropa mojada o puede que hasta tuviera encendida la chimenea.

Salió del cuarto y prácticamente le gritó a Law que había encontrado una manta, sin embargo, al cruzar el umbral, observó al mayor con un libro en las manos, uno que él conocía bien. Había abierto la primera página por curiosidad de saber qué era, pero sus ojos parecían ahora asustados al leer las primeras líneas.

\- Law... no leas eso – le arrebató Ace el libro, cerrándolo al instante y devolviéndolo a la alforja de su caballo.

\- Es... un diario – comentó – se prohibieron llevar diarios a la guerra pero...

\- Incumplí una orden, ¿y qué? Muchos soldados la incumplieron. Vi soviéticos con diarios, e incluso alemanes. Aun así, es algo que debería quedarse en el olvido.

\- Todo eso que viste...

\- Olvídalo – dijo de nuevo Ace – hazlo como yo intento olvidarlo.

¿Olvidarlo? Apenas había leído unas líneas y todo su cuerpo se había estremecido por lo que tuvo que vivir allí. Ya no sólo las pocas raciones de alimentos que recibían o la falta de higiene, sino las atrocidades que todos los soldados hacían, las violaciones a mujeres, tanto de alemanes, soviéticos como americanos, nadie se salvaba en esa tierra manchada de sangre.

\- Ace... - susurró Law.

\- Law, ¡por Dios! Olvida lo que has visto – dijo sin mirarle, todavía con el rostro contra la alforja de su caballo.

\- ¿Tú no...? ¿Verdad?

\- Yo no hice nada, ¿vale? Quizá ése es el problema, que no hice nada – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡ _Te sientes culpable_! – exclamó casi enfadado - ¿Es que pensabas que tú sólo podías detener a todos los soldados que violaban y asesinaban sin cuartel? Te habrían matado a ti, Ace, o confinado a una celda. Un chiquillo de veinte años no puede cambiar a ochenta mil soldados que participarían en esa guerra, tú no hiciste nada de eso y para mí es suficiente.

\- Para mí no lo es. ¿Y qué si me hubieran encarcelado o fusilado? ¿Era mejor saber lo que ocurría sin poder remediar nada? – gritó enfadado – no me preguntes por lo que vi allí, Law, igual que yo no te pregunto por el campo de concentración.

\- No te preguntaré, Ace, pero no puedes sentirte culpable por lo que hacen otras personas. Tú también estabas allí y si tú podías diferenciar lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, ellos también podían hacerlo y eso no es tu culpa, sino la suya. ¿Cómo crees que trataron los soldados americanos a las mujeres japonesas al llegar a nuestra tierra? ¿Crees que era diferente a lo que hacían los soviéticos o los alemanes allí? Los civiles acaban pagando los crímenes de la guerra.

\- Sé lo que hacen los soldados americanos también, yo era uno de ellos, Law, he visto cosas. Puede que no fuera destinado a Japón, pero estuve en Europa, conviví con americanos y soviéticos entre otros muchos de regiones diferentes. Tú no estuviste en la caída de Berlín. Vi el rostro de los soviéticos cuando abrieron los campos de concentración alemanes, vi a esas personas muriéndose por desnutrición, humillados, desnudos, mutilados... ¿Sabes lo que pensaron los soviéticos al ver eso? La ira que ya reprimían de las violaciones de los alemanes a sus mujeres más lo que vieron en los campos de concentración, hizo que estallasen. Hubo violaciones masivas que se ocultaron, al igual que cuando los nazis empezaron a invadir dando inicio a la guerra. ¿Crees que los americanos eran diferentes? Esa guerra fue un caos, Law, los campos de concentración asesinaron a un ingente cantidad de personas, experimentos científicos que realizaban, todo allí era odio. ¿Crees que a los que nos llamaban aliados estaban exentos de odio? ¿Qué crees que pasó cuando cayó Alemania? Odiaban a los nazis, a toda la nación alemana por lo que habían hecho y no fueron diferentes a ellos en algunos aspectos. Quisieron tratar a los alemanes de la misma forma y... todo se descontroló.

\- El odio siempre sale por algún lado, Ace.

\- Ya... pues es algo que no quiero recordar. Bastante tengo con haberlo vivido. Es una guerra, Law y creo... que históricamente hasta la fecha, ha sido la peor de todas.

\- Le diste... una tableta de chocolate a aquella mujer – dijo Law recordando lo que había leído en el diario de pasada.

\- Las mujeres pedían comida, había una hambruna exagerada, toda Europa prácticamente se moría de hambre tras tantos años de guerra, los soldados, los tanques... todo arrasaba con los cultivos, no había apenas producción de alimentos, sólo armamento. Esa mujer que has leído... me ofreció sexo a cambio de una tableta de chocolate. Seguramente ya la habrían violado otros soldados. ¿Sabes lo que es ver algo así? Le di el chocolate pero no hice nada, ella ya había sufrido bastante, ni siquiera aunque me ofreciera algo así, yo no... yo no quería ser como ellos, Law. ¿Sabes de qué se reían? Decían que hizo falta seis años para que los estadounidenses venciéramos a los soldados alemanes, pero sólo hacía falta un día y una tableta de chocolate para conquistar a una mujer alemana. ¿Cómo crees que sienta eso, Law? Eso es lo que tengo que recordar todos los días, eso es lo que veo cada vez que cierro los ojos y trato de dormir. Sólo hay muerte, mal olor, sufrimiento, penuria y violaciones. ¿Cuántos soldados se han suicidado tras volver de esa guerra?

Le abrazó, porque ver las lágrimas en sus ojos sólo creó en el mayor un sentimiento de querer protegerle de todo, aunque ya no podía hacer nada frente a su pasado. Su paso por el campo de concentración tampoco fue el paraíso, pero Ace había caminado por el mismo infierno. Law sabía muy bien que era imposible combatir contra el odio que generó esa guerra, prácticamente todos los países estaban involucrados, fue una masacre. Él mismo había visto a muchos buenos soldados suicidarse por lo visto allí, por lo que habían vivido. Era todo un logro que Ace, siendo como era, con esa actitud noble, aún permaneciera tan "intacto", luchando contra su pesadilla personal día tras día.

Law destapó un poco a Ace para pasar los extremos de la manta tras él, quedando ambos abrazados dentro de ella. Adoraba a ese chico y sabía que su pasado era un infierno que le acompañaría toda la vida, un chico de apenas veintiún años que no debió haber visto todas aquellas atrocidades. Sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza entorno a él, entrando en calor poco a poco en el contacto de sus cuerpos. Con mucha delicadeza, subió su mano derecha hacia el cabello del joven, entrelazando sus tatuados dedos en él y acariciándole con suavidad, intentando aliviar la carga emocional que soportaba.

¡ _Estaba llorando_! Sentía sus lágrimas derramarse en su clavícula pero Law permaneció inmóvil, dejando que sacara toda esa rabia, frustración y tristeza que llevaba dentro. Las llamas que había conseguido encender empezaban a tomar altura, calentando lentamente toda la habitación e iluminando el lugar.

\- Ace... cada día me enamoras más – susurró Law cerca de su oído, sorprendiendo y consiguiendo que ese chico abriera los ojos.

\- Tú no deberías...

\- ¿No debería quererte? – preguntó Law con una sonrisa, apartando el rostro de Ace de su pecho y deslizando sus pulgares bajo sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas - ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Todo en la guerra es odio, Ace, todo el que se interponga en medio acabaría siendo asesinado brutalmente y lo sabes. No podías hacer nada.

\- Vi a un par de soldados hacerles frente – susurró Ace – cuando trataron de detener a unos soldados soviéticos, los castraron y los asesinaron.

\- ¡ _Dios_! – susurró Law.

\- Había periodistas allí sacando las noticias, pero por alguna razón, no llegaban a publicarse, se cubría toda la información. Todos los bandos se volvieron locos justo al final de la guerra. Yo sólo... quería regresar a casa. Sé que no debería haber tenido un diario pero... también los periodistas los llevaban, las noticias no salían así que... quizá, fue una forma de asegurarse que la verdad saldría aunque fuera tarde. No lo sé. También conocí a un soldado muy joven, soviético, él también escribía en su diario esas atrocidades... no es que fueran todos así pero... fue un infierno para todos.


	19. El campo de concentración.

Sentados en el viejo sofá, con Ace reposando sobre su pecho y ambos con una taza de sopa caliente en sus manos frente a la chimenea, Law pensaba en todo lo que él había conseguido explicar. Evidentemente no le había contado todo, sería imposible de narrar tres años de guerra y todo lo vivido allí, toda esa penuria. Dio un sorbo a su sopa y siguió mirando las llamas frente a él.

Ambos entraban lentamente en calor. Con la manta sobre ellos y desnudos para que sus cuerpos se calentasen mucho más rápido, dejando que la ropa se secase junto al fuego tendida en un par de sillas. Los caballos estaban tranquilos y el mismo Law había ayudado a Ace a desmontarles las sillas para que estuvieran más cómodos, dejando sus mantas también junto al fuego para secarlas. El barro, en cambio, no habían podido quitárselo todavía. Ellos mismos estaban cubiertos en él, pero no les importó. Sólo el silencio reinaba en la sala.

\- El siete de diciembre de mil novecientos cuarenta y uno, los japoneses atacaron Pearl Harbor – detalló Law, aunque Ace ya conocía ese dato, aun así, mantuvo el silencio sabiendo que era él quien quería contar algo – yo era un adolescente, mi hermana prácticamente acababa de nacer. A veces... ayudaba a mi padre en la clínica médica, él me enseñaba todo sobre medicina. Ese día... todo cambió. Los ciudadanos tuvieron mucho miedo, sobre todo la costa oeste donde vivíamos.

Ace había abierto un poco su puerta de sufrimiento, así que Law sintió que quizá... él debía explicar brevemente todo lo que ocurrió en aquel campo de concentración, demostrarle a Ace que la vida no siempre era un camino de rosas, todos tenían sus obstáculos a superar. Nunca antes había hablado con nadie del campo de concentración ni de lo que vio o vivió allí. Tampoco le habían preguntado, pero hoy... sentía que por primera vez, podía contar un poco de su experiencia a ese chico que posiblemente... le entendería.

\- Horas después del ataque de Pearl Harbor y en los meses siguientes antes de que se instalasen los campos de concentración, las cuentas bancarias de todos los japoneses en el país fueron congeladas. Se nos obligó a malvender nuestros bienes y los inmuebles, aunque algunos pudieron almacenarlos a toda prisa en algún lugar. Nos despojaron de todo y finalmente, fuimos repartidos entre diez campos de concentración. Por desgracia para nosotros, fuimos asignados a Manzanar. A los estadounidenses les gusta llamarlos "centro de reubicación" – sonrió Law con un poco de sarcasmo – la mayoría de los campos de concentración fueron construidos en zonas pantanosas, el nuestro... en la ladera oriental de la Sierra Nevada, en California.

\- Es un lugar muy duro – suspiró Ace.

\- Es terriblemente duro – aseguró Law – bajo cero en invierno, rondando los cincuenta grados en verano, el clima no daba cuartel. Lo que más recuerdo es el viento huracanado como el de ahí fuera – sonrió – ése nunca cesaba, soplaba casi de continuo. Todas las mañanas, me levantaba cubierto con una capa de polvo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Mi familia fue de las primeras en entrar, lo hicimos el día veintiuno de marzo del cuarenta y dos. ¡ _Debíamos construir el campo_! – sonrió con incredulidad – los barracones eran de tela asfáltica y todo el campo debía residir aproximadamente a unos diez mil japoneses, pero cuando finalmente todo acabó, éramos once mil setenta, muy por encima de las posibilidades de ese campo.

Ace escuchaba con atención. Sabía que Law habría mantenido su historia en secreto durante esos últimos años y que se la relatase a él, era todo un honor. Las guerras sólo dejaban sufrimiento y cicatrices en todos.

\- Éramos cuatro en mi familia, supongo que tuvimos suerte, a los que éramos cuatro, nos dejaban vivir juntos en un espacio de aproximadamente... 6,1 x 7,6 m. Dormíamos en catres de acero del ejército, en sacos de paja, aunque por suerte, teníamos electricidad, alguna lavandería y salones comunales. Las duchas y aseos también eran comunales. A algunos especialistas, como mi padre, se les permitía trabajar por un salario muy inferior a lo que ganaría un blanco. Algunos internos podían trabajar fuera del campo de concentración pero vigilados por gente armada y siempre debían llevar la tarjeta de identificación como que eran prisioneros del campo. Cuando la guerra se alargó, permitieron a algunos unirse a las filas americanas para ir a combatir en la guerra, pero sólo aquellos que firmaban un documento de lealtad, el resto, salimos en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco y salimos con lo puesto. Nos dieron veinticinco dólares a cada uno y un billete de tren. Muchos se reagruparon en refugios y casas de acogida, otros... se suicidaron antes que enfrentarse a una vida fuera de allí, sin pertenencias, sin dinero, sin nada..., sólo veinticinco dólares y un billete de tren – sonrió Law con indignación.

¡ _Mudo_! Así se había quedado Ace al escuchar aquello. Veinticinco dólares después de haberlo perdido todo, incluso su libertad. ¡ _Era frustrante_! Y entendía que Law sintiera ese peso sobre sus hombros, que viese estas tierras como una nueva oportunidad y en cambio... estaba aquí, siendo un bandido, delinquiendo pese a sus conocimientos médicos. Él podría ser mucho mejor, podría tener un futuro y en cambio... se lo habían arrebatado todo.

\- Lo... siento – suspiró Ace.

Los ojos grisáceos de Law se fijaron en las temblorosas manos de Ace que sostenían la taza de sopa caliente. ¿Por qué se disculpaba ese chico? ¿Era por lo que él había vivido? ¿Por lo que los americanos le habían hecho al llevarlo al campo de concentración? ¿Por ser americano? ¿Es que creía que él podía tener culpa en un suceso así? Simplemente, Law abrió los ojos ante aquella disculpa y entonces, dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa antes de dejar su taza de sopa en la mesilla de al lado y posar sus manos sobre las de Ace.

La taza aún estaba humeante, pero el dorso de sus manos estaba frío, por lo que enseguida sintió la calidez de las palmas de Law sobre las suyas, sonrojándole al instante.

\- Tú no me has hecho nada excepto enamorarme – sonrió Law – sinceramente... creí que algún día, encontraría a alguien que me amase, seguramente un japonés. Durante un tiempo odié a los americanos y saber que ahora estoy enamorado de uno... es irónico – sonrió Law – pero no me arrepiento de ello. Tú no tuviste nada que ver en mi pasado, Ace y quizá, el destino te ha puesto en mi vida para sanar mis heridas.

¡ _Se movió con violencia_! Tan rápido, que Law no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en absoluto ante aquel movimiento, sintiendo los labios de Ace nuevamente sobre los suyos. ¡ _Se dejó besar_! Continuando aquel inexperto beso. Mejoraría con el tiempo y la práctica, eso lo sabía, aun así, le resultaban tiernos y dulces. No había nada más hermoso para Law que la sensación que dejaban ese tipo de besos, pasionales porque quería serlo, pero a la vez, inseguro. Creaba en él un sentimiento de querer proteger siempre a ese chico, de mantenerle para siempre con esa inocencia única aunque no le sería posible.

Sus manos temblaban pese al calor que desprendía la taza de sopa. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, dejándose inundar por el sentimiento de sus labios, Law tomó la taza, soltándola con suavidad de las manos del menor y apartándola junto a la suya. En cuanto Ace escuchó el ruido de la taza golpeando en la mesa, llevó sus manos bajo la manta que cubría la desnudez de ambos en busca del desnudo miembro de Law.

\- Ey – susurró Law, agarrando las muñecas de Ace, observando cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, incluidas sus manos, que no habían cesado el movimiento – no tienes que forzarte, Ace, está bien así.

\- Pero... tú...

\- Yo lo hice porque quise y es bastante para ti tener que asimilar que te haya masturbado. No fuerces más hoy. Además... estoy a gusto aquí sentado a tu lado – sonrió Law – es lo único que necesito, estar a tu lado, desnudos, tapados con una manta y una buena sopa caliente escuchando la gran tormenta que sacude fuera.

El silencio reinó nuevamente entre ellos. Ace volvió lentamente a su posición anterior, agazapándose entre los tatuados brazos de Law, atrapando los laterales de la manta para taparse mejor y dejando que dentro de ella, los dedos de su compañero acariciasen su brazo con dulzura antes de que éste diera otro sorbo a su sopa.

\- No parece que la tormenta vaya a remitir hoy – susurró Ace.

\- Tampoco me disgusta la compañía para esta noche – sonrió Law – creo que no puedo quejarme en absoluto.

\- Tus compañeros deben estar preocupados. Seguro que saliste aunque te dirían que no lo hicieras.

\- Oh, sí... me dijeron que no viniera – sonrió con cierta arrogancia – pero mi preocupación por ti era mayor que mi visión del peligro.

\- No les caigo bien – susurró Ace.

\- ¿A mis compañeros?

\- Sí. Sobre todo a Boa.

\- Bueno... ella tiene un concepto diferente de mí más que el de ser su jefe.

\- Le gustas – dijo casi a regañadientes – lo he visto en la forma en que te mira y cómo se preocupa por ti. Cree que soy un peligro para ti, intenta protegerte y puede que tenga razón, soy el nieto de un ranger y...

\- No eres peligroso para mí, bueno... sí lo eres – comentó finalmente Law – porque si descubren que soy homosexual, querrán matarme pero... es un riesgo que también corro siendo forajido así que no es un riesgo añadido, sino un riesgo que ya corría por mis decisiones. Y en cuanto a Boa, la verdad es que me gustaría contarte algo referente a ella... yo... ¡Esto es complicado! Fue el día que te eché de la guarida. Volví a la bañera y ya estaba excitado de haber estado curándote la mano, no sé cómo fui capaz de dejarme llevar en ese momento pero...

\- Law... déjalo. No hace falta que me des explicaciones, no somos nada, sólo somos como amigos con algún roce y...

\- Eres más que un amigo con roce, me gustas mucho, Ace, pensaba en ti cuando ella entró en la bañera y te aseguro que le dije que no quería, pero estaba tan excitado en ese momento que necesitaba bajar el calentón que llevaba encima, no pensé, sólo me dejé llevar, pero te aseguro que no me volverá a pasar, no sabiendo que tú estás esperando por mis besos. Nunca creí que precisamente tú aceptarías estos sentimientos que fluyen entre nosotros, así que prefiero disculparme por lo ocurrido. No volveré a dejar que ocurra nada entre ella y yo, puedes estar seguro.

\- Pero, somos hombres, Law, tú mejor que nadie sabes que tenemos necesidades, lo has visto hoy mismo conmigo y yo no sé...

\- Me da igual si no estás preparado ahora mismo para llegar tan lejos, Ace, prefiero que estés seguro hasta dónde quieres llegar en esto. Te entiendo perfectamente, es difícil tu situación, todos estos sentimientos nuevos que vives, el dilema de estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo, lo sé perfectamente.

\- No quiero verte sufrir por mí. ¿Qué pasaría si estos sentimientos no son reales? ¿Y si no puedo corresponderte?

\- ¿Por qué tienes ese impulso por besarme? – sonrió Law.

\- No lo sé, sólo sé que quiero hacerlo, que se siente bien.

\- Te excita y eso es un comienzo, Ace, te da placer. Creo que a medida que vayas conociéndome, te darás cuenta de hasta dónde son reales. La cuestión es si quieres realmente seguir con esto o no.

\- Law, sabes de sobra que estoy aquí por ti. No sé lo que es, quizá no tenga claros aún mis sentimientos y puede que esté un poco asustado de todo esto pero... quiero estar aquí, contigo – sonrió Ace, relajando a law por primera vez.

Ace apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Law, cerrando los ojos y escuchando la respiración del moreno. Sin embargo, Law apoyó sus labios sobre la frente de Ace, depositando un suave beso.

\- Me gustan tus besos – sonrió Ace, consiguiendo que Law sonriera también.

\- A mí también me gustan los tuyos.


	20. Ace of hearts

La tormenta amainó, anticipando el brillante día que hoy acompañaría a toda la población tras un huracán como aquel. Seguramente, los ganaderos y rancheros tendrían demasiado trabajo para adecentar sus terrenos. Law lo supo cuando al salir de la cabaña ya vestido y una humeante taza de té para comprobar el terreno, se encontró un árbol que había caído contra el destartalado establo de al lado.

\- Ha sido violento – suspiró Ace.

\- Seguramente habrá desperfectos en el pueblo. Creo que sería mejor que te marches ya, si tu abuelo descubre que no estás en la casa tendrás problemas. Puede que esté muy preocupado por ti tras esta tormenta.

\- Es posible que piense que estoy en la cama aún.

\- ¿Y si ya sabe que no estás allí? – preguntó Law con preocupación.

\- Le diré que me desperté temprano y he ido a dar una vuelta por el rancho para comprobar desperfectos.

\- Siempre lo tienes todo pensado, ¿verdad?

\- No siempre – sonrió Ace, acercándose a su rostro para poder depositar un dulce beso en sus labios – voy a irme ya, antes de que sí descubran que no estoy ni en el rancho.

\- Estás asqueroso – sonrió Law al ver la ropa llena de barro de Ace, al igual que su caballo.

\- Gracias – dejó escapar Ace antes de subir al caballo – supongo que... nos veremos por ahí.

\- Sabes dónde tengo la guarida.

\- Lo mismo va por ti.

\- Ya... el problema es que tú juegas a una doble vida entre la guarida y el rancho, a mí seguro que siempre me encontrarás allí a menos que haya salido a hacer de las mías, por lo que volvería en un rato.

\- Ten cuidado de regreso a la guarida.

\- Sí, sí... ten tú más cuidado de camino al rancho, el trayecto es más largo.

***

¡ _No encontraba a Luffy_! Era cierto que había perdido tiempo lavando al caballo y poniéndole la manta y la comida, pero... no tanto como para que su hermano no estuviera a su espalda molestándole como solía hacer. Seguro que con lo cotilla que era, querría saber dónde fue con tanta prisa.

Era la segunda vuelta que daba a la propiedad más cercana porque no pensaba que Luffy se hubiera alejado demasiado. Normalmente era el encargado de dar de comer a las vacas y a las gallinas del granero de atrás. Cuando acababa, limpiaba y recogía los sacos de comida de los animales para el día siguiente. Su preocupación aumentó cuando su abuelo acudió al establo donde él estaba buscando a Luffy.

\- Ace, ¿has visto a tu hermano? – preguntó Garp.

Y ahí estaba la gran pregunta. ¿Cómo debía responder a eso? Parecía fácil, pero no lo era. Quizá Luffy le había estado cubriendo anoche, pudo dar una excusa a su abuelo, una excusa que él no conocía y ahora se enfrentaba a la incertidumbre de qué hacer con Luffy.

Estaba preocupado por él, decir que no sabía nada de él era una buena opción, todos se pondrían a buscarle en el rancho pero preocuparía a su abuelo y sabiendo que tenía una banda de forajidos, Ace dudaba si sería buena idea. Si estaba con ellos y mandaba a todos a buscar, le pondría en riesgo. Por otro lado... mentir y decir que le había visto... era arriesgado. ¿Qué pasaría si estaba en peligro y no llevaba ayuda?

\- ¿Ace? ¿Le has visto? Creo que tú has madrugado incluso más que él hoy. No te he visto esta mañana en la cama.

\- Pues... sí he madrugado mucho, estaba preocupado por los desastres que se habían podido ocasionar en el rancho tras la tormenta.

\- ¿Y Luffy? ¿Has estado con él? ¿Le has visto?

\- No... - susurró Ace viendo cómo Garp empezaba a preocuparse – no le he visto desde hace un rato – intentó arreglar al ver la cara de su abuelo.

\- ¿Un rato? ¿Cuánto es un rato?

\- Lo bastante como para preocuparme un poco – suspiró Ace comprobando que el caballo de Luffy no estaba en la cuadra – creo que fue a comprobar daños en los límites del rancho.

\- Iré a buscarle...

\- Déjame ir a mí, abuelo – comentó Ace – tú conoces mejor el rancho, puedes organizar a todos para que acaben de arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. Puedo buscarle.

Garp miró al caballo de Ace, recién lavado y comiendo. Parecía haber vuelto hace poco de sus faenas.

\- Tu caballo parece agotado.

\- Puedo arreglar otro.

\- Está bien, ve a buscar a Luffy pero ten cuidado.

¡ _Por los pelos_! Fue lo que pensó. Se había librado por ahora aunque su caballo dejó de comer para acercarse a él, posando su cabeza sobre su hombro y buscando caricias. ¡Siempre había sido un poco mimoso! También cabezón, como él. Tras curarle cuando apenas era un potrillo, intentó soltarlo muchas veces con el resto de su manada, pero éste se negó a irse, volviendo una y otra vez a su lado. Al final, acabó quedándoselo.

\- Tú también quieres venir, ¿no? – sonrió Ace sin dejar de acariciar la frente del animal – pues pongámonos en marcha.

Sacó nuevamente la silla de montar junto a los arreos y volvió a ensillar el caballo para poder marcharse. Pese al día tan esclarecedor que se había quedado tras la tormenta, una angustia invadía su cuerpo. No soportaba la idea de que pudiera ocurrirle algo a su hermano y más desde que se enteró que tenía su propia banda de forajidos. Realmente estaba muy preocupado.

Tampoco es que supiera muy bien por dónde empezar a buscar. Luffy no le había contado demasiado sobre su banda, excepto... que trabajaba con "El demonio Zoro", del cual ya conocía bastante por los rumores como para interesarse en conocer más cosas de él. Contaban de él que tenía una fuerza monstruosa y que durante mucho tiempo, fue considerado un cazarrecompensas. De hecho, el mismo Ace había intentado siempre mantener las distancias con él. Ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea de cómo Luffy había conseguido reclutar a alguien como él, pero otra parte, se alegraba de que contase con gente que pudiera valerse por sí misma y defender a la banda.

Seguramente podría encontrar algo de información en la taberna de las afueras. Era un lugar donde se reunían los forajidos, oculto del sheriff y de los Rangers, un lugar apartado y del que pasaban información entre los propios bandidos para ubicarlo. Cada poco tiempo lo cambiaban de lugar, un local ambulante al margen de la ley. Allí fue donde el propio Law dio con su información. Si sabían algo de Zoro, el cazarrecompensas, sería allí. Tenía entendido que no estaban lejos de sus tierras, a uno o dos kilómetros al límite norte de ellas.

Se puso en marcha y no detuvo al caballo hasta dar con el lugar que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Tan sólo era una tienda, con más de veinte caballos amarrados a viejos postes clavados en la tierra. No era un buen lugar ni siquiera para los forajidos, pero no tenía muchas más opciones.

Al entrar, se encontró a la mayoría de ellos bebiendo, brindando o jugando. Intentó no socializar con ninguno, pese a que algunos le miraron cuando entró. La mayoría le conocerían como Puño de fuego, el segundo comandante de los forajidos de Barbablanca y estarían locos para meterse con él.

\- El mismísimo puño de fuego por mi taberna. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – sonrió el tabernero al otro lado de la barra mientras secaba unas jarras que acababa de limpiar.

\- Estoy buscando algo de información sobre un cazarrecompensas.

\- ¿Un cazarrecompensas? Tú dirás.

\- El demonio Roronoa Zoro.

\- Sí... dicen que se ha unido a una banda de forajidos, una nueva, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre pero tenían algo pendiente hoy. Estuvieron por aquí hará un par de días, hablaban de algo en las tierras del este, cruzando el cañón.

Ace buscó en el cinturón un pequeño saco con monedas y lo dejó sobre la barra antes de darse la vuelta, sin embargo, el tabernero no parecía haber acabado con la información.

\- Ace – le llamó, indicándole que se acercase para decirle algo que nadie más pudiera escuchar – cuídate las espaldas, ya ha habido varios preguntando por ti.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

¡ _Uno era Law_! Sin duda alguna, él mismo se lo había confesado y otro... posiblemente Barbanegra, pero era un asunto que no quería tocar en este momento. No podía estar seguro si quedaría alguien más preguntando por él, pero estaba seguro que esa situación no le gustaba nada.

Aun así, agradeció la advertencia y salió de nuevo para montar al caballo nuevamente. Quería llegar cuanto antes a esa zona que le habían dicho, porque su hermanito planeaba algo, era mejor ir a ayudarle antes que permitir que le pudiera ocurrir cualquier cosa. Los hombres del gobernador estaban últimamente demasiado pendientes de las bandas de forajidos.

No llevaba ni veinte minutos a caballo, cuando la humareda que se vislumbraba a la lejanía, le hizo acelerar el paso, casi rezando para que su hermano se encontrase bien. El ambiente no mejoraba a medida que se acercaba. Podía oler sangre y el aire caliente cargaba cenizas. Era el rancho de los Foster, los conocía bien, una pequeña familia que subsistía a duras penas. Algunas veces, Luffy iba a llevarles algo de carne de alguna de las reses que ellos mismos mataban para alimentarse.

Desmontó en cuanto estuvo en el rancho. Una pila en el centro ardía con fuerza, elevando cenizas y un humo grisáceo que llamaría a la mitad del pueblo y a todos los Rangers. Tenía que encontrar rápido a su hermano y llevárselo de allí. Entró por el granero con rapidez, viendo una pila de cadáveres frente a él. Tuvo que taparse la nariz por el olor nauseabundo pero una mano agarró la nuca de su chaqueta y lo arrastró a un lado más apartado.

\- ¿Ace? – preguntó una voz que conocía bien, la de su hermano.

\- Luffy – suspiró aliviado, abrazándole con fuerza antes de ver a Zoro tras él.

\- Habría que irnos de aquí cuanto antes – susurró Zoro.

\- Vais a tener que contarme qué ha ocurrido aquí en cuanto nos vayamos.

\- Fue ese tío – susurró Luffy – sólo vinimos a entregar algo de comida a la familia pero los hombres del gobernador debieron seguirnos. Nos acorralaron y trataron de matarnos a todos pero ese tío... llegó y los rebanó a todos con una katana.

\- ¿Una katana? – preguntó Ace extrañado de aquello, pero al ver la carta entre los cuerpos, se agachó a mirarla.

Ni siquiera la agarró pero era sin duda el as de corazones tan atípica que Law utilizaba como su marca personal, "Ace of hearts", así la llamaba él, así se llamaba su banda. Aquella carta diría a todos los Rangers... que su banda había sido la causante de que sus hombres hubieran muerto. Alejaría a todos de la principiante banda de Luffy y por eso mismo, dejó la carta. Law lo había hecho por algo y a él le venía bien que las pruebas no apuntaran a su hermano.

\- Nos largamos ya – comentó Ace - ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los Foster?

\- Ese tío les dijo que se escondieran en la casa y que si les preguntaban, dijeran que unos bandidos les habían asaltado para impedir las represalias en su contra, pero él los salvó. Era un chico muy raro – susurró Luffy.

\- Montad ahora mismo – les ordenó Ace a ambos, por lo que le hicieron caso y los tres salieron de allí a galope, alejándose del rancho de los Foster.

Para Zoro, aquella era la primera vez que veía al hermano de su jefe y no podía apartar la mirada de él. Parecía sereno, como si hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas toda su vida, ni se había inmutado con los cadáveres ni por el hombre de la katana.

\- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó Zoro – al de la nodachi.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ace - ¿La qué?

\- La nodachi, es como una katana, pero más larga. Mi padre era un amante de las armas de los japoneses. Me gustaría mucho conocer a ese forajido.

Por primera vez, Ace miró la silla del caballo de Zoro. Tres katanas estaban allí y entendió una cosa, preguntaba por Law seguramente por admiración, sin maldad alguna.

\- Me pensaré si presentároslo – susurró Ace – por ahora sólo pongamos distancia de ese rancho y lo ocurrido allí.


	21. Un trato.

Una vez montado en su caballo, Ace soltó un poco las cuerdas para darle a entender al animal que quería ponerse en movimiento. Sus dos acompañantes le siguieron, uno en un completo silencio, el otro... con un alboroto ensordecedor hablando sobre "el brillante hombre de la nodachi". Luffy no podía estarse callado, entusiasmado y feliz con lo que había visto, embrujado por el encanto natural de ese hombre que les había echado una mano.

Una parte de Ace agradecía la intervención de Law, evidentemente había salvado a su hermano y era algo de lo que tarde o temprano, tendría que hablar con él, pero por otra parte, ver a su hermano tan emocionado con el tema, le hizo dudar. La carga emocional a la que estaba sometido en ese momento le incitaba a querer contarle todo a su hermanito, a decirle que se estaba viendo a escondidas con ese forajido, que había llegado incluso a besarle o que no sabía lo que debía sentir por él.

Miró hacia atrás. Luffy seguía dando una explicación detallada a gestos y ruidos ininteligibles de lo que había visto, hablando con Zoro que no parecía entender todos esos detalles de "Bum" y "Zas" que Luffy contaba, como si relatase una batalla campal que ninguno de los dos terminaba de percibir con sus malos gestos y escaso vocabulario.

\- Luffy, ya está bien – aclaró Ace.

\- Pero, Ace... es que fue genial, no viste cuando hizo un "Booommmm" y luego un "Zascaaaa" y...

\- Sí, Luffy, me imagino que sabe pelear – sonrió Ace – pero a mí lo único que me importa es que estás a salvo y además... que el abuelo te estaba buscando y necesitamos una excusa.

\- ¿Qué tal que se perdió una vaca y fui a buscarla?

\- ¿Y de dónde sacamos una vaca?

\- Pues... - pensó Luffy.

\- No te esfuerces, no pensará nada lógico – sonrió Zoro.

\- Vale... esto es lo que diremos, estabas en los límites del rancho y una serpiente asustó a tu caballo, te caíste y tuviste que ir a buscarlo, así que has tardado en encontrarlo.

\- Yo nunca me caigo del caballo – se quejó Luffy con un puchero.

\- ¿En serio? Mala suerte, te has caído – zanjó el tema Ace frente a la frustración y quejas de su hermanito.

Una sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de Zoro al escuchar aquello. Ace era muy diferente a su jefe de banda, era casi como un líder nato, inteligente y pensando en todo. Sin embargo, cuando Ace se giró hacia él.

\- Tú no te rías mucho, tienes algo que necesito.

\- ¿Yo? Si ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Qué puedo tener que te interese? – se preguntó casi a sí mismo Zoro, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Ace.

\- Un medallón de la hija del gobernador.

\- Ohhh, eso – sonrió Zoro – la verdad es que ni siquiera tiene valor, creí que podría venderlo y ganar algo para comprar una katana que quería pero... me equivoqué. Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

\- No podría llevárselo así sin más sin que sospechase de mí.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Que se lo devuelvas – le respondió Ace – puedes colarte de noche y se lo dejas en la mesilla o donde sea.

\- ¿Estás de broma? No puedo entrar en su casa así como así, es la hija del gobernador.

\- Es cierto, Ace – se quejó Luffy primero para luego sonreír – seguro que intenta entrar en su cuarto y acaba en la cocina. No has visto su sentido de la orientación.

La cara asesina de Zoro lo dijo todo. Ace sonrió como solía hacer, con esa inocencia suya que le caracterizaba y que tanto admiraba Luffy, hasta el punto de que él mismo acabó adoptando aquella sonrisa igual a su hermano. Ver a los dos sonreír de la misma forma, consiguió que Zoro se sonrojase levemente y viera las similitudes entre ambos. Realmente eran hermanos aunque tenían algo diferente que no conseguía identificar del todo.

\- Zoro... devuélvele el colgante y te presentaré a Law – le sobornó Ace, a lo que se le iluminó el rostro -. Volvamos a casa con rapidez.

***

Zoro se quedó en una de las bifurcaciones, dejando que los dos hermanos continuasen hacia su rancho. Allí les estaría esperando su preocupado abuelo.

Las nubes empezaban a cubrir la luna, pero ambos continuaron encima de sus caballos, caminando con lentitud y dejando que el suave movimiento de los animales meciera sus cuerpos. Ace miró a Luffy a su lado. Sentía un gran peso, la necesidad de contarle a su hermano todo lo que estaba viviendo con Law pero... era difícil, demasiado difícil.

\- Oye, Luffy – empezó Ace al verse allí sólo en mitad de la nada –. ¿Qué te pareció Law?

\- ¿Law? – preguntó algo confuso.

\- El espadachín que te ha salvado.

\- Ah, pues... no sé. No le conozco sólo... nos echó un cable y poco más, pero se ve genial – se ilusionó.

\- Ya... - sonrió Ace.

\- Es como... un Robin Hood, como el que tú describiste una vez. Ayuda a los granjeros de la zona y... no sé, tiene una pose genial – repitió esa palabra haciendo sonreír a Ace - ¿Por qué preguntas por él, Ace?

\- Yo... nada en especial, supongo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

¿Qué pasaría si le contaba a su hermanito que se estaba besando con alguien de su mismo sexo? Era un gran riesgo contar un secreto semejante. Puede que su hermano no lo dijera, puede que se le pudiera escapar y puede... que simplemente dejase de ser un secreto y estaría en riesgo. Tendría que aguantar esa presión.

\- Sí, sí... no es nada.

\- ¿Es porque le conoces? Vamos... le dijiste a Zoro que se lo presentarías si entregaba el medallón.

\- Sí, digamos que sí le conozco.

\- ¿Y es tan genial como creo que es?

\- Lo es – susurró Ace – es diferente a los otros forajidos que he conocido, dejémoslo ahí, ¿vale? Ey, Luffy, ¿crees que Zoro entregará ese colgante?

\- Seguro que sí, le has prometido presentarle a Law y desde que ha visto su... espada, katana o lo que sea... está como loco con conocerle. Lo que no puedo asegurar es que entre en la habitación adecuada, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que sea la casa correcta – dudó.

Continuaron en silencio, adentrándose en el terreno de su rancho en dirección a la casa principal. No estaban seguros de si su abuelo estaría allí esperándoles o habría salido con un grupo de hombres a buscar al nieto más pequeño, pero lo que sí tenían claro es que debían abandonar el tema de los forajidos una vez en su zona, así que Luffy optó por romper el silencio hablando del futuro festival que se realizaba todos los años.

\- ¿Vas a volver a montar toros este año? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Me gustaría, pero no estoy seguro, Luffy.

\- Yo quiero participar.

\- Ya te dije que no es recomendable que lo hagas.

\- Pero tú lo haces – se quejó el menor.

\- Y siempre te digo que me hagas caso a lo que digo y no a lo que hago – sonrió Ace intentando mantener a su hermanito a salvo.

\- No es justo. Yo también quiero montar toros bravos y...

\- Tú no vas a montar nada.

Aquella voz era sin duda alguna de su abuelo, pero antes incluso de girarse, ya recibió una colleja como si eso fuera a quitarle esa estúpida idea.

\- Y Ace tampoco participará este año. Sólo queréis darme infartos – se quejó Garp –. Y ahora contadme dónde habéis estado.

\- Luffy se cayó del caballo – dijo sin más Ace – y tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

\- No me caí – se defendió Luffy – sólo... - intentó encontrar una excusa, pero al ver cómo los dos le miraban indecisos, se calló – vale... me caí, pero ya lo he encontrado.

Garp miró a ambos algo extrañado. Cuando ambos hermanos se ponían de acuerdo, era imposible sacarles información y para su mala suerte, eran como uña y carne, pero era algo que también le hacía tremendamente feliz.

\- Tenéis prohibido montar toros salvajes, los dos – les repitió – sobre todo tú – señaló a Ace – no quiero que te quedes paralítico o te mate a pisotones un toro bravo de quinientos kilos. ¿Entendido los dos?

\- Sí, entendido – dijeron algo desilusionados ambos chicos.

En cuanto su abuelo dio la vuelta al caballo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, ambos hermanos se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron. ¡ _No iban a hacerle caso_! Era casi una costumbre salirse con la suya.

***

Todo el pueblo estaba silencioso. A esas horas de la madrugada nadie caminaba por las calles, sin embargo, la mansión del gobernador siempre estaba bien custodiada. Decidió entrar por los establos y tratar de llegar al primer tejadillo sin ser visto.

Los caballos estaban tranquilos, todos tapados con sus mantas pese a que empezaron a caminar hacia las puertas, sacando la cabeza al verle pasar. Iba a ser complicado entrar en esa casa, pero debía hacerlo si quería conocer a Law, ése era el trato que había hecho con el hermano mayor de su jefe. Pensó cómo subir al tejado, pero lo más fácil sería por la planta de arriba del establo.

Subió las escaleras y salió por la ventana para poder subir hacia el tejado. Una vez arriba, se detuvo unos segundos. Debía pensar hacia qué lado moverse. Derecha o izquierda... ambos le parecían iguales. ¡Derecha! Allí parecía estar la casa más grande y él se fiaba completamente de su sentido de la orientación. Al fin y al cabo, seguía vivo.

Tuvo cuidado de no resbalarse, una caída desde esa altura no sería una broma y menos con los guardias allí abajo. La casa estaba frente a él y desde la esquina, miró las ventanas esperando encontrar la de esa chica. ¡ _Menudo problema tenía por un maldito y barato medallón_!

Por fin vio la ventana que quería. Tenía que ser la habitación de la hija por las plantas y flores. Para su suerte, estaba ligeramente abierta debido al calor intenso de la noche. Se acercó a la cornisa y saltó hasta el balcón. ¡ _Dejar el medallón y marcharse_! Era algo fácil.

Abrió muy despacio el cristal, escuchando un ligero chirrido y deteniéndose algo atemorizado de que el ruido pudiera despertar a la persona en su interior. Muy despacio volvió a intentar abrirla, pero el ruido continuaba aunque algo más leve. Una vez tuvo la apertura suficiente, entró en la habitación y trató de acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad.

Debía haber una mesilla o algo donde dejar ese colgante, pero... ¡ _Un ronquido_! Aquello hizo que enarcase una ceja. ¿O esa chica tenía un serio problema con los ronquidos... o ésa no era su habitación? Se acercó a la cama para ver aterrorizado la cara del gobernador durmiendo a pierna suelta.

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – se dijo mentalmente.

Eso no estaba en sus planes. ¡ _Se había equivocado_! Su jefe iba a reírse de lo lindo si se enteraba de esto. Acababa de meterse en la mismísima habitación del gobernador, el hombre más temible de ese pequeño pueblo lleno de forajidos y rancheros. Muy despacio y con el medallón arrollado en su muñeca y agarrado entre sus dedos, se movió hacia el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y echó un vistazo. No había nadie y salió de allí cerrando con mucho cuidado, hasta que una voz femenina le sorprendió, tensándole al instante y poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Ey, vaquero – levantó las manos la joven con un vaso de leche en una de ellas, evitando que Zoro terminase de desenvainar una de las katanas -. ¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas en los pasillos de mi casa?

\- Sólo vengo a dejar esto. Quédatelo, al final no vale nada.

Robin sonrió al ver cómo aquel hombre lanzaba el colgante hacia ella y trataba de irse por el pasillo como si nada.

\- La salida es por el otro lado – se rió Robin, viendo cómo Zoro se detenía, miraba de mal humor y se encaminó hacia donde Robin le indicaba.


	22. Agradecimiento

Volvía a su habitación cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Por un instante, se asustó que su padre pudiera andar a esas intempestivas horas por los pasillos, pero no, su rostro dejó ver una sonrisa al comprobar que Zoro volvía caminando por el mismo pasillo por el que había desaparecido momentos antes. ¿Se le habría olvidado algo?

\- ¿Mmmm? – miró Zoro dubitativo hacia la mujer -. ¿Tú no estabas en el otro pasillo? – preguntó confuso.

\- Has vuelto por el mismo pasillo. No eres bueno para orientarte, ¿verdad?

Un sonrojo se presentó en las mejillas del espadachín. Era cierto que nunca había sabido orientarse bien, no era un secreto para nadie, pero aun así, le daba vergüenza y odiaba que se lo recordasen. ¡ _Aquella era su debilidad_! Su facilidad para perderse siempre hasta en los lugares más fáciles.

\- ¿Me... puedes indicar de nuevo la salida? – preguntó.

\- Te acompaño mejor – sonrió Robin dando la vuelta en busca de las escaleras.

Su padre debería estar durmiendo, pero los que realmente le preocupaban eran los guardias. Aun así... jamás se echaría atrás ante la posibilidad de vivir una aventura. Antes de que su madre falleciera, le contaba esas historias sobre piratas, forajidos y bandidos, las increíbles aventuras que vivían y ella... ella siempre soñó con vivir una. Ahora estaba frente a un forajido auténtico y la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- Sabes que ese medallón no vale nada, ¿no? – preguntó Zoro.

\- No es muy valioso monetariamente, pero lo es a nivel sentimental. Perteneció a mi madre, falleció cuando yo era pequeña.

Zoro no pronunció palabra alguna, tan sólo siguió a la chica por el pasillo, bajando los peldaños tras ella. Todo parecía en calma, al menos en el interior de la casa pero cuando llegaron al hall, Robin miró primero a través de las ventanas para cerciorarse de la vigilancia. Había guardias custodiando la entrada.

\- Vamos por detrás hacia las caballerizas – susurró, indicándole con la mano que la siguiera.

Ambos caminaron despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para escabullirse por la cocina. Zoro creía que esa puerta también debería estar cerrada, nunca imaginó que pudieran dejarla abierta incluso con toda la seguridad que tenían rondando el perímetro, sin embargo, su respuesta pronto fue hallada cuando Robin le pidió ayudarla para poder llegar a una estantería.

\- ¿Podrías auparme? La llave está escondida ahí arriba.

¡ _Un sonrojo_! Eso es lo que apareció en las mejillas de Zoro. ¿Aupar a una chica? Él nunca había tenido demasiado contacto con el género femenino y tampoco era un tema que le interesase demasiado, pero dentro de lo malo... era un caballero y no quería dejar a una dama desamparada cuando le pedían ayuda.

Con un tremendo sonrojo y con temblor en sus dedos, colocó las manos cerca de la cintura de Robin, dudoso sobre si tocarla o no. Ella esperaba a que él la aupase para poder agarrar la llave, pero estaba tan nervioso que parecía estar retrasando el momento de tomar su cintura.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Robin.

\- Claro que estoy bien – se quejó, posando sus manos en la cintura y aupándola con rapidez para acabar cuanto antes.

¡ _Su trasero_! Estaba casi a la altura de su cabeza y eso hizo que se sonrojase todavía más si es que era posible. A él, que jamás le habían interesado las mujeres, estaba allí encerrado en la cocina con una y no una cualquiera... una muy hermosa y amable aunque también algo introvertida. ¡ _Tampoco es que fueran demasiado amigos como para contarse cosas_! Acababan de conocerse, así que simplemente, intentó quitarse de la cabeza sus conjeturas, pues podía equivocarse en alguna.

No pesaba demasiado, pero no quería sostenerla más de lo estrictamente necesario pese a que no se sentía nada mal. Las mujeres tenían un aroma intenso. ¡ _Ella olía muy bien_! Utilizaría algún perfume caro traído de la capital. ¿Y su ropa? Fina y delicada, un tacto suave nada que ver con sus ropajes gruesos y ásperos.

\- Ya puedes bajarme – repitió la chica, porque le miraba como si ya se lo hubiera dicho antes y él no se hubiera enterado.

\- Oh... lo siento – la bajó al instante, girando el rostro para que no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Con suavidad, metió la llave en la cerradura y con un simple "click", la puerta abrió sin problemas. Le indicó con la mano que la siguiera y salió tras ella en dirección a las caballerizas. Escuchaba el murmullo de los guardias, la mayoría gastando bromas para pasar la noche despiertos o fumando con alguna amena conversación.

\- Vamos – susurró Robin pasando en silencio pero con la mayor rapidez posible tras unos guardias por el pasillo trasero.

Zoro sonrió. Esa mujer era toda una sorpresa. Nunca esperó que la hija del gobernador fuera a ayudar a un delincuente como él, pero así era. La siguió hasta el establo y en el pasillo central, ella le dio la tan deseada indicación.

\- Sólo tienes que salir por aquella puerta del otro extremo y llegarás al pueblo. Salta el muro fuera de la casa.

\- Gracias... supongo – dejó escapar Zoro desviando su mirada lejos de la sonrisa de aquella extraña mujer.

\- No hay de qué. Nos vemos.

Aquello era una despedida. Quizá nunca más volvería a verla y por muy extraño que resultase, hasta le costaba decirle un simple adiós después de que le hubiera ayudado a encontrar la salida.

\- Bueno, pues... ya... nos veremos – dijo finalmente Zoro con despreocupación.

El ruido de una conversación llegó a sus oídos cuando había empezado a moverse hacia la salida, lo que hizo que volviera a toda prisa por donde venía y empujase a Robin dentro de una de las cuadras abiertas. Un leve gritillo femenino salió de sus labios al caer sobre la paja, y él no tuvo mucho tiempo al ver la luz que desprendían las antorchas, lanzándose tras ella para ocultarse de los guardias que hacían su turno.

Se lanzó a esconderse, cayendo sobre la chica y cerrando la puerta de la cuadra tras él para ocultase lo más posible de la trayectoria que seguirían aquellos hombres. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que esos hombres pasaran de largo, conteniendo su respiración todo lo que pudo.

\- Shhh – escuchó Robin por parte de aquel musculoso hombre que la retenía entre la paja y miraba con cautela cómo pasaban los guardias sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que esconderme yo? – preguntó Robin confusa.

Ella era dueña de esa casa, a los guardias les habría podido resultar raro verla desvelada, pero nada más. No tenía motivos para esconderse. Zoro cayó entonces en aquello. ¡ _Había algo más_! El pecho de Robin contra el suyo. ¡Se sonrojó al instante! ¿Eran tetas? ¡ _Eran tetas contra su pecho_!

\- ¿Me vas a decir al menos cómo te llamas? – preguntó Robin.

\- Zo...Zoro – dijo completamente rojo como un tomate y avergonzado.

\- Robin, encantada – sonrió la chica.

***

El agua estaba fría pero no le importaba demasiado. Llevaba unos diez minutos y su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a la temperatura del estanque. ¡ _Nadar le relajaba_! Sin embargo, se detuvo un instante, zambullendo su cabeza entera bajo el agua y saliendo con rapidez. Medio torso desnudo sobresalía del agua mientras él pasaba sus tatuados dedos sobre sus ojos en un intento de quitar el exceso de agua y poder abrirlos. Apenas le dio tiempo a abrirlos cuando sintió un peso en su pecho que le empujaba, chocando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y unos labios atrapando los suyos. Pensó que quizá... Boa se había pasado de nuevo de la raya, pero al abrir los ojos, al que vio fue a Ace besándole con pasión.

¡Seguramente un arrebato! Ace no era así, no era de los que tomaban la iniciativa como para ser tan impulsivo en esos temas, pero sin duda alguna... lo estaba haciendo por algún motivo que él no tenía claro en esos momentos. Debería esperar a que le aclarase la situación, pero hasta entonces, sólo pensó en disfrutar de aquel apasionado beso, de la lengua del menor colándose en la suya.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, agarrando las nalgas del menor para obligarle a enrollar las piernas en su cadera y empotrarle a él contra el tronco del árbol, dejándole a su plena disposición. Escuchar el jadeo de Ace le volvió loco y más, saber que había entendido lo que quería. El agarre de sus piernas en su cintura, viéndole allí atrapado entre su cuerpo y el tronco sólo le incitaba a seguir con aquello pese a que su cabeza le pedía calma.

\- ¿Y este arrebato tuyo? – sonrió Law separando sus labios.

Ace tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero seguía con su espalda contra el tronco y sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza fuertemente agarradas por las manos de Law.

\- Salvaste a mi hermano – le dijo Ace – y encima te pones a provocarme aquí desnudo – le insinuó con cierta sonrisa.

\- Ohhhh, así que tu hermano – exclamó Law -. ¿Vas a arremeter contra mí con tanta pasión cada vez que le salve? Porque si es así, creo que empezaré a seguir a tu hermano a todos lados para ver cuándo puedo salvarle. No dejaría ni que se tropezase con una piedra – bromeó Law.

La ropa de Ace estaba empapada, sin embargo, sus ojos sólo hacían que desviarse hacia abajo, justo donde el agua cubría la intimidad de Law. Ese gesto hizo que el mayor sonriera.

\- ¿Te gustan las vistas? – preguntó Law con diversión.

\- ¿Te gustan a ti? – sonrió Ace con perversión al ver cómo el mayor se fijaba en cómo resaltaban los pezones del menor tras la empapada camiseta.

\- Estoy convencido de que has visto unas cuantas aparte de la tuya.

\- En el ejército, sí, nos duchábamos todos juntos y bueno... aquí en la banda tampoco hemos sido muy pudorosos precisamente. Aun así – se sonrojó ligeramente – nunca me había planteado nada, sólo...

\- Las veías como veías la tuya propia, sin oscuros pensamientos – sonrió Law soltando aquellas palabras que sonrojaron aún más al menor.

\- Supongo, sí. Para mí era algo normal, no sé, tengo lo mismo que los demás así que no me llamaba la atención pero ahora... has cambiado un poco la visión con que mirarlas.

\- Entonces supongo que no has tocado ninguna además de la tuya.

Sus muñecas seguían agarradas con cierta fuerza a cada lado de su cabeza, pero Law la bajó hacia su entrepierna, metiéndola bajo el agua y suspirando contra su oído cuando los dedos de Ace rozaron su miembro. ¡ _Le gustaban los sonrojos de Ace_! Era muy inocente para algunas cosas y cuanto más inocente era... más le excitaba a él.

Los dedos de Ace se movieron muy suavemente, casi con un ligero temblor rozando aquella extremidad. ¡ _Tenía razón_! Él nunca había tocado el miembro de nadie, tan sólo el suyo y eso le daba vergüenza. Sin embargo, el impulso aquel era suyo, él se había abalanzado sobre Law y ésas eran las consecuencias de sus actos, unas consecuencias que estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Una vez más, sus labios se unieron en un fogoso beso casi imparable. Sus párpados se cerraron, disfrutando de aquel encuentro furtivo del que nadie debía saber nada. La gente no podía enterarse de esa relación, pero ese mismo hecho, producía mayor excitación en ambos. Algo prohibido y excitante, una pasión ardiente que ambos compartían al margen de toda norma, al margen de la sociedad.

\- ¿Law? – escucharon los dos una voz femenina que hizo que cesasen el beso y Ace apartase la mano del miembro del moreno con rapidez -. ¿Estás ahí, Law?

\- Shhh – susurró Law a Ace – yo me libro de ella, quédate aquí escondido unos segundos.

\- Vale.


	23. Celos

De entre los grandes troncos, Law sacó medio torso para que la persona que le buscaba pudiera identificarle. Ace, en cambio, se quedó con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco, escondido y empapado, esperando a que aquel hombre le indicase que podía salir.

\- Estoy aquí, Hankock – indicó Law, con el agua todavía cubriendo su intimidad pese a la desnudez que trataba de ocultar entre los grandes troncos que se perdían bajo el agua -. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Todos te esperan para hablar del próximo asalto.

\- Iré enseguida – fueron las únicas palabras de Law aunque ella parecía deseosa de que le invitase a ir a bañarse junto a él, cosa que no pensaba ofrecer.

Law elevó las cejas, como indicándole un "¿a qué esperas?". La mujer resopló, pero dio media vuelta para volver a la cueva. Law no es que fuera demasiado sociable, era un buen líder y un gran hombre, pero siempre mantenía ese toque misterioso, como si ocultase algo. Aún con todo eso, confiaba en él y le amaba como era, por lo que simplemente, se marchó.

\- Eres un poco duro con ella – susurró Ace.

\- ¿Tú crees? Un líder no puede ser un amigo, Ace, deberías saberlo. Tú eres comandante de la banda de Barbablanca.

\- Es cierto que es complicado dar órdenes a los tuyos y a la vez ser un amigo, pero... creo que ellos también acaban diferenciando cuándo o en qué momento eres uno más de ellos y en cuáles debes tomar decisiones.

\- Si quieren un amigo... pueden hablar con mi comandante – sonrió Law – yo debo tener la cabeza en conseguir que todos sobrevivamos. Siempre haré lo mejor para toda la banda en conjunto.

\- Está preocupada por ti.

\- Está obsesionada con estar siempre cerca de mí y eso me agobia – susurró Law.

\- Yo también suelo estar cerca de ti.

\- Ace... sabes bien que tú no me molestas.

\- No veo la diferencia.

\- La diferencia está en que tú me atraes y además, estoy a gusto a tu lado, ella me habla de temas de conversación que no me interesan y además... tampoco me gusta. Es mejor que se haga a la idea de que entre ella y yo no habrá nada.

\- Entonces sólo habla con ella – sonrió Ace – explícale lo que ocurre en vez de rehuirla.

¡ _Sí era un chico raro_! Pero era comandante y sabía tratar a la gente, por eso mismo, pensó que debería tener en cuenta su recomendación. Toda su banda adoraba a Ace y era porque hacía las cosas bien, era un chico alegre, agradable y que hablaba con total honestidad siempre, con la verdad por delante. Quizá tuviera razón sobre cómo actuar con Boa.

\- Eres todo un listillo – sonrió hacia Ace.

\- Como bien has dicho... soy comandante, mi función es hacer que todos se sientan parte de la familia.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres venirte a mi banda? Me haría falta un comandante como tú.

Ace jamás se movería de su banda y Law lo sabía demasiado bien, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada. El menor sonrió y esperó a que Law se girase una vez más hacia él, capturando sus labios algo más tranquilo que antes.

\- Tengo que ir a esa reunión. ¿Te vienes?

\- Creo que es cosa tuya y de tu banda, no les haría ilusión tener al nieto de un Ranger por ahí – le confirmó Ace – no se fían de mí.

\- Pero yo sí me fío de ti y con eso basta.

\- Law, en serio, no es buena idea que me involucre en esto. Te traerá problemas a la larga con tu banda.

\- Tú fuiste el que te ofreciste a ayudarme con los cargamentos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando te enteraste que utilizaba la medicación para la gente del pueblo y los rancheros que no podían pagar al gobernador.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero... no quiero causarte problemas con tu banda.

\- No lo harás. Tu ayuda me viene muy bien, te conoces estas tierras mejor que nadie, la idea de la dinamita fue tuya y salió perfecto, eres brillante y me encantan tus estrategias, eres bueno, realmente bueno y además de eso sabes tratar a la gente, todos los que te conocen acaban adorándote.

\- Me vas a sonrojar si sigues así.

\- Pero... no me he olvidado, Ace, aún me debes una historia. Ese hombre que te buscaba...

\- Dejémoslo para otro momento, ¿quieres? Prometo que te lo contaré.

\- Más te vale, porque si estás en peligro y no me lo cuentas, me enfadaré – sonrió Law.

\- Espero no estarlo.

La sonrisa de Ace, siempre tan inocente, denotaba que ocultaba algo, un sentimiento que a Law sólo le hacía intuir que realmente sí iba a estar en peligro. Sabía algo que no contaba y odiaba tener que proteger a alguien a ciegas. Siempre quería todos los datos posibles para poder idear la mejor estrategia.

\- Vayamos dentro e ideemos un plan. ¿Seguro que quieres ayudar? ¿No te meterás en problemas con tu banda? – preguntó Law algo indeciso.

\- Se lo explicaré a Barbablanca. Confía en mí, Law, él me dejará, aunque seguramente te hará prometerle que estaré a salvo.

\- No dejaría que te ocurriera nada – sonrió Law.

Las manos de Ace se posaron sobre las mejillas del mayor. Su piel era pálida pero también muy cálida y suave. Sonrió al rozar sus yemas, relajándose con su tacto mientras Law cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la sensación que provocaban sus caricias, el ligero pero agradable cosquilleo antes de sentir los labios de Ace rozar los suyos. _¡Ni siquiera fue un beso con lengua_! Pero aquel contacto fue electrizante. Law se quedó con ganas de más.

\- Eres muy tierno – susurró Ace cerca de su oído – ve buscando una excusa para que yo esté aquí.

\- No necesito excusas – sonrió – saldré primero y te traeré algo de ropa seca.

Ace esperó allí a que Law saliera de nuevo con la ropa seca. Tardó bastante, pero imaginó que se estaría inventado cualquier pretexto para salir una vez más cuando ya todos le esperaban para ver cómo actuar en su siguiente trabajo.

\- Ace – escuchó su nombre, sacando la cabeza tras el tronco para ver a Law en la orilla con la ropa perfectamente plegada – cámbiate antes de que te resfríes.

\- Gracias.

Salió del agua, evitando los troncos de los árboles cercanos a la orilla y metiéndose en un rincón para poder cambiarse. No quería volver a provocar a Law si le viera desnudo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era mi hermano? – preguntó por curiosidad – cuando le salvaste, me refiero.

\- No lo sabía – susurró – vi que tenían problemas y fui a investigar qué ocurría, luego vi a ese chico y su parecido contigo y no sé... sólo le salvé, creí que tenía algo que ver contigo.

\- Sabes que no somos hermanos biológicos, ¿verdad?

\- Y sois extrañamente muy parecidos – sonrió Law – vuestros rasgos son... como el de hermanos biológicos. Es raro, pero no sé... supongo que le reconocí por eso. Además su carácter también es muy parecido al tuyo, valiente, terco y lo más importante para él son sus compañeros y familia. Sois clavados.

Muchas veces, Law había escuchado historias de personas mucho más mayores que él en el campo de concentración, todos ellos diciendo lo erótico que podía resultar ver a la persona amada utilizar tu ropa, pero nuca les creyó. ¡Sólo era ropa! Es lo que Law creía, hasta ese momento. Cuando Ace salió vistiendo con una de sus camisetas, se dio cuenta de la razón que todos tenían. No era sólo que la camiseta le quedase un poco más larga que a él, sino... que verle llevar su propia ropa, le daba un morbo extraño, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera todo completamente suyo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado en blanco – sonrió Ace.

\- Vayamos para dentro o te aseguro que no me contengo – susurró Law.

¡ _No lo entendió_! Ace le había mirado con esos ojos incapaces de seguir el motivo por el que le decía algo así. ¡ _Ni siquiera estaba desnudo_! De hecho, era la vez que más ropa había llevado estando con él.

Siguió a Law por la cueva hasta llegar a la zona donde toda su banda se había reunido para crear un plan. El silencio se hizo al instante en cuanto los ojos de cada uno de ellos fueron fijándose en ese chico que venía en silencio tras su capitán. Nadie se fiaba de él, Ace lo sabía de sobra y por eso mismo le había insistido en que no era buena idea, pero... allí estaba por orden de Law. Nadie se atrevía a hablar y mucho menos a contar planes.

\- Bien... empecemos – se sentó Law frente a una gran mesa donde había un plano.

\- Law... - susurró Boa con sus ojos fijos en Ace – no quiero importunarte pero... ¿Qué hace él aquí? Es una reunión privada.

\- Él va a ayudarnos. ¿Alguna pregunta más? – respondió Law primero tratando de silenciar al resto con la pregunta que esperaba nadie respondiera.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, tenemos hombres de sobra ahora mismo y... - insistió Boa.

\- Y yo quiero que él participe.

\- Law – intentó intervenir Ace, pero Law dio una patada a la pata de la silla a su lado y se la cedió a Ace.

\- Siéntate, por favor.

Le hizo caso, Ace mejor que nadie sabía que no era recomendable llevar la contraria a un capitán, al líder de la banda. Eso habría provocado que Law hubiera tenido que decidir si ser duro con él y obligarle a obedecerle o a ceder... y todos sabían que un líder no debía ceder ante nadie, así que se lo puso fácil y se sentó manteniendo el silencio.

\- Empecemos – fue la orden de Law.

***

La reunión pareció amenizarse un poco, compartiendo todos ideas para la nueva diligencia que atracarían, sin embargo, Boa no abrió la boca en ningún momento y eso sin duda alguna, Ace lo veía como un gran problema, sobre todo porque no apartaba sus ojos de él. ¿Podría saber algo sobre Law y él? ¡ _Era imposible_! Habían tenido cuidado y no llevaban demasiado tiempo viéndose a escondidas. Quizá celos femeninos porque Law pasaba más tiempo con él en estos instantes que con ella o tenía en cuenta sus opiniones e ideas.

Al terminar la reunión, Bepo llamó la atención de su capitán para ir a revisar el botiquín de medicinas y las prioridades que deberían robar. Todos empezaron a abandonar la sala pero cuando Boa quiso hacerlo, Ace captó su atención.

\- ¿Me concederías unos segundos, por favor? – dijo con un tono educado.

Boa esperó a que todos salieran, quedándose inmóvil junto a ese chico que ya estaba de pie. Nadie quiso quedarse, a nadie le interesaba lo que esos dos tenían que decirse.

\- Habla rápido, tengo muchas cosas que preparar – se quejó Boa.

\- Sé que no soy de tu plena confianza...

\- Eres un maldito Ranger.

\- Mi abuelo lo es – le rectificó Ace – lamento si eso supone un problema pero yo no soy mi abuelo. Tengo otros planes en mi vida.

\- Si le ocurre algo a Law por tu culpa, todos te darán caza hasta matarte. Incluida yo.

\- No tengo objeción con eso, también yo me pongo en peligro por ayudaros, pero eso no me impide ver lo que está bien y lo que no. Necesitáis hombres para robar esos cargamentos, cada vez son más difíciles, aumentan la vigilancia, son más agresivos y el gobernador... ansía esas medicinas. Yo puedo ayudaros.

\- Sé que eres bueno peleando y un gran asaltante, no tengo dudas de tus virtudes, pero no eres de los nuestros. Distraes a Law, sé que todos te aprecian en tu compañía, eres el comandante, uno de los más importantes y animas a tus hombres, ellos harían lo que fuera por ti y ahora... Law parece creer que también puede hacer lo que sea por ti, ese embrujo que dejas caer sobre todos no me gusta.

\- Yo no soy el enemigo, Hankock – intentó explicarle Ace – como comandante, es mi deber preocuparme de mis hombres, de todos los que estén bajo mi mando. Lamento si a eso lo llamas un "embrujo". Ellos darían lo que fuera por mí porque yo daría todo por ellos y lo saben. No pondría en peligro a Law.

\- Ya lo veremos.


	24. Un reencuentro indeseado.

\- ACE. ACE, JODER, ¡PARA! – escuchaba un grito a su espalda, pero continuó caminando hasta llegar a su caballo. Colocó el pie en el estribo para impulsarse, cuando un agarre le hizo que el impulso fuera en sentido contrario, devolviéndole el pie al suelo -. ¿Qué narices te pasa? – preguntó Law al verle así.

\- Tengo que irme, Law.

\- ¿Que tienes que irte? ¿Así sin más? ¿Pasando de mí?

Ace agachó el rostro y dejó que los mechones oscuros cubrieran sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Veinte minutos había estado en esa cueva esperando a Law, veinte minutos que él pensó y pensó si eran ciertas las palabras de Boa. ¡Lo eran! Él ponía en riesgo a Law, él era nieto de un ranger, tenía más vigilancia que nadie sobre sus hombros, podrían descubrir su secreto, podría llevarlos hasta Law.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Qué te han dicho? – preguntó Law al ver esa reacción. No era propia de él, alguien le puso en ese estado y, por tanto, no quería hablar con las excusas de esa otra persona, sino con el auténtico Ace -. ¿Quién... y qué te ha dicho? – repitió con brusquedad.

\- El quién da igual, son tus hombres, todos ellos son de tu total confianza y yo... soy un extraño aquí, Law.

\- Confío en ti como confío en ellos.

\- No deberías...

\- ¿Es que vas a traicionarme?

\- ¡ _NO_! Claro que no, joder, Law... yo no te traicionaría pero...

\- ¿Entonces qué narices es?

\- Soy el nieto de un ranger. ¿No lo ves? Siempre estoy mintiendo, poniendo excusas y un día van a pillarme. Quizá ya lo hayan hecho y no lo sepa, quizá están mandando hombres a seguirme para que les conduzca hasta mi banda o hasta ti. No puedo permitir que os ocurra nada. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Yo soy el que corre ese riesgo, Ace y la decisión es mía, no tuya.

\- No funciona así y lo sabes.

\- En lo que a mí respecta, tu obligación era darme toda la información, soy yo el que decide qué hacer con ella. Sé que eres nieto de un ranger, sé el riesgo que corro al acercarme a ti y decido correr ese riesgo por mi propia voluntad.

\- Pero no puedes arrastrar a toda tu banda en esa decisión – alegó Ace.

La sorpresa llegó a la mirada de Law. No podía rebatirle por ninguna parte. Era cierto que era su decisión acercarse o no a Ace, pero como líder de la banda, sus decisiones repercutían en más gente.

\- Tengo que irme, Law, ya es un riesgo que haya venido hoy. Es mejor para todos que regrese al rancho.

¡ _No quería soltar su chaqueta_! Pero involuntariamente, sus dedos deshicieron el agarre, permitiendo que Ace tomase una vez más impulso y subiera al caballo. No podía retenerle, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Esta vez, era él quien tenía razón, su relación ponía a ambas bandas en riesgo, no sólo a ellos dos. Uno líder de banda y el otro comandante... era como si el destino no quisiera verlos juntos. ¡ _La realidad dolía_! Su corazón se estrujaba, cada latido suyo era una tortura, cada paso que el caballo de Ace daba... era un nuevo paso que los distanciaba.

\- ¿Ya se marcha el segundo comandante de Barbablanca? – escuchó Law la voz de su primer oficial tras él.

\- Sí, eso parece.

Ni siquiera se giró a mirar a Bepo, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la espalda de Ace, alejándose del lugar, poniendo el caballo a trote y descendiendo por el pequeño sendero de montaña.

\- Deberías detenerle.

Aquellas palabras sí hicieron que se girase a mirar a su comandante. ¿Qué sabía Bepo de su relación? ¿Por qué decir algo así? ¿Podía intuir el dolor que sentía ahora mismo al verle marcharse de esa manera?

\- Me han avisado los vigías de que han visto una banda de forajidos desconocida por la falda de la montaña, están en la llanura acampados. No creo que sea bueno que Ace vaya solo por ahí ahora mismo.

¡ _No_! La respuesta a todo... era que Bepo no sabía absolutamente nada, sólo se estaba preocupando por un compañero. Aun así y pese a la tranquilidad inmediata que le produjo saber que sus sentimientos y los de Ace seguían a salvo, otra intranquilidad aún peor se apoderó de él.

\- ¡ACE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – gritó Law, aunque no creyó que fuera a surtir efecto. Si ya antes Ace había ignorado sus órdenes, ahora seguramente, creería que no tenían nada más que hablar. Seguiría bajando –. ¡ _Mierda_! Voy por mi caballo.

\- Te acompaño, deja que reclute a unos cuantos, no es seguro que vayas solo.

Bepo corrió a la cueva para movilizar a los suyos, pero Law ya estaba corriendo al establo para ensilla su caballo. Lo hizo con tanta rapidez, que ni siquiera revisó las cintas. Tardó casi siete minutos en tener todo listo y sabía que no podía esperar a que el resto ensillasen sus caballos y buscasen las riendas, así que montó y salió por el sendero.

\- ¿Law? No seas insensato – gritó Bepo al ver cómo el animal iniciaba el galope sendero abajo –. ¡ _No digas nada_! – amenazó Bepo a su lado derecho donde Boa miraba con recelo aquella situación.

\- No hace falta que diga nada, sabes de sobra que ese chico nos pone en riesgo a todos.

\- Yo confío en la decisión de nuestro líder.

\- Y yo... pero eso no quiere decir que confíe en Ace o cambie de idea. Es un riesgo. Law juega con fuego. Si sigue así, acabará quemándose.

¿Por qué le afectaban tanto las palabras de Boa Hancock? No podía evitar sentirse desplazado y es que... él no pertenecía a la banda de Law. ¿Por qué debería esperar que se fiasen de él? Ella tenía razón, era un completo riesgo para toda la banda de "Hearts". No podía verlo de otra forma.

Que Barbablanca confiase en él no quería decir que los demás debieran hacerlo. Estaba metiendo en problemas a Law, quedarse con él era demasiado peligroso. Law se estaba ganando las miradas de todos los Ranger, asesinando a los subordinados del gobernador y aunque tuviera sus motivos... eso le convertía en el punto central de la ira del hombre más peligroso de la región. Esa carta que dejaba en los escenarios del crimen era una incitación a una guerra entre su banda y la máxima autoridad del pueblo y él... estaba en medio. Si alguien descubría que tenía relación con Law... le utilizarían para llegar a él. ¡ _Era mejor alejarse ahora, por el bien de los dos y ambas bandas_!

\- ¡ _Ace, para ahora mismo_! – escuchó el grito de Law tras él, tirando de las riendas para detener al animal.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Da media vuelta ahora – comentó Law frenando a su lado – hay una banda que no conocemos acampada en la llanura.

\- ¿Una banda?

\- Porgas D. Ace... cuánto tiempo.

La profunda y ronca voz de un hombre sobresaltó a los dos. Se giraron de inmediato. Un hombre fornido, medio desdentado, con una sonrisa que hacía estremecer a todos los presentes y con un cabello rizado, negro como el carbón y trenzas en su larga barba.

\- Barbanegra – el susurro de Ace llegó a los oídos de un sorprendido Law.

Su mirada se intensificó, sus ojos se afilaron y su ceño se contrajo levemente, frunciéndose en señal de enfado. Nunca antes había visto una ira y odio semejante en el rostro de Ace. Aquello sólo le indicaba que las cosas se pondrían feas.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara, Ace? Hace al menos tres años que no nos veíamos. Podrías alegrarte un poco. Además... he venido a proponerte que...

\- Guárdate tus proposiciones, no me interesan. No eres bien recibido en estas tierras y lo sabes.

\- Quiero que te unas a mi banda – dijo sin miramiento, con una mirada que denotaba la seguridad en sí mismo y en sus palabras.

\- Vuelve al infierno del que saliste.

\- Vamos Ace, eres el mejor comandante que he visto en mi vida. Trabaja para mí.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Law era un simple espectador en la escena. Desviaba la mirada de Ace a Barbanegra intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación. No era lo que decían, sino el trasfondo que ocultaban lo que a él le interesaba. ¿Ace era buen comandante? Desde luego, era algo que ya sabía. ¿Barbanegra lo quería en su banda? No lo podía discutir. ¿Quién no querría a Ace en su grupo? Pero... la pregunta que Law se hacía realmente era... ¿qué ocurrió entre esos dos para que Ace guardase esa siniestra mirada contra él?

Más caballos aparecieron entre la última vegetación que daba paso a la llanura. Los compañeros de Barbanegra. Sólo había dos formas de salir de esa situación y ninguna le gustaba a Law. La primera era que Ace aceptase formar parte de su banda, a lo cual se rehusaba, y la segunda... era ¡ _muertos_! Ningún forajido dejaría ir a su presa así sin más. _¡Unirte o morir!_ Y Ace preferiría morir mil veces antes que asociarse con ese tipo. Eso lo tenía claro.

Miró hacia atrás en una esperanza de ver a sus compañeros aparecer. Ellos serían su única salida viable de ese problema en el que se encontraban. ¡ _No había señales de ellos_! Y eso provocó que sus dedos agarrasen con mayor fuerza la funda de su Nodachi. No fue el único en oler esa situación, Ace había bajado la mano a su cintura en busca de la culata de su revolver.

\- Venga, Ace, sé razonable, no me obligues a matarte.

El cielo estaba despejado y el sol era cubierto por la vegetación del lugar, aunque salir a la llanura, sería un infierno. El calor asfixiante sin una sombra donde guarecerse y la carrera que les esperaba hasta el pueblo sería intensa, pero echar a correr colina arriba entre la vegetación también era otra locura. Finalmente, unas pequeñas nubes nada corrientes hicieron que Ace diera una fuerte palmada al caballo de Law, poniéndolo en movimiento de forma brusca y echando a correr hacia la tierra rojiza alejada de la vegetación. Ace le siguió.

\- ¿Qué coño haces? – preguntó Law, agarrándose a las riendas con fuerza sin detener el galope que Ace había propiciado.

\- No dejes de correr.

\- Estás loco, sabes que van a disparar, ¿verdad? No tenemos donde cubrirnos. Era mejor correr hacia arriba. Los árboles nos habrían cubierto y mi banda habría venido a ayudarnos.

\- Sigue corriendo y no pares por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Qué?

Law no entendía nada, pero al girar la vista atrás, pudo ver al resto de la banda intentar seguirles. Algunos quedaron rezagados por los disparos de los compañeros de Law que bajaban en ese momento ladera abajo y otros... pudieron salir tras los dos rezagados que galopaban por la extensa llanura bajo el calor abrasador.

\- No, no, no. Ace – gritó Law al ver el ferrocarril frente a él, lanzando humo y pillando velocidad en aquella larga recta.

\- Vamos a cruzar.

\- Ni de coña – dijo Law – está ganando velocidad.

\- Acelera.

A la par con el tren, así iban los dos, intentando acelerar lo máximo posible ambos caballos para ganarle velocidad al tren y poder cruzar al otro lado.

\- No me jodas, Ace. No lo haremos a tiempo.

Los dos jinetes trataban a la desesperada de adelantar al tren y cruzar las vías por delante para bloquear el paso a sus perseguidores. La gran carga que llevaba tras él haría que tuvieran que cesar la persecución hasta que el tren pasase y eso... podría tardar unos minutos en los que ellos desaparecerían.

\- Cruza – gritó Ace al verse junto a la máquina.

Ace esperó a que Law cruzase para asegurarse que lo haría. La adrenalina de los dos estaba disparada, y con un último espoleo, su caballo saltó la vía frente a la máquina siguiendo a Law. Aunque los dos miraron hacia atrás para asegurarse que la persecución se detenía, enseguida sonrieron aliviados. Tal y como Ace imaginó, la gran carga bloquearía su paso durante un buen rato. Todavía podía ver entre las ranuras de los vagones al resto de la banda intentar calmar a los encabritados caballos que querían alejarse de la máquina por el ruido ensordecedor.

\- Quiero a ese chico en la banda – sonrió Barbanegra entre los suyos.

\- Ace siempre es escurridizo.

\- Es valiente y temerario, eso le convierte en la pieza que más deseo en esta banda.


	25. El peor de los crímenes.

Se alejaban demasiado o eso pensaba Law, sin embargo, para Ace no parecía demasiada distancia todavía. Ese hombre era peligroso, eso es lo que deducía por la forma en que Ace tomaba las decisiones. Su historia... todavía no la conocía pero hasta ese punto podía ocultarla. No iba a permitir pasar más tiempo sin saber la verdad entre ellos.

\- Ace... detente – gritó Law – por favor, para ya, está muy lejos.

\- No hay distancia suficiente con ese tipo – giró Ace mostrando ira en su mirada.

\- Ace, vas a tener que contarme de qué huimos, porque no entiendo nada. ¿Qué hizo él para tener a toda tu banda tan enfadada?

\- Cometió el peor de los crímenes entre las normas de nuestra banda.

El caballo de Law se detuvo primero y posteriormente, el de Ace a unos pasos más adelantado. El rostro de Ace era sombrío. Los mechones de su cabello cayeron hacia delante, creando una sombra mayor en sus ojos. Law se acercó a él, observando ese rostro entre melancólico y enfadado. Abrió los párpados y se centró en mirar el horizonte. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que el cuerpo de Law temblase unos segundos. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él, odio puro cargado con una voluntad superior. Estaba decidido a actuar y llegado el momento, nadie le detendría. Eso es lo que le indicaban sus ojos azulados, casi grisáceos.

\- Asesinó a un compañero – susurró, apretando las riendas del caballo entre sus manos – yo era su comandante, debí ver la clase de persona que era, debí impedir que algo así ocurriera y... no pude hacer nada más que disculparme ante mis compañeros.

\- ¿Fue antes de la guerra? – preguntó Law.

\- Sí.

\- Comandante a los dieciocho años, eras muy joven, Ace, no tenías porqué disculparte por los crímenes que otro cometió.

\- Era de mi división, Law, mi responsabilidad.

\- No puedes responsabilizarte de eso. Sólo eras un crío, demasiada carga sobre tus hombros. Busquemos un lugar donde resguardarnos hoy. Quiero saber toda tu historia con ese hombre. Sobre todo... qué es lo que quiere de ti.

\- Que me una a su banda – dijo sin tapujos – antes prefiero morir mil veces a pertenecer a su asquerosa banda, pero él sabe mi secreto, podría estar en apuros si alguien lo descubre.

\- Ya podría haberlo desvelado, hay algo que lo detiene por ahora. Quizá la creencia que aceptarás su propuesta de unirte a la banda o puede... que sepas algo que no me estás contando.

\- El motivo por el que asesinó a mi compañero, el comandante de la cuarta división, el mejor cocinero que jamás he visto. Sé por qué le asesinó... y sé lo que obtuvo por llevarlo a cabo. Si yo hablase, él también caería conmigo. Al menos... creo que es eso lo que le impide delatarme ahora mismo o quizá... sólo es que mantiene la esperanza para que me una a su banda.

Fuera como fuera, ese hombre era peligroso, es lo que le quedó claro a Law. Asesinar a tu propio compañero no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer, incluso un primer asesinato... ese costaba asimilarlo, a él mismo le costó. Estaba hablando de quitarle la vida a otra persona, de un recuerdo que se quedaba para siempre en tu mente, de un hecho que jamás se podría cambiar, decidías hacerlo por algún motivo pero cargabas con ese dolor toda tu vida. Da igual si lo merecía o no, eras tú el responsable de ello y debías asumir las consecuencias. Ese hombre, capaz de matar a lo que sería casi un hermano, debía tener mucha sangre fría para cargar algo así y no sentir remordimientos.

Lo que tampoco le gustó fue la mirada de Ace. Era igual que la suya cuando veía al gobernador o a sus hombres, la misma ira y odio corría en su sangre y eso, eso no era bueno. Él se movía por la venganza y aunque no le había contado nada de su pasado más cercano a ese chico, sabía que en algún momento, él averiguaría por qué hacía lo que hacía. Ace era inteligente. Teniendo esa extraña relación entre ambos, ¿se metería Ace en esa venganza personal? No podía permitir algo así, se lo prometió a Barbablanca, pero conociendo a Ace... viendo cómo le afectaban las cosas y lo responsable que era, supo al instante que contarle el motivo para ir contra el gobernador, haría que él entrase también en sus planes. ¡ _No podía contárselo_!

\- No vas a poder huir siempre del problema, Ace, me gustaría decirte que ésta es la solución pero... ese tipo va a estar tras tu espalda siempre. La gente como él es...

\- ¿Es? – preguntó Ace con cierta incertidumbre.

\- Es de los que consiguen lo que quieren... o eliminan la variante. Y seamos sinceros, tú no vas a pertenecer a su banda, en algún momento dará un paso que te perjudicará, porque va a preferir verte muerto a que estés en otra banda. Si él no te tiene... no dejará que estés por ahí suelto y puedas fastidiar sus planes. Menos aún si lo que planeas es vengarte por lo que hizo. Sabe que eres un problema, un cabo suelto. Y con lo terco que eres, si te conoce la mitad de bien de lo poco que yo te conozco... sabrá que eres de los tipos responsables que cumplen sus promesas. Estás tras su cabeza y lo sabe.

Ace miró esos ojos dubitativos en Law. ¿Se arrepentiría de quererle ahora sabiendo aquello? Su vida siempre había estado en peligro, era una constante. De niño sabía que todos le odiarían si supieran quién era su auténtico padre, aguantaba los insultos y el menosprecio hacia el mayor forajido de todos los tiempos, al que nunca vio pero que al fin y al cabo... le gustase o no, era su padre. Todos enumeraban las cosas terribles que habrían hecho si esa persona hubiera tenido un hijo, sin saber... que él era ese hijo. Siempre vivió con el temor de ser descubierto, su propio abuelo sentía ese temor, tratando de ocultarlo a toda la población.

Después se hizo forajido, como lo fue su padre. No había un motivo concreto, simplemente... quería ser libre y era la mejor opción que encontró. En el rancho sólo era Ace, el chico que a la larga se haría ranger porque así lo quería Garp, el chico que se ocuparía del rancho porque así debía ser, el buen hermano que haría todo lo correcto para no llevar a Luffy por un mal camino... pero, en cambio, decidió ser libre. Montar en un caballo, que la brisa meciera su cabello y sentir que podía ser quien quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera, sin mirar atrás, sin remordimientos. Pronto encontró una banda donde estaba a gusto y podía ser él mismo. Pero el temor no desaparecía, sino todo lo contrario, aumentaba, porque ahora ya no era un secreto sólo a la población, era otro más a su familia, convivir con ellos sin que supieran lo que hacía en realidad. Sus secretos aumentaban.

Tras aquello... Barbanegra y su propósito en la vida de acabar con él como comandante de la segunda división del mayor de los bandidos de la zona. Pero la guerra le alejó de él, teniendo que volver a sentir miedo por su vida en aquella tierra alejada de su hogar. Bombardeos, masacres, las violaciones masivas de compañeros y enemigos, pura violencia ante sus ojos, rezando día tras día para volver lo más sano posible a su hogar y no en un ataúd. Y cuando todo acabó... ¿Qué le esperaba en su tierra natal? ¡Law! Un amor que no esperó encontrar y que ponía a ambos en peligro nuevamente, otro secreto más y ahora... el regreso de Barbanegra.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó Ace.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De decirme esas palabras...

\- ¿Qué palabras?

\- Dijiste... que... te enamoré. ¿Te arrepientes de ello?

\- ¿Por qué debería arrepentirme por enamorarme de ti? ¿Crees que esto cambia algo, Ace? ¿Que un tío vaya tras tu cabeza crees que puede impedirme quererte? – sonrió Law – mira, Ace, no soy un buen tipo. Si esto fuera una película... ¡Venga soy un maldito forajido que he matado a rangers del gobernador! Yo no sería el bueno ni de lejos. Soy lo que ves. Como médico... sé que debo tratar de salvar a la gente, pero después de lo que he vivido, hay personas que no merecen ser salvadas, así que... si crees por un momento que podría tener una ética completamente de médico te confundes, sé dónde está la línea del bien y el mal y hace mucho tiempo que la crucé. No soy un santo y si tengo que ir tras la cabeza de ese tío para salvarte... lo haré sin dudar ni pestañear.

\- Eres muy terco – susurró Ace – y... como bien dices... yo tampoco soy el bueno de una película. ¡Mírame, Law!

\- Te miro, lo hago desde el primer día que te vi subido en aquel toro bravo en la feria – sonrió – y créeme... tú serías el bueno de una película. Tienes ese halo de querer proteger a todos los que te importan, un chico responsable que cumple sus promesas, que defiende a su hermano aunque tú te pusieras en peligro. Intentas ser rebelde, vas por ahí montando a caballo, con un par de pistolas en tu cinto, un sombrero y un pañuelo para ocultar tu identidad... pero tu carácter te delata. Matar a alguien te afecta y tratas de evitarlo, yo no soy así, Ace. Sabía bien que perdería parte de mi humanidad cuando asesiné al primero y supe que perdería más con el segundo, me dio igual. Pero tú... tratas de hacer todo lo más correcto posible, sin victimas a menos que no tengas más opción, ayudando a los granjeros del pueblo, yendo contra el gobernador sólo porque crees que es injusto lo que hace. Supongo que eres tú el único que saca un poco de humanidad en mí. Me enamoré de ti y créeme que no tengo inconveniente en matar a quien sea si puedo protegerte a ti. Yo no voy a echarme atrás, pero necesito que me cuentes todo sobre ese tipo que te persigue. Yo voy a ayudarte con él. Ese... Barbanegra o como se llame, te conoce bien. Piensa como él, Ace.

\- Tengo miedo de que vaya a por Luffy o a por cualquiera de mi familia o banda.

\- Puedo proteger a tu hermano y a su banda. Sé donde está su guarida y la verdad... deberías decirle que se cambie de sitio – sonrió – tu hermanito es... despreocupado.

\- Mucho – susurró Ace – es... atolondrado e inocente. Pero tiene una estrella en el maldito trasero, todo lo que pueda salirle bien lo hará. La suerte siempre ha estado de su lado.

\- Me quedaría más tranquilo si se cambia, es un sitio difícil para mí o mi banda de proteger. En cuanto a tu banda, hay que avisarles que ese tipo ha vuelto y que tengan mucho cuidado.

\- Law, ¿por qué siempre dejas esa carta?

Aquella era una de las preguntas que Law esperaba no escuchar jamás de los labios de Ace. Era parte de él, su insignia, su marca personal, algo que sacaba de quicio al gobernador y por eso mismo... la dejaba. Era un camino, como migas de pan que llevaban a él y el gobernador seguía en sus rabietas.

\- Yo...

\- Le estás retando, al gobernador me refiero.

\- Sí. Es algo personal entre él y yo.

\- Dijiste que todos creen que estás muerto. ¿Él intentó...?

\- ¿Matarme? – sonrió Law – digamos que no puedo contarte todo mi pasado, Ace, pero sí... él cree que estoy muerto y por ahora, frustro sus planes y le dejo esa carta para que sepa... que estoy tras él. Siempre que ve este "as de corazones", él intuye que me acerco cada vez más y un día... llegaré a él y completaré mi venganza.


	26. ¡Completamente loco!

Había regresado a casa por miedo a que su abuelo se preocupase demasiado y llamase a todos los rangers para ir a buscarle. Estando con Law no podía arriesgarse a que ocurriera una desgracia semejante. Sin embargo, pese a encontrarse en la cocina, sentado en la gran mesa de roble esperando a que su abuelo terminase de cocinar, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

No podía ver a Law como un sanguinario forajido. Le conocía o creía conocerle. Él era dulce y tierno cuando estaban juntos, parecía siempre tener todo bajo control, le había visto tratar con educación a los rancheros de la zona y con ternura a los niños. Era un buen médico pero... también le había visto matar a sangre fría y eso le desconcertaba un poco. Tenía una venganza contra el gobernador y aunque no sabía qué había ocurrido entre ellos, intuía que era algo que marcó el carácter de Law y su futuro como forajido.

Por otro lado, estaba Barbanegra y su regreso. No quería meter a Law en ese tema personal, era algo de su banda. ¡No! Ni siquiera eso... era algo suyo personal. Él era el comandante y no pudo evitar ni fue consciente de que ese hombre podía matar a otro comandante. Era su responsabilidad y como comandante... tenía que darle caza.

\- Ace, ¿qué tal están las verjas del extremo norte? – preguntó su abuelo.

\- Están... bien, supongo. Hay que cambiar un par pero el resto pueden aguantar unos meses más.

Ace jugaba a rozar sus yemas por el borde del vaso de cristal bajo la atenta mirada de Luffy. Sin duda, tanto Garp como Luffy, se dieron cuenta de que algo le preocupaba. Estaba absorto en sus dedos, pero tampoco parecía realmente estar mirándolos.

\- La hija del gobernador ha estado hoy por el mercado del pueblo. Muchos vaqueros han posados sus ojos en ella. Tienes suerte que el gobernador te tenga en cuenta como un futuro partido para ella.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Ace al no prestarle atención.

\- Hablaba de la hija del gobernador y...

\- Es muy hermosa, sí – susurró Ace viendo por dónde iba la conversación.

Sólo unos segundos habían dirigido la mirada hacia Ace, pero enseguida volvieron a mirarse los dos al ver que Ace no parecía prestar demasiada atención a su conversación, lo que dejaba intuir que le preocupaba otra cosa. Pensaba en algo y seguramente no se lo contaría. Él era reservado para sus cosas.

\- ¿Has pensado sobre unirte a los rangers? – preguntó su abuelo una vez más, consiguiendo que esta vez el cuerpo de Ace se tensase ante aquello.

\- Yo no...

\- Abuelo... él no quiere ser ranger – intentó salvarle Luffy de aquello, aunque la mirada asesina de Garp repercutió en ambos.

\- ¿Y qué quiere ser? No me digas que jinete de toros porque mira que te meto de cabeza en el calabozo – gritó Garp, lo que hizo reír a Ace.

\- No, eso sólo es un pasatiempo y lo sabes.

\- Un pasatiempo... olvídate este año de participar ahí. Quieres matarme de un infarto. Un toro no está ahí para que lo montéis. No sabes lo mal que lo paso cada vez que subes a uno creyendo que todas esas toneladas te pueden caer encima o puede tirarte y pisotearte hasta matarte.

\- Abuelo – la voz de Ace sonó grave, tanto, que ambos se callaron para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir como si fuera importante – yo sólo quiero que estés orgulloso de mí pero... no quiero ser ranger y sé que es algo importante para ti, es por eso que dudo y...

Garp resopló. Era cierto que siempre le insistía en que fuera como él, en alejarle de la mala vida que llevó su padre biológico, en intentar ocultar sus orígenes pero... ¡ya estaba orgulloso de él! Era lo que Ace no veía. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Garp, quien miró por la ventana primero intentando pensar qué decirle a ese chico.

\- Ace, ni aunque fueras el peor bandido de todos los tiempos, nada me impediría decir que estoy orgulloso de ti. No es lo que hagas con tu vida... es por cómo eres por lo que estoy orgulloso. Eso no cambiará. Si no quieres ser ranger, está bien. Aquí en el rancho siempre hay trabajo de sobra.

\- Me gusta más el rancho – sonrió Ace – prefiero seguir siendo un ranchero normal y corriente. Aunque no sé cómo se tomaría eso el gobernador puesto que parecéis muy contentos con eso del noviazgo con Robin pero... no creo que quisiera un ranchero para su hija.

\- Supongo que preferiría un ranger pero... también has sido soldado, Ace y eso pesa mucho. Estuviste muy lejos del hogar defendiendo tu patria, el gobernador sabe eso. No pensó en ti por ser o no ranger, sino por...

\- ¿Por haber sido soldado? Pues no me alegra mucho – sonrió algo incrédulo – De todas formas, abuelo... ¿Qué hay con Robin? Es decir... parece una chica muy diferente a su padre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es que... bueno, no he hablado demasiado con ella pero se le ve... - buscó las palabras adecuadas – aventurera, de esas chicas que les gustaría vivir miles de experiencias y aventuras, su padre es más sedentario, tiene sus negocios y no piensa en esas cosas.

\- Las mujeres suelen ser soñadoras – rió Garp – pero es cierto que Robin parece tener otras inquietudes. Seguro de niña le dio más de un quebradero de cabeza. Tú también me los dabas, aún me los das a veces – se quejó – los dos – insinuó hacia los dos hermanos.

¡ _Mujeres_! Esa palabra se quedó grabada en su mente. Él había estado con alguna chica en el instituto, antes de irse a la guerra. Apenas tenía dieciséis años y la verdad... es que mucha experiencia en el sexo no tenía pese a que sí lo había practicado con anterioridad. Nunca se cuestionó que acabaría casado con alguna mujer, seguramente llevando el rancho de la familia pero ahora... sólo Law le venía a la mente. Por alguna extraña razón, quería estar con él. Su abuelo pondría el grito en el cielo si se enterase de algo así.

\- ¡Au!

El quejido de dolor llegó por parte de Ace al sentir una patada en su espinilla, lo que hizo que se girase rápidamente hacia su hermano pequeño. Éste tenía una cara aterrorizada y miraba hacia la ventana detrás del cuerpo de su abuelo. ¡Law! Su siniestra cara se asomaba por el cristal, mirando al interior con total descaro, lo que hizo que él también se tensase movido por la preocupación de que su abuelo se girase y le pillase allí.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – susurró Ace, viendo cómo su abuelo estaba apunto de girarse por ver a ambos tan absortos mirando algo tras él.

\- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué estáis mirando? – preguntó, iniciando el giro hacia la ventana.

Una patada a la pata de la mesa hizo que una taza cayese al suelo haciéndose añicos. Luffy miró a su hermano. ¡ _Había sido rápido_! Y consiguió que Garp mirase con rapidez hacia ellos nuevamente por el ruido ocasionado.

\- Ohhhhh – se quejó Garp al ver su taza preferida rota en mil pedazos – ¿Pero qué...?

\- Ha sido Luffy – se apresuró a echar la culpa Ace hacia su hermano para librarse, viendo cómo Law hacia gestos raros desde la ventana, indicándole algo que él no conseguía entender.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Luffy con una mirada asustada por la posible reacción de su abuelo a aquello – yo no... no he sido yo...

Garp parecía realmente cabreado y sabían de sobra lo que ocurría en esos casos. Iban a recibir uno de sus famosos golpes, por eso mismo, Luffy tenía que pensar algo para redirigir su ira hacia su hermano.

\- Él quiere apuntarse al rodeo – delató a Ace, quien abrió los ojos como platos ante aquello.

\- Serás traidor.

\- ¡NO VAS A SUBIRTE A UN TORO! ¿QUEDA CLARO? – se enfadó Garp esta vez hacia Ace.

\- Pero, abuelo...

\- Ni abuelo ni nada, he dicho que no. Apúntate a otra cosa en la feria, no sé... el lazo al ternero.

\- Eso es para niños de trece años – le miró Ace con ojos incrédulos por haberle propuesto semejante cosa.

\- Pues no sé, Ace... algo sin riesgo.

Sus ojos cambiaron una vez más de su abuelo a la ventana tras él. Esta vez, se centró en las señas que hacía Law. Le señalaba a la derecha y pensó que quizá le esperaría allí, aunque a la derecha... lo único que tenían ellos era el establo. Ahora mismo estaba cerrado, evidentemente no con llave, pero... todos los caballos estaban guardados, arropados con sus mantas y preparados para pasar la noche.

\- Estaba pensando, abuelito... que iré a dar una vuelta y pensaré en lo que has dicho.

\- Ni hablar, a tu cuarto ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ahora estoy castigado como cuando era niño? – se preguntó divertido.

\- Ohhhh, puedes elegir. ¿Reglamentaria o privado de libertad?

"Reglamentaria" así llamaban en el ejército a un buen golpe que debía ser instructivo. Muchos soldados preferían la reglamentaria, pero poder salir, él no estaba tan seguro. En el ejército la prefería, pero conocía demasiado a su abuelo y sus golpes no eran para nada recomendables.

\- Prefiero el cuarto – dijo sin más, pensando en escaparse de él en un rato. Luffy seguramente le cubriría – de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer esta noche – intentó alejarle de la idea de que iba a escaparse.

\- Perfecto, podrás leer el folleto de la feria y buscar otra cosa que no sea montar toros.

\- No pienso desistir de la idea de los toros por mucho que mire el folleto de fiestas.

\- ¡A tu cuarto!

\- Vale, vale... - sonrió Ace antes de levantarse de la silla para ir al cuarto.

Luffy sonrió al ver cómo le guiñaba el ojo. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa, que le cubriera ante su abuelo porque pensaba escaparse. ¡Era algo obvio habiendo visto a Law en aquella ventana! Por suerte, ya no estaba y la alerta había disminuido en ambos. Sin embargo, Garp miró hacia ella una vez más al ver cómo Luffy la miraba, asegurándose que todo estaba bien.

Su cuarto en el segundo piso no era de los más fáciles para escapar, pero Ace ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Su hermano lo tenía más fácil puesto que la bajada de un tejadillo estaba justo bajo su ventana, pero él... sólo tenía una empinada pared. Por suerte, el árbol no estaba muy lejos y su rama era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder atar a ella una cuerda y bajar por ella. ¡ _Ahora se alegraba de saber lanzar la cuerda al ganado_!

Se aseguró que estaba bien sujeta, dando un par de golpecitos y entonces, empezó a bajar por ella. Seguramente su hermano acabaría entrando a su cuarto y durmiendo en su habitación para que su abuelo viera un bulto en la cama. ¡ _Con lo que roncaba Luffy_! No había duda alguna que alguien estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta de los establos. Todo estaba en completo silencio. La oscuridad fue la única que le dio la bienvenida. Para ser sincero, aquel sitio de noche era un poco siniestro. Algún caballo se arrimaba a la puerta, curioso por ver a alguien allí, pidiendo caricias o atención, pero Ace tan sólo se acercó a uno de ellos y le calmó posando su mano sobre su cabeza. Una caricia bastó para que el animal dejase de moverse.

Algunas puertas estaban abiertas, caballos que habían vendido o simplemente, cuadras vacías esperando a comprar nuevos sementales para el rancho. Su abuelo querría echar un vistazo en la feria para comprar lo mejor.

Una mano le agarró por sorpresa, tirando de él hacia el interior de una de las cuadras vacías antes de sentir su espalda golpear contra las maderas. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir una palabra, los labios de Law habían atrapado los suyos con pasión. Dejó que le besase durante unos segundos y luego, le separó para ver aquella sonrisa egocéntrica del bandido.

\- Estás completamente loco – Ace susurró –. Mi abuelo podía haberte pillado.

\- Pero no lo ha hecho.

\- Law... hablo en serio.

\- Y aún estando loco... estás aquí – Law sonrió orgulloso – admite que te gusta vivir al límite también.


	27. El establo.

¡ _Deseaba sus besos!_ Era en lo único en lo que Ace podía pensar. Todo su planteamiento había sido erróneo desde el principio. Tantas cosas se suponían que debían ser de una forma... y luego... todo su mundo cambiaba. Él, que debía enamorarse de una chica del pueblo, casarse, tener hijos y ser ranger, ahora nada importaba, porque aquella convicción se había desvanecido. Sólo pensaba en Law y todo el mundo le diría que estaba mal amarle pero no podía evitarlo.

Viniendo de un pueblo tan cerrado como era Bodie, un pueblo de rancheros y vaqueros, de forajidos y leyes que se difuminaban a favor de los intereses de los poderosos, no podía creerse que todo aquello a lo que se suponía debía hacer ascos, fuera precisamente lo que más le llamaba la atención. Si alguien se enteraba de aquello estarían condenados a ser fusilados o ahorcados. Con eso en mente, ¡ _no podía parar_! Seguía besando sus labios porque tenía la firme convicción de que el riesgo valía la pena por él.

\- ¿Por qué haces estas locuras? – preguntó Ace entre besos casi desenfrenados.

\- Quería verte.

\- Me ves casi todos los días.

\- No son todos – sonrió como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente, como si tuviera que bastar.

\- Law... te arriesgas demasiado, con todo.

\- No pienso estar perdiendo tiempo, Ace, la vida es corta como para desperdiciar los momentos y las oportunidades.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

Fue la queja que Ace lanzó, pero eso sólo hizo que su amante sonriera antes de besar su cuello. Cuando llegó de la guerra, tras ver las masacres cometidas, vislumbrando en sus ojos la tristeza de todo lo visto allí, jamás pensó en que su vida volvería a ser la misma y de hecho... no lo era. Sin embargo, tampoco creyó que sería capaz de vivir un romance como aquel. ¡ _Era una maldita locura_! Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Atrapó el cabello de Law entre sus dedos y tiró de él para levantar su rostro del cuello y poder besarle una vez más. No le importaba estar arrinconado contra la pared del establo, de hecho, casi lo sentía más seguro porque aunque pareciera tan decidido a dar el último paso, la verdad es que sentía miedo. Era una línea que cruzaría y de la que jamás podría regresar. Estaba cayendo completamente en las manos de ese forajido, se estaba dejando llevar por sus ideas y esos nacientes sentimientos que ambos expresaban a cada gesto.

Law fue el primero en colar sus manos bajo la camisa del vaquero, sacándola del pantalón donde la tenía agarrada y empezando a desabrochar los botones con rapidez. Sin embargo, Ace estaba algo paralizado con todo aquello. ¡ _Era tímido_! Law podía entender eso al ver su sonrojo en las mejillas, al ver que no se atrevía realmente a cruzar ciertas líneas por miedo a que él le dijera algo o simplemente... por hacer algo incorrecto.

Lanzó la camisa de Ace entre la paja del establo e inmediatamente, desabrochó la suya propia al darse cuenta de que su compañero no lo haría. Quizá era pronto para él, era pronto para pedirle que sobrepasara ciertos límites que tenía autoimpuestos. Aun así, le hacía gracia saber que las manos de Ace siempre se quedaban de su cuello para arriba. ¡ _O era tímido o inexperto_! Puede que un poco de ambas cosas.

\- Ace... ¿Has tenido relaciones antes? – preguntó Law por curiosidad, lo que hizo que se sonrojase mucho más aún.

\- S-sí, claro que sí... una – expresó finalmente con cierta vergüenza.

\- Una... vale.

¡ _Inexperto y tímido_! Él tenía razón al pensar así de él. Si había sido igual de parado con la chica con la que estuviese, seguramente habrían pensado de él que era tierno, dulce o incluso caballeroso, en realidad... tenía miedo de hacer algo mal. Eso es lo que Law veía. Tenía miedo de ir demasiado rápido, miedo de poner sus manos en algún lugar inapropiado y que pudieran pensar que sólo iba a lo que iba. ¡Era un buen chico! El problema... era que él no era de los buenos.

\- Ace – le llamó Law para sacarle de su parálisis – no voy a romperme porque me toques y no tienes que temer nada, sólo haz lo que sientas.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Crees que en esta situación te diría algo como "no toques ahí"? – sonrió Law – haz lo que quieras, no voy a quejarme. Yo no soy una damisela en apuros, no tienes por qué ser cortés conmigo.

Entendía que a los vaqueros como ellos les enseñasen a tratar "bien" a las mujeres, pero eso a Law le desesperaba. No quería un chico educado y caballeroso, quería que sacase su parte fogosa. No necesitaba un ramo de flores, ni estar en casa a las siete de la tarde, no quería esa clase de caballerosidad por su parte, quería puro fuego y lo tenía, escondido entre toda esa formalidad que le habían inculcado desde niño.

Sus palabras parecieron surtir algo de efecto cuando las manos de Ace, pese a temblar, bajaron de su cuello, deslizándose por sus brazos hacia la cintura. ¡ _Todavía era lento pero lo estaba intentando_! Eso bastaba por ahora para Law. No podía romper toda su educación en una sesión. Estaba siendo... como sería con una chica, cortés, sensible, educado... quizá necesitaba un poco más de acción para darse cuenta de lo que él buscaba, por eso mismo, Law empotró más el cuerpo de Ace contra la pared, colando su rodilla entre sus piernas para obligarle a abrirlas y llevar así su mano a la entrepierna de Ace.

El sonrojo fue inminente y supo al instante que ahora tenía mucha vergüenza cuando le bajó la bragueta y escuchó que Ace trataba de hablar para decirle algo, seguramente algo del estilo un "no hagas eso" movido por su timidez. Evidentemente, no hizo caso y terminó de bajarle los pantalones.

\- ¿Quieres seguir con esto o no? – preguntó Law para confirmar la situación.

Un leve cabeceo de cabeza le hizo entender que era un "sí". ¡ _Adorable_! Era cómo Law le veía. No podía dejar de sonreír. Le gustaba esa faceta, pero conseguiría ver al auténtico Ace, de eso estaba convencido. Le habrían reprimido toda su esencia bajo esa máscara de timidez y cordialidad.

A veces... mirarle a los ojos era recordar su adolescencia. Él había sido igual. Estudió medicina con su padre, incluso dentro del campo de concentración, nunca dejó sus estudios. ¿Cuándo empezó a ser el chico malo? ¡ _Cuando su familia fue asesinada_! Era la respuesta. Aquel hecho cambió todo en su vida, hizo que dejase de mirar sólo por la vida, fue cuando entendió... que había gente que no debía ser salvada. Era una fina línea, una que su padre jamás cruzó ni lo haría, una de la que quizá él se lamentase porque su hijo la había cruzado, pero... no podía ver las cosas de otra manera.

Sin darle demasiado tiempo a reaccionar, Law se arrodilló frente a Ace dispuesto a jugar con su miembro, lo que hizo que Ace se tensase mucho más al ver su intención. Sin duda alguna, le daba mucha vergüenza todo aquello.

\- Law... no... - intentó hablar de nuevo, pero éste ya jugaba con su lengua, rozándola en la punta del miembro de Ace pese a su vergüenza.

Ese sonrojo iba a estar presente en sus mejillas durante mucho tiempo, Law sabía eso y sería imposible quitárselo, aun así, otro signo evidente fue cuando llevó su muñeca hasta su boca para asegurarse que ningún sonido saldría de ella.

Le habría gustado decir que era un experto en el sexo, pero la verdad era... que tan sólo lo había probado en un par de ocasiones en su estancia en el campo de concentración. Una vez con una mujer, _¡sin_ _contar la última con Boa_! Quizá tenía algo más de experiencia que Ace, pero tampoco marcaba demasiada diferencia. Lo único que no tenían en común, era la timidez. Él no la tenía, tan sólo el deseo por sentir placer nublaba su mente y para alcanzarlo, haría lo que fuera.

Ace cerró los ojos por evitar ver lo que estaba haciendo su amante. No podía creerse que llegase tan lejos. Había visto cosas así en los servicios cuando estaba en los edificios militares pero jamás lo experimentó. Al ver ahora a Law allí arrodillado, metiendo el miembro en su boca para darle placer, supo que no podría quitar el sonrojo en unas horas. Él ni siquiera se atrevía aún a hacer algo semejante.

Intentó relajarse, no pensar en ello pero lo único que venía a su mente era que se sentía inútil allí de pie. ¿Qué debía hacer con sus manos? ¿Cómo debía actuar en esa situación? ¿Debía tocarle? ¿Agarrar su cabello? ¿Acariciar su mejilla? No sabía qué hacer.

Esas incógnitas no eran algo que afectasen a Law. Él proseguía con su trabajo. Lo único que quería era que Ace se relajase, que se dejase llevar por el placer. Nada más que eso. Lentamente, la espalda de Ace empezó a resbalar por la pared hasta que su cuerpo cayó frente a Law, quedando sentado en la paja junto a él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola contra la pared y permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo tenía ligeros espasmos, algo que Law interpretaba como muestra de momentos de placer. No quería tampoco que eyaculase, así que quería dejarlo lo más excitado posible sin llegar a ese extremo. Mientras dedicaba atención al miembro de Ace, Law llevó su mano derecha a su propio miembro, masajeándolo mientras con la izquierda, la dirigió a la entrada de Ace.

Ese gesto hizo que Ace se tensase tan rápido, que Law apartó la boca y tomó esta vez con pasión la boca del menor, casi indicándole que todo estaría bien con aquel beso que pese a iniciar con fogosidad, pronto redujo su intensidad hasta convertirse en un ritmo lento y sensual.

\- Law... - intentó hablar Ace.

\- Cálmate.

\- Yo nunca he estado con un chico.

\- Lo sé. Voy a tener mucho cuidado. Voy a bajar. ¿Estás bien con eso? – preguntó aunque los ojos de Ace le indicaban que le daba mucha vergüenza todo aquello - ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí – susurró – sólo nervioso.

¡ _Tremendamente vergonzoso_! Es lo que fue para Ace cuando vio a Law esconderse entre sus nalgas para prepararle, introduciendo algún dedo junto a su saliva para ir dilatándole. Se sentía tremendamente extraño, pero no le dolía. Cerró los ojos, tomó su miembro con la mano y trató de no perder la erección que al moreno le había costado tanto trabajo conseguir.

Perdió la cuenta de los segundos, los minutos y, sobre todo, de lo que Law hacía para dilatarle. Tan sólo sentía placer, saliva y la intrusión de dedos en su interior. Confiaba en él, era médico, sabía lo que hacía, así que estaba seguro que si Law le había dicho que no le haría ningún daño, así se tirase dos horas, estaría completamente confiado en su palabra.

No supo el tiempo que transcurrió hasta escuchar de nuevo la profunda voz de Law en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo con sensualidad y permitiendo que Ace dejase escapar un leve gemido.

\- Voy a entrar. ¿Seguro que estás bien con todo esto?

\- Sí – le confirmó – estoy bien, Law.

\- Vale. Agárrate a mí – sugirió, llevando con una caricia los brazos de Ace hacia su cuello, colocándose en medio de sus piernas para tener mayor acceso.

\- Espera, espera, espera – tembló todo su cuerpo al sentir la posición.

Law sonrió al ver su reacción, cómo tomaba aire y lo soltaba para intentar relajarse sin mucho éxito. Tenía miedo a lo desconocido, a si dolería o no, a lo que sentiría. Pronto se le pasaría en cuanto iniciase. Lentamente, Law introdujo la punta de su miembro, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Ace para disimular el posible dolor con aquel gesto.

\- ¡Ay! – se quejó al sentir aquel mordisco -. Vale... creo que estoy listo.

\- Ace... estoy dentro – sonrió Law, completamente detenido en su interior.

Aquello sorprendió al menor, sobre todo la sonrisa que tenía Law en su rostro. Se movió despacio hacia fuera. Los nervios de Ace empezaron a disiparse a medida que veía la cadera de Law acercarse a él y alejarse, sintiendo un cierto placer mezclado con alguna punzada aguantable de dolor.

\- Relájate – susurró Law notando los dedos de Ace agarrarse con fuerza a su nuca y cabello – disfruta. Me moveré un poco más rápido a medida que te dilates.

Así lo hizo. Cuanto más espacio le dejaba, más podía moverse en su interior, intentando encontrar un equilibrio entre el placer de Ace y el suyo. Era la primera vez que mantenían relaciones y era complicado saber dónde estaba ese equilibrio. Law supo que no lo conseguiría a la primera, tampoco a la segunda, pero poco a poco, descubriría cada uno de sus secretos.

\- Frena, frena, frena – casi suplicó Ace entre gemidos, lo que hizo que Law prácticamente frenase.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No quiero eyacular antes que tú.

\- Serás idiota – se quejó Law – hazlo cuando tengas ganas. Tampoco estoy muy lejos – sonrió Law al ver que había sido una idiotez por lo que le había hecho frenar.

Por culpa de aquella parada en seco, ambos perdieron el orgasmo que estaba a punto de llegar, lo que hizo que Law tuviera que volver a concentrarse al igual que Ace. Finalmente, tras casi quince minutos, Ace se dejó ir entre espasmos de placer. Law, en cambio, tuvo que continuar un poco más y dando más ritmo a sus caderas hasta que finalmente, todo su cuerpo tembló ante el placer que le recorría, dejándose ir también.


	28. Cazarrecompensas.

\- ACE – se escuchó el grito de su abuelo – ACE. ¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido?

Estaba algo enfadado, quizá preocupado, pero los gritos hicieron que Ace abriera los ojos de golpe, encontrándose tumbado entre la paja y el heno de la cuadra, con Law medio desnudo a su lado.

\- ACE. SAL DE UNA VEZ – gritó nuevamente intentando encontrar a su nieto, lo que hizo que Ace diera una patada a Law para despertarle y se pusiera en pie con rapidez.

Law abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud, sonriendo al ver cómo Ace se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa pese a tener alguna hebra de paja enredada en su cabello. ¡Era divertido despertarse a su lado!

\- Law, joder, no te rías tanto y muévete. Viene mi abuelo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- ¡Que te escondas! – gritó lo que pudo pese a seguir susurrando.

\- Eres escandaloso por las mañanas.

Se puso en pie, buscando su ropa desparramada por la cuadra. Tenía la camisa en el brazo cuando se acercó de forma seductora a Ace, apartando un par de hebras de paja de su cabello. Aquello y la cercanía con la que escuchó la voz de su abuelo llamándole una vez más, hizo que Ace le diera una patada en la espinilla, obligándole a agacharse antes de empotrarle contra la puerta y esconderle entre su cuerpo y la puerta baja del establo, apoyándose él y dejando la puerta de arriba abierta para poder hablar con su abuelo.

\- Por fin... ¿Es que estás sordo? Llevo un rato llamándote.

\- Lo siento, abuelo, estaba recogiendo esta cuadra y no te he escuchado. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al ver que venía un hombre tras él.

\- Quería presentarte a Doflamingo Doquixote, va a quedarse un tiempo en el pueblo.

\- Pues... encantado de conocerle. Portgas D. Ace – le indicó antes de pasar la mano a través de la puerta alta y estrechar la mano del otro vaquero.

En este instante... habría dado lo que fuera para que se marchasen. De hecho, quería salir de allí pero tenía a Law contra la puerta de abajo, escondido entre sus pies. No podía abrir esa puerta sin descubrirle.

\- Es un placer, Portgas... - inició Doflamingo, aunque Ace le cortó rápido.

\- Sólo Ace – sonrió.

\- De acuerdo... Ace.

\- Llevo un rato buscándote pero creo que has salido muy pronto de tu cuarto.

\- Ya sabes, abuelo, que no suelo dormir demasiado. He venido pronto para recoger las cuadras. Entonces... ¿Ha venido a quedarse para mucho? – preguntó por dar un tema de conversación.

\- Sólo hasta que acabe un trabajo.

\- Vaya. ¿Petróleo? – preguntó – aquí hay varias minas y algunas empresas petrolíferas.

\- Ace – le llamó su abuelo – es un cazarrecompensas, ha venido a extinguir para siempre a los forajidos de estas tierras – sonrió Garp.

\- Oh... - se quedó atónito Ace, sintiendo cómo Law se removía también algo nervioso bajo sus pies – ya veo. Qué alivio saber que por fin podremos estar tranquilos sin forajidos – intentó fingir Ace.

\- Sí. Me han dicho que últimamente varias bandas merodean a sus anchas por estas tierras. He venido a acabar con ellas para siempre.

\- Ya veo, espero tenga mucha suerte en su empresa.

\- Ace, Doflamingo quería hacerte algunas preguntas – le dio a entender Garp a su hijo, lo que creó ciertas dudas en Ace.

\- Pues, usted dirá. No sé en qué podría ayudarle un simple ranchero pero... - sonrió, fingiendo no tener nada que ver con el tema.

\- ¿Conoces a este hombre? – preguntó Doflamingo, enseñando una imagen dibujada de un tipo bastante parecido a Law, con algún tatuaje igual aunque parecía tener menos de los que el verdadero Law tenía en su cuerpo.

Ace hizo el gesto de agarrar la hoja, casi preguntando si podía mirarla mejor y Doflamingo se la ofreció. Apoyó los brazos sobre la puerta baja de la cuadra y miró bien la imagen. ¡Era Law! No le habían visto bien y tenía la mitad de la boca tapada con un pañuelo, pero... sin duda era él. El dibujo era lo más parecido posible con la poca información que tenían.

\- Lo siento... no me suena de nada. ¿Quién es?

\- Le llaman "el cirujano de la muerte" – comentó Doflamingo.

\- ¡Vaya apodo! – intentó sonar indiferente – no le he visto nunca ni he oído hablar de él, pero si me entero de algo será el primero en saberlo.

\- ¿Y éste? – preguntó Doflamingo, enseñando otro cartel cuando Ace devolvió el primero. ¡También lo conocía! Era Barbablanca.

\- ¿No es Barbablanca? – preguntó Ace por dar algo de información.

Sabía que si no decía algo podrían pillar toda la mentira. Estaba claro que todos allí en Bodie habían oído hablar de los forajidos, si decía que él no sabía nada, sospecharían que ocultaba algo. Law era uno bandido nuevo, podía fingir no conocerle y ayudarle a escapar pero... Barbablanca llevaba muchos años en la tierra. Doflamingo miró hacia Garp unos segundos y luego volvió a Ace.

\- Sí. ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

\- Sólo lo que cuentan los rumores del pueblo. Dicen que es un tío muy grande y que creen que su guarida está al otro lado del gran río. Otros, sin embargo, dicen que se esconde en las minas del este. No sé... son rumores supongo.

\- ¿Has ido por esos lugares?

\- Claro – sonrió Ace – hago pastar al ganado al otro lado del río por lo general y mi hermano y yo jugábamos en las minas de niños. Si están escondidos por allí... yo nunca los he visto.

Doflamingo no paraba de mirar a Ace, pero éste sonreía de tal forma, que no parecía estar nervioso. Le daba la sensación de que no mentía cuando le contaba las cosas. Si fuera de su banda, seguramente habría intentado alejarle de la guarida, pero lo que el chico le contaba era exactamente la misma información que otros aldeanos le habían ofrecido.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Ace. Si te enteras de algo, por favor, no dudes en acudir a mí.

\- Por supuesto. Aunque quizá... debería preguntar a los guardias del gobernador – comentó – dicen que últimamente han tenido problemas con las bandas locales de forajidos. Quizá sepan algo más. Podría acotar el área de donde se encuentran dependiendo de dónde fueron atacados.

\- Es una buena idea. Les preguntaré – sonrió Doflamingo – no os robo más tiempo. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

\- Tú y yo hablaremos de tu escapada nocturna – le dejó caer su abuelo en un susurro mientras acompañaba a Doflamingo a la salida.

\- Abuelo, debes encontrar mejores castigos. Encerrar en el cuarto servía cuando era niño – sonrió Ace.

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo.

Ace dejó que se marchasen y agachó la cabeza para ver a Law bajo sus piernas. Estaba en silencio pero no cabía duda de que algo preocupado con todo aquello.

\- ¿Acabas de decirles cómo encontrarnos?

\- Acabo de hacer que pierda tiempo – sonrió Ace – los ataques se produjeron en los ranchos más lejanos a nuestras guaridas. ¿Lo recuerdas? Irán en sentido contrario, pero... ellos piensan que les he ayudado.

\- Y yo que creía que eras menos estratega.

\- A veces puedo serlo. No eres el único capaz de idear planes. Y ahora vístete rápido y lárgate antes de que vuelvan. Ya tenía bastante con mi abuelo, sólo me falta un maldito cazarrecompensas detrás de tu cabeza.

\- ¿Era yo? ¿El del primer cartel?

\- Bueno... se medio parecía. No tenía tantos tatuajes y medio rostro estaba cubierto con un pañuelo pero... tenía ciertos rasgos orientales en la parte de la nariz y ojos. Sí... se parecía bastante a ti, así que ten cuidado.

Law empezó a vestirse en el mismo suelo. No quería levantarse hasta que Ace no le dijera que era seguro hacerlo.

\- Esto va a ser como una caza de brujas – suspiró Ace al darse cuenta de que era un grave problema.

\- No pasará nada. Pueden llamar a todos los cazarrecompensas que quieran, no nos atraparán.

\- Law... ese tipo... creo que es diferente a todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

\- Podremos hacernos cargo. El que realmente me preocupa eres tú.

\- ¿Yo? Sólo soy un ranchero, nieto de un ranger.

\- Ese tipo creo que investigará a todos y si descubre que estás en una banda... y no en una cualquiera, estás en la banda de Barbablanca, eres el segundo comandante, Ace, tu cabeza vale mucho.

\- No lo descubrirá.

\- Ten cuidado. Nosotros, al fin y al cabo, no tenemos que ir por el pueblo para nada.

\- Vigilarán las diligencias, va a ser complicado asaltar con ese tipo por ahí.

\- Tendremos que idear mejores planes – sonrió Law.

Al ver el rostro de Ace pensativo, se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo, algo mucho peor que todo lo que estaban hablando. ¿Qué podía ser peor que que les pillasen a alguno de los dos? Y entonces lo supo... ¡ _Su hermano_!

\- Ace, no dejaré que le ocurra nada a Luffy. Eso te lo prometo.

\- Es un idiota. Debería dejarlo ahora, al menos hasta que ese tipo se marche. Es una banda nueva, no deberían tener información de ellos aún. No creo que pueda convencer a mi hermano de que abandone esta idea, ni aunque sólo fuera unos meses.

\- Es tan cabezón como tú. Confía en mí, Ace, no voy a dejar que le ocurra nada. ¿Vale?

\- Vale. Pero tampoco hagas tú locuras. Entre todos vais a hacer que me de un infarto.

\- ¿Hay alguien por ahí? – preguntó al estar ya vestido.

\- No. Pero sal por la parte de atrás, ¿quieres? ¿Dónde dejaste el caballo?

\- En la cuadra de allí – señaló una dirección.

\- ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? Mi abuelo se conoce todos los caballos que tenemos. Descubrirá que ése no es nuestro.

\- Pensaba que eras un genio inventando excusas – sonrió Law – quizá ni lo ha visto. Lo dejé en una cuadra vacía y la cerré.

\- Voy a ir a por él, espera aquí. En silencio – le remarcó pese a la sonrisa de Law.

¡ _Cirujano de la muerte_! Era la frase que susurró Ace antes de salir, como si le hubiera hecho gracia ese apodo, sobre todo, porque a los pocos segundos, empezó a reír. ¡ _Le venía como anillo al dedo_! El muy desgraciado era el mejor médico y cirujano que había visto en su vida pero... ahí estaba, siendo un forajido cualquiera.

En una de las cuadras del centro, estaba el caballo de Law. Al menos no estaba en uno de los pasillos centrales y eso había impedido que su abuelo lo viera. Para lo estratega que él solía ser, a veces hasta podía ser impulsivo, o eso pensó hasta que otra frase le vino a la mente. ¡ _Esconder algo delante de los ojos_! A veces era la mejor solución. Nadie sospecharía, sólo era una cuadra más cerrada. Ni se habrían percatado de que había un caballo de más. Aun así, podría haber inventado alguna excusa, quizá que se lo habían encontrado herido o enfermo, simplemente perdido y lo habían traído para buscar al propietario o curarle. Tardó unos minutos en prepararle la silla y las riendas, pero Law lo había dejado todo en la misma cuadra. Una vez preparado, llevó el caballo hasta Law.

\- Toma. Ya está listo – comentó Ace – y no vuelvas a darme estos sustos.

\- Claro... ¿Sabes qué, Ace? – preguntó Law mientras ponía el pie en el estribo y subía al animal.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó cayendo en su trampa.

Law agachó su cuerpo y se inclinó hasta que sus labios besaron los de Ace. Aquello no se lo esperó el moreno, pero tampoco hizo amago de apartarse.

\- Que te quiero y que no dejaré que te pase nada.

\- Lárgate de una vez – dijo rojo como un tomate.

¡ _Tímido_! Le gustaba esa timidez en Ace pese a lo extrovertido que era en muchas otras cosas. Era un romántico empedernido, sólo tenía que dejarse llevar un poco más y un día... sería capaz de sacar ese lado impulsivo en referencia a sentimientos.


	29. Perseguido

La comida estaba siendo realmente silenciosa. Aquel cazador de recompensas no era algo para tomar a broma y tanto Luffy como Ace lo sabían. Su abuelo, en cambio, comía en silencio debido a que sus nietos parecían estar en otro mundo.

\- ¿No vais a contar nada? – preguntó Garp.

Los dos se miraron, cuestionándose si tenían algo realmente que contar. Pensaron algo, cada uno en su tema. Luffy estaba más en su mundo y Ace intentaba encontrar algo que involucrase a todos.

\- Pues... ¿Hay que marcar el ganado? – preguntó Ace, como si no fuera el tipo de conversación que quizá esperaba su abuelo.

\- Tú siempre pensando en el trabajo – se quejó Garp – me refería a algo personal vuestro.

Ambos hermanos volvieron a mirarse como si se preguntasen el uno al otro si había alguna novedad en sus vidas. ¡ _Claro que las había_! Luffy había formado su banda de forajidos, Ace tenía el romance más pasional de su vida con "el cirujano de la muerte" y ahora... por si faltaba poco, tenían a un cazarrecompensas detrás de todos ellos.

\- Pues... - volvió a pronunciar Ace.

\- No tengo novia si es a lo que te refieres – comentó Luffy, quitando temas de conversación personales.

\- A mí no me miréis – dijo Ace – lo único que hago es trabajar en el rancho.

\- Qué aburridos sois, chicos. Sois jóvenes, ¿por qué no salís a disfrutar? Hay cientos de chicas ahí, podrías ir a conocerlas...

\- Pero... ¿Ace no tenía ya novia? – preguntó Luffy algo confuso.

\- No es mi novia, sólo es... una futura prometida que me quieren cargar al brazo.

\- No lo mires de esa forma, Ace – comentó Garp – es una chica de buena familia. Educada, refinada y con unos modales exquisitos. Es un buen partido para ti.

\- Una chica de ciudad y yo un chico de campo. Pero te reconozco que es agradable. Las conversaciones con ella son interesantes.

\- ¿Ves? Algo bueno tenéis en común.

\- Sí, ella me habla de obras de teatro de la capital y yo de vacas – sonrió Ace, lo que hizo reír a Luffy y enfadar a su abuelo al notar su ironía.

\- Sois un par de ingratos, me voy a trabajar antes de que os mande castigados al cuarto a los dos.

Las risas eran incontenibles, así que Garp prefirió salir rápido de aquel lugar. Por suerte para él, no sabía en lo que andaban metidos sus nietos y era lo mejor. También esperaban que le diera un ataque a su abuelo si supiera que eran forajidos. Con todo lo que él los odiaba, habiendo sido ranger y luchado contra los de su calaña.

\- Oye, Ace... ¿Qué ocurre con Law? – preguntó Luffy finalmente al tener la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que es raro que venga en mitad de la noche, arriesgando su cuello y todo, ¿para qué? ¿Tan urgente era lo que necesitaba que no podía esperar?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Supones? Tú te escapaste para ir a hablar con él. Sabrás lo que quería.

\- Es complicado, Luffy – sonrió Ace para quitarle importancia.

¿Cómo se tomaría Luffy que él se acostase con alguien de su sexo? Habían sido criados bajo la misma educación férrea de su abuelo. No soportaba ese tipo de cosas, así que no estaba seguro cómo podría afrontar algo así su hermanito.

\- ¿Qué piensas sobre ese cazarrecompensas?

\- Es un peligro para todos – susurró Ace – y te pediría que te mantengas al margen de cualquier hecho delictivo, ni lo pienses si quiera.

\- Pero... yo soy un forajido como tú y no le temo a un cazarrecompensas.

\- Luffy, mantente a salvo por ahora. Esperemos a que se marche. Nosotros no somos como los demás. Ellos viven a las afueras, en sus guaridas pero nosotros convivimos, tenemos que tener más cuidado. Además, tu banda es muy reciente, no os tendrán identificados. Hazme el favor y mantente al margen de todo esto.

\- Vale – refunfuñó Luffy nada contento con esa petición -. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Law luego?

\- Luffy... - intentó abordar el tema de lo que ocurría con Law, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo – me gustaría ir a verle, pero no sé si es buena idea con ese tipo rondando.

\- No creo que esté constantemente encima de nosotros, ¿no? Tendrá que investigar a mucha gente.

\- Supongo. Además vino esta mañana. No debería tener que verle hoy nuevamente.

\- Eso pienso yo también.

***

El caballo trotaba elegantemente hacia el tramo de río de aguas menos profundas. Si cruzaba al otro lado, aún tendría casi veinte minutos más hasta la guarida de Law, sin embargo, incluso antes de cruzar, ante sus ojos apareció otro caballo, un tordo grisáceo con un jinete. No podía verle bien, pero se detuvo y esperó a que el hombre se acercase. ¡ _Doflamingo_!

No esperaba tener que encontrárselo tan pronto, pero que estuviera por allí sólo significaba una cosa... no podía ir a ver a Law ahora mismo. Quizá estaba por esa zona debido a lo que le dijo esa mañana. Los rumores indicaban que las guaridas estaban por aquí, aunque no sabía que en realidad, estaban bastante más lejos.

\- ¿Ace? ¿Verdad? – preguntó Doflamingo.

\- Sí. Qué sorpresa verle por aquí. ¿Está investigando sobre los forajidos? – preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

\- Siguiendo rumores, ya sabes.

\- ¿Y ha encontrado algo de utilidad?

\- Quién sabe – dejó caer para no darle a él tampoco información.

\- Bueno... pues espero que vaya bien su búsqueda.

\- Estás muy lejos de casa. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? – preguntó, aunque Ace supo enseguida por su mirada y esa sonrisa que estaba dudando de él y sus motivos para estar allí.

\- He perdido una res – susurró – había venido con todas a pastar por esta zona y... bueno mi hermano es medio despistado. Cuando he llegado al rancho y he contado el ganado... me faltaba una res, así que la estoy buscando.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No me gustaría molestarle más en su misión.

\- No es molestia. Además ya casi anochece. Te acompañaré, es más seguro ir acompañado.

\- Gracias entonces.

***

¡Increíble! Era la segunda vez que intentaba comunicarse con Law y no había forma. El día de misa, al que su abuelo siempre le obligaba a asistir, solía ausentarse en cuanto terminaba el sermón para dirigirse a los establos abandonados de la parte norte del pueblo, pero allí estaba Doflamingo bloqueándole el camino nuevamente.

Law iba a empezar a pensar que ocurría algo, porque llevaba toda la semana intentando ir con él y no había forma. Doflamingo estaba constantemente encima de él y ya no estaba seguro si era casualidad, si tenía una extraña curiosidad por él o si sabía algo que no le estaba diciendo. Fuera como fuera, cada vez que salía a intentar encontrarse con Law, ese tipo se cruzaba en su camino.

\- Ha sido un sermón precioso, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, realmente unas palabras muy enriquecedoras.

\- Quizá tenías prisa, pero me preguntaba si tendrías algo de tiempo para tomarnos una cerveza.

\- ¿Cerveza? – preguntó Ace algo extrañado por aquella invitación.

\- Sólo quería preguntarte algunas cosas sobre los rumores que corren de los forajidos en esta zona. Por supuesto yo invito.

\- Ya, claro... verá, es que tengo aún mucha faena en el rancho y...

\- No hay problema, Ace, puedes acompañarle si quieres. Luffy y yo nos ocuparemos del rancho.

Ace sonrió al escuchar a su abuelo, aunque por dentro, le fastidiaba que destrozase su excusa para fugarse de allí. Sin embargo, Doflamingo sonrió, indicando con su mano que pasase delante para ir al bar.

Entre unos arbustos, aún pudo observar el rostro de Law preguntándose qué narices hacía Ace, pero éste sólo pudo gesticular dándole a entender que no podía escabullirse en ese instante. ¡Empezaba a ser un fastidio para ambos! Pero, sin duda alguna, mucho más para Law, quien vio claramente el interés de Doflamingo en su chico. Lo hacía adrede y aunque no parecía saber el secreto de Ace, estaba muy pesado con él, lo que le hacía sospechar que estaba interesado en su novio y eso le molestaba mucho.

\- Esto tiene que acabar – se quejó Law para sí mismo.

\- Si tanto te disgusta ese cazarrecompensas, deberías hacer algo con él – sugirió Zoro tumbado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

\- Sí que tendría que pensar en algo. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces siguiéndome.

\- Dijiste que entrenarías conmigo y me enseñarías el arte de la katana.

\- Y ya hemos entrenado.

\- No lo suficiente. Creí que si te seguía, me darías otra clase – susurró.

\- Eres un poco insistente. No sé por qué Ace te presentó.

\- Porque me lo prometió. Yo fui a devolverle ese colgante a la chica esa... la hija del gobernador y él prometió a cambio presentarme a ti.

\- ¿Ace conoce a la hija del gobernador? – preguntó Law.

\- Creo que están prometidos o algo así, al menos creo que el gobernador está muy interesado en esa unión y el abuelo de Ace no ha hecho ascos precisamente.

Era la primera noticia que Law tenía sobre ese acuerdo y tampoco le gustaba un pelo. No entendía el motivo por el que Ace no le habría contado algo así. Quizá era porque no le resultaba importante a Ace, pero entonces... tuvo una ligera idea para librarse de Doflamingo, y ese chico... conocía a la hija del gobernador.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Zoro con cierto toque extraño.

\- Tú vas a hacer algo por mí.

\- De eso nada.

\- Te ayudaré a entrenar lo que quieras con la katana si haces esto.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

***

Una hora de charla era lo que llevaba Ace aguantando en el bar, aunque beber un par de cervezas le aliviaba algo la carga. Doflamingo hablaba una y otra vez sobre los forajidos, aunque a veces metía en conversación cosas personales, las cuales él no entendía a qué venían.

\- Buenas tardes – escucharon ambos una melodiosa voz femenina -. ¿Es usted el cazarrecompensas? He oído hablar mucho a mi padre de usted.

\- La hija del gobernador, supongo. Es tan hermosa como dicen.

\- Muchas gracias por sus palabras – expresó Robin – disculpad que os interrumpa pero me gustaría saber si puedo robarle a mi prometido. Quería dar un paseo con él si no es mucha molestia y hablar sobre ciertos detalles de la boda y eso – sugirió, aunque Ace se confundió al escuchar aquellas cosas. Aun así, no dijo nada y le siguió la corriente.

\- Por supuesto – se sorprendió Doflamingo – no sabía que estabais prometidos. Felicidades. Eres un hombre afortunado.

\- Lo soy – sonrió Ace, aunque veía algo extraño en la sonrisa y la forma en que le había felicitado, casi como si no estuviera muy conforme con enterarse de aquella noticia.

\- Si me disculpa – sonrió Robin, tomando del brazo a Ace para llevárselo fuera.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó en un susurro Ace.

\- Tú calla, sigue caminando y sonríe. Voy a sacarte de aquí para que puedas ver a Law.

\- Espera... ¿Cómo sabes lo de Law?

\- Me lo ha dicho un pajarito de pelaje verde – dejó caer en referencia a Zoro – voy a ser tu tapadera. Nadie debería estar vigilándote mientras estés en una cita conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué ganas tú a cambio?

\- Fácil y sencillo, mi padre no me persigue a mí mientras estoy contigo.

\- Pero no vas a estar conmigo.

\- Estaré con Zoro.

\- ¿Y él ha aceptado? – se extrañó Ace, puesto que no se conocían apenas.

\- Aceptó Law por él. Algo sobre un entrenamiento y que se lo debía... no me quedó muy claro. Lo que sí está claro es que ambos salimos ganando, yo estoy un rato con Zoro y tú con Law. Serás mi tapadera y yo la tuya. Creo que nuestro matrimonio puede funcionar a las mil maravillas – sonrió Robin, agarrándose a su brazo y apoyando el rostro sobre el hombro de Ace como la novia más cariñosa del mundo.


	30. Un romance peligroso.

Era muy molesto tener a un cazarrecompensas siempre a la espalda. Ace estaba viviendo en carne propia lo que era no poder ir a ningún lado. ¿Sospechaba de él? Era lo más probable por la forma en que le seguía a todas partes. No podía salir de su rancho sin que Doflamingo apareciera en su camino, tampoco podía ir a ver a Law por miedo a que le estuviera siguiendo, que era lo habitual. Doflamingo estaba últimamente siempre en su rancho, hablando con él o con su abuelo. Era realmente molesto y por fin... estando con Robin en ese instante se sentía un poco seguro.

Ambos se habían encerrado en una atracción de la feria. Era una estupidez. Un tren para niños pequeños que entraba en una maqueta de una casa a oscuras y eran golpeados o asustados por un indio. ¡ _Típico del oeste_! Pero allí estaba Ace, escondido entre el decorado, a oscuras en un rincón besándose apasionadamente con Law.

Desde donde estaban, escuchaba los gritos de los niños, pero nadie les vería en esa oscuridad y a la distancia a la que se encontraban del espectáculo. Habían tenido suerte de tener esos rincones, aunque Law se jugaba demasiado yendo al pueblo o a las ferias. Cualquiera podría descubrirle.

\- Te echaba de menos – sonrió Law, sin dejar de soltar los labios de Ace.

\- Estoy muy cansado, Law. Me controla todos los movimientos. Ya no sé qué hacer para librarme de él. Es como si sospechase de mí.

\- Quizá le gustas – sonrió nuevamente el forajido – a mí me vuelves loco.

\- Déjate de tonterías. Es un cazarrecompensas, no se enamoraría de un forajido y menos de un hombre. Sabes perfectamente que no está bien visto las relaciones entre el mismo sexo. Dudo que ese cazarrecompensas sea...

\- ¿Homosexual? – aclaró Law al ver que a Ace le costaba decir la palabra.

\- Sí, eso.

\- Creo que tú volverías homosexual a cualquiera. Hablando de eso... he estado siguiendo a la banda de Barbanegra.

\- ¿Estás loco? – casi gritó Ace, lo que hizo que Law le tapase la boca con la mano y escuchase una vuelta más del trenecito, con madres que subían con sus pequeños y un actor vestido de indio que les seguía gritando con un hacha de juguete en la mano – no puedes seguir a Barbanegra, es peligroso.

\- También yo y estás aquí buscando un revolcón conmigo – sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente? He matado a unos cuantos hombres del gobernador, no veo la diferencia con lo que hace Barbanegra.

\- Es muy diferente. Barbanegra es inteligente, puede que su aspecto sea horrible, que creas que puedes subestimarle pero no es así. Es un hombre sin corazón, sin principios y sin ética, tú tienes ética.

\- Le gustas – susurró Law.

\- Porque soy un activo importante para él.

\- Hablo del cazarrecompensas, le gustas. He visto cómo te mira, no te deja en paz no porque sospeche de ti, sino porque está interesado en ti. Como bien has dicho, las relaciones homosexuales no están bien vistas. Dudo que quiera ser demasiado obvio, menos frente a la gente del pueblo. Ellos no aceptarían algo semejante y teniendo en cuenta que encima eres uno de los hombres más cotizados, dudo que le permitieran a Doflamingo acercarse a ti con esos fines. Desean verte casado, más el gobernador por lo que veo.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- Un poco. Yo fui el primero en fijarme en ti.

\- Y soy tuyo, Law – sonrió Ace – no me interesa el matrimonio, ya lo sabes y Robin es un encanto de chica. Está pillada por Zoro, segundo al mando de la banda de mi hermano. Y no me cambies de tema, sabes que no me interesa nada del cazarrecompensas excepto alejarle de tu pista. Quiero mantenerte a salvo, es lo único que me preocupa ahora mismo. Por eso mismo, deja a Barbanegra en paz. No es trigo limpio y sé que sabes cuidarte solo, que también eres un forajido, un chico malo pero... por favor... no hagas locuras de éstas.

\- Yo no voy a permitir que un tipo despreciable como es Barbanegra se acerque demasiado a ti. Ya te lo dije, mi ética no es tan sólida como era cuando era niño. Tras el asesinato de mis padres... todo cambió. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que vi, Ace, de lo que sufrí para llegar a perder esa parte de humanidad y querer destruir a todos. No me detendré en mi venganza y si alguien intenta dañar a mis seres queridos, no tengo intención de frenar mi odio. Mataré a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño.

\- Law, por favor... es peligroso y no quiero perderte.

\- Y yo no dejaré que nadie pueda hacerte daño.

Jamás le había preguntado por el asesinato de sus padres. Consideraba que era una pregunta que quizá Law no quisiera responderle. Debió ser muy fuerte lo que presenció, siendo un adolescente. También había visto su cuerpo. Tenía cicatrices, como él y aunque no les dio importancia o al menos, fingió no hacerlo, sabía que tuvo que soportar un dolor inmenso. Ese pensamiento le hizo agachar la mirada ante la idea de lo que pudo presenciar.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Law al ver la mirada cabizbaja de Ace.

\- Yo... nada.

\- Te preguntas qué vi para que este odio aflorase en mí, ¿verdad? Sabía que algún día no podría seguir ocultándote la verdad de lo ocurrido.

\- No tienes que contármelo, yo no quiero molestarte con el tema y...

\- Los hombres del gobernador llegaron de madrugada a nuestro pequeño rancho. Vivíamos con poco dinero y cosechábamos algunas plantas y frutas en el huerto de atrás. Mi hermana tenía... catorce años cuando todo ocurrió, yo era más mayor. Estudiaba con mi padre medicina y le ayudaba con pacientes de los ranchos cercanos que no podían pagar medicamentos. Intentábamos obtener la licencia médica pero el gobernador siempre nos la negaba a menos que impusiéramos sus desorbitados precios, algo que no queríamos hacer. Aquella noche entraron todos los hombres del gobernador en nuestra propiedad y sin miramiento alguno, agarraron a mi padre, ataron sus piernas con una cuerda y arrastraron su cuerpo tras un caballo. Falleció en el arrastre, golpeándose contra el suelo, desangrándose y sintiendo cómo sus tendones se desgarraban.

Ace apartó la mirada al ver el rostro enfadado de Law. Era normal que se sintiera de esa forma, pero él era un adolescente, poco podía hacer al respecto contra tantos hombres del gobernador.

\- A mí me torturaron y me obligaron a ver cómo violaban a mi madre y a mi hermanita, sólo tenía catorce años. Sabía que a mí me matarían, igual que a mi padre, pero esperaba que con ellas al menos tuvieran algo de compasión. No fue así, cuando acabaron, les dispararon, una sola bala en la cabeza. Mi madre tuvo suerte, murió en el acto, mi hermana no tanta, la bala no la mató al instante y recibió un segundo disparo. Yo recibí tres balas en el pecho y me abandonaron en mitad del desierto para que me desangrase y los coyotes me devorasen. Bepo y Boa me encontraron por suerte, me llevaron a su pequeña cabaña y cuando me recuperé... decidí que iba a vengarme de todos ellos. Voy a hacerles conocer el infierno, Ace, no será una muerte rápida, así que es mejor que no te involucres demasiado conmigo. Ya te dije que mi ética profesional se perdió hace mucho tiempo. No soy un chico bueno, Ace. Estoy condenado al infierno pero me llevaré a todos ellos conmigo.

Un beso hizo que Law dejase de narrar aquella historia que tan afligido le tenía, un beso con el que olvidó todo para centrarse en Ace. Ese chico había sido una salvación para él. Cuando quiso reclutarle, no pensó que acabaría enamorado, él no tenía corazón, sólo un propósito en la vida, vengarse, llevar a todos los que participaron en el asesinato de su familia al infierno, y ahora... allí estaba, tenía a una persona importante para él y por la que habría hecho cualquier cosa. No había tenido algo así desde que perdió a su familia.

\- No estás solo, Law. Te prometo que pagarán por lo que hicieron.

\- No voy a meterte en esto, Ace.

\- Ya lo sé... mi padre te lo pidió. Conozco a Barbablanca, te habrá dicho que no me metas en tu venganza por mi bien, siempre se preocupa demasiado por mí. Pero te quiero, Law, y tus problemas también son los míos.

¡ _Le dolía_! Conocer su historia le hacía replantearse muchas cosas. Ese pueblo estaba corrupto hasta el fondo, necesitaban cambiar demasiadas cosas. Ace siempre había confiado en Barbablanca, él... también perdió a su familia, por eso creó a los forajidos, a su nueva familia. Él habría sido un gran gobernante, justo con todos, honrado.

\- No me contaste todo sobre Barbanegra, Ace. Le he visto por el pueblo caminando a sus anchas y...

\- El compañero al que asesinó, estaba enamorado de una buena mujer, con fortuna, influencias, de buena familia. Iba a dejarnos para casarse con ella pero... Barbanegra, ansiando el poder de la familia, asesinó a mi compañero y no sé cómo se las ingenió para conseguir el matrimonio con ella. Ahora tiene su propia banda de forajidos pero es un gran empresario, con mucho dinero, él no tiene ni que mojarse las manos, contrata a los suyos para que lo hagan. Consigue todo lo que quiere y él puede codearse con la alta alcurnia. Si no me ha delatado es porque yo sé lo que hizo para llegar a obtener ese poder. Él no dice nada sobre que soy un forajido y yo no destapo su secreto, pero... conseguiré matarle, un día lo haré. El asesinato de mi compañero no quedará en el olvido.

Esta vez fue Law el que besó a Ace. Quizá eran tal para cual, ambos vengativos o luchando por un ideal de justicia que en ese pueblo no parecía existir. Era tal la desesperación de Law por volver a sentir a Ace, que simplemente, bajó los pantalones de ambos y se centró en prepararle lo más rápido posible mientras le besaba sin descanso.

Allí mismo contra la pared y silenciando los gemidos, le empotraba una y otra vez. Ninguno de los dos había vivido jamás un romance como aquel. Peligroso, pasional, tremendamente absurdo pero... imposible de evitar. Se habían enamorado y por peligrosa que fuera la situación y sus encuentros, seguían viéndose a escondidas.

***

Paseaba con su mujer. Él no tenía problemas de que le vieran por la feria acompañando a su hijo menor. Sus secuaces siempre se ocuparían a escondidas de que sus negocios prosperasen y podía comprar a quien quisiera con el dinero que ahora desbordaba sus manos tras aquel matrimonio. Sin embargo, lo único que no podía obtener era a Ace. Ese maldito cabezón siempre le diría que no a la idea de unirse a su empresa. Fue entonces, cuando vio una gran oportunidad... uno de los forajidos con la recompensa más alta salía de aquella atracción para niños por la parte de atrás para camuflarse entre la gente, tomar su caballo y marcharse, mientras que Ace salía por la otra parte del recinto y se unía al ambiente de la feria, reuniéndose con la hija del gobernador en uno de los puestos donde se medía la puntería para dar con un rifle a unas dianas del fondo.

\- Vaya, vaya, una información interesante – susurró Barbanegra al empezar a entender que entre esos dos bandidos... había algo más que una simple amistad – esto puede ser provechoso.

¡ _Law y Ace_! ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Un forajido con altos conocimientos de medicina, sin escrúpulos y de origen japonés con un vaquero de pura cepa, amable, comprensivo, algo travieso y testarudo, pero... un buen chico al fin y al cabo. Era como ver juntarse al infierno y al paraíso. Eso le hizo sonreír, porque sin duda, esa extraña relación era muy provechosa para él.


	31. Revisiones médicas.

No podía esperar más. Su jefe se había marchado hacía horas y aún no había vuelto. ¡ _Estaba con Ace_! Sabía eso. Estaba completamente encandilado con él. ¿Qué tenía Ace para hacerle perder la cabeza de esa forma? Ella tan sólo podía dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cueva. Estaba ansiosa. El primer mes que tuvo un retraso supo que algo ocurría, en el segundo esperó que realmente estuviera embarazada... ahora ya estaba en su cuarto mes y la barriga empezaba a notarse. Era el momento preciso para decirle a Law que quería una revisión, él era médico y con los datos frente a sus ojos, no podría negar que iba a tener a su hijo. Eso jamás podría dárselo Ace y pensó que cambiaría de opinión en cuanto supiera la noticia.

Finalmente, un caballo relinchó con fuerza a la entrada de la cueva. ¡ _Era Law_! Estaba segura de ello y salió con rapidez a recibirle. Al llegar, observó cómo bajaba del caballo y hablaba con algunos de sus hombres, entre ellos Bepo, que tomaba las riendas del animal para llevarlo a los establos, darle agua, alimentarlo y ponerle alguna manta.

Boa esperó en la entrada. Debía pasar por allí y ansiaba que le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Se adentró por el pasillo y algo cabizbaja, se dio la vuelta para ver la espalda de su jefe. Él no se percataba de nada aunque era cierto que su barriga tampoco estaba aún demasiado grande. Nadie se había dado cuenta aún de lo que ocurría y es que... no había más chicas con las que hablar el tema de su periodo.

\- Law...

\- ¿Hmm? – se giró Law hacia ella al escuchar su nombre -. ¿Ocurre algo, Boa?

\- Es que... me preguntaba si podrías hacerme una revisión médica.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal?

\- Algo así.

\- Dame un momento que me duche y te veo en mi habitación para la revisión.

\- Claro.

Estaba entusiasmada y alegre, estaba segura de que llevaba a su hijo dentro. Muchas veces escuchó sobre los embarazos psicológicos y cosas de ese estilo de rareza, pero ella estaba completamente convencida de que realmente debía estar embarazada. Tenía todos los síntomas y los hombres... bueno... eran hombres, no se percataban demasiado de esas cosas. Puede que Law lo hiciera... si hubiera estado más pendiente de ella que de Ace.

Se acercó a la habitación de su jefe. Allí en esa cueva no tenían demasiado espacio, todos dormían juntos y ella daba gracias de tener un cuarto separado de los demás. Law sí tenía su propio espacio, pero no tenía más hueco como para tener una consulta, por eso mismo, solía atender a sus compañeros en su propio cuarto. No era algo extraño. Tocó a la puerta, pero no escuchó respuesta, así que entró con sigilo y mucho cuidado. Escuchaba agua, seguramente se estaba duchando o más bien, echándose cubos de agua por encima para limpiarse lo más posible en vez de ir al estanque.

Boa se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó con paciencia. Aún recordaba aquella vez que se metió en la bañera con él. Ella siempre había estado dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, a hacer realidad cada fantasía que Law tuviera con tal de estar a su lado. En cambio, él se había fijado en Ace, en un chiquillo mojigato que apenas sabía nada del sexo. ¿Qué podía ver en él? Sólo era un crío.

\- Lo siento, Boa – escuchó la voz de Law, moviendo la tela que separaba el espacio de su baño de la habitación y secándose su revoltoso cabello con una toalla.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro al verlo cubierto con un trozo de tela. Eso es lo que separaba su intimidad de ella, un trocito de tela. Su cuerpo varonil, lleno de cicatrices de la masacre y tortura que vivió, le excitaba como ningún otro, pero tragó saliva y habló.

\- Lamento hacerte trabajar, sé que debes estar cansado y...

\- No te preocupes. ¿Qué malestar tienes?

\- Yo... he tenido nauseas, cambios de humor, aversión a cierta comida, me duelen los pechos y...

\- Vale, déjame revisar. Quizá algo te ha sentado mal.

\- Eso fue al principio – intentó matizarle – ahora he ganado algo de peso y tengo estrías por ciertas partes del cuerpo, la fatiga ha descendido, estoy un poco más activa y...

Se tumbó en la cama sin permiso de Law, lo que hizo que éste se quedase atónito unos segundos. Lo peor fue verla subirse la falda y enseñarle la intimidad, lo que hizo que se sonrojase al instante creyendo que era otro de sus trucos para ligar.

\- Boa... creo que esto no es...

\- No me ha bajado el periodo en cuatro meses.

La cara de Law fue un poema en ese instante. No estaba bromeando ni intentaba ligar con él, pero haciendo los cálculos, sabía que cuatro meses era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se acostó con ella.

\- ¡ _Dios mío_! – fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios – vale... déjame que revise.

No era ginecólogo pero estaba claro que necesitaba hacer una inspección y posteriormente una palpación. Debía asegurarse primero que estaba embarazada y segundo, posibles riesgos o posición del bebé.

***

Durante toda la revisión, había estado muy nervioso. No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda ni mucho menos, pero tener que meter los dedos, auscultarla y comprobar sus pechos o pezones no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Aun así, tras casi una hora de chequeo de todo su cuerpo, no tenía duda, estaba embarazada y otra duda llegó a su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a contarle esto a Ace?

Nunca había pensado la posibilidad de ser padre, de hecho, le venía muy grande. Él era un hombre vengativo, con sed de sangre, un asesino, no estaba hecho para criar niños. ¿Cómo iba a educarle? ¿Iba a mantenerle al margen de la ley? Porque él era un fugitivo al igual que su madre. Por un instante... entendió al padre de Ace cuando decidió dejarlo al cargo de Garp, un antiguo Ranger. Le dio una vida o al menos lo intentaba.

\- ¿Law? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – se apresuró a responder – es sólo que me ha pillado por sorpresa todo esto pero... parece estar bien. No corres riesgo por ahora y llevas un embarazo normal.

\- Qué alegría. Estaba un poco preocupada y...

Boa se dio cuenta de que la cara que su jefe estaba poniendo no era una precisamente de felicidad. Pensaba en Ace, sabía que era eso y le molestaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó -. ¿Es por el niño?

\- Voy a ser muy sincero, Boa, no esperaba ser padre, de hecho, no sé cómo ser padre.

\- Tampoco sé yo cómo ser madre, también estoy asustada con esto, Law pero... tengo un niño creciendo en mi interior, a tu hijo y... aunque asustada, también estoy feliz.

\- Vale... no quería decir que no esté feliz – intentó arreglar Law – es sólo que me ha pillado por sorpresa, necesito hacerme a la idea. No esperaba ser padre, de hecho... nunca imaginé tener hijos. Claro que estoy feliz, es una vida y sé que las mujeres sois increíbles, nunca me explicaré cómo es poder generar vida, yo... yo quito vidas, Boa y no sé si me merezco algo tan increíble como esto.

\- Tú te mereces todo esto, Law – susurró Boa – eres increíble y voy a darte un hijo. Es tuyo, Law, estoy segura de que cuando lo asimiles, te hará terriblemente feliz.

\- Necesito salir del cuarto, ¿vale? Voy a dar un paseo y pensar en esto. Tú... descansa.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu cuarto?

\- Sí, claro – dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir, era una mujer embarazada, no quería que sus hormonas fueran contra él ni tampoco interponerse en lo que podría ser malo para ella. Si estaba cansada y quería utilizar su cama, por él estaba bien.

Al salir de su cuarto, Bepo, que pasaba por el pasillo, le miró extrañado. Su capitán tenía un rostro desfigurado, pero ya no sólo eso, salía en toalla. Era señal que algo ocurría y no podía ser demasiado bueno.

\- Law... vas en toalla.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, volvió al cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Lo hizo en el aseo para no importunar a Boa o más bien... por hacer lo correcto y no acercarse demasiado a una mujer pese a que ya estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo narices le explicaría eso a Ace? ¿Cómo iba a tomárselo él? Una cosa tenía clara, debía contárselo y cuanto antes mejor. Prefería ser él a que alguien se lo contase y lo malinterpretase.

***

Paseaba por el mercado junto a Robin. Era su excusa para poder salir sin la vigilancia exhaustiva de Doflamingo. Le perseguía a todos lados como un sabueso tras una buena pista. Ahora que Law le había dicho que quizá es que le gustase, no podía quitarse esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

\- Tengo que comprar unas zanahorias – sugirió Robin – hoy prepararé un plato de carne con verduras para... - se calló – para ti – dijo por si alguien estaba escuchando, aunque Ace entendió que era para Zoro. Había quedado con él seguro.

\- Y estará delicioso, seguro que sí.

\- Que alegría verte por aquí, Ace – escucharon los dos una femenina y agradable voz a la espalda, lo que hizo que se girasen ambos a verla – no esperaba veros comprando en el mercado. ¿Es tu prometida?

Ace se había quedado helado. Era cierto que Boa era una forajida, pero no tenía carteles de "se busca", así que podía pasearse por el pueblo como si nada. La gente creía que era la hija de algún ranchero o de algún pueblo de al lado. No llamaba demasiado la atención, pero para Ace, era la primera vez que la veía con un vestido y no con su habitual ropa de forajida. Sin embargo, sus ojos bajaron hacia su vientre, algo más rellenito.

\- Imagino que mi futuro esposo te lo habrá contado pero... estoy esperando un hijo. Voy a por el quinto mes – sonrió – estoy tan emocionada.

\- Ya veo – sonrió Ace pese a que Robin notó que forzaba la sonrisa – enhorabuena, espero todo vaya muy bien. Es un milagro de la naturaleza.

\- Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Boa Hancock.

\- Robin, Nico Robin.

\- ¿La hija del gobernador? Vaya, qué buena pareja hacéis. Te felicito, Ace, es una chica encantadora y de tan buena familia. Bueno, si me disculpáis, debo seguir comprando, quiero prepararle una gran cena a mi futuro esposo para celebrar este evento.

Ace se había quedado helado y Robin tuvo que tirar de su brazo para sacarle de él. Caminaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, fue la chica la que intentó saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Me cuentas qué pasa?

\- Es... de la banda de Law. La única mujer de su banda – dejó caer por si así pillaba por dónde iban los tiros.

\- Espera... ¿quieres decir qué...? ¿Ella y Law?

\- Que Law tuvo un desliz con ella hace unos meses, antes de empezar conmigo. Así que... Sí, parece ser que está esperando el hijo de Law.

\- Madre mía. Lo siento, Ace, no sabía nada de eso.

\- No pasa nada. Estoy bien, sólo... me ha sorprendido. Me repondré enseguida, ya verás.

\- Quizá deba guardarte algo de carne de esta noche.

\- Qué amable – sonrió Ace como si eso fuera a recuperar su orgullo herido.

Él jamás podría darle algo así a Law. ¡ _Un hijo_! Además... él no quería niños, no quería que llevasen su sangre maldita, la de la familia Gold, la sangre del mayor de los forajidos de estas tierras, aunque Law... tampoco esperó que él quisiera hijos. Su vida era un caos. Arrastrar a un bebé a esa vida era una total locura.

\- Ace – escuchó que alguien susurraba cerca – Ace.

La voz parecía la de Law, pero por más que miraba a todos lados, no le veía, hasta que una mano agarró su brazo y lo metió tras unas telas del puesto de verduras.

\- ¿Qué narices haces aquí? – preguntó Ace.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

\- ¿De tu hijo?

\- ¿Cómo...? ¡ _Dios_! Boa se me ha adelantado.

\- La acabo de ver en el mercado comprando yo que sé qué para una cena romántica contigo – se enfadó, tratando de irse cuando Law se lo impidió.

\- No te creas la mitad de cosas que diga. Yo no tengo intención de tener ninguna cena romántica con ella.

Robin, al otro lado de la lona, miraba los vegetales y escuchaba con disimulo la conversación, tratando de hacer tiempo para que nadie descubriera a esos dos.


	32. Conversaciones poco agradables

El silencio entre ambos se formó en cuestión de segundos. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, intrigados por cómo continuar aquella conversación y desenredar los problemas que se les venían encima. Fue finalmente Ace quien suspiró agotado de aquella situación.

\- Tengo que irme – respondió, haciendo el amago para escapar de allí, pero Law retuvo su brazo.

\- Dame unos segundos para...

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Crees que resolveremos esto en unos segundos? Vas a ser padre – aclaró Ace -. ¡ _Dios, Law_! Yo no puedo darte algo así, nunca podré darte eso y...

\- Yo nunca te lo he pedido. ¿Crees que es eso lo que me importa? Ni siquiera creía jamás que tendría descendencia, no era algo prioritario en mi vida. Lamento que haya ocurrido, pero no puedo cambiar eso.

\- Ése es el problema, Law, yo no quiero estar en medio, Boa va a necesitarte. ¿Y dónde me deja eso a mí?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Yo te digo dónde estoy... en medio. Boa no me aguanta y no quiero ser la causa de que pueda estresarte o tenga probabilidades de perder al bebé por mi culpa y encima... aunque naciera y sé que no la quieres pero... ¿Cómo ibas a explicarle a ese niño que no quieres a su madre y en cambio quieres a alguien de tu mismo sexo? Mira este pueblo, ya vivimos un romance peligroso, nos fusilarán o ahorcarán si se enteran de esto. ¿Crees que un niño puede ocultar algo así?

\- No – añadió con desilusión – pero no quiero perderte, me niego a perderte a ti. Eres lo mejor que tengo en esta miserable vida.

\- ¿Y qué propones? Porque ahora mismo yo no veo una salida decente. No es bueno para el niño que en un futuro viera a su padre liándose con otro hombre, tampoco es bueno que Boa cargue con todo el peso de la maternidad y...

\- Tampoco sería bueno que el niño llegase en una familia desestructurada pero es lo que hay – añadió – no quiero a Boa, no siento nada hacia ella y eso es lo que el niño verá a la larga. No puedo evitar eso. Además, Ace... soy un forajido, ¿qué vida crees que podré darle a ese niño? ¿Crees que no pienso en todo eso? Es un gran problema y va a tener que enfrentar muchas adversidades en la vida, lo sé. No soy el padre que ese niño desearía tener, créeme, soy muy consciente de ello.

¡ _Agobiado_! Así es cómo Law veía a Ace, estaba sumamente agobiado con ese tema pese a que intentaba disimularlo. También él veía el problema. No iba a renunciar a Ace, no quería hacerlo pero un niño era una complicación demasiado grande en un pueblo tan cerrado de miras.

\- Joder, Law. Esto no va a funcionar y lo sabes.

\- No sé cómo arreglarlo, Ace.

\- Yo tampoco. Quizá... no hay solución. Ese niño va a necesitarte y sé que serás un gran padre, estoy convencido de ello y...

Sus palabras se quedaban atascadas y sus ojos miraban hacia otro punto, como si el suelo a su espalda fuera más interesante que él, lo que le indicaba a Law que todo estaba mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Estaba huyendo de su mirada, intentaba zanjar su relación pero se le daba muy mal.

\- ¡ _Maldita sea_! – se quejó Law -. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

\- No... no quiero dejarlo pero... ¡ _Joder_! Es que no sé qué hacer. Si ella te ve conmigo podría sacarla de los nervios y perder el niño. ¿O me equivoco? Yo no quiero ser el culpable de algo así, Law. No pongas esa carga sobre mis hombros, por favor.

Le abrazó. No podía evitarlo, era como un niño pequeño pese a su cuerpo ya de hombre. Su ética era demasiado fuerte y tras haber estado en la guerra, sus traumas no le permitirían seguir adelante como si nada, lo pensaría todo, como en este momento. Había matado a gente en el frente, había sobrevivido y era normal que no quisiera tener que cargar con más muertes a sus espaldas y menos... con la de un niño inocente. Eso Law lo podía entender.

\- Está bien, Ace. Te entiendo.

\- Sabes que te quiero, Law pero... las circunstancias...

\- Lo sé. No pasa nada – intentó luchar él mismo contra las lágrimas que querían salir, al igual que hacía Ace.

\- Lo siento, Law.

\- Ace, decidas lo que decidas, sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Nunca dejaré de quererte y tampoco permitiré que te ocurra nada malo. Lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto.

¡ _Era duro romper con alguien_! Y más cuando no se quería romper, pero ambos sabían que distanciarse en ese momento era lo mejor pese a todo lo que sentían. ¡ _Por el niño_! Es lo que pensaban los dos. Quizá el destino les uniera más adelante, pero en ese instante, no podían hacer nada más.

\- Nos vemos, Law – susurró finalmente Ace, con las lágrimas al borde de sus preciosos ojos azulados.

No pudo soltar su brazo y eso hizo que Ace se girase hacia él una vez más intentando adivinar qué le ocurría a Law. Quiso preguntarle si ocurría algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sus labios fueron atrapados con intensidad entre los de Law. Lo único que pensó... fue que aquel sería seguramente su último beso, así que movió sus manos hasta la nuca del forajido y abrió más la boca permitiéndole que colase la lengua.

***

La feria de ese año estaba bastante animada. Los niños corrían por el recinto con sus camisas a cuadros y sus sombreros vaqueros. Los padres disfrutaban sacando peluches para ellos en los puestos de disparar latas o algún otro objeto y los adolescentes más temerarios tendían a participar en los rodeos para ganarse la ovación del público.

Garp había perdido a Luffy de vista hacía ya mucho rato, de hecho, desde que salió del rancho, pero no le preocupaba demasiado. En uno de los puestos de cerveza, disfrutaba de la bebida con sus antiguos compañeros rangers. Era una celebración para todo el mundo. Sabía que Ace debía andar por ahí con la hija del gobernador, con la cual ansiaba casarle y Luffy... ¡ _Bueno, mientras no siguiera los pasos de su hermano y se apuntase al rodeo, estaba conforme_!

Tres días habían transcurrido desde su último beso con Law y no había vuelto a verle pese a que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados en su busca. Le echaba de menos pero no debía meterse en medio. Había sido su decisión y Law la estaba respetando. Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

\- ¿No vas a la feria? – preguntó Luffy de pie en el pasillo.

Su hermano llevaba tres días recluyéndose en esa misma cuadra, sentado entre la paja y el heno. ¡No estaba bien! Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que algo malo ocurría. Estaba triste y deprimido. Se levantaba por las mañanas, tomaba su desayuno en silencio y se iba a trabajar, trabajando más duro de lo que normalmente hacía y eso sólo significaba una cosa. ¡ _Se refugiaba en el trabajo para no pensar en lo que le atormentaba_!

\- No me apetece, Luffy – indicó Ace cabizbajo, lo que hizo que Luffy abriera la puerta baja del establo y entrase para sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No te preocupes demasiado. Estoy bien – sonrió Ace.

\- Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero no intentes mentirme.

\- Es... complicado. Supongo que si lo resumo... me he enamorado de alguien pero es un amor completamente imposible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... ¡ _Dios_! ¿Cómo explicarte esto?

\- ¿Es Law? – preguntó sin pelos en la lengua ni tapujos, lo que hizo que Ace le mirase sorprendido. Su hermanito no solía ser muy espabilado – he visto cómo te mira y siempre está preocupado por mí para que no me ocurra nada, así que imagino que es porque siente algo por ti y trata de ayudarte.

\- Y yo que creía que lo llevaba bien.

\- Nadie se ha dado cuenta, sólo yo y bueno... Zoro. Os hemos visto juntos. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Va a ser padre y no quiero que haya posibilidades de que la madre pueda perder al niño. No se lleva nada bien conmigo así que es mejor no estresarla ni nada así. Con nuestras escapadas y esas... aventuras a escondidas sólo la pondremos más nerviosa.

\- Lo entiendo. Pero le amas y creo que él también siente algo intenso por ti.

\- A veces el amor no lo puede todo, Luffy. Lamento no habértelo contado antes pero la verdad, es que tengo miedo que la gente se entere de esto. Ya sabes lo que les hacen a los...

\- ¿Maricones? – preguntó – así los llama el abuelo.

\- Y la mayoría del pueblo – sonrió Ace – si se enteran de esto que he tenido con Law, estoy condenado a la horca. Ya no sólo lo de Law... que soy un forajido, la sangre que corre por mis venas... todo está en mi contra y no sé qué debo hacer. Lo único en lo que pienso ahora mismo, es en que echo de menos lo que tenía con Law pero no puedo meterlo en todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la feria por ahora? Quizá te siente bien divertirte un rato y pensar en otra cosa. El abuelo hace rato que se ha ido. Seguro que Robin estará encantada de que la saques un rato del control de su padre.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Además, es posible que pueda ser su tapadera un rato para que vea a Zoro.

\- Así se habla, vamos a la feria – se levantó Luffy primero, tendiendo la mano a su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse.

***

La gran mansión Mary Geoise se alzaba como una de las más imponentes del pueblo. A las afueras del pequeño pueblo, tan sólo la casa del propio gobernador podía competir con ella. ¡ _Y ni aún así_! La señora Santa Shalria tomaba un delicioso té en su majestuoso jardín.

Odiaba los niños y, sobre todo, mezclarse con la podredumbre, por eso mismo, ella jamás asistiría a los eventos de unos pobres rancheros. ¡Sólo negocios! Por eso había decidido acompañar a su esposo de nuevo a ese pueblucho, porque si por ella fuera, se habría quedado en la gran ciudad.

\- Cariño, voy a atender unos asuntos importantes de negocios – comentó Barbanegra a su lado, depositando un dulce beso en la frente de su esposa.

\- Por supuesto, cuanto antes acabes con esos negocios antes podremos volver al glamour de Nueva York – dijo sin tapujo alguno.

\- Por supuesto, dame sólo unos días más, este negocio nos hará ganar millones.

\- Con su permiso, mademoiselle – dijo Doflamingo en un perfecto francés que sonrojó a la noble.

Él, que venía de familia rica y poderosa, ahora agradecía haber aprendido lenguas extranjeras. Era un cazarrecompensas, sí... pero casi por afición, porque su alta posición le permitiría vivir con todo lujo. Aun así... amaba capturar delincuentes y verlos caminar hacia las horcas.

Caminó tras Barbanegra hacia el gran despacho de la mansión y allí, tras cerrar la puerta, fue el primero en hablar. El tema de hoy era algo que les interesaba a ambos... Ace.

\- Hablemos de negocios – sonrió Barbanegra, lanzando una gran bolsa de dinero sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

\- Vaya... debe valer mucho lo que desea.

\- Quiero a Ace reclutado en mi banda.

\- Su banda ilegal de forajidos que aterrorizan a todos por ganar tierras con petróleo. ¿Es que quiere arrebatarle el puesto al gobernador?

\- El gobernador es un hombre que no ve más allá de sus narices. Se conforma con una miserable tierra cuando aquí, hay cientos de ranchos con petróleo bajo sus pies. Haré una fortuna con el petróleo. Pero de eso ya se ocupan mis hombres en la sombra – sonrió – tú dedícate a reclutar a Ace para mí. Me da igual los trucos que tengas que utilizar, si no acepta, mátalo. No quiero que nadie más pueda reclutarlo.

\- Es una oferta tentadora, pero no puedo matarlo sin levantar sospechas, es el nieto de un ranger. Además... tiene algo diferente.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Barbanegra.

\- Bueno... digamos que sería un buen entretenimiento en este pueblo, no hay mucho que hacer.

\- Entonces es mejor que empieces ya a reclutarle, si lo haces, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras mientras obedezca mis órdenes. Además... quiero que te libres de este otro forajido.

Doflamingo miró el cartel que le pasaba, "El cirujano de la muerte", un apodo que le hizo sonreír. Ya estaba tras su pista aunque era terriblemente escurridizo y al ser una banda más o menos reciente, no había aún demasiada información sobre ella.

\- Ace tiene un rollo o una aventura con este tipo – eso sí sorprendió a Doflamingo -. ¿Quieres divertirte con Ace? Deshazte de este tipo.

\- Será todo un placer.


	33. Excusas y mentiras.

Era casi media noche y seguramente ni su abuelo sabría que en realidad, él no dormía, ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto. Desde aquella cuadra, miraba por la ventana el cielo estrellado. Su caballo ya dormía, pero él continuaba sentado en una esquina, mirando las estrellas tapado con una de las mantas para los caballos.

\- Sabía que te encontraría por aquí.

Aquella voz le hizo girarse al instante. Llevaba más de una semana sin saber nada de él y había sido un gran esfuerzo alejarse. Law, que venía con un tono humorístico, se congeló al ver el rostro de aquel joven completamente empapado en lágrimas.

\- Ey... - suspiró, abriendo la puerta del establo y cerrando tras él para poder sentarse a su lado – ven aquí.

\- No me hagas esto, Law...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Estar aquí, recordarme una y otra vez lo que tuvimos.

\- Aunque no estuviera aquí, tú seguirías llorando, así que prefiero quedarme.

\- Esto no está bien, Law.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo olvidarte por mucho que me lo pidas y sé que tú a mí tampoco por cómo estás.

\- Pero...

\- Sí, ya sé que la situación está complicada, pero no cambia lo que siento. Te he dado espacio, semana y algo de hecho. Puedo asegurarte que me ha costado horrores no acercarme a ti porque creía que era lo mejor, una decisión que tomamos en conjunto pero, creo que no es la correcta. Tiene que haber algo más.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Ser tu amante para toda la vida? ¿A escondidas siempre como fugitivos?

\- Somos fugitivos – sonrió Law -. ¿Qué clase de vida crees poder tener a mi lado? Yo no puedo ofrecerte demasiado, Ace, pero sí puedes tener mi corazón. Si no es suficiente...

Ace recapacitó en aquellas palabras. Era cierto que había roto su relación con él, que había intentado olvidarle, lo había lanzado a los brazos de Boa y de su hijo, pero... no era capaz de dejar de llorar en cada esquina. Ese amor le estaba matando. ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- Tu corazón es suficiente para mí – susurró Ace, atónito ante lo que estaba diciendo – pero...

\- Lo sé. Es una mierda – sonrió Law – pero dame una oportunidad de arreglar todo este asunto. He hecho lo que pediste, me alejé de ti y no funciona, probemos otra cosa, Ace.

\- Te echaba de menos, Law.

\- Y yo a ti.

Law, sentado a su lado, pasó el hombro tras la nuca y lo acercó hacia él. Aquel momento, Ace aprovechó para descender un poco su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro del forajido. Con la mano que caía sobre el brazo del menor, inició las caricias. Recorría su brazo, de arriba abajo y eso relajaba a Ace. Lo supo cuando vio cómo cerraba los ojos y se dormía. Estaba cansado, se le notaba, sin embargo, estar a su lado parecía relajarle.

\- Te quiero, Law – susurró Ace.

\- Y yo a ti.

***

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Ace fue el primero en abrir los ojos, encontrándose con su cabeza reposando sobre el pecho de Law. La preocupación le inundó, porque los rayos del sol no eran algo bueno, significaba que el rancho se ponía en movimiento y por tanto... Law estaría en riesgo de ser descubierto.

\- Mierda, Law – se quejó Ace, despertándole de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Law completamente sorprendido y atónito ante aquella reacción –. Joder, Ace, de verdad que siempre tienes muy mal despertar – sonrió, porque cuando dormía con él... ése era el típico despertar que sufría, un día le daría un infarto.

\- Es tarde, Law, si viene mi abuelo estamos jodidos – se quejó Ace, apartando la chaqueta que su chico le había colocado sobre los hombros la noche antes y devolviéndosela.

\- Te preocupas demasiado.

\- Y tú no te preocupas nada.

\- Sí me preocupo... pero de las cosas importantes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es importante para ti?

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una gran sonrisa antes de que su mano se colocase tras la nuca de Ace y le impulsase hacia él, rozando con sensualidad aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. El menor no podía negar que le había pillado completamente por sorpresa esa reacción, sin embargo, al sentir cómo jugaba Law con su propio labio a mover y atrapar su labio superior, sonrió y siguió el beso.

\- Mi beso de buenos días es importante – susurró Law – y ahora... voy a retirarme antes de que venga tu abuelo. No quiero más problemas con la justicia.

Tomó su sombrero vaquero, lo puso sobre su cabeza y se alejó de allí para buscar su caballo. ¡ _Esto era una locura_! Volver a esto lo era sin duda alguna, pero estar sin él... era morir en vida.

También él aprovechó para ponerse a trabajar. Limpiaría las cuadras ya que estaba allí. Por suerte, en el pasillo tenía una horquilla con la que recoger el heno, así que se puso manos a la obra, hasta que vio a Law volver corriendo hacia la cuadra, abrir la puerta nuevamente y esconderse bajo la puerta.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

\- El cazarrecompensas – susurró Law – viene hacia aquí.

\- ¡ _Joder_! Creí que me dejaría en paz desde que Robin le dijo que estábamos prometidos.

\- Ya... pues vuestro plan no parece funcionar demasiado bien.

Ace intentó ignorar el acontecimiento pese a que su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¡ _Tenía a Law escondido bajo la puerta y el cazarrecompensas venía de camino_! Aun así, trató de parecer calmado y justo cuando escuchó sus pasos, tomó con la horquilla parte del heno y lo lanzó sobre la puerta, llenando las botas del vaquero de hebras doradas.

\- Vaya, lo siento – sonrió Ace – no te esperaba. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte ya tan temprano?

El cazarrecompensas no estuvo seguro si ese chico lo había hecho adrede, o realmente no se había percatado de su presencia. Podría ser puesto que le había pillado trabajando.

\- Qué madrugador, Ace, siempre te pillo trabajando.

\- Bueno... en el rancho nos despertamos con los primeros rayos y empezamos a trabajar, hay muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Necesitas más información sobre forajidos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Sólo sobre uno en concreto. ¿Qué sabes de puño de fuego? – preguntó y entonces, su sonrisa se borró y Law, bajo los pies de él escondido tras la puerta, se preocupó.

\- ¿Puño de fuego? – repitió Ace, intentando encontrar una excusa – que... ¿Es de la banda de Barbablanca? ¡Creo! – exclamó con dudas.

\- Ya... es que verás, es muy curioso porque he estado siguiendo sus pasos y resulta que era muy famoso, decían que fue comandante de Barbablanca, pero hace tres años, se esfumó de la faz de la tierra. Nadie supo nada de él en todos esos años y ahora de repente... ha aparecido de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó Ace, aunque sabía perfectamente por dónde iba. Él había estado tres años en la guerra, el tiempo que puño de fuego estuvo desaparecido. Insinuaba que era él y necesitaba tiempo para encontrar una excusa.

\- Pues, que es muy raro que tú estuvieras en la guerra durante tres años y puño de fuego desapareciera también en la misma época.

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – susurró Law con notable preocupación de aquello.

\- Alto ahí – sonrió Ace -. ¿Vienes a mi rancho, interrumpes mi trabajo y todo para acusarme de ser un forajido? ¿Es eso? – preguntó devolviéndole la pelota a su tejado -. ¿Al nieto de un ranger? ¿No crees que mi abuelo se habría dado cuenta si fuera un forajido? ¡ _Lárgate de mi rancho_!

\- ¿Te has ofendido o es que tienes miedo que descubra algo?

\- Estoy muy ofendido – sonrió Ace – además, si tan seguro estás de que soy puño de fuego, ¡ _d_ _emuéstralo_! ¿Dónde están las pruebas? No puedes ir acusando a nadie sin pruebas.

\- ¿Ace? – escucharon todos la voz de Garp, pero al ver al cazarrecompensas allí, se alarmó un poco – vaya, no sabía que tenías visita.

\- Este señor ya se marchaba – comentó Ace.

\- No, no lo hacía – sonrió él.

\- Claro que sí, porque yo ya no tengo nada más que hablar con usted.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ace? – preguntó su abuelo.

\- Ha venido aquí, a nuestro honorable rancho a manchar tu reputación como ranger. Me acusa de ser un forajido, ni más ni menos que puño de fuego – rió Ace, como si tuviera mucha gracia.

\- ¿Cómo osas decir algo semejante de mi nieto? – se enfadó Garp -. ¿Crees que yo ampararía a un granuja de esa calaña?

\- No quería decir eso, señor – intentó disculparse con el Ranger – pero las fechas coinciden.

Garp miró el esquema que Doflamingo tenía hecho y Ace no podía rebatir algo así, las fechas encajaban porque era cierto... él era puño de fuego. No podía estar en Europa y en su pueblo al mismo tiempo. Su actividad delictiva cesó esos tres años y ahora había regresado al finalizar la guerra. ¡Pero eso mismo podía emplear contra él!

\- ¿Sabes a cuántos jóvenes de la comarca reclutaron para ir al frente? – preguntó Ace con dureza – ya no sólo de este pueblo, sino de los vecinos, de todos los alrededores. Tienes razón en que puede que al que andes buscando fuera al frente, pero podría ser cualquiera.

\- Mi nieto tiene razón, reclutaron a demasiada gente, sin pruebas deberías hacer una mayor búsqueda y no acusar al primero que pueda coincidir con esto. Volvieron muchos jóvenes de la guerra, algunos con secuelas permanentes, otros como mi nieto con traumas y pesadillas nocturnas. Ahora, por favor, márchese de nuestra finca.

\- Con permiso – se disculpó Doflamingo, porque ellos tenían razón, no tenía pruebas excepto la palabra de Barbanegra de que le quería reclutar, de que Ace era puño de fuego. No tenía nada congruente con lo que atraparle en su red.

Para Law, aquello era un grave problema, ese tío estaba demasiado cerca del origen de Ace, era como un maldito sabueso que no soltaba la presa. Iban a tener que tener más cuidado que nunca.

\- Qué descaro venir a decir algo así de ti – comentó Garp, aunque le miró con preocupación, casi como si esperase una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te creerás esa sarta de mentiras? – preguntó Ace.

\- No sé. ¿Qué me dices tú?

\- Que creo que eras un gran ranger y dudo que se te hubiera escapado un detalle así. Además, sabes mejor que nadie mi origen. ¿Sabiendo lo que odio a mi padre crees que seguiría sus pasos?

\- Cierto – ladeó la cabeza Garp, quedándose conforme con la respuesta de su nieto.

¡ _Mentiras_! ¡ _Mentiras_! Y más mentiras, todo en su vida eran excusas y mentiras. Se sentía mal por su abuelo, él siempre le había cubierto e incluso sabiendo sus orígenes, le protegió y crió, pero... no podía ir contra su naturaleza, él era eso, un forajido más que buscaba un poco de justicia para los rancheros de la zona y la gente humilde, igual que Barbablanca. Eso le había llevado a enamorarse del mayor forajido que asolaría sus tierras, ese hombre repleto de sed de venganza por el asesinato de su familia.

\- Voy a por el tractor. Estaré en la parte norte – aclaró Garp.

\- En cuanto acabe con los establos iré a marcar las reses – comentó Ace.

\- Lleva a Luffy contigo, tenéis mucho trabajo con ellas. ¿Cuánto crees que podéis tardar?

\- Un par de días seguramente si me ayuda Luffy.

\- Vale. Poneros en cuanto podáis.

Ace esperó a que su abuelo se marchase y miró a sus pies donde seguía escondido Law. Le miraba con esos ojos que indicaban claramente su preocupación por lo que había escuchado.

\- No me mires así.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a evadir así las acusaciones?

\- Mi abuelo es ranger, ¿recuerdas? – comentó Ace – siempre nos hablaba de las lagunas legales y cómo se escapaban algunos criminales por falta de pruebas. He sido cuidadoso, nada más.

\- Ace, no va a gustarte lo que voy a decirte pero deberías hacer caso al mismo consejo que le diste a tu hermano.

\- ¿Pillarme vacaciones? – sonrió al decirlo de esa forma optimista.

\- Algo así, sí. No pises la banda durante un tiempo, no te metas en líos.

\- Sospecharían más de mí. Si dejase ahora mi papel como puño de fuego, podría decirme que me acobardó por esta visita e intuiría que soy yo.

\- Ya intuye que eres tú. Lo que no sé es cómo llegó a esa conclusión.

\- Barbanegra – dijo Ace – no hará nada legalmente, pero estoy convencido de que siendo cazarrecompensas como es ese tipo, tiene un precio y si Barbanegra paga bien, a saber cuál era su objetivo. Es posible que sólo estuviera tanteando el terreno para intentar pillarme con la guardia baja y que aceptase unirme a la banda de ese desgraciado.

\- Ace, mantente al margen y déjame investigar un poco a mí – aclaró Law.


	34. Trampa

¡ _Cuatro malditos meses_! Era el tiempo que había estado fuera de la banda portándose exactamente como su abuelo siempre deseó. Odiaba estar allí encerrado en su rancho, sin poder ayudar a su banda y viéndose a escondidas en los establos con Law. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Le había pedido a Luffy que no fuera con su banda un tiempo y él debía asumir que estaba en riesgo también, así que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada sospechoso. Sin embargo, los rumores sobre puño de fuego seguían saliendo. El maldito de Law estaba haciendo algo, estaba convencido de que alguno de los suyos se estaba haciendo pasar por él para hacer desaparecer las sospechas sobre sus hombros.

Cepillaba el caballo en el establo con lentitud, pensando en Law y en que cada vez, estaba más cerca del gobernador y su venganza. Tampoco había perdido de vista a Barbanegra, sin embargo, a Ace le preocupaba más Doflamingo. Era inteligente y en más de una ocasión había tratado de atrapar a Law con trucos sucios y baratos. Por suerte, todas las trampas que le había tendido, Ace había sido capaz de identificarlas y salir airoso de ellas. Pero eso era agotador. Siempre tenía que estar pendiente de todo para no caer en sus juegos, provocaciones y estrategias.

\- ¿Arreglaste las vallas del límite norte de la propiedad? – escuchó a su abuelo en el pasillo del establo.

\- Iba a ir ahora. Ayer llevé todo el material, pero empezó a llover y no pude ponerme con ella. Iré ahora a arreglarla.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Alguien tendría que ir a la ciudad a recoger la pieza que encargué para el tractor.

\- ¿Para el tractor? – preguntó Garp con extrañeza.

\- Sí, se averió. ¿Recuerdas? Pedí los cilindros para cambiarlos.

\- Cierto... iré yo a recogerlos, pero tú los montas, ya sabes que se me da fatal la mecánica.

\- Claro, abuelo – sonrió Ace.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal va todo con tu prometida? ¿Habéis decidido ya una fecha para la ceremonia?

\- ¡Abuelo! – se quejó Ace.

\- Es que tardáis mucho. El gobernador y yo estamos deseando veros casaros de una vez.

\- Sólo llevo saliendo con ella cinco meses. ¿No crees que es pronto para hablar de matrimonio?

\- Estos chicos de hoy en día... cuando sabes que es la mujer para ti, lo sabes y ya está.

¡ _Si él supiera_! Pensó Ace, porque realmente y aunque todos creían que su noviazgo era perfecto... ¡ _Bueno realmente lo era_! Porque Robin aprovechaba para verse con Zoro y él con Law. Para ellos lo era, el resto de la gente no lo vería tan bien. ¿Pero qué más podían hacer? Su padre jamás aceptaría que saliera con un forajido y Garp... Garp pondría el grito en el cielo si se enterase no sólo que su nieto estaba con un forajido, sino que era de su mismo sexo. Era mejor fingir que ese noviazgo iba viento en popa, para ambos.

Dejó de cepillar el caballo y buscó la silla para preparar al animal. Sería un largo paseo hasta el límite de sus tierras. En una de las cajas, sacó los utensilios para arreglar la verja y los guardó en las alforjas de la silla de montar.

\- Así que aquí estabas.

Aquella voz le hizo resoplar. Doflamingo no dejaba de seguirle y aunque le había expulsado mil veces de su rancho, seguía paseándose por él como Pedro por su casa. Era increíble hasta qué punto llegaba a ser tan insistente.

\- Te he estado buscando y...

\- Mira... tengo cosas que hacer, así que si no te importa, mejor ven en otro momento.

\- Siempre me dices eso – sonrió.

\- Sinceramente, creo que tienes un problema. No es posible que te vea más a ti que a mi propia prometida – dijo en tono irónico Ace, lo que hizo que Doflamingo se pusiera serio un momento y luego sonriera con malicia.

\- Quizá yo soy más interesante que tu chica.

\- Lo dudo – colocó el pie en el estribo y subió a su caballo con la intención de marcharse.

\- Sólo venía a comentarte que voy a capturar al Cirujano de la muerte.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ace detuviera el caballo y se paralizase. Nadie había podido encontrar la guarida de Law en esos meses y ambos habían tenido mucho cuidado para que no les vieran juntos. ¿Por qué le capturaría? ¿Era otra de sus pruebas para intentar atraparle? ¿Otra trampa? Ese hombre era inteligente, ya le estaba costando trabajo seguirle el ritmo tras tantos meses evitando sus trampas.

\- Bien por ti, supongo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

\- Me gustaría que me acompañases. Si es cierto que no tienes nada que ver con los forajidos ni con puño de fuego como afirmas, me vendría bien un soldado experto.

\- Tienes buenos hombres en tu equipo. ¿Por qué necesitarías un soldado retirado? – preguntó Ace.

\- Porque conoces estas tierras mejor que nadie y porque... eres un buen estratega. Estoy seguro de que el atraco a la diligencia la hará en varias partes. Varios grupos atacarán y quiero pillar precisamente a su líder.

¡ _La diligencia médica_! El mayor cargamento médico que iban a traer y Ace sabía de sobra que Law iba a abordarlo con sus hombres. Esos tipos no se andaban con rodeos, era una trampa desde el inicio. Poner algo demasiado suculento frente a sus narices, algo que hiciera a toda la banda salir por el premio gordo. Law no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, porque suponía demasiada medicina con la que podría ayudar a los rancheros de la zona y a los suyos propios.

Sin embargo, la trampa no era sólo para Law y su banda, estaba pensada para él también. Si no iba con él, podría sospechar, pero si iba, estaría traicionando a los suyos. Era una difícil decisión de la que ahora mismo, no sabía cómo salir. ¡Si Robin estuviera allí! Ella podría alegar que habían quedado, pero ésa no era una opción viable en este instante.

\- ¿Entonces vienes? – preguntó Doflamingo con su sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Ace? ¿Ya estás listo? Hay que arreglar la valla cuanto antes o el ganado del vecino entrará en nuestro territorio. El abuelo se enfadará, ya sabes que siempre dice algo así como... "Esas vacas se comerán nuestro beneficio" – intentó poner la voz de Garp su hermanito, aunque en realidad, sabía que habría escuchado la conversación y era su forma de salvarle, porque él no debía ir a arreglar esa valla.

\- Lo siento, hoy no puedo. La verja necesita un mantenimiento cuanto antes y mi hermano aún es pequeño para encargarse él solo de ello.

\- Ya veo – susurró Doflamingo – nada que hacer entonces. Supongo que vendrás cuando ahorquemos a ese forajido.

Aquella sonrisa le sacaba de los nervios. Tan sólo pensar en que podrían ahorcar a Law le revolvía el estómago y le hacía apretar los puños pese a tener las riendas del caballo entre sus dedos. Ace esperó a que Doflamingo se marchase y entonces, miró a su hermano.

\- Gracias, Luffy.

\- No hay de qué. Aunque si es cierto lo que dicen de la diligencia... alguien debería avisarles que es una trampa.

\- Lo sé. El problema... es que siempre me están vigilando y si aparezco allí...

\- Avisaré a Zoro para que intente avisarles. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Pero que tenga cuidado, esto se está poniendo realmente peligroso. Además... tengo un muy mal presentimiento y me falta alambre para la verja. ¡ _Menudo día más asqueroso_! – se quejó Ace.

\- Ve al pueblo a comprar el alambre, yo iré arreglando la valla.

Salió a caballo del establo para ir al pueblo. No negaba que estaba cabreado y preocupado. La calle principal estaba llena de gente y todos le saludaban. En un pueblo tan pequeño como Boddie todos se conocían.

Dejó el caballo atado en una de las maderas y entró en la tienda para comprar el alambre. Paseó por los pasillos de la tienda para encontrar el alambre. Estaba en la última balda inferior, por lo que se agachó para comprobar qué alambre comprar. Sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron en unas botas en el pasillo de atrás. ¡ _Conocía esas botas_! Y cuando subió un poco la vista, se encontró con Boa comprando algunas cosas, seguramente para el asalto a la diligencia.

Embarazada como estaba ya de casi seis meses y algo, ella no participaría, pero sí le habían mandado a comprar las cosas necesarias, ya fuera para ese asalto o para otro que tuvieran en mente. Aun así, no fue eso lo que le preocupó, sino que estaba siendo seguida por los hombres del gobernador. ¿Era ése el plan? ¿Sabían que ella era de la banda de Law y pensaban seguirla hasta la guarida para atrapar a su jefe?

\- ¡ _Maldita sea_! – se quejó en voz baja, dejando a un lado el alambre y saliendo de la tienda tras Boa y aquellos hombres.

¡ _En carruaje_! Así es cómo ella se movía ahora, en un pequeño carruaje en el que ella misma manejaba las riendas. Con rapidez, buscó su caballo, desanudó las riendas y montó para ir tras ella. No podía alarmar a todos esos hombres, pero... todos la seguían y eso no le gustaba. Algo tenía que hacer, pero no sabía el qué. ¿Cómo iba a acercarse a ella sin levantar la sospecha de que la conocía? Se suponía que él estaba en su rancho, si le veían ahora, informarían a Doflamingo, pero si llegaba a su base... descubrirían a Law y a toda la banda. No podía permitir eso tampoco.

Además de eso, había algo que le preocupaba todavía más. Law le contó su historia, los hombres del gobernador eran unos salvajes, asesinaron a su padre, violaron a su madre y a su hermana pequeña. ¿Quién le decía que no violarían a Boa tal y como estaban en mitad de la nada? Una vez encontrasen su guarida... harían lo que quisieran y le preocupaba tanto ella como el niño que llevaba en su vientre.

Pensaba demasiadas cosas, pero cuando el carromato aceleró, se dio cuenta de que Boa ya se había percatado que la seguían y trataría de perderles de vista. Aun así, un carromato pesaba más que los caballos que no debían tirar de nada que sus perseguidores llevaban. No los perdería de vista, así que él dio una patada al caballo y aceleró el ritmo para seguirles.

Le costaría un poco alcanzarles, estaban a cierta distancia pero en algún momento, si podía mantener el ritmo, lo haría.

Pronto, el carromato entró en el pequeño bosque. Seguramente Boa pensó que allí podría perderles la vista entre la vegetación. Ace sabía que no funcionaría. El carro debía seguir el sendero mientras que ellos, podrían saltar los obstáculos y maniobrar mucho más rápido. Dio una palmada suave al cuello de su caballo, casi animándole a que acelerase un poco más, entrando entre los árboles y sacando el revolver de su cinturón.

¡ _No había matado a nadie desde la guerra_! Y, de hecho, era algo que intentaba evitar a toda costa, pero... aquello era una emergencia y no se echaría atrás. Subió el pañuelo de su cuello para cubrir su boca y nariz intentando ganar tiempo antes de que le descubrieran. Apuntó al que tenía a su derecha, algo más avanzado y disparó. El ruido hizo que unos pájaros salieran volando en estampida y que el resto de los asaltantes mirasen atrás para ver qué ocurría.

Uno de los asaltantes giró el caballo. Está vez buscándole a él mientras el resto trataban de alcanzar a la chica. ¡ _Eso iba mal_! No podía ir él sólo contra todos ellos. Bueno... sí podía, si iba uno a uno, pero eso haría que perdiera mucho tiempo y no quería alejarse demasiado de Boa.

\- ¡ _Joder_! – maldijo para sí mismo. ¡ _Law iba a matarle cuando se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo_! Le había dicho que se mantuviera al margen pero... ¡ _No podía_! No cuando se trataba de salvar a su propio hijo.


	35. Rendición

El primer disparo surcó el aire, impactando de lleno en uno de los hombres que cayó al suelo dejando que el caballo continuase corriendo desbocado. No sabía si realmente estaría vivo o muerto, pero no era algo que le importase demasiado en este instante. En su cabeza sólo tenía una idea clara y era sacar a Boa de todo ese lío.

¿Le perdonaría Law cuando se enterase de esto? Porque seguro que iba a saberlo tarde o temprano. ¿Cómo se tomaría su abuelo la noticia si llegaban a contarle quién era él en realidad? ¿Tenía posibilidades de salir airoso sin que descubrieran su identidad? Por momentos lo dudaba viendo el panorama.

Un segundo hombre apareció entre los árboles y sin dudarlo, apuntó directo a la cabeza y disparó. Daba gracias de ser rápido con el revólver. Su abuelo le había insistido desde niño a que aprendiera a disparar con la mayor puntería y lo más rápido posible. ¡ _Tendría que darle las gracias por aquello!_ Luffy, en cambio, era un negado para las armas aunque se le daba bien la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Otro hombre cayó al suelo pero aunque parecía ir quitándose de encima a algunos, sabía que muchos otros estaban planeando aquello. Ahora mismo le preocupaban dos cosas. Una era no conducirlos hacia la banda de Law que planeaban otro asalto y la segunda... alejarlos de Boa, porque sabía lo que eran capaces esos tipos tras escuchar la historia de Law.

Espoleó el caballo para que avanzase más rápido. Debía alcanzar a los del frente. El carruaje no maniobraba bien en esta zona, pero al menos, él a caballo, sí podía llegar hasta ellos.

Aquellos hombres trataban de acorralarle. Lo veía en la forma en que se acercaban a él y alguno se quedaba rezagado, pero aún sabiendo todo eso, debía llegar hasta Boa antes que ellos.

Giró el rostro a la derecha al ver un leve brillo. Un arma le estaba apuntando por lo que movió el rostro segundos antes de que ese estruendoso ruido se escuchase. La bala rozó su pañuelo y cortó un pequeño mechón de su cabello del que apenas quedaría constancia, pero al menos, no le dio a él. Sin embargo, pese a ello, un temor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Era el mismo escalofrío que sintió inmerso en las trincheras europeas. La misma sensación de tener a la muerte sobre sus hombros, persiguiéndole como una sombra acechando tras sus pasos. Por un instante, todo a su alrededor se paralizó. No podía pensar con claridad y sus manos temblaron. No fue hasta que vio el carruaje detenerse de golpe cuando le cortaron el paso, que él volvió en sí mismo y se apresuró a desmontar, dejando que su caballo se alejase de la zona e interponiéndose entre aquellos hombres y la mujer, apuntando directamente con los dos revólveres a los jinetes que hacían su aparición frente a ellos.

\- ¿Ace? – susurró Boa al reconocerle.

\- No te muevas – le susurró – o no podré protegerte.

\- Tú no deberías estar aquí. Law...

\- Shhh – fue lo único que escuchó por parte de ese chico.

¡ _Rodeado_! Así es como se encontraba, pero aun así, elevó los dos revólveres apuntando directamente a la cabeza de un par de ellos. Todos permanecieron en sus puestos, pero él no pensaba moverse de allí. Él siempre estaría en medio entre las balas que pudieran llegar y Boa Hancock. No permitiría que le ocurriera nada a ella y mucho menos al niño.

\- Vamos, chico, no tienes escapatoria – escuchó finalmente la voz de Doflamingo, saliendo de entre las sombras para dejarse ver. No estaba seguro si le habría reconocido o no con el pañuelo y el sombrero – imagino que eres puño de fuego. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O es que tengo que boxear contigo para poder afirmar lo dicho? – sonrió, aunque permaneció en el sitio como si esperase una respuesta. Al no obtenerla, decidió continuar – mira, chico, no hay escapatoria. Es cierto que hasta que dé la orden y mis hombres la ejecuten, es posible que te cargues a un par de los míos, puede que incluso a mí si es que decides apuntarme, pero seamos sinceros, matarás a un par. ¿Y luego qué? Ellos te dispararán a ti, seguramente no para matarte y luego irán a por la chica. ¿No prefieres hacer un trato? Creo que nos ahorraríamos bastante sufrimiento.

\- ¡Mierda! – susurró para sí mismo.

Ese tipo tenía toda la situación bajo control y era cierto, pelear contra todos sus hombres era un maldito suicidio. Tampoco podía perder demasiado tiempo allí o Law acabaría enterándose y yendo con todos sus hombres, lo que pondría en peligro también a su banda. Debía aceptarlo. ¡ _Hasta aquí había podido llegar_! Pero para proteger a Boa, ahora sólo había una opción. ¡ _Rendirse_!

Los revólveres se movieron un poco y bajaron el cañón al suelo quedando colgados de uno de los dedos de Ace en cada mano, dando a entender que no iba a disparar y depositaba las armas. Doflamingo fue quien caminó hacia él pese a que sus hombres seguían apuntándole.

La que parecía preocupada era Boa, que no esperaba que algo así fuera a suceder y menos que Ace se rendiría por protegerla a ella. Cuando Doflamingo llegó frente a él, Ace decidió hablar.

\- ¿Me prometes que no le ocurrirá nada a ella?

\- Tienes mi palabra, siempre y cuando tú te entregues.

\- ¿Vas a dejarla marchar?

\- No, eso no puedo hacerlo. Si hiciera eso, tú podrías escapar en algún momento, pero... puedo garantizarte que nadie sabrá que pertenece a la banda de ese forajido y por tanto, no será ahorcada. Diré que ha sido acusada de un delito menor y... siempre y cuando tú te portes bien, la soltaré mañana por la mañana cuando me asegure que tú estás entre rejas. ¿Te parece un buen trato?

\- Mejor que morir todos aquí, ¿no?

\- Eres un chico inteligente – sonrió Doflamingo.

Sus manos se alzaron hacia las armas de Ace y con sutileza, se las quitó para asegurarse que no dispararía.

\- Arrestad a la mujer pero... ¡ _Por Dios_! Sed civilizados, mañana por la mañana podrás volver con tu jefe y contarle que tengo a Puño de fuego entre rejas.

Los hombres de Doflamingo sonrieron al pasar junto a Ace para ir a por la mujer. Evidentemente, ésta intentó defenderse cuando la apresaron para llevarla con ellos. Era una mujer de armas tomar y no le extrañaba en absoluto que estuviera en la banda de Law. ¡ _Ni siquiera embarazada se dejaba doblegar por nadie_!

Cuando pasaban cerca de Ace empujando a Boa hacia el carruaje para llevarla al calabozo, el moreno observó cómo ésta escupía a uno de los guardias mientras gritaba que la soltasen. Ese gesto cabreó al guardia. Todos sus gestos le indicaban a Ace que aquello no iba a pasarlo por alto y desde luego, la reacción no se hizo esperar. El guardia elevó la mano para golpearla, pero Ace fue mucho más rápido, agarrando la muñeca del hombre y tirándole al suelo.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarla – le gritó Ace con claro enojo.

Sólo pudo propinarle un par de puñetazos antes de que Doflamingo y otros de sus guardias lo alejasen del tipo para impedir que siguiera haciendo algo así. Boa, sin embargo, se había quedado helada al ver la inmediata reacción de Ace para defenderla de aquello. Jamás esperó que llegase tan lejos cuando ellos nunca se habían llevado precisamente bien y competían por el amor del mismo hombre.

\- Chicos... he dicho que la tratéis con caballerosidad y dulzura. Está embarazada... o más bien a punto de dar a luz – repitió Doflamingo – calmaos todos.

Al ver la reacción de Ace, Boa pareció calmarse, más que nada porque no quería que él pagase los platos por lo que ella fuera a hacer. Los guardias la acompañaron hasta el carruaje y la sentaron en él mientras Doflamingo ponía en pie a Ace nuevamente y detenía a su compañero herido para evitar que se enfrentasen.

Le obligó a poner los brazos en alto y entonces, apartó con suavidad el pañuelo de su cara hasta dejarlo colgado de su cuello. Doflamingo sonrió al poder ver finalmente los rasgos de Ace. Sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a la nuca del forajido, rozando con las yemas sus mejillas y obligándole a mirarle.

Su frente casi tocaba la de Ace pero él no dejaba de sonreír y evidentemente, Ace no se movió ni un centímetro pese a la presión que Doflamingo ejercía sobre su rostro.

\- Casi me tenías convencido, Ace – sonrió – estaba a punto de creerme tu historia de que no eras Puño de fuego. ¿Por qué te la has jugado así por ella? Cuatro meses aguantando sin hacer fechorías y ahora... sales a la luz de nuevo.

No hubo una respuesta, pero al ver cómo Ace trataba de mirar hacia Boa, apartando la mirada de Doflamingo, éste volvió a presionar para impedir que la mirase, entendiendo lo que era.

\- Es por el crío – susurró – el crío de ese tipo. ¿O me equivoco? ¿Tanto te excita ese forajido como para poner toda tu vida patas arriba? Te ejecutarán si tu identidad sale a la luz. ¿Y todo para qué? Ella ni siquiera iba a dejarte estar cerca de su jefe – se rió Doflamingo – pero me viene bien que tengas ese corazón tan amable, porque ahora, eres mío.

¡ _La había liado_! Estaba convencido de ello, pero tras escuchar la dura vida de Law, tras saber que perdió a toda su familia a manos de esos tipos, no podía permitir que también perdiera a su hijo de la misma forma. Tomó una decisión y no iba a arrepentirse de ella.

Boa miró desde el carro donde la tenían retenida cómo Doflamingo bajaba sus asquerosas manos por los hombros de Ace, palpando su pecho y chequeando que no tuviera más armas con las que poder atacarle, sin embargo, se notaba que ese bastardo estaba disfrutando más de lo debido, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Ace tensarse.

Ese chico no diría nada y aguantaría en silencio. Boa sabía aquello porque no quería asustarla a ella pero, no podía evitar sentir cierta rabia cuando Doflamingo coló sus manos bajo su pantalón con la excusa de comprobar que no llevaba más armas. Por un instante, quiso librarse de sus guardias y darle un buen bofetón a ese mal nacido, pero cuando miró a Ace, éste negó con la cabeza indicándole que dejase el asunto como estaba.

Finalmente y pese a la sonrisa de Doflamingo y lo tenso que estaba Ace, sacó sus manos y revisó sus piernas hasta llegar a las botas. De una de ellas sacó una navaja y de la otra un revólver de dimensiones reducidas.

\- Vaya, Ace... eres una caja de sorpresas – dijo antes de lanzar el revólver hacia uno de sus compañeros y mirar la navaja – muy bonita. ¿Un regalo de tu abuelo?

\- De mi hermano – sonrió Ace tratando de recomponerse por lo que acababa de vivir, fingiendo que su orgullo seguía intacto.

Con fuerza, tomó sus manos para atarlas a la espalda y lo empujó hacia el carro. Ace no se resistió a aquello para sorpresa de Boa, aunque imaginaba que no lo hacía precisamente porque la tenían a ella de rehén.

\- ¿Vas a mandar ejecutarme? – preguntó Ace, por lo que Doflamingo le giró para empotrar su espalda contra el carro, a escasos centímetros de donde estaba Boa.

\- Depende de ti, Ace. Todavía estás a tiempo de que diga... no sé... que cometiste otro delito menor o incluso que nos confundimos al detenerte, pero... todo tiene un precio.

\- Ya, claro... ¿Y qué se supone que quieres?

\- Bueno... Barbanegra quiere que te alíes con él y yo... ¿Qué tal si te conviertes en mi amante? – preguntó en un susurro pese a que Boa pudo escucharlo y Ace se tensó el doble.

\- ¡ _Hijo de puta_! No le toques – gritó Boa entonces cabreada.

\- Ey, ey, ey... la fierecilla aún te defiende. ¿O es porque te acuestas con su jefe? ¿Quizá es que estoy metiendo mis manos donde no debo? – rió Doflamingo antes de agarrar el miembro de Ace por encima del pantalón con cierta presión.

Ace elevó un poco la cabeza, intentando aguantar aquel gesto con la mayor dignidad posible pese a que Boa se cabreaba todavía más al ver sus acciones.


	36. Tratos carcelarios.

Ninguno de los dos detenidos hizo la menor intención de hablar. Sin embargo, Boa no dejaba de mirar hacia Ace. No entendía cómo se había podido poner en tal peligro por ella, pero allí estaba, cabizbajo.

Por una parte, Boa quería hablar con Ace sobre lo sucedido, pero por otra parte, sabía que no era el momento oportuno teniendo a Doflamingo tan cerca. Ese cabrón le había propuesto un trato aterrador y seguramente, ese chico estaba pensando todas las opciones. ¡Podía librarse de la horca! Pero... ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De ser el amante de ese tipo? ¿De trabajar para Barbanegra? No era para nada un buen trato para Ace, pero la horca... iban a matarle si no aceptaba ese trato.

Al llegar a la comisaría del sheriff, los dos fueron encarcelados en celdas diferentes, aunque la una pegada a la otra. Ace simplemente se sentó en el suelo, al fondo del todo entre las sombras mientras que Boa prefirió sentarse en la cama. Esperó hasta que cerraron la puerta de los calabozos y les dejaron a solas.

\- Ace... - le llamó Boa, consiguiendo que el chico elevase la mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, más preocupado por ella y el niño que por su propia situación.

\- Sí, sí, yo estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansada pero todo va bien.

\- Vale. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo.

\- ¿Por qué viniste, Ace? Ya casi estabas fuera de su punto de mira. Law, toda nuestra banda y la tuya habían estado causando estragos en tu nombre cuando tú estabas visible en el pueblo para quitar las sospechas de ti.

\- ¿Y dejarte a solas con esos desgraciados? Sabes tan bien como yo lo que habría podido pasar.

\- Pero...

\- Nunca te lo conté, pero... cuando volví de la segunda guerra mundial, tenía este sentimiento de impotencia. Vi demasiadas cosas que no pude cambiar y siendo sincero, aunque Law me haya dicho que no podía hacer nada un soldado contra treinta mil, creo que aquí, sí puedo cambiar las cosas. Aquí no estoy solo – sonrió – toda mi banda está a mi espalda y ellos no permitirían que me ocurriera nada, somos una familia. No iba a permitir que te ocurriera nada con esos desgraciados, ni al niño. Ésa era la prioridad. Además, capturarme a mí allí ha hecho que no pudieran llegar donde estaba Law y su banda actuando.

\- Aun así, es un precio demasiado alto. Estamos hablando de tu vida y yo también estoy aquí, ellos vendrán a por mí.

\- Mañana estarás fuera de aquí – sonrió Ace – Doflamingo prometió sacarte por la mañana si yo me entregaba vivo.

\- ¿Confías en él?

\- Hasta ahora, ha sido un hombre de palabra. Es un tipo macabro pero... ha respetado los acuerdos.

\- Sabes que Law vendrá, ¿verdad? Da igual si me suelta por la mañana, en cuanto Law sepa que tú estás aquí preso, él vendrá a por ti.

\- Por eso tengo algo que pedirte y debes prometerme que se lo dirás a Law. Sé que no quieres que él corra peligro. Una vez me dijiste que yo llevaría a Law a la tumba, que era un riesgo. Tienes razón, ahora mismo lo soy. Si él viene, lo matarán al instante. Si le quieres y sé que es así, tienes que decirle que he aceptado ese trato con Doflamingo, que estaré bien.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Vas a aceptar? – preguntó con preocupación.

Ace sonrió y recostó la cabeza contra el muro. Aquel gesto le dijo todo a Boa. ¡ _No iba a aceptar_! Se resignaba a morir y simplemente, quería mantener a Law lejos del pueblo hasta que todo acabase. Él moriría, pero Law podría seguir vivo, no se arriesgaría por él si sabía que no le ocurriría nada. Cuando se enterase de su muerte, ya sería tarde y aunque quisiera venganza, no se arriesgaría yendo al pueblo a parar su ejecución.

\- No puedes resignarte sin más – se quejó Boa –. Vas de camino a la horca si nadie hace nada.

\- Estoy cansado, Boa – sonrió Ace – hice cosas atroces en aquella guerra, vi demasiado y no cambié nada. Ni siquiera puedo dormir por las noches, tengo pesadillas y soy un peligro. A veces, me despierto sonámbulo y por las mañanas, temo haber hecho algo malo, creyendo que eran enemigos. ¿Por qué crees que Law me controlaba algunas noches? Me estaba medicando. Quizá esto es lo mejor, quizá... es lo que merezco por las cosas que he hecho y las que no pude hacer.

\- No digas tonterías, era una guerra y tú, sólo un soldado, un adolescente que no entendía nada. ¿Crees que un solo soldado puede cambiar algo así? Law te entendía perfectamente.

\- No cambia lo que hice, Boa, en mi mente no cambia nada. Sé que hice cosas que no estaban bien, vi cosas que no estaban bien y las dejé pasar por miedo a que me ocurriera lo mismo. Yo no tengo perdón alguno. Supongo... que veré a Law en el infierno – sonrió – cuida de él hasta entonces, como siempre has hecho. Eres casi como su mano derecha igual que Bepo, él confía en vosotros dos más que en ningún otro, asesórale como hasta ahora y no permitas que venga a por mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí al menos pese a que no te caiga bien? Sólo... mantenle con vida.

Boa asintió y eso pareció relajar a Ace. Mantener a salvo a Law podía hacerlo, siempre había sido su prioridad y siempre pensó que incluso si ella debía dar su vida por él, lo haría gustosa. Law era su jefe, era especial para ella y no permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo. Sin embargo, también era consciente ahora de lo que había visto en Ace. Era un buen chico, con buenos sentimientos. Ella siempre dudó de él, era el nieto de un Ranger, un peligro, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo era una prisión de la que Ace siempre trató de escapar para ayudar a los más desfavorecidos.

Se recostó algo mejor contra la pared y agachó su extraño sombrero sobre su rostro para intentar dormir algo. Seguramente no lo lograría, pero al menos, se relajaría. En cambio, lo que Boa vio fue que ese gesto, sólo implicaba una cosa. Ace estaba preocupado y ocultaba su rostro de ella para no verle en ese estado o incluso verlo llorar. Él intentaba no asustarla.

***

Había buscado por toda la guarida y no había ni rastro de ella. Le había dicho a Boa que no saliera para nada, pero era cierto que escuchó su conversación con Bepo sobre la necesidad de ir a por suministros al pueblo y ella siempre había tenido esa intención de ayudar en todo lo posible a la banda. Sin un cartel de "Se busca", ella era perfecta para esos recados. Nadie sospechaba y menos de una embarazada como ahora estaba. Pero las cosas estaban cambiando y Doflamingo tenía un olfato único para los delincuentes. Por eso mismo y estando cerca de la fecha del parto, Law le había pedido que se quedase en la guarida.

Hacía sólo un par de horas que había amanecido y ellos vuelto con el cargamento médico que habían conseguido saquear.

\- ¿La habéis encontrado? – preguntó con preocupación Law a su segundo al mando, Bepo.

\- He mirado por los alrededores de la guarida, no hay rastro de ella ni del carruaje.

\- Maldita sea. Le dije que se quedase en la guarida.

\- Habrá ido al pueblo. Yo no puedo ir en su busca – comentó Bepo – y ahora también hay carteles tuyos, Law.

\- Lo sé. ¡Joder! – dio un puñetazo contra uno de los muros, justo en el preciso momento en que se escuchó el relincho de un caballo.

Todos salieron con rapidez a la entrada, viendo cómo el carruaje de Boa llegaba. Por un segundo, Law respiró aliviado. Quiso reprenderla, pero en cuanto ésta puso los pies en el suelo, corrió hacia él y se abrazó con tal fuerza que las palabras de Law se atascaron en su garganta sin entender nada.

\- Law... lo siento... yo lo siento de verdad.

Un segundo le costó a Law entender que se había dado cuenta de que desobedecer sus órdenes había estado mal y que no debió salir, así que prefirió no reñirla ahora que veía que la situación la entendía.

\- Vale, da igual, Boa. No pasa nada. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Law pensó que la chica le soltaría, sin embargo, con sus palabras lo único que consiguió fue que ella apretase más. Había algo más, Law supo eso al instante y más, al sentir su camiseta algo húmeda. Ella estaba llorando sobre su pecho. La tomó de los hombros tratando de alejarla un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se negaba a alejar el rostro de su pecho pese a que toda la banda miraba aquella reacción sin entender nada.

\- Es... Ace – susurró, lo que hizo que el corazón de Law se encogiera – yo... lo siento mucho, no quería que...

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Ace? – preguntó casi a gritos Law, separándola finalmente de su pecho -. ¿Dónde está?

\- En el calabozo – lloraba Boa.

\- ¿Calabozo? ¿Por qué está en un calabozo?

\- Ellos iban a tenderos una trampa, me siguieron hacia vosotros y Ace vino a ayudarme. Él asesinó a un par de hombres del gobernador y les retuvo durante un rato allí para que no os buscasen, pero... Doflamingo se lo llevó. Quiere acusarle de forajido si no acepta un trato que le ha hecho.

\- ¿Un trato? ¿Qué trato? – se alarmó Law.

\- Quieren que trabaje para Barbanegra y... además... Doflamingo quiere acostarse con él, quiere que se convierta en su amante.

\- De eso nada – se enfureció Law –. Bepo, reúne a los hombres y manda a Penguin al pueblo. Necesito los planos de esta maldita oficina del sheriff.

\- Law, yo le prometí que te mantendría a salvo y él me dijo que debía decirte algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Me dijo que va a aceptar ese trato para librarse de la horca – eso hizo chasquear los labios a Law, sin embargo, Boa continuó – pero me hizo prometerle que te mantendría siempre a salvo y sé que confías en mi criterio.

\- Vas a decirme que no vaya, ¿verdad?

\- Esto va a ponernos en peligro a todos pero... él no va a aceptar ese trato, quiere que te mienta para que no vayas a por él, pero me salvó la vida, no puedo dejarle morir allí. Sé que es un riesgo y por eso mismo... mi consejo es que llames a la banda de Ace, tienes que contactar con Barbablanca y todos sus comandantes. Ellos sabrán qué hacer, ellos te ayudarán también. Es el mejor consejo que puedo darte para mantenerte a salvo.

\- Sachi – llamó a otro de sus hombres – pilla el caballo más rápido y ve a contarle esto a Barbablanca. Dile que les esperamos aquí para idear un plan. Penguin, consígueme los planos cuanto antes. Que no te atrapen.

\- Doflamingo sabrá que iremos – añadió Bepo – no han seguido a Boa, lo que quiere decir, o que Ace hizo un trato o que sabe que vamos a ir al pueblo y no iba a molestarse en perder hombres siguiendo a Boa.

\- Lo sé – dijo Law – está convencido de que apareceré y acabará conmigo allí.

¡ _Enfadado_! Así estaba Law con toda esa situación, con la imprudencia de Boa, con la insensatez de Ace, pero a la vez, sabía el motivo por el que Ace se había arriesgado. El niño y Boa. Él siempre se sintió culpable por lo que vio en la guerra, por no poder ayudar a aquellas mujeres, por no poder hacer nada más que mirar a otro lado o alejarse para no escuchar lo que ocurría. Estaba claro que iba a actuar en ese caso, no repetiría sus errores.

\- Espera un poco, Ace, voy a por ti – susurró Law para sí mismo, entrando en la guarida con su nodachi en la mano y caminando hacia la sala del arsenal.

Al abrir la puerta, las armas aparecieron ante sus ojos. Aquello iba a ser la guerra, porque él no dejaría a nadie con vida si le habían hecho algo a Ace.


	37. Calabozo

Sentado en lo profundo del calabozo, Ace dejaba las horas pasar. Era aburrido estar allí, sin hacer nada, sin saber qué ocurriría fuera, con la esperanza que Boa hubiera hecho desistir a Law de la idea de ir a buscarle, porque era una auténtica locura. Ya nada podían hacer por él. Se había destapado a menos que aceptase ese trato que no quería.

\- ¿Te lo has pensado ya, Ace?

La voz de Doflamingo resonó en el calabozo. Él estaba al otro lado de la reja y le miraba con su habitual sonrisa. Sin embargo, Ace ni siquiera elevó la mirada hacia él. Boa hacía unas horas que se había marchado y aunque estuvo temeroso por si la seguían, pronto pensó que preferían retenerle a él. Al fin y al cabo, la banda seguramente vendría a intentar alguna locura antes de su ejecución y podrían acabar con todos de una vez para siempre.

\- Ya te dije que no acepto ese trato. Jamás trabajaré para Barbanegra y desde luego, jamás seré nada íntimo tuyo.

\- Qué cabezón eres. Yo podría salvarte de la horca.

\- ¿Metiéndome en tu cama? Una oferta tentadora pero que sigo rechazando.

\- ¿Es que no quieres salvarte?

\- Lo que no quiero es que creas que tienes control sobre mí. Tú jamás vas a tenerme de la forma que deseas. Y si fuera tú, tras mi ejecución, tendría mucho cuidado, porque tendrás dos bandas... puede que tres detrás de tus talones.

\- ¿Ojo con "El cirujano de la muerte"? – rió – ese chiquillo parece que ha crecido.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Ace. Llamar "chiquillo" a un hombre de unos veintiséis años no era demasiado ético, por lo que supuso que se refería a una etapa anterior y eso significaba que lo conocía de antes o sabía su historia.

\- ¿He captado tu atención? – preguntó – eres un chico listo, Ace, enseguida te das cuenta de las cosas.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – preguntó Ace – El de hace tres años, el que...

\- Bueno, no seas dramático, Ace. Digamos que fueron mis hombres. Soy un cazarrecompensas, hacemos lo que haga falta por dinero y nos pagaron muy bien por eliminar una familia que no quería marcharse de unas tierras que rebosaban petróleo.

¡ _Mentía_! O más bien, Law le había ocultado información también al respecto. Le contó que el gobernador y sus hombres habían provocado el asesinato de su familia, aquella atrocidad y que casi lo matan a él, pero jamás le contó que el cazarrecompensas ese estaba involucrado. ¿Era porque no quería meterle en su venganza? ¿Porque Barbablanca se lo pidió?

\- Vaya... ¡Law no te lo dijo! Ese chico debió morir desangrado. ¿Has visto sus cicatrices? Me lo pasé en grande y gritó como nadie, sobre todo cuando violaron a su hermanita. Cosas que pasan. ¿No crees? – sonrió.

\- Eres un desgraciado – se levantó Ace con rapidez, agarrándose a los barrotes de la celda, pese a que no podía llegar hasta ese tipo para destrozarle.

\- Aunque me sigue sorprendiendo. Con lo que Law odiaba a los americanos y ahora... mírale, encaprichado contigo. Aunque reconozco que tienes tu encanto. Tú y yo nos lo pasaríamos muy bien juntos, yo te haría disfrutar más que él, estoy seguro.

\- ¿No te asusta que sepa esto la gente del pueblo? Te apedrearían si se enterasen de tu orientación sexual.

\- ¡Por favor! Sólo tengo que casarme con una buena chica y luego, tú y yo en la intimidad podríamos jugar a lo que quisiéramos. Podría decir que eres mi mano derecha y por eso siempre me acompañas o que tenemos temas que tratar en privado, ya me entiendes – sonrió.

\- ¿Un amante siempre escondido? – sonrió Ace – yo no seré el amante de nadie.

\- Ya lo eres... el de Law. Siempre a escondidas de todos, y... ¿Qué decir de Law? ¿No va a tener un hijo con una buena chica? ¿En qué posición te deja eso, Ace? ¡ _O_ _h, ya sé, en su amante_! No veo la diferencia a estar conmigo.

\- La diferencia es sencilla, por él siento algo y sé que es real, que él también lo siente, lo tuyo sólo es un maldito capricho, una obsesión por robarle algo más de lo que ya le quitaste a Law, un puto juego macabro que tienes con él para hacerle daño.

\- Eres un soñador, un idealista y me encanta tu entusiasmo, en serio, Ace, es increíble, pero las cosas no funcionan como tú crees o más bien, como quieres. Bueno, Ace, como veo que no cambiarás de opinión, iré a contarle a tu abuelo lo sucedido.

Eso sí asustaba a Ace. Su abuelo siempre se empeñó en que fuera Ranger como él, en salvarle y que no fuera un delincuente como lo fue su padre, pero allí estaba, siendo un forajido, alguien a quien ahora su abuelo odiaría. No estaba seguro de cómo mirarle a la cara cuando le dijeran lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo más fácil para tapar ese asunto habría sido aceptar el trato de Doflamingo. Eso conseguiría que su abuelo no se sintiera decepcionado con él, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería caer en su juego ni hacer algo que no quería, así que debería aguantar el chaparrón con su abuelo y ver su cara de disgusto por las decisiones que tomó.

Durante unos segundos, Doflamingo esperó en el silencio de Ace. Esperaba que cambiase de opinión al escuchar lo de su abuelo, que finalmente se dignase a aceptar el trato atemorizado por la reacción de su abuelo, del pueblo, del qué pensarían y de su ejecución al verla tan cerca. ¡ _No cambiaría de opinión_! Y lo supo en cuanto Ace volvió a su lugar y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Doflamingo se marchó del lugar, dispuesto a contar todo lo sucedido a Garp. Todo el pueblo sabría en breve quién era realmente Portgas D. Ace. Un forajido de la peor calaña, aliado con la banda de "Ace of hearts", segundo comandante de Barbablanca, el conocido como "Puño de fuego".

***

Un par de horas transcurrieron en solitario. Se hizo de noche y seguramente, mañana mismo sería la ejecución pública. Cuando la puerta se abrió, no tuvo que girarse para saber que los pasos eran de su abuelo. Él entraba despacio y con dudas, seguramente enfadado o decepcionado.

\- No tengo ninguna simpatía por los delincuentes – susurró Garp cerca de la puerta, lo que hizo que con su tono de voz, todo el cuerpo de Ace se estremeciera y temblase – pero sí la tengo por mi familia. Si quería que te convirtieras en Ranger era para que no te fueras por un camino equivocado. Ese ha sido siempre mi deseo, Ace.

Ace miró al suelo y trató de evitar que las lágrimas salieran al recordar los momentos de su infancia, cuando él, siendo sólo un niño, corría por todos lados y Garp se acercaba a él gritando: "Ace, soy yo, el abuelo Garp". Siempre le consideró su nieto pese a que en realidad... no lo era. Pensar en todo lo que su abuelo había hecho por él le dolía, porque sólo sentía su gran desilusión en este instante.

Mientras miraba a su nieto allí sentado en el suelo dentro del calabozo, Garp sólo podía ver la imagen del rostro de Roger en su mente. El padre de Ace, con una gran sonrisa, dijo sus últimas palabras en la celda, en esa misma donde hoy estaba su hijo. "Protégelo por mí" fue lo que le pidió y hasta hoy, lo había hecho o al menos, intentado.

\- Joder, Ace. ¿Por qué no pudiste vivir como te dije? – lloró Garp entonces frente a él, pese a que el muchacho no se atrevía a elevar la vista hacia él, llorando también en su sitio – soy un Ranger, Ace, así que no puedo dejar ir a ningún delincuente. ¿Lo entiendes? Esto no debería haber ocurrido si tanto tú como Luffy hubierais decidido ser Rangers.

\- Abuelo – susurró Ace, captando la atención completa de Garp – nosotros no podemos ser Rangers. Sabes perfectamente quiénes son nuestros padres, la sangre de unos criminales corre por nuestras venas. Sabes perfectamente que adopté el apellido de mi madre por respeto. Tengo una gran deuda con ella, murió por mi culpa, por darme a luz. Nadie supo jamás quién era mi padre y estoy orgulloso de haber sido tu nieto pero... yo encontré a un padre al que respetar, es Barbablanca y nadie más. Yo jamás podría ser un Ranger.

\- Eres un testarudo, Ace.

\- Lo siento, abuelo. De verdad que me habría gustado poder cumplir tu deseo pero... no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Protege a Luffy por mí, ¿quieres?

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo que Ace escuchó, dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa. Garp le había escuchado, pero seguramente, prefería marcharse rápido antes de que le vieran llorar más. Nunca le gustó parecer sensible.

\- Vámonos – dijo Garp a su nieto, quien esperaba en la sala de espera.

\- No, no quiero irme sin ver a Ace.

\- Luffy, nos vamos ahora.

\- No pienso moverme de aquí sin Ace – gritó el menor.

Casi tuvo que sacarle a rastras del lugar, pero Garp no podía permitir que encerrasen a otro de sus nietos y era lo que Luffy conseguiría con tanto escándalo. No fue hasta llegar al rancho que Luffy desmontó del caballo con notable enojo por no haber podido ver a su hermano.

\- Luffy, ¿a dónde vas?

\- A mi habitación – se quejó – pero esto no quedará así, no van a ejecutar a mi hermano.

\- Es un delincuente, Luffy, y la justicia...

\- ¿La justicia? ¿Dónde estaba la justicia cuando desterraron a todas esas personas y les expropiaron sus tierras? ¿Dónde estaba cuando asesinaron sin piedad? ¿Dónde está la justicia para mi hermano? ¿Es que te importa más tu reputación y el trabajo como Ranger que la familia? ¿Esto es todo lo que te importamos? ¿El trabajo por delante de tus nietos? – se quejó Luffy, dejando perplejo a Garp y sin palabras –. Yo no dejaré que maten a mi hermano.

Sin más que decir, Luffy subió a su cuarto dispuesto a idear su plan para fugarse esa misma noche. Ace le contó que estaba enamorado de Law, él tenía que saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, él debía tener algún plan, así que ahora que apenas le quedaba tiempo, debía unirse a ellos, porque algo tenía que tener en mente para rescatar a su hermano.

Esperó en su habitación y pasada la medianoche, cuando su abuelo entró en el cuarto a comprobar que estaba allí, fingió dormir. Apenas la puerta se cerró, inició su plan de escape. Deslizándose ventana abajo, llegó al suelo y corrió hacia el establo para ensillar su caballo. No le importaba en este instante si su abuelo se enteraba o no, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo de ventaja para desaparecer de su vista.

***

Todos miraban el plano del calabozo, pensando cómo conseguirían sacar a Ace de ese apuro. Fue el ruido de unos cartuchos sobre la gran mesa de madera lo que captó la atención de los presentes. La mano tatuada de Law estaba sobre la dinamita y su respiración era entrecortada. Él había ido de nuevo a esa mina a recuperar un poco de pólvora.

\- Diez cartuchos – susurró Law – y espero sea suficiente para destrozar esos muros.

\- No nos dejarán acercarnos tanto como para volar la pared del calabozo – comentó Marco – demasiados guardias custodiando las cercanías.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Bepo.

\- Habrá que crear una distracción – pensó Law – quizá no necesitemos volar los muros, sino poner la dinamita en los alrededores de la plaza y la tarima de ejecución. No debería haber demasiada gente allí y quizá podamos escabullirnos sin que se den cuenta y colocarla. Si la dinamita empieza a estallar, las miradas se irán hacia ellas y obligaremos a los guardias a acudir donde está el jaleo.

\- Arriesgado – comentó Barbablanca – Ace ya estaría en la tarima de ejecución cuando volásemos las cargas. Nos deja poco tiempo para llegar hasta él.

\- Yo lo haré – dijo Law – me escabulliré entre la gente, puedo llegar a Ace y...

\- Te descubrirán.

Una voz les hizo girarse a todos. Luffy estaba allí, pero no sólo él, toda su banda seguía al líder. No cabía duda que se unían a la misión.

\- Nadie sospecha de nosotros – comentó Zoro – las miradas seguramente estarán sobre Garp y Luffy porque son familia, pueden pensar que harán algo para intentar proteger a su familia y desde luego, os buscarán a todos vosotros. Os conocen y hay carteles vuestros por todo el pueblo, pero no los hay nosotros.

\- Robaré la llave – comentó Nami – esta misma noche, puede ayudarme Robin, ella tiene acceso por ser la hija del gobernador.

\- Y yo me ocuparé de los guardias para que mis compañeros coloquen la dinamita – especificó Zoro.

\- Llegaré hasta Ace, Nami me dará la llave y llegaré a él, lo prometo – casi juró Luffy – ocuparos de la distracción y yo sacaré a mi hermano.


	38. Ejecución

Todo estaba listo para la ejecución. Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron el pueblo. Pese a haber dicho que no querían que le rescatasen, que no quería que se arriesgasen por él, la realidad era, que tenía miedo a la muerte. ¿Quién no la tenía? Sin embargo, no podía permitir que los demás dieran su vida por algo así. Él no la merecía, así se sentía.

Observó sus manos temblar. En unas horas todo habría terminado. Sonrió involuntariamente, pensando en que jamás vería la reacción de Law cuando viera por primera vez a su hijo, no vería cumplida su venganza, tampoco volvería a sentir sus labios.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de idea, Ace?

La voz sonó con ironía desde el final del pasillo. Alguien se acercaba a su celda y aunque aún estaba oscuro para diferenciar la silueta, su voz le indicaba que era Doflamingo. Aun así, sólo se burlaba de él, ya había corrido la voz de que él era puño de fuego, un forajido de la peor calaña. No había vuelta atrás, incluso si ahora dijera de aceptar el trato... ya era tarde.

\- Nos veremos en el infierno – sonrió Ace.

\- No estés demasiado triste, Law te acompañará enseguida.

\- Estás muy convencido de que vendrá a por mí, pero te equivocas por completo.

\- Claro que vendrá, esa mujer a la que salvaste, le hará saber las últimas noticias. Además he corrido la voz por toda la comarca sobre tu ejecución. Todo el pueblo vendrá a verte morir hoy.

\- Qué halago – sonrió Ace, intentando fingir que no tenía ni una pizca de miedo a la horca – pero Boa no le dirá nada a Law. Seguramente le mantendrá bien a distancia de las noticias sobre mí.

\- ¿Tan seguro estás de eso? Parecía preocupada por ti.

\- Una cosa es la preocupación o sentirse algo triste, y otra que no vaya a hacer lo correcto. Yo no soy nada para ella, de hecho, si fuera algo sería un obstáculo para poder estar con Law y formar una familia con él. Law es su jefe, siempre le protegerá, sin importar qué. Si debe decidir entre salvarme a mí o a su jefe, lo elegirá a él siempre. Además, me lo prometió.

\- Ya lo veremos. Esperemos que tu cuerda no falle.

¡ _Martirizarle_! A eso había ido Doflamingo. Era bien sabido que a veces, la cuerda no terminaba de romper el cuello bien y entonces, no morías en el acto, sino bajo una tormentosa agonía. ¡Suerte! Había que tener suerte para morir en el acto y que todo fuera bien.

Reposó la espalda nuevamente contra el muro. ¡ _Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo había dejado de apoyarla_! Seguramente en algún momento de tensión en esa conversación. Ahora, en cambio, trató de pensar en algo más apacible. ¡ _Su hermano_! Porque pensar en él siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en él en aquella guerra? Siendo soldado, pasando frío y hambre en las trincheras, con un miedo atroz y escuchando los gritos agonizantes antes de morir de sus compañeros. ¡Demasiadas! Pero era lo que le calmaba. Recordar los momentos felices juntos, cuando eran un par de críos corriendo por el rancho, haciendo travesuras, jugando en esas minas a los indios y vaqueros.

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido. Cuando escuchó ruidos, abrió los ojos para ver a los carceleros traer las cadenas. No estaban dispuestos a perder esa oportunidad. Querían verle muerto fuera como fuera. Seguramente incluso su secreto pronto sería descubierto. ¡ _Tenía tantos_...! El hijo del mayor forajido, ser puño de fuego, acostarse con alguien de su mismo sexo... con un japonés ni más ni menos, considerados casi traidores tras el ataque de Pearl Harbor. Sentía como si toda su vida fuera una gran farsa, siempre fingiendo ser alguien que no era, siempre ocultando información para sobrevivir y por fin, hoy se sentía liberado, minutos antes de su juicio final.

La celda se abrió por primera vez desde que estaba allí y tan sólo, para ponerle los grilletes y llevarle hacia el patíbulo donde lo ahorcarían. Se puso en pie cuando tiraron de las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas. Por un instante, miró sus botas, de un estilo casi militar, estaba acostumbrado a ellas aunque era raro verlas en el lejano oeste. La mayoría llevaban botas de caña, con espuelas. ¡ _Él odiaba las espuelas_!

Era curioso en las tonterías en las que se fijaba su mente para intentar no centrarse en su muerte. ¡ _Ni siquiera se había fijado jamás en qué calzado llevaba Law_! Seguramente algún tipo de bota, ya fuera comprado o robado. Tampoco es que tuviera importancia, pero le hizo gracia pensar en algo así en ese instante.

La luz asoló sus brillantes ojos azules, obligándole a cerrar los párpados al instante. Escuchaba bullicio, pero no estaba seguro si deseaban su liberación o su muerte, lo más seguro era lo segundo. No era más que un delincuente. La gente del pueblo hoy dormiría más tranquila sabiendo que había un forajido menos campando a sus anchas en sus tierras. Ninguno se daba cuenta de que el auténtico terror de ese pueblo era el mismo gobernador y sus secuaces.

Caminó por el pasillo que habían abierto para él en dirección al patíbulo. En cuanto pudo abrir los ojos, se fijó en la soga que colgaba de la estructura de madera. Los guardias tiraron de las cadenas una vez más, obligándole a caminar hacia su muerte y entonces, entre la gente, observó a una chica pelirroja que se abría paso intentando acercarse al patíbulo. ¡ _La había visto antes_! Y eso no era bueno, porque la había visto precisamente con su hermano.

¿Ese idiota planeaba algo con su banda? Lo más seguro era que sí. Debía evitar que se metiera en problemas, era su hermanito. Él no podía morir allí por algo así y entonces, entre la multitud, vio a Marco, primer comandante de Barbablanca. Los suyos estaban allí también. ¡ _Todos eran unos imbéciles_!

Marco le sonrió pese al ceño fruncido que Ace le dedicó, casi una advertencia de que se largasen cuanto antes, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para toda la banda. Pero no pareció surtir efecto. Marco le conocía demasiado bien y no iba a echarse atrás, no tenía miedo a las consecuencias ni a su mal genio.

El primer pie se apoyó en el peldaño y comenzó la subida. En ese instante, su cuerpo tembló con mayor fuerza. Intentaba evitar mostrar esa debilidad, pero a estas alturas, era casi imposible.

Al llegar arriba, observó el saco que iban a ponerle en el rostro. Una tela marrón oscura que le recordaba a un saco típico de patatas aunque más pequeño. El verdugo se lo colocó, opacando definitivamente toda su visión. Ahora sólo podía dejarse llevar por su sentido de la audición y el tacto. Sintió el empujón sobre sus muñecas. Estaban atando las cadenas y sus manos a la espalda para impedir que se moviera o pudiera agarrar la soga de su cuello y entonces, una vez afianzadas, sintió cómo apretaban la cuerda en su cuello y le indicaban donde colocarse, seguramente sobre la trampilla.

Respiró hondo escuchando los cargos a su espalda por los que era acusado. Se preparó mentalmente para la caída, apretando sus dedos a la fría cadena y cerró los párpados antes de exhalar.

El sonido de un disparo silenció al hombre que leía los cargos y un segundo disparo hizo que la multitud estallase en un griterío sin igual. Él no podía saber lo que ocurría, pero estaba claro que no era algo previsto en la ejecución. Un cuerpo había caído cerca de él, sintió el suelo temblar ligeramente, como una caída. Pensó que seguramente habrían disparado primero al que leía los cargos y ahora, estaba muerto a su lado. Él no se movió.

Un sonido mucho más atronador se escuchó en su lado derecho. ¡ _Como una granada_! A eso le recordó, a las granadas que usaban en la guerra, pero allí no había, quizá dinamita.

\- ¡MATADLE! – escuchó el grito del gobernador, debía estar a su espalda, en algún balcón.

La trampilla se abrió y todo su cuerpo cayó irremediablemente. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero... ¿Había caído? No es que hubiera simplemente caído y quedado colgado de la soga, estaba tumbado sobre alguien y olía bien.

\- ¿Law? – preguntó sumamente confuso, sin poder ver por la capucha -. ¡Quítame esto! – insistió justo cuando se apartaba el trozo de tela, viendo entonces a Law, tumbado en el suelo también tratando de frenar su caída.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – sonrió en esos instantes de confusión.

Sus hombres peleaban fuera y ellos, cubiertos bajo las maderas del patíbulo, aún disponían de unos segundos antes de que llegasen todos.

\- Tu maldito olor. ¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza? No tenías que venir.

\- Ya, claro... no soy sólo yo, Ace, mira bien a tu alrededor – sonrió mientras se incorporaba y trataba de quitarle las cadenas de sus manos.

Su padre adoptivo estaba allí, toda su banda, también la de su hermano, la de Law y... más sorprendente aún, rancheros de la zona a los que durante los últimos años, habían estado ayudando habían tomado las armas.

Miró la soga, cortada o más bien, casi como si se hubiera quemado. Seguramente alguien había disparado y debía ser alguien con muy buena puntería para darle a algo tan concreto.

\- Sabes que podrías haber fallado, ¿verdad?

\- Era una posibilidad – sonrió Law -. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí abajo? Mi misión era llegar hasta aquí y sostenerte las piernas si caías y la cuerda no se rompía. Por eso me han abierto el camino los demás.

\- ¿La dinamita era una distracción?

\- Para alejar a casi todos los guardias y los disparos para atraer la atención sobre nosotros y no sobre ti ni sobre mí. Además, confiaba en Boa, ella tiene muy buena puntería. Aprendió a disparar con seis años con su padre. Ahora larguémonos cuando antes.

Law se puso en pie con rapidez, cargando con la enorme nodachi que solía llevar. Desde luego, Ace no se fiaba de él para ejecutar un disparo. Nunca le había visto utilizar un revolver, ni una escopeta.

\- No eres bueno disparando, ¿verdad? – sonrió Ace.

\- Practiqué un tiempo con unas latas, nunca acerté a ninguna – sonrió Law, arrebatándole el revolver del cinturón al primer cadáver que vio en su camino y tendiéndoselo a Ace – todo tuyo.

\- Recuérdame que te dé clases si salimos de esta.

Todos peleaban, pero Law le estaba conduciendo hacia uno de los extremos. Aun así, Ace no creyó que le dejasen escapar con tanta facilidad, ni incluso con toda esa gente que había ido a pelear.

\- Aquí nos separamos, Ace, tú te vas por la derecha, reúnete con Marco.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo tengo algo que hacer.

\- ¡No! – se negó Ace – no lo hagas, Law, no hoy, es arriesgado.

Intuía lo que pretendía, matar al gobernador o incluso a Doflamingo o Barbanegra. Todos ellos estaban hoy reunidos aquí, en el mismo edificio, pero era un maldito suicidio ir contra los tres y más estando solo.

\- Sigue por la derecha – le aclaró antes de salir corriendo hacia el edificio.

Por un instante pensó en lo que debía hacer. Sí... ir por la derecha y encontrarse con los suyos, pero no podía dejar a Law sólo ante el peligro y su venganza personal. Estaba tan loco como para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener la tan ansiada venganza. Por eso mismo, corrió tras Law en vez de hacerle caso.

Lo encontró en uno de los pasillos. Le daba la espalda y miraba con cautela por la esquina para ver si había enemigos. ¡No pudo evitar que se asustase cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás!

\- Maldita sea, Ace. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- Ayudarte. ¿No estaba claro?

\- No necesito tu ayuda.

\- Oh, ¡ _p_ _or Dios_! Ni siquiera sabes disparar. ¿Ibas a entrar ahí esquivando balas con la espada? – sonrió Ace con ironía – claro que necesitas ayuda. Yo te cubriré, te abriré camino. Se me dan bien las armas de fuego.


	39. ¡Protegedlo!

Recibió un empujón desde la nuca de su camiseta que lo escondió tras uno de los muebles del pasillo. A las milésimas de segundo, los disparos comenzaron. ¡ _Estaba realmente ansioso por completar su venganza_! Y ahora, agradecía que Ace estuviera a su lado. Él le acababa de salvar de esos disparos.

\- ¿Piensas seguir yendo a lo temerario o tenemos un plan? – preguntó Ace frente a la actitud de Law.

\- ¿Me criticas?

\- No, intento que no te maten. Ahora mismo estás cegado por la venganza y así no llegaremos muy lejos que digamos.

\- ¿Tienes tú un plan?

\- El gobernador se habrá encerrado y seguramente con todos sus guardias. Además de eso, está Doflamingo por ahí y Barbanegra. ¿Cómo piensas que nos enfrentemos a todos ellos tú y yo solos? Sin contar además con que no sabes disparar.

\- Sé usar bien la katana.

\- Y necesitarás acercarte para usarla. Que yo sepa no cortas balas.

\- Aprenderé a hacerlo si no me cubres.

\- Yo siempre te cubriré, pero ¡ _p_ _or Dios_!, idea un plan que no sea tirarnos como locos hacia delante y suicidarnos.

Law pareció relajarse un poco con esas palabras, pese a que seguía tenso por la situación. Los disparos no cesaban y no podía evitar sentir miedo por si algo le ocurría a Ace.

\- Tienes razón en que no podemos enfrentarlos a todos tú y yo solos – aclaró Law – pero...

\- Los pillaremos uno a uno – susurró Ace – sólo hay que idear un plan para separarles.

\- El gobernador seguramente estará en su despacho protegido por su escolta. Si conseguimos subir por esas escaleras, no creo que tengamos resistencia hasta el despacho. Estará allí encerrado.

\- Vale. Puedo cubrirte para que llegues hasta allí – comentó Ace.

\- Barbanegra iba hacia la parte de atrás, estoy convencido de que trata de huir y es muy posible, que quiera llegar a su casa para escapar del pueblo. Sabe que sus negocios empezarán a fallar sin el gobernador. En cuanto a Doflamingo...

\- Yo le entretendré – dijo Ace – lo más seguro es que ande buscándome también. No estará lejos. A la de tres.

***

Hacía al menos quince minutos que se había separado de Law y allí estaba, frente a Doflamingo, intentando mantenerle lejos de la posición de su compañero para que pudiera acabar lo que empezó. Su propia venganza contra el gobernador.

Desde la posición donde se encontraba, Ace escuchaba claramente cómo sus compañeros empezaban a entrar en el edificio tratando de ayudarles. Nadie quería quedarse atrás en lo que sería la mayor revuelta que sufriría ese pequeño pueblo. El gobernador y sus secuaces habían hecho tanto daño... que por fin todo el malestar había explotado. No sólo los fugitivos, también los rancheros que fueron expropiados, los que malvivían a causa de los excesivos pagos que el gobernador les exigía, los enfermos y familiares de enfermos que buscaban justicia, todos estaban allí.

\- Te esperaba, Ace. Aunque me defrauda un poco que Law no haya venido contigo.

\- Tiene otros planes.

Doflamingo ni siquiera se había movido de su silla. Con las piernas sobre la mesa del escritorio, permanecía relajado. No le importaba demasiado quién fuera a por él, no pensaba en huir pero sí en llevarse a los máximos posibles con él.

Con calma, Doflamingo sacó el revolver de debajo de la mesa donde mantenía sus manos ocultas y se levantó, apuntando directamente a Ace mientras giraba para que Ace se apartase un poco de la puerta de entrada.

\- Dispara – sonrió Ace, elevando también su revolver hacia él – yo también lo haré.

\- Al final, al menos tú vendrás conmigo al infierno.

\- Al menos estarás lejos de Law.

Un atronador disparo se escuchó, pero aunque los dos abrieron los ojos, ninguno había disparado. Venía de la habitación contigua, donde se suponía que el gobernador estaba sitiado junto a sus hombres. En ese instante, la posibilidad de que hubieran matado a Law, apareció en la mente de Ace, lo que hizo que Doflamingo riera.

\- Seguro que no es de Law – rió – dicen que no es bueno con las armas de fuego.

\- Cállate – se enfadó Ace.

\- Ese bastardo ya debe estar en el infierno.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! – gritó con mayor efusividad Ace, justo en el momento en que Law apareció por la puerta.

Su rostro tenía un hilo de sangre pero no fue en eso en lo que Ace se fijó, sino en el movimiento de su katana cortando el aire y el brazo con el que Doflamingo sujetaba el arma que le apuntaba.

Para que Law estuviera allí, debía haber cumplido su venganza. Seguramente el disparo que escuchó fue el sonido de la desesperación del gobernador por alejar a Law de él antes de que éste culminase su asesinato. Sin embargo, ahora mismo Ace miraba el corte limpio de la katana y cómo Doflamingo caía al suelo segundos antes de que la Katana atravesase su pecho y la punta se clavase en el suelo.

El silencio reinó, roto tan sólo por la respiración entrecortada de Law que miraba al bastardo tirado en el suelo. Ace dejó escapar un suspiro, algo más tranquilo sabiendo que aquello terminaba finalmente. Los dos se relajaban por fin, mirándose con complicidad y sonriendo.

\- ¡LAW!

El grito de Boa Hancock que corría hacia él con desesperación, hizo que Ace mirase al pasillo por donde venía. Law se giró al instante también cuando vio el cuerpo de su chico moverse con rapidez, intentando cubrir el de Boa que se interponía en su visión del pasillo. ¡ _No podía ver qué ocurría_! Pero sabía que no era bueno si Boa corría hacia él y Ace trataba de ponerse en el camino de ambos.

El ruido de un revolver cruzó la sala. Para Law, todo pasó en un instante. Ace corriendo hacia ellos con intención de meterse en medio, Boa frente a él y finalmente... lo último que vio fue el cuerpo de Ace cayendo hacia atrás, impulsando el de Boa a su vez hacia el suelo.

\- ¡ACEEEEE! – gritó Law ante la preocupación por la bala. Estaba justo en medio y la sangre brotó.

Boa quedó tirada en el suelo y la cabeza de Ace, golpeó estrepitosamente contra la mesa del escritorio antes de que todo su cuerpo cayera también contra la alfombra.

***

¡ _A cámara lenta_! Abría los ojos con pesadez intentando saber dónde estaba. Su cabeza dolía como mil demonios y al tocarla con sus dedos, observó la sangre impregnándolos. Con rapidez, miró al pasillo donde ya no había presencia del enemigo. Giró su cuerpo para poder ver la sala. Law estaba frente a él, arrodillado en el suelo y haciendo presión sobre un lateral de Boa.

\- ¡Joder! – fue el insulto que Ace dejó escapar.

\- Vamos, Boa, aguanta – gritaba Law mientras presionaba intentando evitar que la sangre saliera.

Al intentar ponerse en pie, sus piernas le devolvieron al suelo. Un intenso dolor en el costado hizo que mirase para ver qué ocurría. ¡Sangraba! Pero no era nada en comparación a Boa. Él que se había metido en medio... sólo consiguió que la bala le rozase el abdomen, llegando finalmente hasta Boa. A rastras, llegó hasta donde estaba Law y Boa, apoyando sus manos sobre las de Law para hacer presión también.

\- Apártate, Ace, también estás herido.

\- No es nada. Puedo presionar. Saca la bala.

\- Mantén la presión.

Se notaba que a la chica le costaba respirar y pese a ello, sacó fuerzas para apoyar su mano llena de sangre sobre la de Ace. ¡La miró! Porque era lo único que Ace podía hacer en ese instante, apretar, mirarla y tratar de calmarla mientras Law intentaba salvarla.

\- El niño – dijo – proteged... al niño.

\- ¿Law? – preguntó Ace, apartando una de sus manos para ponerla sobre la de Boa, ejerciendo todavía presión.

\- Lo intento – se estremeció Law, casi impotente haciendo todo lo que podía y viendo que no era suficiente – necesito morfina. ¡Joder!

Las lágrimas surgieron en los ojos de Law, resbalando por sus mejillas sin control alguno al igual que lo hacían de los de Ace.

El grito de dolor de Boa era audible en toda la planta mientras Law buscaba la bala con sus dedos, sabiendo que el dolor debía de ser insoportable. Seguramente, pronto se desmayaría, pero tenía que sacarla si quería salvarla.

\- Te quiero... Law – se escuchó.

\- Ey, ey, ey – intentó llamarla Ace – vamos, no digas eso. ¿Vale? Vas a ponerte bien, Law está aquí, va a arreglarlo.

\- Te... lo... prometí – fueron las palabras de Boa hacia Ace.

¡ _Protege a Law_! Fue lo que Ace le dijo aunque jamás esperó que llegase hasta este punto.

\- Sí... lo hiciste – sonrió Ace – la cumpliste.

\- Prométeme... que les protegerás. A Law... y al niño.

\- Te lo prometo. Te lo juro.

La mano de la joven que Ace presionaba con fuerza, dejó de moverse. Sus ojos, empapados en lágrimas y dolor, perdieron toda vida y sus párpados finalmente, fueron cerrados por la mano de Law.

\- No, no, no... Law, haz algo, ¡Law! – gritó Ace, aunque Law lloraba sin control frente a él y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Dame tu cuchillo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Ya está muerta, Ace – gritó Law – dame el cuchillo. Tengo que sacar al niño o también lo perderemos.

Con la mano empapada en la sangre de Boa, la llevó hacia su bota y sacó el cuchillo que su hermano le regaló. Ni siquiera quiso mirar y no hizo falta que Law se lo dijera. Podía escuchar el sonido de la carne desgarrándose pero cerró los párpados con fuerza durante minutos. Tan sólo se dignó a abrir los ojos cuando las maldiciones de Law cesaron al escuchar el llanto del niño.

\- Lo tengo, lo tengo – susurró – está bien, Ace.

Miró unos segundos, intentando evitar el cuerpo de Boa para ver al pequeño en los brazos de Law. ¡ _La belleza y el desastre_! Realmente Ace no sabía cómo sentirse en ese instante. Sentía felicidad por el niño, de verlo sano, que estuviera entre ellos bien y, sin embargo, pensar en Boa, en que jamás tendría la posibilidad de conocerlo, en que no lo abrazaría, en que su vida se había escapado porque él no pudo ponerse en medio... le devastaba.

\- Ace, escúchame, no es tu culpa – intentó calmarle Law, pero sólo consiguió que llorase con mayor intensidad, apoyando su mano contra la frente para ocultarse lo más posible.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? – se escuchó al fondo del pasillo la voz de Marco.

Ace ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar y cuando tanto los integrantes de su banda como los de Law empezaron a llegar, él no pudo ni levantarse del suelo. Todo iba a cambiar a partir de ese acontecimiento y aunque Ace pensase que podría ser para mejor sin la corrupción del gobernador, de Doflamingo y de Barbanegra, perder a Boa y saber que jamás vería el cambio, le hacia sentir culpable.

\- Marco, saca a Ace de aquí, por favor – susurró Law al ver cómo se había quedado ante aquel suceso – no le dejéis irse a casa en ese estado. Voy a arreglar todo aquí, llevaré el cuerpo de Boa a mi guarida y tras... el funeral, iré en cuanto pueda. Sólo... déjame poner al niño a salvo y...

\- Lo llevaré a tu guarida directamente – comentó Marco, solventando su problema.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Me quedaré con él hasta que resuelvas todo esto.

\- Estoy... bien – susurró Ace.

\- ¡ _Y una mierda_! – se quejó Marco – no lo estás, Ace.

\- ¿Vas a oponerte aún a mí, Ace? – preguntó Law – hazme caso por una vez, por favor, y descansa en mi guarida un rato. Luego hablaremos de lo ocurrido.

¡ _Culpable_! Así se sentían ambos y al escuchar la voz de Law, Ace se dio cuenta de que no le culpaba a él de lo sucedido, se culpaba él mismo de haber permitido algo así, de no haberse dado cuenta de Barbanegra y lo que planeaba, de no haberle visto en el pasillo y haber actuado de alguna forma.


	40. Nueva vida

**Dos años después:**

Un golpe seguido de un segundo. La estaca de madera se clavaba con lentitud en la tierra. ¡ _Era la última_! Sólo debía poner las maderas horizontales y la valla estaría acabada. Se detuvo un segundo y miró al cielo. Un par de buitres revoloteaban por la zona. Llevó su brazo a la frente y se secó el sudor con la manga de la camisa.

\- Ey, ¿no llevas trabajando demasiado tiempo?

Desde el caballo, Law miraba a Ace trabajando. Una sonrisa salió al instante del rostro de Ace al ver cómo el niño sonreía al verle, queriendo tirarse de los brazos de Law para irse con él.

\- Ven aquí, pequeño.

Ace se acercó hasta el caballo y estiró sus brazos para poder cargar al pequeño. El niño no paraba de moverse en los brazos de Law, luchando por salir del agarre de su padre y poder irse con Ace que le sonreía como un niño inocente.

\- De verdad que te adora. A veces pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mí – se quejó mientras tomaba al niño de las axilas y lo bajaba hasta los brazos de Ace.

\- Es por mi sonrisa. ¿Verdad que sí? – jugó a tocar la nariz del pequeño con la suya, creando más risas en el niño.

Ambos vaqueros miraron el horizonte. Una basta explanada seca es lo único que alcanzaban sus ojos, con montañas al fondo donde antiguamente, ellos mismos se habían escondido. Hoy, estaban de nuevo en el que fue el antiguo rancho de Law. Sin el gobernador por allí, tramitar los papeles legales de la propiedad fue un trabajo relativamente sencillo. Law era el único superviviente y seguía siendo su propiedad.

\- Ayer vi a tu abuelo en el pueblo – susurró Law con algo de temor.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Ace, con el niño en brazos y mirando cómo el sol empezaba a caer lentamente, creando un tono anaranjado que hipnotizaba a ambos.

\- Creo que sí, no estoy seguro del todo. No es que hable demasiado conmigo. Ya sabes. Cree que te he llevado por el mal camino.

\- Ya era forajido antes de conocerte – sonrió – no me arrastraste a ese mundo. En el fondo, él lo sabe.

\- Es posible pero... no le gusta que estés saliendo conmigo. Tampoco a los del pueblo. No lo entienden.

\- Por eso vivimos apartados. Además, el resto de rancheros de la zona lo entienden. No necesito que todos me acepten, es un imposible. Sabíamos eso cuando empezamos a vivir juntos.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero... es duro saber que pudiste ser feliz con...

\- ¿Con Robin? – preguntó Ace con cierto toque divertido – nos ha invitado a su boda con Zoro.

\- Me siento mal por ella. Yo...

\- Sé que fuiste tú el que mató al gobernador y estoy seguro que ella lo sabe también pero...

\- Era su padre, Ace, y yo...

\- Él no te dejó más opciones. Además, él mandó asesinar a tu familia, creo que Robin es consciente que las venganzas sólo traen más venganzas. Intenta olvidar todo el asunto – sonrió de golpe -. ¿Crees que Zoro será capaz de llevar un rancho? – preguntó divertido, lo que hizo reír de golpe a Law.

\- ¿Zoro? Se perdería hasta para ir al baño. No sé ni si será capaz de llegar a su propia boda. Supongo que habrá que asistir, es una buena amiga y me muero de ganas por ver si Zoro consigue llegar. Aun así, creo que vivirán en la casa del antiguo gobernador en el pueblo.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- ¿Has pensado qué harás con la oferta?

\- Pues... - suspiró Ace – la verdad es que no.

Robin, ahora al cargo de la administración del pueblo como nueva gobernadora, le había ofrecido el cargo de sheriff en el pueblo, pero Ace aún no había tomado una decisión adecuada.

\- Después de todo lo ocurrido... de que revocasen tu condena y la de nuestras bandas creyendo que hacíamos algo justo... no sé si es buena idea, fui bandido, que los motivos fueran justos no implica que no tomase un mal camino.

\- Cierto, pero tus compañeros han aceptado el puesto de Rangers.

\- Excepto Barbablanca – sonrió – sólo quiere jubilarse a gusto en un pequeño rancho. Sinceramente... creo que va todos los fines de semana a jugar al ajedrez con mi abuelo. ¿No es raro? Un antiguo bandido y un Ranger. Es irónico.

\- Mucho. Por cierto, tu hermano dijo que vendría a cenar hoy, así que creo que deberías montar en tu caballo y acompañarme a casa.

\- ¿Cocinas tú? – preguntó con diversión.

\- Sí, es mejor mi cocina que la tuya. Aprovecha para darte una ducha mientras, ¡ _apestas a sudor_!

No podía quejarse de su nueva vida. Era tranquila y seguramente, acabaría aceptando el puesto de Sheriff si Law se ocupaba de las tareas del rancho. En cuanto al pequeño, tras muchos debates entre ambos sobre qué nombre ponerle, finalmente, decidieron ponerle "Hope", puesto que para todo el mundo, fue un rayo de esperanza entre el sufrimiento que aconteció aquel día.

Devolvió el pequeño a Law y se apresuró a desenredar las riendas de su caballo que estaba atado a uno de los postes.

Durante la cena, Luffy disfrutó como un enano con el pequeño. Al fin y al cabo, Ace sabía de sobra que su hermanito era como otro niño pequeño, medio atolondrado. El pequeño parecía siempre pasárselo en grande con Luffy.

Sus vidas como forajidos pasaban a la historia. Ahora su hermanito trabajaría seguramente a tiempo completo en el rancho de su abuelo, aunque Ace sabía que no dejaría de ver a los amigos que hizo en sus días de forajido, igual que ni Law ni él lo hicieron.

***

Cuanto más tiempo sentía aquellos sedosos labios rozando los suyos, más perdía la razón. La sonrisa de ambos se escuchaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ace fue quien se había quedado a recoger los platos de la cena antes de volver al cuarto dispuesto a dormir. Mañana le esperaba otro día duro de trabajo y debería pasar por el pueblo a aceptar la oferta de trabajo.

\- ¿Has acostado a Hope? – preguntó Ace.

\- Duerme como un angelito – sonrió Law.

¡ _Se perdió en sus ojos_! No es que los ojos de Law tuvieran un color peculiar, o que tuvieran una belleza más propia de otro mundo que de éste, no... eran unos ojos muy normales, pero le gustaban e hipnotizaban. Tenía esa clase de ojos que le hacían parecer interesante, que indagaba hasta lo más hondo de tu alma y conseguía adentrarse casi en tus propios sentimientos y pensamientos, era una mirada de la que Ace jamás podía escapar.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, en esta ocasión, con mucha más presión y fogosidad que la de antes. Ambos se dejaron caer finalmente sobre el colchón, incapaces de encender ninguna luz y dejándose llevar por la pasión.

Ace siempre había sido puro fuego, enérgico y sentimental. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de él. Era un chico tan inteligente y, a la vez, era capaz de dejar todos sus pensamientos atrás para conseguir que sólo sus sentimientos se desbordasen en esos momentos juntos. Apartaba toda lógica y se abandonaba a la pura confianza con él.

Su respiración empezó a acelerarse en cuanto se dejó llevar por aquellas caricias del moreno. Sus manos subían por su cintura hacia el torso, quedando finalmente en el cuello de Ace. Podía sentir la presión de la mano de Law, ese pulgar que se movía por su mejilla con dulzura sin ser capaz de deshacer el beso, sino todo lo contrario, intensificando aquel juego que hizo que finalmente Ace cerrase los ojos y disfrutase del momento.

La mano izquierda de Ace subió hacia la nuca de su novio, agarrándose allí y ejerciendo una leve presión para impedir de esa manera que Law quisiera separar aquel beso que tanto le gustaba. Mientras tanto, con su mano libre, fue bajando hasta llegar al dobladillo del pantalón del moreno, colando su mano dentro.

Un sonrojo fue lo que tiñó sus mejillas cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron el primer contacto con el miembro del moreno. Todavía no estaba erecto del todo, pero sí era consciente de ese tamaño que estaba empezando a adoptar ante sus caricias y la excitación que parecía ofrecerle tanto los besos como las caricias.

Las manos de Law bajaron enseguida a su entrepierna, esquivando como pudo la mano de Ace y jugando con aquel botón para desabrochar ambos pantalones. Un ligero gemido rompió el intenso silencio.

En un ágil movimiento, tanto Law como Ace, se deshicieron de sus pantalones. Ambos se los habían quitado de forma precipitada y los lanzaron sin cuidado alguno hacia un rincón del cuarto.

Ace se negaba a abrir los ojos, dejaba que sus oídos y el resto de los sentidos le dieran una idea de lo que ocurría. Su propio cuerpo se había arqueado ligeramente al sentir cómo Law le quería quitar la camiseta, todo para ponérselo más fácil. A él apenas le costó dos segundos, dos segundos que despegaron sus bocas antes de volver a unirlas como si se necesitasen la una a la otra para seguir viviendo.

Law introdujo un poco el primer dedo en su compañero, sintiendo la presión que ejercía el músculo luchando por expulsar la intrusión. Un pequeño quejido salió por parte de Ace, lo que provocó que éste arquease ligeramente la espalda y se retorciera un poco. Sacó el dedo y lo volvió a meter con más cuidado, centrándose en dilatarle lentamente.

¡ _Se abría_!, movido por la excitación, lentamente Ace se relajaba y permitía que su dedo entrase con mayor facilidad. Pronto pudo sentir cómo aumentaba la cantidad de dedos y los movía en su interior para dilatarle todo lo que podía, aunque eso sólo hizo que Ace soltase algunos jadeos y se sonrojase.

Con la mano libre que aún le quedaba a Law, fue directamente a su propio miembro, masajeándolo para que no bajase la erección. Ace se centró en relajarse nuevamente, cerrar los ojos y dejarse invadir por las sensaciones y el calor que crecía en su interior.

Al sentir cierto dolorcillo, Ace mordió su labio sin ejercer mucha fuerza, la justa para no hacerse daño pero la necesaria para acallar el quejido que quería salir. Tan sólo podía notar la ligera presión que ejercía el miembro de Law para abrirse camino.

Tan sólo se decidió a abrir los ojos al escuchar el largo jadeo de Law una vez entró completamente en él, moviéndose con lentitud para que el menor se acostumbrase a él. Todavía le dolía un poco, pero ya no era tan intenso como la primera intromisión, ahora se iba apaciguando. El placer conseguía que sus músculos se fueran relajando y cediendo ante ese chico.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Law algo preocupado por él.

\- Sí, perfectamente – comentó Ace, sonrojado al verse en aquella situación una vez más.

No pudo seguir hablando, los labios de Law habían atrapado una vez más los suyos, imponiendo de nuevo su ritmo mientras su cadera se movía con más fuerza y rapidez en su interior. ¡ _Molestia_! Sentía una leve molestia ante aquello, pero no se quejó. ¡ _Tampoco podía con los labios del moreno sobre los suyos_!

\- Te estás tensando – susurró Law sin apartar el roce de sus labios.

\- Lo siento.

\- Relájate.

\- Lo sé – dijo Ace – es sólo... que hacía mucho tiempo que no...

Con el niño siendo tan pequeño, pocas veces habían podido practicar sexo y las pocas veces donde tenían un descanso, había sido sexo rápido para saciar sus necesidades. Con año y poco, ahora por fin el niño dormía toda la noche del tirón y eso les daba estas posibilidades.

\- Tranquilo, estoy teniendo mucho cuidado. Sólo relájate y entrégate por completo.

Era fácil decir eso de " _r_ _elájate_ ", pero la verdad... es que estaba nervioso pese a querer aquello. Al menos el dolor disminuía y eso hacía que pudiera disfrutar más de la experiencia. Law empezó a moverse nuevamente, cada vez con más rapidez buscando tanto su placer como el de su compañero.

Ace siempre había sido bastante silencioso, no porque quisiera, sino porque en realidad era tímido. Eso lo sabía de sobra el moreno, por lo que dejó que sus jadeos escapasen primero para que el menor se relajase y se dejase llevar por la euforia, consiguiendo de esa forma que soltase algún leve sonido que motivó más a Law al darse cuenta de que empezaba a disfrutar aquello.

Pronto, la habitación se llenó con sus respiraciones agitadas. No eran propensos a ser ruidosos, algo que Law agradecía puesto que su hijo dormía en la habitación contigua. Había deseado durante tanto tiempo volver a tener una vez con calma con Ace, que sólo pensaba en disfrutar el momento, sin embargo, pronto el éxtasis le alcanzó, llevándole al culmen del placer y dejando salir todo su esperma.

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Ace al ver cómo su semen había salido despedido hacia el musculoso abdomen de Law, llenándole de aquella sustancia blanca y obligándole a disculparse de inmediato. El moreno no le he hizo mucho caso, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó unos pañuelos para limpiarse, tendiéndole a su compañero unos pocos para que se limpiase también las salpicaduras.

\- Echaba de menos esto – susurró Law.

\- Y yo. Al menos hacerlo con calma y no de formas precipitadas entre berrinches.

Fueron unos meses difíciles y sobre todo, donde apenas durmieron. Muchas veces, tanto Ace como Law pensaban en Boa Hancock y en lo que podría haber disfrutado con su hijo, pero no podían hacer demasiado al respecto. Por otra parte, Law, pese a la tristeza que eso suponía, también se sentía feliz por poder vivir con Ace y con su hijo.

Las pesadillas de Ace por lo menos parecían estar remitiendo. A veces aún sufría alguna, pero no era como cuando le conoció. La situación del pueblo también se estaba estabilizando y Law por fin tenía la licencia para ejercer como médico.

\- Me gusta nuestra tranquilidad. Nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a tener una familia, pero me alegra que haya sido contigo – expresó Law.

\- Y yo. Me enamoraste perdidamente. Law, voy a aceptar el puesto de sheriff pero... me gustaría saber qué haremos con Hope. Si tú trabajas en la consulta y yo en el pueblo...

\- Hablaremos con tu abuelo. Quizá pueda cuidarlo un rato y yo puedo tener consultas aquí en el rancho para estar con Hope. Nos las apañaremos. Pero si quieres ese trabajo, hazlo – sonrió Law – serás un gran sheriff. Sé que tienes un buen corazón y todos los rancheros de aquí confían en ti.

\- Gracias, Law.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
